The Gift
by Shaelesand
Summary: Sherria, the Countess of Sorrows, has a strange and powerful gift. Covers part of the Mage winds Trilogy and Storm, but most post-storm.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The infant shoved her entire fist into her mouth as she slept.  She was oblivious to the woman standing over her.  Only weak moonlight illuminated the baby and her mother.

The young woman, barely eighteen, gently stroked the downy hair of the babe.  The father was not even aware he had sired such a perfect little girl.  Her mother didn't even know his name.  Ten months before she had attended a party at a neighbour's manor home.  After too many glasses of heady wine and nothing to eat she had flirted with a tall dark and handsome stranger and spent the night in his bed.  The next morning she had woke with a splitting headache and alone.  A month later she realised she was pregnant.  Eight months after that she had given birth to a perfect little girl with massive dark blue eyes and wispy black hair.

With a sigh she stepped away from the cradle and sat at her desk and lit a single candle.  She hesitated then carefully started a letter.

Just two candlemarks later a baby's wail disturbed to tranquil peace of the dark stone castle.  When it did not stop for a half candlemark six young men ranging from seventeen to nine emerged into the hall.  They exchanged silent glances as they padded down the cold hall to the closed door.

The eldest pushed the door open and peered inside.  The candle was only an inch high.  The cradle next to the dark fireplace held the wailing infant.  On the bed the babe's mother lay with her bright golden hair fanned across the pillow.  Her nightgown was up around her knees.  One leg dangled over the edge of the bed.  Her beautiful face was turned away from the door.  

The six intruders stared at the bed.  Finally the eldest forced himself to pick up the squalling girl and cradled her inexpertly.  The youngest paled and turned away.

The second eldest picked up the piece of parchment next to the pillow.  Blood stained one corner.  Only two words were scrawled in the woman's spidery handwriting.

_I'm Sorry._

They turned the woman over and her hand fell away from the knife buried in her heart.

"Why did she do that?"  One asked.

The eldest stared at his sister's lifeless body and then down at his young niece.  "I don't know."

The baby waved her arms in the air and continued to scream for her mother.  She was so tiny and defenceless.  Poor little thing didn't understand she was orphaned and that her mother would not be answering her cries.  The young man holding her shifted her uneasily.  

"What are we going to do?"  Someone else asked.

"I don't know."  The eldest said in his normal quiet tone.

The second eldest tore his eyes away from his sister to look down at his tiny niece.  "Maybe one of our cousins will take her in."

"No."  The eldest said firmly.  "She has already been abandoned by her mother and father.  We won't abandon her as well." 

The youngest edged closer and traced his finger down her cheek.  It was incredibly soft.  "I think she is uncomfortable."

The eldest blushed and tried shifting her in his arms so that she was more comfortable.  Quieting, she stared up at the males surrounding her.  Massive blue eyes stared up at them with innocent trust.

"Should we go downstairs?"  One of the twins asked.

The eldest led the way out.  Soon they were clustered around a revived fire in their great hall.  Each still wore only their nightshirts.

A servant dressed in a long slightly worn nightgown appeared to see if they needed anything.

"Where's is the Lady?"  She asked as she stopped a few steps from them.  "Shouldn't she be seeing to the little miss?"

"She is dead."  The eldest answered softly.  "Will you please find someone to nurse the babe and someone to take care of the body?"

The woman nodded but her eyes rested on the infant.  "My sister just lost her babe a few days ago."

"That would be excellent."

Concern for the new Lady prompted her to be bold.  "Let me show you how to hold the little Lady."

She shifted the child so her head was supported then gave the boys a blanket and admonished them to keep her warm.

"Are we her dads now?"  The youngest asked.

"No silly, we are just her uncles.  Right Avren?"  The second youngest scoffed with all the knowledge an extra year had bestowed upon him.  "You have to have a baby to be a father."

The eldest ignored his brothers and watched the small face of the child.  This was the first time he held her.  He swore no one and nothing would ever bring harm to the girl.  He would give his life before he allowed that to happen.

~ * ~

She hung from the branch staring at the ground several feet below her.  Her nurse was going to have her hide for this latest scrape.  Her dress was torn, her hair was loose, her hands were scraped, and when she hit the ground her knees would be scraped too.

A movement caught her eye.  A man was standing not to far away watching her.

"Hi.  Could you help me?"

The man started at her question.  "You can see me?"

She nodded.  He gripped her waist and lowered her carefully to the ground.

She turned her face up to her rescuer.  "Who are you?"

The man had dark red hair that curled around a triangular face.  An amused smile tugged at his lips.

"Call me Stef."

"Pleased to meet you Stef."  She dipped into a precarious curtsy.  "Do you live around here?"

The man laughed.  "You could say that?  What's your name?"

"I am Sherria.  My Uncles call me Sherri."  She answered.  "Can you help me see the nest?"

The man looked up at the tiny nest far up the tree she had been climbing.  "There are no eggs in it.  The birds moved away several years ago."

Sherri's face fell.  "I was hoping it might be a firebird nest."

"No, they have much larger nests."  Stef said.

"Can you show me one?"  Sherri asked hopefully.

Stef hesitated.  "I'll bring you one tomorrow."

"Really?  Thank you!"  She smiled happily.  "Do you know my uncles?"

Stef shook his head.

"Their really big.  Not like you.  They are all at war right now.  Favram lied to get in 'cause he is just fourteen but they think he is eighteen 'cause he is so big."  Sherri chattered happily.  "Do you have any uncles?"

Stef shook his head.

"Uncles are fun.  Ciro gives me candy when no one else is looking."  Sherri scrambled onto a low branch and sat down.  

"You live up in the fortress?"  Stef asked and sat on the ground so his head was level with hers.

Sherri nodded.  "Would you like to see it?  My nurse is gonna be mad cause I ripped my dress but I will make certain she doesn't get mad with you."

"Not today."

"Tomorrow?"  She pressed.

Stef realised the little girl must be lonely.  There were very few people this far north.  The fortress was only here because of the border.  The nearest village was half a day's ride away and there were probably no children at the keep.

"Maybe someday."  He promised vaguely.

Sherri accepted that.  "Are you one of the people other's can't see?"

Stef jumped.  "You can see others?"

"My Uncle Avren says they are imaga... imig…not real."

"Oh, I am real.  Who else do you see?"

"There is an old man who lives in the keep and he wears really funny clothes.  He says his name is Gadren.  He says he is my great grandfather.  And my momma but she doesn't hear me.  She just mopes around in her room."

"Amazing."

"Are you like them?"

"Yes."  Stef admitted.

Sherri's small face screwed up in thought.  "Why can't anyone else see you?"

"Because you are special."  Stef answered.

"Lady Sherria!  Where are you?  It is time for you dinner."  A harried female voice called.

"You better go."  He said as he stood.

"Will you be here tomorrow?"  She asked as she scrambled to the ground.

"Yes."

Sherri smiled sweetly up at him and scampered off through the trees.

Stef watched her until she was out of sight.  With a thought he vanished.

~*~

The next day Sherri found not one man waiting for her but two and a glowing horse that kind of looked like a woman.

The stranger had white hair and wore white clothing.  At first Sherri was intimidate by him but then she saw he was as nervous as her.

"Hi."  She gave him her best curtsy as her nurse was always reminding her to do.

"You must be Sherri."  The strange greeted her.

Sherri nodded.  "What's your name?"

"I am Van, this is 'Fandes."  The man introduced his horse.

"Why is she glowing?"  Sherri asked.

Van and Stef shared a strange look.

"Is she a Companion?"  Sherri asked in awe.  She had never seen a Companion before.

"Yes, she is."  Van verified.

Sherri dug in a pocket of her dress, already stained along the hem, and withdrew a battered apple and held it up to 'Fandes.  "I was gonna give it to Honey but she is already fat.  Would you like it?"

The Companion mare shook her head.  

"She isn't hungry and your Honey would appreciate it more than her."  Van translated.

Sherri tucked the apple back into her pocket.  "Do Companions eat?"

"Normal Companions do."  Van said hesitantly.  "Do you know what we are?"

Sherri nodded.  "Invisidable."

"Partly.  Do you know what ghosts are?"

Sherri nodded.  "They are dead people and walk around with their heads under their arms."

"Would you care to explain it to her?"  Stef asked in an amused tone.

Van shook his head.  'Fandes tossed her head in amusement.

"Did you bring a firebird nest?"  Sherri asked.

"Shall I show you one that is still whole and in a tree?"  Stef offered.

Sherri nodded eagerly. 

Van and 'Fandes trailed after them.

_:She__ is a sweet little thing.  It will be nice to have someone new to talk to.:  Y'fandes commented.  _

_:She__ doesn't even realise we are ghosts.:  Van returned._

_:I__ doubt she would care even if she knew.  As far as she is concerned we are friends.:_

_:She__ has a great deal of Potential.  I wish we could train her.:  Van sighed._

_:I__ doubt she would remember a thing you taught her.  You were too powerful for our own good.:  Y'fandes retorted then her mind voice sobered.  __:Can__ you imagine seeing your own mother, who committed suicide because of your birth, and have her not respond?  We should teach her at least a little about shielding out things.:_

Vanyel nodded in agreement.  _:Stef__ is certainly drawn to her.:_

_:A__ captive audience perhaps?  We have heard everything he knows how to play but she has probably never even heard a bard.  Admit it, after centuries of being in this forest you are looking forward to some new company, even if she is only five years old or so.:_

The tiny girl ran ahead on the path chattering happily about her pony, Honey, her many uncles, the dogs that lived in the Keep, and pretty much everything else that passed through her mind.

_:I__ envy her carefree existence.:_

_:I__ doubt it is carefree.  I think is very worried about her uncles.  She may not understand war but she does know not everyone who goes comes back.:_

"Van?  Why are you all white?"  Sherri asked suddenly.  "Are all Heralds all white?"

"No not all Heralds."

"Is it because you are really old?"  She pressed.

"I am all white because I am a mage."

"What's that?"  She asked.

Stefen laughed.  "It means he is special like you."

Sherri blinked owlishly up at him.  "Am I gonna turn white?"

"Not for many years."  Van assured her.

Sherri, satisfied return to her happy chatter.  


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 "Van?  Stef?  Fandes?"  Sherri called as she pulled up the stallion she rode and slid to the ground.  Gone was the charming little girl replaced with a young woman with raven's wing black hair, high arched eyebrows, dark blue eyes, a slender build honed by activities such as riding and sword play, and a heart shaped face.  There was still a coltish quality about her as if she wasn't quite finished.  She was all of sixteen but she had the emotional and mental maturity of someone much older.

The woods around her remained still, only a whisper of a breeze shuffled the leaves.

Sherri tied the stallion, Eagle, to a sturdy branch and headed deeper into the wood.  She had a harp slung over her shoulder and a sword at her side.  Years ago she had learned that others didn't believe in what they couldn't see and she had stopped telling other about the ghosts she saw.  Van had taught her how to block them out and to respond with out speaking so she no longer drew strange stares.  Stef had taught her to play a variety of instruments, while she would never be a Bard she would be able to play for her friends, if she had any beyond the three ghosts.  Y'fandes had even started speaking directly to her after a few months and had taught her to ride.  

There were nine people that were the centre of her world, her uncles, still at war, and the three ghosts.  If she lost any of them she didn't now what she would do.

"Hey there kitten."  A voice greeted her.

"Hey Stef.  I brought some new music books."  She patted the heavy bag at her side.

"Wonderful."  Stefen fell into step beside her.  "Have you heard from your uncles?"

"Yes, a letter arrived from Avren this morning.  There is still no word from the Princess."

Stef nodded as if this was what he expected.  "Anything else?"

"There were two new magical attacks on the border in the past week.  The Lord Martial was worried but seems to have forgotten all about the attacks.  I suppose that is to be expected.  I also received a letter from Uncle Favram.  He said there was increased activity among the Hardorn mages but he couldn't find out what was happening."

"Any indication of whether it was for good or bad, for us that is?"  Stef asked.

"It could go either way."  Sherri answered.  "I was hoping to talk to Van.  Is he too busy plotting?"

"Doubtful.  What's wrong?"

"I am looking into some new sheep that would be sturdier in this climate.  We lost a lot of lambs to the late storms.  I was going to get his take on it."  Sherri explained.  "He was raised to be a land owner after all."

"I am glad you aren't asking me.  Sheep just don't make it into songs all that often."  Stef teased.

"If I throw a party you will be the first I talk to."  Sherri grinned.  "I hope you have a new plan to stop this bloody fighting."

"We are still trying to iron out the details."  Stef hedged.

"Tell me."  She urged.

"We know Elspeth is about to make her way back to Valdemar but it will still be months before she makes it back to Haven.  She will also be bringing her mate, a mage who will be driven insane by the vrondi."

She nodded.  "Couldn't you send a magical message, like we did with those pranks?  I still wonder what that creep thought of our gifts."

Stef laughed.  It had been her idea to just be annoying and distract Falconsbane and hope for the best.  "We considered it but she wouldn't believe anything we sent.  As far as she is concerned we are dead and gone."

"Well then, if you can't go to the mountain, the mountain must come to you."  She said.

"Bring them here?"

"Why not?  Van is strong enough to Fetch them here, is he not?"

"It would deplete him.  What good would it be if we get them here and we are too weak to speak?"

"Could I help?"  Sherri asked.  

"This is not your battle.  You have been doing plenty just getting us information."  Stef protested.

Sherri scowled at him.  "I have six uncles out there risking their necks for Valdemar and the only thing stopping me from joining them is for the moment I can do more good here."

Stef was startled at this revelation.

"Quite frankly, if I could get someone else to relay the information to you I would sign up for the army in a heartbeat.  Valdemar is my country and I will do everything I can to make certain it will not fall."

"Relax little one."  Vanyel approached her.  "You are more useful here.  As you know, there is no one else we could go to for more information."

Sherri relaxed.  "So, how can I help?"

"I am not certain."  Van admitted.  "Probably not at all.  I can not Fetch that much over that distance."

"What about one of those Gate things?  Couldn't you open one, drag them through, and close it?"  Sherri suggested.  Vanyel had told the vrondi she was an acceptable mage and they longer watched her, he also manipulated the spell on her and her brothers for the purpose of gathering information.

Van grew thoughtful.  "That may have possibilities."

Stef and Sherri waited for him to continue but instead he walked off into the forest deep in thought. 

Sherri scowled and turned to Stef.  "That will be the last we see of him for a while.  Care to look through the new music?"

Stef nodded and led her to his valley.  A tiny waterfall tumbled down the back wall of the valley that fed a tiny pool perfect for either one child to splash and play or two ghosts enjoy each other's company.  Perfect little flowers bloomed around the valley.  Many had suffered when she had first been brought her but Stef had simply moved them out of the way and left paths for her to scamper on.  Sherri sat cross legged on a sculpted stone and set her books on her lap.  It cost Stef in terms of energy to actually turn the pages of the books so she did it for him.

"Of course there is the one about the Demon Brothers."  Sherri laughed and opened it to the song about her brothers.

Stef read over her shoulder humming the tune.

Favram, the most headstrong and greatest risk taker of the brothers had been caught by a Hardorn patrol deep inside their own borders.  He would have remained undetected except the ranking officer, and the only one not controlled by magic, was unable to read a map and had gotten lost.

His contact in the area had smuggled the news of his capture across the border and his five elder brothers had come riding to the rescue.  When they had caught up with the still lost patrol they had killed nineteen of the twenty men.  The only survivor was the idiot officer who had abandoned his men when he saw the massive, muscled, enraged brothers.  He had carried the tale back to his king that they had been attacked by a dozen demons.  That was where the name had originated.

"I think it is missing something right in here."  Stef pointed at the paper.

She fished the silver stick from her bag and placed the notes where he indicated.  "That better?"

He hummed it again.  "Much better."

She set her harp on her lap and started to play, letting him sing.  

After that they continued with a new love song.  Stef thought it was romantic, she thought it was maudlin.

"How can you be so unromantic?"  Stef asked in mock disbelief, they had this argument often.

"How can you bear to sing that drivel?"  Sherri countered.  "It is bad enough you live it."

Stef laughed.  "You are too young to be a cynic."

"I am too practical to be a romantic."  Sherri countered.  "Besides, I wouldn't settle for anything less than what you and Van have.  You do realise you two are the only couple in my life?  And Y'fandes the only female of any real importance."

"You should spend more time with the living."  Stef said seriously.

"The living all require me to be lady of the fortress, to fix all wrongs.  Here I am only Sherri, music and magic student.  I can escape the endless rounds of failed crops, misborn calves, lack of water, too much water, floods, disease, feuds, and raids for a few candlemarks in this forest.  Out there, no matter where I go, no matter who I speak with, I am always Lady Sherria."

"Relax.  I am just saying you need to expand your circle of acquaintances."  Stef said.

"Where?  Everyone at the keep is over fifty or under ten.  It takes half a day to get to the nearest town and there I am always treated as a lady and as such untouchable."

"Maybe you should hire some young women to work as maids."  Stef suggested.

"All the young folk are needed on the farms, male and female.  Let's just go back to the songs.  We could sing Shadow Stalker and annoy Van.  Or Demonbane.  He is probably brooding again."

"But he does it so well."  Stef laughed.  "I think Web of Light would be the most appropriate right now."

Their voices melded with the sound of the harp to give the song an unearthly sound.  She sensed Van's appearance but didn't take her attention from the song.  After that they slipped into Magic's Price, her favourite of all the Vanyel songs.  Then Van chose the next song, My Lady's Eyes, to test her fingering.  The three voices filled the woods.  After a particularly touching singing of the Windrider Trilogy, Sherri set her harp aside.  Unlike the ghosts she had to worry about being able to speak later.

_:That was beautiful.  You are definitely talented.:  Y'fandes praised.  She always enjoyed their impromptu concerts._

Sherri made a curtsy to the Companion.  She had improved over the past eleven years and it was worthy of being introduced to the queen.  "Have you made any progress with the great plan yet?"

"I think so.  I believe we could steal their Gate."  Van said and leaned against a tree.  

"Would you be able to manifest afterwards?"  Sherri asked shrewdly.

"Not if I used my own energy.  If you are still willing to help…"

They had known for years now that earthbound spirits could draw on her strength to manifest.  She something like a focus stone for them.  Van, Stef, and Fandes could draw on a node or leyline but most were already tied into the defences of the forest and to draw heavily on the power would weaken the wards, perhaps for years.  

"For how long?"  Sherri asked.  "And when?"  

"I doubt it would be for more than a few days.  However we would all have to draw on you.  You would be bedridden."

"It is easier if I am nearby, why don't I just stay here while you need me?"

"We would prefer if they didn't know about you."  Stef answered.  "It would bring up a lot of uncomfortable questions."

Sherri grimaced.  She hated staying in bed for longer than absolutely necessary.  She also knew that if they found out how she was getting her information, her uncles letters, her uncles would suffer.  "Very well.  Are you just going to kidnap the Princess and her mate or all of them?"  

With a thought the pool below them darkened then an image of a group of people in a hot pool chatting amiably appeared.  The sole naturally brown haired female was the Princess, the man next to her with the mottled hair was her gentleman, Darkwind, across from her was a young man with ice white hair feeding a firebird, a powerful adept named Firesong, a young man with black hair sat on the edge still clothed talking with the princess and her love, and a pair of gryphons could be seen resting at the edge of the pool watching someone outside the vision.  

They couldn't hear what was being said, that would require more power and there was no need.  

"We could use all the help we could get."  Sherri commented.  "If we are going to steal one, why not all of them?  After all, it is easier to get forgiveness than beg permission."

"I agree."  Vanyel nodded. 

Fandes held back, still staring down at the pool.  _:It would be unwise to anger a foreign adept.:_

Sherri snorted.  "He has being gloating about his wonderful ancestry ever since we started watching.  I think it would be good for him to learn exactly what his inheritance is."

Y'fandes rippled slightly with laughter.  _:Very well, I agree.:_

"So do I."  Stef added.

"I better get going."  Sherri packed up her stuff quickly.  "Who knows, the kitchen may fall down, or worse, grandfather may be thirsty."

The three spirits bid her a fond fair well as she jogged off into the trees.

"Vanyel-ashke, you have the most interesting descendants."  Stef laughed.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sherri found Eagle still waiting for her when she reached the edge of the forest.  The horse was actually Ciro's but had been sent here when he had been injured.  His coat was as black as a raven's wing with a perfect white star on his forehead.  

She swung easily into the saddle and guided him to the edge of the trees that surrounded the keep.  The closer she came to the edge of the forest, the more she became Lady Sherria.  As she broke out into the light she saw the guardsman who was obviously searching for her.  The people of the keep were very reluctant to enter the forest and never followed her within its borders.

"My Lady?"  The guardsman waved her down.  "There is a Herald waiting for you at the Keep."

She nodded.  "I'll just change.  I was expecting a Herald for the supplies."  She kicked Eagle into a gallop.

Over the past few weeks she had gather tents, grains, fabric, and almost everything that had not been used during the winter or were required for the spring.  Those, and many casks of cider and wine, were ready to be sent south for the army.  Because of the value of some of the supplies she had asked for a Herald to act as escort and had provided a few men of her own as protection.

She dismounted at the back door and a groom hurried forward to claim Eagle.  She took the steps up to her room two at a time and quickly changed into a pale blue gown and braided her hair.  She traded her boots for soft indoor shoes.  Satisfied with her appearance she ran down the stairs.

In the main hall a man dressed all in white was waiting impatiently.  

"Herald, I am glad they could spare someone."  She said as she stepped off the last step.

The Herald turned to face her.  "Countess, the queen said you had gathered supplies for the army."  He had dark brown hair, warm brown eyes, was taller than her, a rarity, and had a classically sculpted face.  His broad shoulders and narrow waist told of his honed physique. 

She nodded.  "We already have it packed in wagons.  We were just waiting for a Herald to escort them."

"I would like to leave immediately."

"You would be better off waiting for tomorrow.  Otherwise you will be spending the night on the road."  Sherri commented.

"The sooner we are on the road the sooner we can reach Haven."  The Herald said firmly.

Sherri sighed and glanced at the men watching from the door.  "Herald, please consider the age of the men you will be traveling with.  They were too old for the army and are certainly too old to be sleeping on the ground."

The Herald glanced at the men.  "Very well, we will leave at dawn."

"Thank you."  Sherri said warmly.  "Shall we see to your Companion?  I admit there is a second reason I would like you to stay for supper, I am hoping you will some news of my uncles."

"Your uncles?  There are many men out on the front.  I probably have never met them."

"They are very easy to spot.  They are all tall massive and golden.  They are collectively known as the Demon Brothers."

"They are your uncles?"

Sherri nodded.

"Shouldn't one of them be the count, not you?"

"My mother was Countess and when she died I assumed the title."  Sherri shrugged and looped her arm through his.  "I think they are actually pleased it isn't their responsibility.  The last time I saw Favram he said they were better at making war than growing crops and watching for barbarians."

"It must get lonely up here."  The Herald commented.

Sherri nodded.  "Not even Heralds make it this far north very often.  And Bards have never come this way.  If you see any bards looking for a place to winter please send them up here, I am tired of embroidery."

The Herald laughed stiffly.

"Is something wrong?"  Sherri drew away slightly.  They were standing on the steps leading down to the courtyard.

"No, not at all."  The Herald denied.

"You haven't even shared your name yet."

"Kevyn."

"See, was that so hard?"  Sherri teased the still uncomfortable Herald.  He was four or five years older than her.  "You should relax.  You are in the safest place in Valdemar.

"I am just eager to return to the front."

"Were you injured?  Is that why they could spare you?"  Sherri ventured.  "Maybe you should see our healer."

"That isn't necessary."

Sherri looked up and examined him closely.  "What happened?"

The man jumped, startled by her soft question.

"You look haunted."

"Nonsense."

"Perhaps I should speak to your Companion.  He looks very worried about you."  She didn't mention she was seeing a double vision of the Companion, one a man dressed in archaic Whites with blonde hair and a nose that had obviously been broken many times with his arms crossed on his chest and a worried frown.  The other was a magnificent white horse staring up at them.

Herald Kevyn stared at his Companion a moment.  "The sooner we get going the sooner the supplies can reach the men."

Sherri sighed.  Apparently Heralds hadn't changed since Vanyel's time.  She led Kevyn and his Companion around to the large stable.  Most stalls were empty, all the horses except the farm horses, the aged, and the injured had already been sent.  The stall closest to the door had been converted for a Companion's use years ago when she had still been trying to convince Y'fandes to come for a visit.

She stood to the side and watched as he expertly removed the saddle and groomed the Companion's coat to a perfect shine.  A stable boy hurried up with food, and several treats, for the Companion.

 "Should I order a bath prepared for you?"  Sherri asked noticing the smell of horse that wafted from him.

"If you don't mind."

A stable boy who had no current assignment nodded and ran off to relay the order.  

Kevyn gave his Companion one last pat on the neck before turning back to her.  "Perhaps you could show me to my room."

Sherri eyed him worriedly.  Kevyn moved stiffly and was rather flushed.  "Please follow me.  It will be cold because we had no warning about your arrival."

"That will be fine."  Kevyn assured.

As she warned, the room was icy cold.  A fire had been started in the grate and his saddlebags were set on a chair.  It smelled stuffy from being shut up for years.  They rarely got visitors here, but was very clean.  The bath was already in the centre of the room and some cold water already rested in the bottom of the tub.  It was deep enough to cover even her uncles up to their necks and long enough for them to stretch out so it was large enough for Kevyn.

Sherri pushed the window open and a spring breeze wafted in.  "Would you like a servant to help you undress?"

"No, that will be everything."  He said dismissively.

Sherri scowled.  He deserved a quick kick in his posterior for that remark.  "I am glad we could help you."

Kevyn blushed when he realised he had just dismissed a Countess.  "I am sorry, Countess."

"Don't worry about it.  Almost everyone calls me Lady Sherri.  It is a long time till supper so I will have a tray brought up to you."  Sherri said as she headed out the door.

"Thank you, Lady Sherri."   

"It is my pleasure Herald Kevyn."  She grinned and hurried down the stairs.  She wanted to go visit Van and Stef to find out more about their plans but wouldn't be able to get away until she had the Herald settled.

In the main hall she found her old Nurse, now the Housekeeper.  She asked for a cold dinner to be prepared and a pot of hot tea with honey.  It may be spring but the wind was still cold.  

Taking the tray in one hand and a lidded bucket in the other she headed back up the stairs.  All the young men in the area had gone to the army years ago as had many young woman leaving children and older folks.  There were only a few Children at the Keep and all worked in the stable.  The older servants who remained would have enough to do with hauling up the hot water.  She knocked with her foot and waited a moment.  There was no response.

Setting the bucket on the ground she knocked again.  "Herald Kevyn?"

"We have a guest?  Why didn't you mention it?"  A gravely masculine voice said behind her.

"Hello Grandfather."  Sherri greeted the ghost.  She wished he could just poke his head through the door to see if Herald Kevyn was inside.  Unfortunately he thought he was still alive and had reacted badly every time she tried to suggest he should move on.  He did think she was his granddaughter, not his great-great-granddaughter.  "He is a Herald from the Capital.  He has promised to visit with us later, after he has rested."

The ghost nodded.  "I will be in the library when he is ready for company."

Sherri sighed as the ghost ambled down the hall and the temperature returned to normal.  Pushing the door open she peered inside.  The Herald was sprawled across the bed with his feet still dangling to the ground.  He was sound asleep.

With a sigh Sherri padded silently into the room and set the tray on a table.  It was a good thing she had convinced him to stay for the night.  She knew from when her uncles visited that he would have hair trigger reactions and didn't want him accidentally injuring any of her servants.

She sat on the edge of the bed ready to duck and shook his shoulder.  "Herald Kevyn?"  She was startled to discover he had a high fever that could be felt even through his clothes.

He sat up right suddenly, gasping for breath.

Sherri managed to duck the blade that appeared in his hand.  "Relax, you are safe here."

He blinked down at her owlishly.

Sherri urged him off the bed and into a chair.  "You should have mentioned you had a fever."

"It's nothing."

Sherri snorted a most unladylike sound.  "Nonsense.  That is why they could spare you.  You are supposed to be recovering from a fever."

"I am fine."  He protested.

Sherri raised an eyebrow sceptically.  "Bull.  I am not certain whether you are acting like this because you are a Herald or because you are male.  Now you are going to sit there while I get you some Willowbark tea.  If you say one word I am not going to give you any honey to sweeten it."

Kevyn stared at her as she hurried from the room.  It took her only a few minutes for her to locate their healer, an old woman who had served her grandparents before her and had actually brought her into the world.  The healer, Daya, had no gift but was incredibly knowledgeable about herbs.

"My Lady?  May I help you?"  Daya said with out looking up from her mixing of herbs.

"We have a sick Herald.  He has a very high fever."  Sherri answered.

"Perhaps the same tea we give your uncles will work for him."  Daya smiled knowingly.

"He swears it is nothing and that he is fine so I agree."  Sherri fetched the ingredients for Daya.  Years ago Daya had started teaching her herb lore to fill the long winter nights.  Daya mixed the herbs by scent, wrapped them in a bit of clothe and placed it in a pot.  Sherri used the time to gather herbs she could put in his bath to lower his temperature that worked in tandem with the tea.

"This should make him more malleable."  Daya gave her the tea pot.  "You should find someone else to care for him."

"No.  He is my guest.  And don't even consider suggesting you do it.  There are way too many stairs for you."

Daya patted her arm fondly.  "I wouldn't even consider it."

"I will tell you more after I take a closer examination."  Sherri kissed her cheek.  "What is it about males that make them so thick headed?"

"It is very simple my dear.  They are male."  Daya chuckled.

Sherri carried the pot of water and satchel of herbs up to his room.  The bath was filled but he still sat on the chair.

"May I speak yet?"  Kevyn asked.

"Of course."  Sherri tossed the satchel into the bath and poured him a cup of tea.  "So long as you aren't arguing with me.  Now, drink that."

Herald Kevyn sipped the tea warily.  "This isn't willowbark tea."

"No.  Our healer recommended it.  It is very relaxing and will bring down your temperature down.  She would come up herself but she is much too old for all those stairs."  Sherria watched as he drank the tea.  "You should have one of the loaves with honey.  Our cook is wonderful."

"Are you going to stay?"

Sherri nodded.  "Most of my servants are old.  There are no rooms above this floor are tended.  Besides, if this is contagious we can get along just fine with out me but everyone else is quite critical."

"I doubt you are as disposable as you think."  Kevyn said with a slightly slurred voice.

Sherri shrugged.  "I assume you spoke to a healer before you left Haven.  Did they tell you what you have?"

"They couldn't find the cause."  Kevyn admitted.

Sherri nodded.  "How are you feeling otherwise?  Are you nauseous?  Are you dizzy?"

He shook his head.

"Then eat a loaf.  You are most certainly not leaving tomorrow."

He started to argue but stopped.  It was just not worth the effort to argue with the determined young woman.

"Wise man."  Sherri laughed.  "I will send some one to the village to send word on to Haven that you are ill."

"They don't know I am here."  Kevyn admitted.  "I had heard of your supplies and thought it would give me something useful to do."

Sherri noticed he was starting to list to one side, he was not going to make it to the bath.  "That is the same tea we use on my uncles when they are injured.  We better get you to bed before you fall asleep."

Kevyn submitted meekly to her ministrations as she stripped off his tunic and removed his boots.

"I'll bring you some books to read for when you wake up but don't even consider leaving here."  Sherri ordered as she was leaving.  Her patient was already fast asleep.

Daya had told her sometimes the body would make itself ill when the mind had faced more than it could cope with.  Her uncles had also told her of men who would find themselves paralysed for no physical reason and that it took mindhealers to get back on their feet.  Sherri suspected this was what Kevyn suffered from.  She headed to her room and sat at her desk.  Placing a fresh sheet of paper before her and retrieving her pen she bit her lip in concentration, trying to formulate what she wanted to say.

The recipient of the letter was her distant cousin, Queen Selenay.  She had never met her cousin and had never written her before so she was uncertain as to how exactly she was supposed to address the letter.  She decided to go with an informal tone.

_Dear Selenay,_

_I have never written you before and we have never met but I believe you know my many uncles, the Demon Brothers.  I am Sherria, the Countess of Sorrows (a singularly silly title)._

_I sent word some weeks ago that I had supplies for the army; fabric, grains, dried meat, tents, and wine.  I asked if a Herald could be sent to protect the goods and one has arrived, apparently without orders.  Herald Kevyn arrived today.  He has a high fever and stubbornly wants to get back on the road._

_We would be glad to keep him here until this fever passes and then send him back out.  Our healer has experience dealing with mule headed males (my uncles) and can handle one stubborn Herald._

_If you want us to tie him up and ship him to Haven we can probably do that as well._

_Your__ Cousin,_

_Sherria_

Sherri read it over.  It would do.  She folded it and slid it into a message tube.  The keep, officially called the Fortress of Sorrows, another silly title, had messenger birds for delivering message to the capital since winter often kept them isolated much of the year.  Soon the Queen would know where her absent Herald was and, hopefully, understand he was in good hands.  For now she had to worry about an idiot Herald and try to keep him from discovering that she was a spy, not for Ancar but for ghosts.  She doubted he would understand.


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

The next evening when she went to check on her patient she found him awake and reading by the window.

"Good evening."  He wasn't as flushed as the day before and his eyes had lost the glassy look.  "Are you feeling better?"

"Much, thank you."

"You aren't leaving."  Sherri said before he could suggest it.

"I have duties I must see to."  Kevyn said.  "I will leave in the morning."

Sherri smiled at him.  "No, you won't.  I have already written to my cousin to tell her you would be staying here until you recovered from the fever."

"Your cousin?" 

"Selenay."  Sherri said simply.  "Would you prefer supper up here, in the main hall, or the library?" 

"I am not hungry."  Kevyn protested.

"Main hall it is."  She ignored his answer.  "Come along then."

"Countess, I told you I am fine."  Kevyn protested.

Sherri smiled sweetly.  "Move it.  They say 'feed a fever' so you are going to eat.  The more you cooperate the sooner you will get back on the road.  Besides, before you leave there hasn't been a Herald in the area for two years now and there are things you have to deal with.  I have sent word to the village in six days you will hear complaints.  I expect people will start arriving in the next couple of days."

"Why hasn't there been a Herald?"

"The last time a Herald was supposed to come through he was caught in a snow storm and suffered severe frost bite.  His replacement couldn't make it through the snow to us and shattered his leg a month ago before he could reach us.  Haven can't spare any more at the moment so we have to wait for him to recover enough to return to circuit.  Since we are so far north we generally only see Heralds once a year or so as it is.  I am sure you know how isolation and neglect can cause unrest."

"Are you saying there is unrest here?"  Kevyn said with obvious concern.

"Some families resent that their sons and daughters are fighting in the south.  Especially when we have to wait forever to get troops."

"How bad is it?"

"Most of the bitter people are the kinds who always grouch about something.  They are also the ones who have had disputes waiting for two years to be resolved.  The headmen are going to bring copies of the tax records and you could take it back to Haven with you when you are recovered."  Sherri explained.  "Now hurry up, cook is very touchy if we let her masterpieces cool."

Kevyn allowed her to lead him from the room and down the stairs to the large main dining hall.  There were many tables with benches that ran perpendicular to the head table that was raised on a dais.  An old woman was already seated on one of the chairs.

"That is Daya, our Healer and my teacher."  Sherri explained.  "It used to be that this hall was always filled and there had to be four shifts for everyone to eat."

"Why so many?"  Kevyn figured the hall could hold at least a hundred and fifty, not including the head table.  At the moment there were only fifty people present.  Most were over fifty but there were several children seated at one table; six boys and three girls.

"The winters are long and dark up here.  If you only have a few people you get very tired of seeing them very quick.  My ancestors found it was worth the extra money to hire more servants.  Less chance of murder.  Many outlying farmers do work for us during the winter.  With so many hands no one is over worked and children can all attend classes."

Kevyn took a seat next to her.  "There is quite a disparity in ages."

Sherri surveyed the children.  "Most of them are from the cities.  Some lost their parents.  Some were sent to farms to serve out sentences because they were thieves.  When winter came and they could return to the city I offered them positions here, so long as they never stole from me."

"That was kind of you."

"Anyone would do it."  Sherri shrugged.  Vanyel had a fit when she suggested it.  Stef agreed that she should.  Y'fandes said the children deserved a chance at a home.  All her servants had been opposed until the former pick pockets, house breakers, forgers, and street brats proved themselves to be hard workers.

"Not everyone has done it."

"Then they should."  Sherri poured herself some cider.  "This past winter Daya started teaching one of the younger girls to become her replacement.  Four boys have shown a great talent for carpentry, especially decorative pieces, they made me a hounds and hinds set for midwinter.  Another boy plans on becoming a hunter and trapper.  The other two girls already weave and sew.  The last boy wants to become a Herald, if that doesn't work out I think he will become a trader.  He has a way with words."

One of the kitchen help placed a platter of fresh buns on the table and another filled their bowls with savoury stew.

"You are looking rather worse for wear, boy."  Daya commented from Sherri's other side.  "You better eat to keep up your strength.  And don't you worry about anything.  Our Lady Sherri is quite capable of handling everything until you are back on your feet.  She has been making the decisions for the estate for years now."  Her pride in the young lady was obvious in her tone.  Most girls of her birth and age were concerned with gowns, jewellery, marriage, flirting, and court.  Sherri couldn't care less if she never left her beloved keep and forest.  When their steward died three years ago she had been unable to find anyone willing to face the long winters up here and started to make decisions herself, with Van's help.  

Sherri spent the rest of the meal answering some questions about the area, and keeping up small talk with Daya and Kevyn.  Finally Kevyn pled exhaustion.  Sherri stood to escort him upstairs.  Renovations over many centuries had produced a labyrinth of halls and passages.  Some secret, some not.  

On the fourth floor he paused.  Each door was ornately carved with the family crest, six trees clustered together around a sword and a harp.  "Is this the family wing?"

"It was, until my mother's death."

"I remember some one saying it was from heart complications."  

Sherri grimaced and looked away from the only locked door in the wing.  "You could say that.  It had a knife in it."

"Was she murdered?"  Kevyn asked, startled.

"No, suicide.  I doubt she actually meant to die, she just wanted more attention."  Sherri did not have a very good opinion of her mother.

A crash echoed in the hallway, originating in the locked room.

"What was that?"  Kevyn jumped.

"My mother."  Sherri answered honestly.

"But she's dead."

"She's a ghost."

Kevyn remained silent for several more minutes.  "At least she tried to stay near you."

"She didn't."  Sherri answered coolly.  "She couldn't care less about her daughter."

Kevyn looked down at her, his face hidden by shadows. 

"Don't you believe me?"  Sherri asked and stalked to the door.  As she expected, it had been unlocked, again.

She pushed the door open.  A baby's bassinet was next to the fire place.  The bed was still unmade and stained with blood.  Half a log still lay in the fire place.

Sherri could see her mother bent over the desk.  The only thing that had been removed since that night was the pen, paper, and ink.  Before that notes of gibberish were always found on the desk. 

Kevyn stiffened behind her.

"Do you see her?"  Sherri asked trying to keep her voice cool.

"Why hasn't it been cleaned?"

"They tried but every night it would look like this again."  She tore her eyes away from her mother to look at the bloodstained bed.

"When was the last time you tried?"

"The housekeeper tries once a month.  She was my nurse and thinks it disturbs me."

"Doesn't it?"  Kevyn asked.

"Why should it?  It has always been this way.  I don't remember her.  I was only a month old when she died."  Sherri turned to leave but he was still standing in the door.  His eyes were filled with pity for her, something she hated to see.  "We should get you to bed."

"Have you tried priests?"

"I have tried pretty much everything."  Sherri said in exasperation.  "She still sits there writing gibberish."

"What about your father?"

"I don't know who he was.  My uncles may know but I have never bothered asking."

"Do you see her?"

Sherri didn't answer.  "We should get you back to bed."  

"Lady Sherria?  Are you alright?"

His obvious concerned nearly undid her.  No one else had ever asked if having her mother's bloody ghost hanging about bothered her.  "Enough questions.  You are ill and should get to bed."

Kevyn tilted her face up.  "Do you see her?"

"Yes, I do.  Please leave it alone."  Sherri snapped.  The sense of panic she sometimes felt when she entered this room was starting to overwhelm her.  "She did it with me lying right there.  The selfish bitch couldn't even leave a note beyond 'I'm sorry'."  Tears started to trickle down her cheeks.  She pushed past him out into the hall and started gasping for air.  She fought against the images filling her mind.

She hurried down the hall and up the stairs to the guest wing.  Kevyn sank into a chair as soon as he entered the room.  He never took his eyes off Sherri.  She looked fragile at the moment but he knew she wouldn't welcome any sympathy.  

"Would you care to speak of it?"  He urged.

"Actually, I would rather not.  If that is everything, I have things to do."  Sherri didn't wait for him to respond, instead she strode out the door and practically ran to her room.  It only took her a few minutes to change into the tight breeches and loose shirt she wore in the woods.  She grabbed a cloak, sword, harp, and boots and hurried off again, this time to the stables.  Her bare feet made no sound in the empty hall and she reached the small door leading outside to the courtyard.  She tugged on the boots and walked calmly to the stables.  Eagle nickered as she entered knowing they would be going riding.  She didn't bother with a saddle or bridle.  Instead she just swung up on to his broad back a kneed him out the door.  The Companion watched her as she passed him already focusing on a ride through the forest to clear her mind.

Inside the forest the darkness was complete.  She slid to the ground and left Eagle grazing in a clearing.  She only had to whistle and he would come running ready to defend.  During the day when the farm mares were out in the field he would try to convince them to mate but at night all other horses were in their stables so she knew he wouldn't wander far.

She headed straight to a small clearing she usual used for reading.  It was small and very little light made it past the canopy of leaves.  She sat in the seat formed by the massive roots of the towering tree using the cloak to protect her clothing from dirt.  She set her harp on her lap and began plucking aimlessly until a tune started to form.  Shadow lover.  An ironic choice considering the current problem was her mother was dead but had yet to seek the Shadow Lover.

Her young voice carried through the trees as she focused on the song.  When she reached the end she started again.  She played the song three times before she set the harp to the side.

"Feeling better?"  A familiar voice asked.

Sherri looked up and saw Herald Kevyn leaning against a tree.  "I wanted to be alone."

"That was obvious."  Kevyn responded.  "You are very good, who taught you?"

"A hermit who lives in the woods."  Sherri lied and sent a thought of apology to Stef.

"Is that the only song you know?  I don't think I have ever heard it."

"Shadow lover.  It is several centuries old."  Sherri shrugged.  "Your Companion told you I went out riding."

Kevyn glanced off into the shadows.  "He was worried you might do something foolish.  Like run off into the woods."

"Foolish?  This is the safest place in Valdemar."  Sherri gestured to the trees around her.  "You have heard the stories of the bandits skewered on branches and barbarians trapped in rock.  They are all true.  Not even mad animals last long here.  Besides, I am armed and Eagle will come charging to my rescue."

"That warhorse?"

"He belongs to my Uncle Ciro.  He was injured last fall and was sent here to recuperate.  His left foreleg is still stiff otherwise I would have sent him back."  Sherri picked up her harp and stood.  A chilly wind was starting to whistle through the trees.

"I am sorry for making you open your mother's door."  Kevyn shook out her cloak and placed it around her shoulders.

Sherri froze when she felt the familiar drain on her energy of a spirit using her power.  Instead of abating it grew worse.  A flood of noise filled her ears and she fell to her knees.  She could sense Kevyn trying to help her but could hear nothing but noise.

The ground swirled in her vision and suddenly she was being carried in Kevyn's arms.

She was shivering now as cold seeped into her bones.  She could hear words far in the distance that echoed like in a tunnel.

_"Bright Havens!__  You all look as if you'd seen a ghost!"_

A vision of a gathering of several white faced people flashed in her mind.  Vanyel had kidnapped the Princess.  She had thought they would have more time so she could fake illness, not collapse in the forest.  No wonder they hadn't joined her when she started playing.  Stef usual would make his presence known even if she didn't want company.

 There was a moment of lightness as Kevyn swung onto the back of his Companion.  By the time they reached the keep she had slipped into blessed unconsciousness. 

Wisps of words and vision plagued her in the peaceful darkness.  She felt hands touching her directly, something she normally avoided.  With the touch came more visions and sounds.  She tried to roll away from the touch and the painful images of blood and death.  Eventually they were replaced with images of illness then a feeling of peace.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When she finally came back to herself she felt as weak as a kitten.  Herald Kevyn sat next to her bed.  A book was lying open on his lap but he was staring at her.

"How are you feeling?"  He asked quietly.

She was certain something had died in her mouth but the drain on her power had stopped and much of it had been replenished, it had a distinct 'Vanyel', 'Stefen' and 'Y'fandes' flavour.  "How long have I been out?"

"Just over a fortnight.  We sent for a healer but he couldn't help you beyond making certain you did starve to death."

Sherri nodded, she had suspected that.

"What happened?"  Kevyn asked as he offered her a glass of water.

Sherri drank the water slowly to avoid answering.  "I don't know."  She answered finally.

Kevyn didn't look like he believed her.  That didn't matter so long as he didn't guess the truth.

"Would you like some soup?  Your cook has been very worried about her 'little lady' and has been sending up soup every candle mark or so."

Sherri smiled.  "I have been her little lady since I came into the title."

"Did this have anything to do with going into your mother's room?"

"I don't know."  Sherri answered.  She hated lying to him but it was better than the truth.  "Has any mail arrived for me?"

Kevyn picked up a pack four letters off the table.  

As soon as she touched the first she could see her Uncle Ethen sitting by a fire surrounded by ten men and women.  He was relaxed, a sign nothing had happened recently.  The letter contained the normal admonitions to stay out of the forest and practice her embroidery.  He had also included a small medallion that was supposed to bring luck.  She didn't even break the wax seal, instead she set it aside and reached for the next.  This one was Favram.  She could see him scribbling in the dark always listening for enemies.  He had seen the disturbance at Ancar's court; a new mage that looked like he had been merged with a cat.  This new mage had him worried and he had sent a letter on to Captain Kerowyn to express his concern.  He sent his love and promised to buy her a new pony when he got home.  The third was the weekly note scribbled off by Avren.  He sat at a comfortable desk late at night.  There was a great fuss over the sudden reappearance of Elspeth and he was rather amused by the courtiers jockeying for position as those who were very vocal against Elspeth or had spread rumours about her in her absence shrank into the shadows of court.  The last was a surprise.  This was the response to her letter to Queen Selenay, answered by Selenay in her own hand.  She sat at a desk, ink stained her fingers, and a half finished illuminated poem sat next to the letter.  She had been amused by Sherri's letter and not terribly surprised that Kevyn had disobeyed orders and went north instead of back home, he was an Ashkevron, stubborn to the bone.  Sherri wondered if Van knew of his relation.  The Queen was worried that Kevyn wouldn't recover from what ever disease he had caught in Hardorn.  There were other undertones of concern but her training kept most of them from leaking into the letter as anything other than a feeling.  She had written that she was looking forward to meeting Sherri and she was welcome to keep Kevyn as long as she could.  This one Sherri did open and read quickly.

"Apparently I get to keep you."  She said out loud.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Selenay says I am welcome to you as long as I can keep you and that you should have gone home to visit your relatives.  You never mentioned you were an Ashkevron." 

"It never came up."  Kevyn shrugged and placed a bowl of soup on her lap.  

Sherri was starving after her long fast and quickly started eating the weak soup.  "How is your fever?"

"Gone."  He answered.  "I hope it wasn't contagious.  I would hate to be responsible for nearly killing you."

"Don't worry, I was far from death."  Sherri sipped the last of her soup.  "Has any crisis come up?"

"None that couldn't be handled.  I better go tell the healer you are awake."

Sherri waited for him to leave the room and quickly broke the seals on each of the letters and opened them.  Satisfied it looked like she had read them she set them aside and settled back against the fluffy pillows and closed her eyes.

When she opened them again she was standing in the sculpted grotto Stefen had created.  Her three friends jumped at her sudden appearance.

"Kechara, you had us worried."  Van said.  He looked drained and tired.

"I can't be long.  They have just gone for a healer."  Sherri quickly relayed what she learned from her uncles' letters.

"I am glad they made it through."  Van said.

_:You__ should have seen their faces when the gate opened.:  Fandes laughed._

"Describe it later, they are returning."  Sherri started the process of returning her to herself.  "Oh, and next time give me a warning!"

She heard an echo of laughter as she opened her eyes just as the door opened and a man dressed all in green with a shock of unruly red hair and a very freckled face entered.  He relied heavily on a cane which told her why he wasn't on the front.  She knew instinctively he had been the one who had brought her peace in the end.  He was also the one who had been worried about illness.

"Good evening my lady."  The Healer smiled and assumed Kevyn's seat.  "You are very lucky."

Sherri doubted luck had anything to do with it.  When he reached out to touch her face she flinched instinctively.  

"I am not certain."  The Healer's eyes darkened at the unconscious movement.  Still he touched her forehead and she felt a twitching feeling inside her head.  She could see his worries in bright flashes.  He thought her gift had suddenly manifested.  He had been shown her mother's chamber and believed the touch of a ghost combined with the fear had caused her gift to flare to life.  She also sensed he thought her gift was Empathy, which was only a small part of her problem.  He didn't suspect her other abilities.  

Suddenly he drew back and shook his head.  Sherri saw a flash of knowledge swiftly suppressed.  He had Seen her mage gift and the protections of Valdemar had done their work for the last time.  He simply forgot his theory about her gift.

"You are looking much better.  You should stay in bed for a few more days and take it easy for a couple of weeks."

Sherri nodded obediently.  "Thank you Healer."

"If that is everything my lady, I best be off."

She reached over and pulled a drawer in her bedside table open.  Inside was her pin money, sent to her by her uncles.  She removed most of it and held it out to the Healer.  

He hesitated.  "I could not do much, my lady."

"I insist you take it.  It was not for lack of trying.  Besides, you have been away from you Temple for sometime and you deserve some reimbursement."  Sherri dumped the coins in his unresisting hands.  "Where am I going to spend it anyway?"

Healer accepted the money, twice what he would normally receive for a complicated Healing.

"Thank you, my lady."  The Healer placed the money in his belt purse.  "My temple's Herald and I will be leaving in the morning now that I am no longer needed here."

"Tell Housekeeper to prepare a lunch for you.  I wish you all speed Healer."

The Healer smiled and left.

Sherri relaxed.  She was exhausted from her little trip to the forest.  It cost her more in terms of energy than if she had run the entire way three times.

Kevyn reappeared.  "The Healer was most impressed with you.  Apparently most nobility don't pay their bills so generously or quickly."

"He deserved it."  Sherri shrugged.  "Are you leaving soon too?"

Kevyn nodded.  "The Healer could find no sign that the fever would return and there have been some new developments in the war.  Elspeth has reappeared and is making her way back to Haven as we speak."

"I hope she can help end this war.  I would like to see my uncles again."

"I hope so too."  Kevyn resumed his seat next to her.

Sherri remained silent for a few minutes.  "Who were they?"

"Who were who?"

"The two Heralds."

Kevyn paled and his eyes grew distant.  "How did you know of them?"

"Was it in Hardorn?"  She asked softly.  She willingly took his hand and let the images into her mind.  "Were you spying for the queen?"

Kevyn nodded.

"Were you ambushed?  Who betrayed you?"

"We don't know."  Kevyn admitted.

An image of a letter filled her mind.  She Read letters for Vanyel, why shouldn't she do the same for this man who obviously need the knowledge to find peace.  "May I see the letter?"

"How did you know about the letter?"  Kevyn demanded.

"I see things when I touch people and objects."  Sherri admitted.  "Basically you told me of it."

"Why…How…"  Kevyn stuttered.

"Let me try and Read the letter, maybe I can tell you who betrayed you."

Kevyn started to protest then stopped.  Sherri suspected his Companion was suggesting he trust her.

"I would never do anything to harm Valdemar or the Queen."  Sherri urged.  "You may even Truth Spell me."

That decided him.  He removed a battered, illegible letter from his tunic.

Sherri accepted the letter carefully.  The images and emotions assaulted her immediately.  The hatred of the writer.  The fear of the messenger as he rode through Hardorn.  The pain of the messenger's death.  She saw the faces of the two traitors as clear as day, she even had names.

"Lord Inture and Jiles Cormbrack."  She said.  "You will find proof for the lord behind the fourth brick in his fireplace in his private study.  The other has a favourite hiding spot at Hawk and Crown."

Kevyn accepted the letter back and quickly wrote down what she said.  "I wish we had you before."

Sherri felt incredibly guilty.  She could have been out there uncovering traitors instead of remaining safe here.

"Before the war the Queen was searching for traitors and if she had some one with your talents it would have gone much easier."  Kevyn was much more alive now than he had been a few moments ago.  "How do you deal with such a talent?"

"I never touch weapons other than my own, which was forged for me and no one else has used it.  I wear gloves.  I avoid touching people.  It is easy to live with, you just have to adapt."  

Kevyn tucked the letter and the paper with the names on it in his tunic.  "Thank you, Sherri."

He kissed her cheek quickly and hurried from the room, eager to be on the road.

Sherri touched her cheek and stared after him.  The kiss hadn't been as unpleasant as she expected.  Actually it was quite pleasant.  Even if he thought of her as a little sister.  But why on earth would he think she would pull his hair?  


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sherri stretched slowly and admired the view from her window.  Her uncles were off defending Valdemar again.  Favram, Ethen, and Degane, the three youngest, were actually in Hardorn trying to convince the people there that it was a good idea to accept Tremane as king.  Avren was still with the Lord Martial, now training to become his successor.  Ciro was on what he termed 'mop up duty' with his men finding Change creatures and either killing them or helping them as was needed.  Some actually begged to be killed.  Buren was now teaching weapons work in Haven to new recruits.

Sherri chuckled for the countless time at her Grandparents' humour to name all their boys in alphabetical order.  Her mother, as the only female born to them, was Amelie but if she had a sister her name would have started with 'B'.

She pulled on a forest green dress and trotted down the stairs.  This was the first year that the Fortress was filled and she had every intention to host a grand party for all the people who had come to the keep since the Mage Storms started.

People greeted her warmly as she passed them.  She greeted most by name.

"My lady, we have the pit dug, should we started the meat?"  A woman asked timidly.  

"You best ask Cook.  She would know better than I."  Sherri answered kindly.

The woman dipped into a curtsy and hurried off.

"My lady, a package has arrived for you."  A young Guardsman said as he offered her a box.  This young man had been a scout with her uncle Ethen and when the war was over had come to work for her.

"Please place it in my office.  I will deal with it later."

"The Herald who brought said you should see it immediately, my lady."  

"Very well, put it in my office, I will go meet the Herald."  Sherri felt a stab of hope that it would be Kevyn.  He had told the Queen about her unique gift and over the past two years she had received six boxes with contents they hoped she would Read.  Each time a Herald had delivered it and waited for her Readings to take it back.

Apparently True Sight was a very rare gift.

She found the tall dark haired Herald standing in the snow blown courtyard.  "Kevyn!  It is good to see you."

The handsome Herald smiled as she approached.  "It looks like you have your hands full here."

Sherri looked around her bustling courtyard.  "It is nice.  The keep feels more alive.  Please come in."

"The Queen sends her regards.  Do you mind that I told her?"

"I wouldn't expect a Herald to do anything else."  Sherri assured him.  "I am a resource that can benefit Valdemar immensely.  What's wrong this time?"

"You may be able to stop a bloody feud this time.  Two families in the south are warring over who owns a strip of rich land.  They have refused to consider marrying off two children and giving them the land.  They each have a map to prove the land is theirs but one is forged."

"And you want me to tell you which one is fake."  Sherri finished for home.  "That should be quite easy."

"It is a remarkable forgery.  No one has been able to figure out which it is."

Sherri led him to her small office and opened the box.  Lifting out the first roll she Read the map then replaced it in the box.  Then she picked up the other map.

"Which is the forgery?"  Kevyn asked after a few moments.

Sherri laughed.  "Both are."

"What?"  Kevyn looked at her in disbelief.

"Both maps are ancient but both were forged at the same time."  Sherri explained.  "The land belongs to an extinct noble family and technically reverted to the crown."

Kevyn laughed, a warm, rich sound.

"It gets better.  One man made both maps.  He made a small fortune off the two families."

"Any suggestions for what I should tell the Queen?"

"Just what I said.  They are both forgeries, created by the same man, and the land belongs to the Crown.  You can find an original record in a dark brown book between a red book and a green book with gold lettering in the library here."

"Here?"  Kevyn said in disbelief.

"Yes, several centuries ago, when the war with Karse was going badly, they sent many records out of the capital and up here.  It was held by the monarch's brother.  When the danger passed not all the books made it back down south.  Some got lost in the library."

"You are very good."

"It was a pleasure.  Rather amusing really.  Would you care to stay for our little celebration?  It will take a while to find the book."

"It would be my pleasure."

"Wonderful.  I would also like to hear all the news from Haven."  Sherri looped her arm through his.

"Elspeth has gone to Hardorn as an ambassador.  Some envoys from Iftel joined them, all gryphons."

"Have you actually seen real Gryphons?"  

"Actually, they are my teachers.  After the barrier came down the hawk brother mages said I had Adept potential.  Not on the level of what Elspeth, Darkwind, and Firesong have but that is still a lot of power."

Her uncles had continued writing often since the end of the war and she had learned a great deal about what was happening from their letters, even if they still only gave her the barest details in writing.  They had been at first suspicious then amazed at what the mages could do.  Favram was the least surprised but most suspicious, he had seen many mages in Hardorn and still thought they could become a threat.

"Are they making any head way against the Storms?"

"We hope so.  We have some of the most brilliant minds alive down there working on the problem.  They have discovered the Mage of Silence's old work room.  I did suggest you go down and help them by reading the weapons but it was too late to gate and they are unwilling to use the Firecat to transport humans, too dangerous."

"Firecat?  Is that a Pelagir Beast?"  Sherri asked.

"No.  He is from Karse.  From what I understand, he is an avatar of their God."

"You are being awfully forthright with me."  Sherri commented.  "I doubt you have told anyone else such detail."

He shrugged.  "All it would take is a slight brush of your hand you would probably know even more detail.  The way I see it, you are going to know either way."

Sherri smiled and guided him around a patch of construction.  She had ordered some ancient stairs replaced since elaborate carvings and age had weakened them.  "It is getting easier to block out casual contact.  Not that I go around shaking hands.  Too many people were severely damaged by the war and the images they conjure are very unpleasant."

"I am glad you were never at the front."  Kevyn said seriously.  "You would probably have been driven mad.  Many Healers who were Empathic couldn't take it."

"I still wish I could have done more."  Sherri admitted.

"The people who tended the hearth are just as important as those who fought.  You stayed and made certain the people of the area were fed.  You ordered crops planted.  You watched for trouble on this border, ready to defend Valdemar with what ever came to hand.  I also suspect you were having some rather odd lessons no one else in Valdemar was receiving."  Kevyn said the last with a glint in his eye.

Sherri stopped and stared up at him.  Was he referring to her magic lessons with Vanyel?  "I beg your pardon?"

"You are a mage, are you not?"  Kevyn asked.  "And you are trained.  I can See it."

Sherri bit her lip.  "I just have a powerful True Sight gift."

"And you are an adept."

Sherri grimaced.  She invoked her own Mage sight and surveyed Kevyn.  There was the strong glow she associated with Vanyel's ghost.  He probably saw thing same thing around her.  That must be how he knew she was an adept.  "I had some strange teachers."

"Stranger than Gryphons?"

"I think so."  Sherri debated how much to tell him.  She stalled for time by leading him to the massive library.

"You look ready to panic."  Kevyn commented with concern.

"Not panic.  That would be pointless."  Sherri assured him.  "My teacher wasn't going to teach me anything about magic until I killed a deer by accident.  I have had True Sight since I was very young but when I was about thirteen I tried using one of the glowing cords I saw to heal an injured doe.  Instead she died.  He decided it would be best if he taught me to keep me from doing that to a human."

"Who is your teacher?  We are still looking for more mages who are willing to come south to Haven.  Maybe he will be interested."

Sherri debated telling him a lie and claim a barbarian had taught her.  It was too easy to get up one's own web of lies so she decided with the truth.  Kevyn was a Herald after all.  "A ghost.  A Herald's ghost to be more precise."

"Herald Vanyel?"  Kevyn asked. 

Sherri nodded.  

"Was he the reason you collapsed when Elspeth came home?"  Kevyn asked shrewdly.

 "I get the feeling you are here less for the maps and more to discover what I am."  Sherri refused to answer.

"I was suspicious about that incident when I saw the timing."

The dinner bell peeled through the library before she said anything more.

"Shall we go eat?"

"Will you answer my questions?"

"Maybe later."  Sherri answered vaguely and opened the door.  


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sherri managed to avoid more questions by pleading exhaustion and heading to bed early.  She knew Kevyn didn't believe her for a moment but she didn't want to say too much.  Her keep and her forest were her home and she did not want to be called down south to Haven to help mop up Change creatures.

She changed into the loose pants and shirt she used for night clothes and crawled under the cool covers.  Sleep was elusive and many Candlemarks later she still lay awake.

_:Kechara__, bring some meat and cream.  We have a guest.:  A familiar voice interrupted her thoughts._

_:Now__?  It is the middle of the night.:  Sherri answered even as she swung out of bed._

_:Now__.:_

Sherri changed into thick woollen breeches and shirt, strapped on her sword, and pulled on a heavy winter cloak.  Her soft boots made almost no sound in the hall as she headed to the kitchen for the requested items.  Had a wolf been injured?  Van would probably put the poor creature out of its misery.  Wolves that became reliant on men for food often became herd killers and would fearlessly enter the towns and villages.  A recipe for danger.

She cut the meat herself and placed it in a covered bucket.  The cream she poured into a clean, empty wine bottle and corked shut.  She hoped this would be enough.

In the stable she felt the Companion watch her closely.  She had no doubt that Kevyn was already being warned about her little late night trip.  Eagle, now her horse, shifted restlessly as she led him out of his roomy stall.  She grabbed a lantern from the wall, lit it, and voyaged out into the night.

She left Eagle deep in the woods and continued the rest of the way on foot.  He still didn't trust the ghost and often spooked when they appeared.  It wasn't hard to find Vanyel, Y'fandes, and Stefen.  What did surprise her was the large red and cream cat they were gathered around.  It was sprawled with unnatural limpness on the ground.  There was an image overlaying the cat of a man wearing strange robes.  She wondered which was the true vision.  Sometimes her gift was most annoying.

Sherri dropped to her knees next to him ignoring the cold snow.  

_:Who__ are you?:  A strange male voice asked in her mind._

"I am Sherria."

"He is a Firecat."  Van explained.

"Kevyn mentioned a Firecat this afternoon.  He said there was one down south in the plains and that he recommended I be transported down there."

_:You__ must be the Countess of Sorrows then.:  The Firecat commented._

"Yes, that would be me."  Sherri gingerly touched the vision wondering if her hand would touch the man or the cat.  Cat.

Vision of a subterranean room with lights hanging from the ceiling that glowed with a pure, white light and the faces of many men filled her mind.  She recognized Firesong and An'desha.  An'desha was looking much more human now but he still had the cat like eyes and feline grace.  Nausea swamped her as images of how the Firecat got here filled her.

"Sherri?"

"I am fine.  It was just overpowering."  Sherri broke the contact.  She poured some of the meat on the snow by the cat and stood.

_:It__ is to bad it is too late for transporting humans.  You would have been very helpful.:  The cat said as he devoured the meat._

"She is almost as hard to remove from the forest as we are."  Stef grinned at her.

_:I__ hope not.  You are why I am here.:  The cat finished the meal.  Sherri poured some cream in her hand for him to lap up._

"Care to start at the beginning?"  Vanyel asked.

The cat, refreshed from his meal, sat up and blinked his massive blue eyes at the gathered company.  _:We__ are hoping you will join us in the south.  We could use your expertise and experience.:_

_:You__ got Permission for this?:  Fandes asked dubiously._

_:Yes__, Karal petitioned and was told I could fetch you down, if you wish to go.:_

"Karal?"  Sherri asked, slightly confused.

"The sunpriest secretary."  Van reminded her.

"Right, the boy who lost his master.  I read one of the little blades.  I have never seen anything cleaned so expertly of traces."  Sherri mused over the sharp little weapons.

_:That__ is the one.  Are you three willing to join us?:  The hesitancy in the cats mind voice was obvious.  _

Sherri stood and brushed her hand off on her pants.  She knew they would go if it was possible.

"Lady Sherria?"  A familiar voice called through the woods.

"Who was that?"  Vanyel asked.

"That is Herald Kevyn Ashkevron."  Sherri answered.

The rustling underbrush warned as he neared.

"I am over here."

"What one earth are you doing out here?  It is freezing."  Kevyn said as he appeared.

Sherri glanced down at the Firecat.  "I am not going to explain a thing.  You lot can."

Kevyn was obviously confused.  Sherri crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at the spirits.  They started to glow which meant they were actually manifesting.

"Herald Kevyn Ashkevron, please allow me to introduce Herald Vanyel Ashkevron, His Companion, Y'fandes, and Bard Stefen."

Kevyn stared for a moment then recovered.  "You were Sherri's magic teachers?"

_:Someone__ had to teach her before she destroyed something.:  Vanyel said lightly._

_:Valdemar__ had__ a mage and didn't use her in the war?:  The Firecat eyed her warily._

_: She isn't Chosen, so every time she lit a candle I had to dispel the vrondi.  She wanted to go south and fight but she couldn't leave Sorrows.  She stayed here and acted as our link to the outside world.  She helped keep an eye on the front, she watched Elspeth to make certain she never fell into trouble, she stayed here and made certain no one starved in the long winters and that everyone's field were planted.:  Vanyel spoke vehemently in her defence.  __:Now she Reads objects, many with bloody histories that she experiences first hand, to answer questions no one else can.:_

_:She__ was the one who tried to trace the little blade that hit Ulrich's lung.  She experienced his pain as if it was her own.  She tried to see who had handled it before the artist but it had been cleaned of all traces.:  Stefen continued._

"Who would have believed her if she offered?"  Kevyn challenged.  "She has helped find the last of the traitors.  I think she has served Valdemar and the Alliance as much as a Herald."

Sherri blushed with pleasure at their defence.  "I don't see what this has to do with taking Van, Stef, and Fandes to the Plains."

The Firecat still watched her with a cool gaze.  The human vision looked even more suspicious.  Almost as if he believed he had come face to face with evil.

Sherri leaned against a tree.  "You know, when you were human you really needed to lose weight."

_:What__!:_

_:She__ also has True Sight.:  Vanyel said offhandedly.  __:Rather__ powerful True Sight at that.  She sees us as if we were still flesh and blood.:_

The Firecat looked at her with new respect.  _:A__ Spirit Speaker then.  I can see why she wouldn't be able to face a battlefield.:_

Sherri bristled.  "Enough.  I assume you three want to accompany him.  How shall we accomplish that?"

Kevyn looked lost but didn't say anything.

_:If__ we went we would leave the north defenceless.:  Vanyel shook his head._

Sherri snorted.  "Hardly.  We will simply adapt to not having a haunted forest for a while.  There are enough soldiers hanging about to make a small defensive force.  They can do 'mop up' duty up here.  I can even ask one of my uncles to come command them.  Favram maybe.  He misses Sorrows."

_:They__ need something physical I can transport down there.  Something I can handle.:  The Firecat supplied.  ___

"Should we go?"  Van asked.  Sherri knew that other than the three ghosts only she heard them.

Sherri glanced at Kevyn and the cat and answered with her mind.  _:Go__.  You can help there and return when all is safe.:_

Stef gave her a knowing look she couldn't comprehend.  "She's right.  We will return when the Storms are over.  The living can survive with out us."

_:There__ have been no barbarians or bandits since the Waves started.:  Y'fandes reminded them._

"Then we shall go.  Kechara, we need the gittern."  Van turned to her.  

Sherri nodded, not trusting herself to speak.  "It will only take a moment to fetch."

She strode away quickly hoping they wouldn't follow her.  The gittern they spoke of had grown into the tree it had rested against centuries ago where it had been left by the aging Bard Stefen.  Behind her she heard the shuffle of human feet through the underbrush.

"I don't need help, Herald Kevyn."

"I am not letting you out of my sight.  Otherwise I will be stuck in here for days trying to find the keep."  Kevyn explained.

Sherri didn't slow down until she reached the tree.  Thankfully it wasn't far from where the Firecat had appeared.  She unsheathed her sword and carefully started prying the gittern free from the golden oak.  Kevyn joined her and both were sweating when the instrument finally came free.  Root tendrils had wound around the strings and frame and some of the frame had been completely enveloped in the bark.  Sherri knew it would take a great deal of magic to return the instrument to its resting place but it would be worth the effort.  She made certain one of the strings remained wound in with the tree, a piece of them to remain.

"I'll carry it."  Kevyn volunteered.  "What's it like being able to talk with ghosts as if they were alive and in front of you?"

Sherri shrugged.  "I have always seen them.  It just took me years to discover others couldn't.  To me they look alive.  Most ghosts need to expend energy to influence the world or manifest.  However, I can see them and touch them as if they were as alive as you."

"How do you know they are ghosts?"

"Usually clothing.  They don't change their clothing to match the current styles."  Sherri answered.  Talking about her strange abilities, something she hated to do, was better than dwelling on her friends' imminent departure. 

"Are there any other ghosts?"

"My many-times-great-grandfather is still up at the keep.  He wanders around in his night shirt and thinks I am his granddaughter even though we look nothing alike.  He shows up at the oddest times and is only vaguely aware of what is happening."

"And your mother."

"Yes."  Sherri glanced towards the keep.

"Are you fully trained?"

"Hardly.  It has only been five years or so since I started and I have had to dedicate most of my time to the estate.  None of them have any experience with teaching a true seer so much of it has been cobbled together."

"Elspeth and Darkwind are founding a Mage Collegium.  You should attend.  Someone there is bound to have experience with true sight."

"Maybe someday."  Sherri said vaguely.  She had no intentions of leaving Sorrows, either the forest or fortress.

"You are a miserable liar."  He accused lightly.

"I am happy here.  I know every stick of furniture in the keep.  The people understand that beyond taking temperatures when someone is ill I prefer not to touch anyone.  My closest friends who I _can touch and talk to openly are close by.  Everything here is familiar."_

"Don't you want to see the outside world?  Meet the gryphons.  Your cousin, Selenay, would like to meet you."

"Kevyn, I am happy here."  Sherri said firmly.  "I will leave the rest of the world to you and the other Heralds."

"I am surprised you haven't been Chosen."  Kevyn let the subject of leaving go.

"Perhaps they don't want me to know all their secrets."

"That is probably it."  Kevyn allowed her to enter the snow frosted clearing ahead of him.  The ghost still glowed like three figures of luminescent glass.

_:Excellent__.:  Vanyel said as the gittern was set on the ground.  _

_:That__ will do quite well.:_

"I can replace it once you return."  Sherri commented as she stood to the side.

Stef glanced at her with concern and she knew he wanted to speak with her before he left.  These three guardians of Valdemar were closer to her heart than her uncles.  Not surprising since she had seen her uncles for only a few months all told since they left to join the war.  They were her family in ways her blood family had never been.

_:I__ would like to leave immediately.  We have to beat the next wave back to the tower.:  Altra commented._

_:In__ a moment.:  Stef delayed.  "Sherri?  You don't mind, do you?"_

_:I__ understand.  Duty calls.:  Sherri assured_

"We'll continue your lessons when we return."_  Vanyel promised._

Sherri nodded, not trusting herself to speak.  

_:This__ is going to be rough enough.  The longer we wait the worse it will be.:  Altra warned and picked up the ancient instrument in his massive jaws._

_:Watch__ our woods for us Sherri.:  Y'fandes said for her mind alone.  __:Let__ young Kevyn stay with you until we return.:_

The three ghosts merged with the gittern then Altra vanished.  To Sherri it was like the forest heaved a great sigh and fell as silent as death.  The life and energy of the forest depleted as its guardians left.

"We should get back."  Kevyn said in the icy silence.

Sherri whistled shrilly and Eagle crashed through the underbrush to reach her.  A white form behind him warned of the Companions approach.  Sherri swung onto Eagle's back and urged him into a trot.  Kevyn followed on his Companion.  Sherri kept her attention focused on the deer trail she was following.  Kevyn took the hint and said nothing.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kevyn tried for the third time to catch Sherri's attention.  She had stared at the book in her hands for several minutes no with out moving.  There was a crease between her arched brows that told him she was deep in thought.  It was a pity she refused to go south to Haven and be taught by the gathered teachers there.  Instead she was cloistering herself up in the frozen north away from human contact, where the only living people she saw thought of her only as a slightly eccentric, thoughtful, lady.  

_:I__ would feel more comfortable if we trained her.  I have nothing against those three but their knowledge is centuries out of date.:  His Companion, Dominick, commented._

_:They__ have centuries of experience that we don't have.:  Kevyn pointed out.  __:As__ she said, she is happy here.:_

It was two weeks since Altra had appeared.  He had Dominick send word to Haven that he would be back in three weeks.  The Circle said that was alright, so long as he explained the delay when he returned.  He was surprised to find they need that much time just to find the record.  The Sorrows library was massive, even larger than the one at the palace.  There were ancient tomes of poetry, new tales of adventure, texts about every science known, and detailed records about almost everything to do with Valdemar since founding, such as amount of rain fall, crop harvests, population, judgements, even fashion.

Sherri finally stirred and replaced the book on the shelf.

"Was it an interesting book?"

Sherri blinked like she was coming out of a long sleep.  "I don't know.  I was just thinking."

"What about?"

Sherri blushed slightly and stepped down off her later.  "My Uncles.  I haven't heard from them in weeks."

"Avren was fine when I left.  At least I think so.  I have only heard him says six words since he started under the Lord Martial."

"That's more than me.  Only Uncle Favram bothered to even make a visit back here after Ancar, Hulda, and Falcon's Bane were vanquished."  A tinge of bitterness coloured her voice.  "Ciro did send me the pony he promised.  A fat little thing no one can find any use for."

"I would say at least he thought of you, but…"

"But he didn't."  Sherri completed for him.  "Since the war I only here from them once every few months.  Before it was almost every week.  Van geased them."

"Do you write back?"

Sherri nodded and picked up another dark, leather bound book.  "Quite regularly with updates on the estate.  They don't read them."

"And of course you know when they didn't when they finally write you back."

"The notes reminding me to listen to Nurse tell me that.  I made her the Housekeeper when I was seven."

"They sound as bad as my family.  My brother wants me to put Nick out to stud."

Sherri laughed at the comical expression on his face.  "Van told me a great deal about his family.  Especially when I was feeling cheated.  Apparently his father just couldn't get it through his head that Y'fandes was not a horse."

"You miss them."

"Over course I do.  But what can I do about it.  They will return when the Storms are over."  Sherri turned away from Kevyn so he wouldn't see her doubt.  They were at the centre of these Storms.  They were Power.  The Final Storm could destroy their very being.

"Tell me about your ghosts.  I have never met anyone who could claim one as a close friend."

"Stef was ecstatic to have a new audience.  Every time I visited them he would sing or play the gittern.  He has a wonderful voice."  Sherri smiled at the memories of their impromptu concerts.  "So does Van for that matter.  Stef started teaching me how to play almost immediately.  As time passed I ordered the purchase of new instruments and music books.  I have stacks of songs we wrote together."

"Are you Bardic gifted as well?"

"Hardly."  Sherri shook her head.  "I have the Talent and the Creativity but not enough to even earn a second look from a Bard."

"I thought you were very talented."

Sherri remembered her flight after seeing her mother's ghost.  "Practice will eventually make something resembling perfect I suppose."

"Van taught you magic."

"And estate management.  He was in line to become Lord Ashkevron before he was Chosen.  The theory hasn't changed much.  He remembered a great deal from the great wars his father and his brother held over whether to raise sheep or horses on a particular plot.  His anecdotes helped more than he realises.  Magic came later, after I started to become a danger to myself and everyone else around me."

"And his Companion?"

Sherri grinned widely.  "She teases both of them mercilessly.  She still calls Van a peacock, even though it has been centuries since he has even changed his clothes.  She taught me to ride as well.  When I was younger I wanted to have a Companion just like her."

"And you don't anymore?"

"I realised it was an impossible dream."  Sherri answered.  "We better get looking again.  You have to leave tomorrow in order to make it back in time."

Kevyn was startled.  He hadn't mentioned how long he would stay to her yet.  He had been about to ask Nick to send word he was going to be longer than expected.

Sherri started climbing the ladder leading to the upper levels of the books shelf.

"Do you think we will find it today?"

"Yes, it was on the south wall."  Sherri called down and touched the spine of another book.  "Could you push me down a few feet?  I think I see it."

Kevyn obliged her and rolled the ladder a few feet further.

"No, that is 'Folktales of Valdemar'."  Sherri sighed.  

It took another candlemark of searching before they found it sandwich between a massive red leather book of poetry and a slightly smaller one on healing herbs.

Sherri carefully pulled it free and clutched it to her chest as she descended the ladder.

As she stepped down another rung the book caught on a worn spindle.  Sherri flailed her free arm for balance as she teetered backwards.  As she fell backwards Kevyn automatically reached up to catch her and both hit the floor.  

Sherri gasped for breath as she scrambled off the prone Herald.  "Are you alright?"

Kevyn nodded.  "Just fine.  You?"

Sherri relaxed and tilted her head to one side.  "I landed on you, of course I am alright.  And thank you for catching me.  But you best leave tomorrow." 

Kevyn looked up with a rather stunned expression.  "How—never mind."  He remembered her hand hitting his neck when they collided. 

Sherri picked up the miraculously undamaged book.  "The feud may break out again."

"You are right.  The last Storm should pass in a few days.  I will stay till then."

"No."  Sherri smiled.  "I don't need you to stay and care for me.  I also have a letter for my uncle I would like you to carry back.  Maybe he will actually read this one."

"I could remind him if you wish."

"No point.  It is just more of the same.  It is more to remind him to write me.  I am curious about what is going on down south."  Sherri flipped through the pages of the old tome.  "Here we are.  This book covers the five year span that relates to the maps."

He leaned over her shoulder and peered down at the cramped writing.

"I wish I could have met this Chronicler.  He was certainly an interesting fellow.  Anyways, here you can see the listing of the land as belonging to Lord Jiren.  It also says he has one daughter."

"Who was his daughter?"

"Herald Shyla.  She died this year in the war with Karse."  Sherri pointed out the tiny black 'x' next to her name.  She flipped two years or so along until she found the same land listed again.  "There, Lord Jiren, dead, no heirs."  The next year the land was listed as crown property.

 "We would have been searching for years for that and it would take years longer to decipher it."

Sherri stuck pieces of paper in the relevant places and handed him the massive book.  "It was my pleasure.  Would you care to join me for a private dinner?"  

"Dinner?"

Sherri smiled warmly.  "I saw your mind.  You were thinking of asking me to join you for a private dinner."

"I wouldn't have asked.  You are a Countess."

"I am well aware of that."  Sherri said with a smile.  

"And you want me as a lover?"  Kevyn asked warily.

"I want you as a friend."  Sherri insisted.  "If you wish, feel free to read my mind."

"There is no need.  I have no desire to anger your uncles."

Sherri grimaced and sighed.  "They aren't even here and they still destroy my love life."

"What is the real reason you are asking?"

Sherri blushed.  "You are the only person I have ever met where touching is not painful.  But that is not the main reason.  I mean, you are beautiful."

 "Beautiful."

"Never mind."  Sherri shook her head and turned away.  "I better get going.  They were going to finish the stairs today."

She was gone in a heart beat leaving him alone in the great library.

_:I__ had to open my mouth.:  Kevyn commented dryly to his Companion._

_:And__ how would you know her real motives if you didn't?:  Dominick asked logically._

_:She__ is beautiful, intelligent, generous, and loving.  That should speak for her motives.  She lives by the same rules as Heralds.  I don't think she would ever deliberately use anyone.:_

_:Maybe__ not deliberately.  But what about unconsciously.  She is alone here.  Maybe she was trying to bind you to her in some way.:_

Kevyn shook his head adamantly.  _:She__ wouldn't do that.  She waited until the day before I left, probably so she wouldn't have to face me for weeks if I turned her down.: _

Dominick still seemed reserved.

_:You__ are right though.  She is alone up here.  Even when her keep is filled with people she was always a step away from everyone.  Her Gift is keeping her apart from everyone better than a wall could.:_

_:Maybe__ all she wanted was human contact.:_

Kevyn remembered the blush that painted her cheeks as she asked him if he would join her for a private dinner.  _:Maybe__, but I doubt she has ever asked anyone before.  We should get ready to go.  She probably wants us out of her hair.:_

_:You__ can carry that bloody book.:  _

Kevyn laughed.  The day he had been Chosen was the best day of his life.  _:Ah__, but you will be carrying __me.__:_

_:Nope__, you are walking.:_


	9. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Sherri sat with a book of poetry on her lap, her back against the stone wall of her room.  Faint images of the people who had passed through the room pressed in on her but she was able to ignore them.

"Sherria?"  Kevyn asked from far side of the door as he knocked.

Lady of the Havens!  She hated being surprised.  "Come in."

The door swung open.  "I just wanted to say farewell before I head out."

Sherri stood and brushed off her skirts.  "Already?  It is barely dawn."

"I thought it best to get a head start.  Nicky is swearing that I am walking, and carrying the book."

"I can't blame him.  I'll have Cook make a lunch for you.  Knowing her, it should be enough for you to reach Haven."

"You shouldn't wake her up."

"This is the country, the day starts long before dawn.  She has been up for hours.  We already met and arranged the menus for today."

"Already?"  Kevyn was honestly astonished.  

"It is critical to have enough food when we are cooking on this big of a scale."  Sherri explained.  "Each day, before the ovens are lit, we decide what to use and what to leave for another day.  We have to think far ahead to keep our waste to minimum."

"I never realised it was so…important."

"With so many people to feed it is like trying to keep scales perfectly balanced when you are always adding and removing from each side.  If we don't it can get incredibly expensive."

"Suddenly I feel very sorry for Mero."

Sherry led him down stairs to the massive kitchen.  The thin, older woman who was her Cook and her Housekeeper's sister, was already bustling directing the kitchen help like a general.

 "My lady, are you hungry?  Are there visitors?"  The cook asked when she noticed the intruders.

"Herald Kevyn is returning to Haven today.  I was hoping you could pack a lunch for him and his Companion."

The woman grinned widely.  "Of course, of course!  I have berry pies that would be just the thing.  Liam, fetch me three berry pies, three nut pies, and two meat pies.  Halli, find me some apples and fetch me six fresh loaves, a pot of honey, a slab of that northern fish."

"The pink one?"  A young girl asked as she already hurried off.

"Of course."  The cook turned back to her lady and her guest.  "A small lunch would be just the thing for you young man."

"Small?  That sounds like a feast."  Kevyn protested.

"You are a growing boy, you need to feed yourself."  The cook patted his arm.

"Take the pies, trust me.  You can use them to black mail someone later on.  They are divine."

"You are sweet to say so, my lady."  Cook smiled fondly at her.  Liam and Halli returned with arm loads of food.  Cook quickly had them wrap and organize everything for riding.

It was only minutes before Kevyn was loaded down with enough food for an army to march to Haven and gain weight while doing it.

"You hate Waystation food."  Sherri said with an impish grin.  "I remember from the last time you were here.  As you were leaving you were thinking that the 'horse crap' in the Stations was going to be horrid after Cook's feasts."

"How did you find that out?"

"Simple, you kissed my cheek.  You thought that I was like a little sister, only with no hair pulling."

"Right.  Jilli was only two at that time.  She made hair pulling an art form."  Kevyn said with a fond smile.  "She is my niece.  Close enough."

"I envy you.  I have only my absent uncles."

"And I envy you at times.  Sometimes family is a hassle."

_:We__ should get going.:  Nick, said suddenly in his mind.  __:Stop__ making calf eyes at the girl and get out here.:_

Kevyn laughed.  "Dominick has just ordered me to get going.  I will write you and let to know what the queen decides to do with the land."

"I would appreciate that."  Sherri admitted.

Kevyn adjusted the bundle of food in his arms and leaned forward to place a tender kiss on her lips.

Sherri blushed to the roots of her hair at the images in his mind.  He had quite the imagination.  She wound her fingers in his hair and lowered her carefully maintained shields.

_:Kev__, you had your chance last night.:  The Companion's voice echoed into her mind.  _

She drew away.  "He's right, you better get going."

Kevyn looked down at her.  "That…Well…"

"I know.  Have a nice ride."  Sherri led him to the door leading to the great hall.  "I look forward to hearing from you."

"Take care, Sherri."  He said and headed down the stairs to the impatient Companion.

He shot a glare at Nick and strapped the food into place.  Sherri had the impression he was having a talk with the Companion, and from the looks of it the Companion was very amused.

She remained on that step until he rode out the great gates and out of sight.

"Lady Sherri?"  A guard asked at her elbow.

Sherri turned to face the man.  "Yes?  Is something wrong?"

"The Sorrows Militia you ordered."  He sighed.  "You best see this."

Sherri shook off the haze Kevyn had woven about her.  How quickly life returned to normal.  "Please, lead on."

The new militia were a mix of hardened soldiers and eager farmers.  A blend of no experience and too much.  The farmers were ranting at the top of their lungs that it was their land it was their duty to protect it.  The soldiers were just as loud in saying it was their duty and they had the experience.  Sherri listened for a few moments, trying to discover the root of the problem.

"Enough!"  Her voice rang out over the practice field.  All eyes turned to face her.

A murmur of comment ran through the gathered men and women.

"Perhaps it is best if we leave the fighting to the men and women who are obviously trained for it.  I doubt it is a wise idea to allow our farmers lose limbs to Changebeasts when spring is so near."

The fighters looked vindicated and most of the farmers paled at the image of losing limbs, and their livelihoods.

"Well done, my lady."

"You are most welcome."  Sherri assured him.  "Please let me know if there are any other problems."

"Of course, my lady."

Sherri turned and walked slowly back to the keep.  Melting snow soaked the hem of her skirt and ruined her slippers by the time she reached the side door and padded up the stairs to her room.

The fresh light of early morning filled her room as she closed her door and sat on the bed.  She undid the laces to her dress and hung it over a chair.  The forest green wool would be repaired by one of the clever maids and reappear in her closet soon enough.

She removed a buttery yellow gown from her wardrobe, a simple as the rest of her gowns.  It had no embroidery or decoration and was of serviceable chirra wool, warm and durable.  She found little reason to spend money on fripperies that would go unnoticed or would be torn off as she went about her duties.  

Soon her keep would be empty again as the farm families returned to their land.  She both dreaded and longed for it.  The keep was large and cold when it wasn't filled by the hum of life.  However, when it was just her and her servants she did not have to worry about someone accidentally brushing her hand or a child grabbing her leg wanting to play.

She picked up her book and sat on the padded seat at her window.  Four stories above ground she had an unimpeded view of the forest.  It still Felt dead to her.  

She tore her eyes from the leafless trees and opened her book.  The words seemed meaningless to her as her mind still dealt in the forest.  How long would it be before they returned?

Would they return?

What would she do if they didn't?

She knew she relied on them as anchors for her life which was ruled by her formidable powers.  They knew all her secrets and were the friends she held closest to her heart.  Others, if they knew of even a little bit of her gift, would consider her cursed.  Few people would remain to help fill the pile of stone that was her home.

The only time her powers were a Gift was when she was in the Forest with the others.  Here they were a curse.

A pained yell and the sound of a pot metal sword clattering on the courtyard stones broke her concentration.  Sherri undid the latch and pushed the window open.  A man lay on the cobbled stones clutching his knee.

Sherri's first thought was that it wasn't serious.  Her second was there was yet another place for her to avoid.

~*~

Sweat stung her eyes as she bolted upright in bed.  It had to have been a dream.  They couldn't have been caught in the eye of the Final Storm.

"Oh Gods, no.  Please don't let that be true."  Sherri whispered fervently and swung her feet over the edge of the bed and into the waiting slippers.  Her heart was still pounding and her hands shook as she pushed the window open and let the breeze in.  She tried to sense them.  When she had gone to bed the night before she had been able to sense them, even at this distance.

They were gone.

"Gods damn it!"  She swore as she focused her entire being on finding them.  There was only an area that tasted burned to her.  She knew from before that it was the Dorisha Plains.  She reached for a leyline to feed her as she searched but found none.

She searched everywhere within her reach for any power source and found only the great Heart stone in Haven.  Bound from her and every other nonHerald mage.  There were other cores of power, the Heart stones of the Hawkbrothers she assumed, but none were being fed by leylines.  It was like the Power had been scattered like leaves in fall.

She stood and let her arms fall to her side in shock.  They were gone. 


	10. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Kevyn woke to the feel of a heavy weight on his chest.

_:Finally__, you wake.:  A slightly familiar voice said in his mind._

Kevyn opened his eyes and found himself nose to nose with Altra the Firecat.  "You're back.  Did everything go well?"  He asked drowsily.

_:No__.  We stopped the cataclysm but…:_

The sorrow in the cat's voice cleared his mind of the fog of sleep.  "What happened?"

_:Our__ northern friends didn't survive.:_

"Herald Vanyel, Bard Stefen, and Yfandes?  But they were already dead."

_:They__ lost the part they kept them here.  They are truly dead now.:_

"Oh Gods, Sherri."

The Firecat stepped off Kevyn's chest.  _:I__ know she was rather close to them.  I was hoping you could be the one to tell her.:_

"Close?  They were her teachers, her kin, her anchors.  They were much more than close."

_:Perhaps__ you better tell her in person then.:_

"I have no doubt she already knows."  Kevyn rubbed his face with his hands.  "I never thought they wouldn't return."

_:One__ girl's loss of a few friends is nothing compared to the safety of all.:  Altra said and walked towards the door._

Kevyn reached out and grabbed the Cat by the throat.  Sharp claws scored his forearm.  "You came for them.  You better go tell her _exactly what happened."_

Altra's eyes narrowed.  Kevyn's grip didn't loosen despite the deep wounds on his arm.

Kevyn released the Cat.  Rage still boiled within him.  He knew Sherri already was already aware her Friends were gone.  She deserved to know what happened to them from someone who was there.

_:I__ must return to Karal.:_

"I know Karal.  He would understand."  He insisted.  "Take a few minutes and just tell her what happened."

Altra vanished into the night leaving Kevyn with only the deep wounds on his arm as proof of what happened.

_:You__ better go see a Healer.:  Nick commented in the back of his mind.  __:Make__ certain you will still be able to use that hand when you heal.:_

Kevyn wrapped a shirt around his arm.  _:Will__ Sherri be alright?:_

_:Of__ course.  Even if you never considered what may happen, she did.  Your Countess talks to her horse late at night.  She understood the risks.:_

_:You__ can understand something without ever accepting it.:  Kevyn pointed out._

_:Enough__ of this.  Get over to the Healers'.:  Nick ordered harshly._

~*~

Sherri was standing on the square tower that gave her the best view of the forest.  It had been a week now and the feelings of loss hadn't abated.  She wore a stark, unrelieved black dress and let her hair fly loose about her.  Dark bags under her told of many sleepless nights in the past week.  She knew her servants were whispering about her but she didn't care.  It felt like her heart had been torn from her chest, leaving her watching and waiting in painful limbo.

Above her the full moon silvered the broad, green meadow that lay between her and the forest.  Flowers had bloomed almost over night and trees had started to bud but Sherri found no pleasure in the early arrival of her favourite season.

_:Lady__ Sherria.  I bear bad news.:  A large cream and orange cat appeared in front of her._

"I know."  Sherri said calmly.

_:Most__ of our Guardians were destroyed.  At least what held them to earth was.:  Altra said with sorrow._

"How are the survivors?  When will they be returning?"  Sherri asked without looking away from the forest.

_:Some__.  You are taking this much better than Herald Kevyn did.:_

Sherri just nodded absently.  "Feel free to come up for a visit some time.  I have plenty of room now that everyone is returning to their lands."

Altra went from looking relieved to looking worried.  _:I__ will tell Karal of your invitation.  I am certain your friends wish they could have made their farewells in person.:_

Sherri finally looked down at him.  "To bad they couldn't make it.  Please tell the others I am sorry if they suffered.  And that we all appreciate what they were willing to sacrifice."

Altra knew a dismissal when he heard one.  _:Thank__ you my lady.  Herald Kevyn sends his condolences.:_

Sherri returned to staring at the dark forest, ignoring the Firecat.

~*~

The massive, muscled man reread the single page of paper.  The contents didn't change.  Obviously he had neglected his responsibilities toward his niece.  Avren refolded the paper and tucked it in his tunic.

"Avren, there you are."  The Lord Martial appeared in the doorway.  "Another letter from your niece?"

"No.  It is about my niece.  Apparently she has taken to wearing all black and wandering around in the night."

"Did someone die?"  The Lord Martial asked with genuine interest.

"No.  She fell in love with a Herald.  She has been acting like that ever since he left.

"Which Herald?"

"A Herald Kevyn Ashkevron.  Do you know him?"

The Lord Martial nodded slowly.  "He made quite a stir at court when he was here a few years ago.  Had all the women swooning."

Avren's gaze darkened.  "I best go see what can be done.  I hope the girl has done something stupid like her mother did." 

The Lord Martial nodded.  "Girls can be the silliest creatures."

~*~

Sherri was in the stillroom grinding herbs when the news of her uncle's arrival reached her.  

"My lady, your uncle has just ridden into the courtyard."

"Which one?"  Sherri asked absently.  

"Your Uncle Avren, my lady."  The maid explained.

Sherri sighed and set the herbs to the side.  "I better go see what he wants."

The maid watched in confusion as she walked slowly and gracefully from stillroom.  Her mistress looked stunning and other worldly in all black.  It was a pity that the pallor in her cheeks was not cosmetic.  Lady Sherria was a good employer and had done nothing to earn such sorrow.

Sherri paused on the top step leading down to the courtyard to allow her eyes time to adjust.  "Uncle, you should have sent word ahead.  Your room isn't prepared."

Avren studied her thin figure silently for a moment.  "You are looking unwell."

Sherri knew she should be alarmed by his cool tone but found she just couldn't care.  "Please come in.  Orsen, see to his horse."

A groom hurried forward and accepted the reins to the war steed.

"I hear you have been entertaining a Herald."  

"Herald Kevyn was here of Queen's business.  He left eight weeks ago."

"Queen's business?  What did he want?"  Avren pressed.

"We have old records in the library.  He wanted one in particular to end a feud in the south." 

"And it took two weeks to find it?"

Sherri felt a flash of irritation through her apathy.  "Have you been spying on me?  You can't even be bothered to read my letters, which would have kept you quite well informed.  I sent a letter back with Herald Kevyn asking if you knew any clerks who would be willing to come up here and act as my secretary and organize the library.  If you had read the letter you would know the Library is a mess with nothing organized.  We were lucky it only took two weeks to find the book."

"What on earth would you need a secretary for?"  Avren asked.

"Because it would be handy to have someone to help me, especially in spring when I am flooded with calls for aid from the farmers and trappers in the area.  I told you five years ago that the steward died and I couldn't find a replacement willing to stay up here through the long cold winters.  Since then _I have made the decisions.  You and the others were too busy to even read my letters but I know you got them."_

"We were at war."  Avren answered heatedly.  "We had no time to read about little girl desires like new dresses and flowers."

Sherri shook her head.  "You don't even know me, do you?  I couldn't care less what I wear.  Before I promoted Nurse to Housekeeper she was always repairing my clothing.  I was more worried that the next letter I received would be to tell me one of my uncles was dead than about my clothes."  She felt rage build within her.

"Quit being hysterical.  It isn't seemly."  Avren ordered.

"Hysterical?"  Sherri asked, her hands clenched in fists at her sides.

"What else would you call this unladylike caterwauling."

"I would say it is the only way you will hear me.  I am sure you know the way to your old room, supper will be served one candlemark before sundown."  Sherri turned on her heel.  Her black skirt spun out around her as she stalked away before she did something she regret, like turn him into a toad.

~*~

Avren ordered supper held until Sherri reappeared but she had standing orders that supper was always served on time, if you were late you ate cold meat.  The servants, all loyal to Sherri, obeyed her orders.  

Sherri didn't reappear at all that night and a footman mentioned she often took a small meal and ate in the woods.

Avren stood and left the meal in the middle of the second course to find her.

Out in the woods Sherri had a bundle of bread and cheese open on her lap as she sat in the grotto with her harp at her side.  For eight weeks she hadn't touched either of them but she needed something to take her mind off the harsh words she had spoken to her uncle.

Gone were the days of her loving them unconditionally.  Now they were little better than strangers.  She sighed and ripped off a piece of bread and took a bite.  It may as well be sawdust for all she tasted it.

She wished she could speak to Yfandes about her uncles.  She always had wise words to share and a willing ear.  The keep was becoming more and more unbearable.  It was like being surrounded by a crowd, all shouting for attention.  Every touch was painful.  When Van had been teaching her they had discovered that when she was upset her abilities were more sensitive.  The grief she felt over their loss certainly qualified as upset.

"Damn it!"  She cursed and threw a nearby rock into the pond below.  The splash caused small spots of water to dark her brown leather boots.  Eagle snorted at his mistress's sudden movement but continued grazing.

Sherri rewrapped her food and picked up her harp.  The melody for Magic's Price filled the air as she began to play.  The last song about Vanyel and the first about Stef, it was a beautiful song.

The snap of a twig startled her.  She placed her instrument to the side and drew her sword.  A muttered curse reached her.  Her uncle.  She wasn't really surprised.  He never believed in ghosts, despite her own mother's presence in the Countess' Bedchamber.  Sherri knew her grotto was hard to find if you did not know it was there and wasn't too worried about being discovered.  She placed her harp back in its case and hung the strap over her shoulder.  Sheathing her blade she quickly and silently left her sanctuary.  She debated whether to meet him or avoid him.

No doubt someone had mentioned her tendency to come out here when she wanted to be alone.  It was not a secret after all.

Sherri circled around the lost man.

"May I help you?"  She asked.

Avren spun around when she spook.  Whether his shock came from her dress, a loose cream shirt, a tight brown leather vest, tight brown breeches, sword, harp, and riding boots, or her sudden appearance was up in the air.

"You shouldn't be out here.  There are bandits about."  Avren scolded.

Sherri laughed.  "I can handle myself uncle."

"I doubt it.  Look at you; you are inviting someone to attack you."

Sherri looked down at her well worn attire.  "This is more practical than a dress that will get ripped on branches.  Besides, I think a dress would make me look more inviting and weak.  After all, it is hard to run or fight in a dress."

Avren obviously did not agree with her logic.  "You are out here without protection.  You should be up at the Keep embroidering or something."

"Embroidery?  I am miserable at it."  Sherri laughed.  "As for alone…"  She whistled shrilly, summoning Eagle.

Eagle thundered through the trees ready to fight.

"I still have Uncle Ciro's old warhorse.  If you had been about to attack me you would be dead."  Sherri stroked the smooth hair on the proudly arched neck.  "Isn't that right, old boy."

Avren remained silent.  Sherri was tempted to read his mind but resisted.  That would be a violation of the highest order.

Instead she swung onto Eagle's broad bare back.  "Care for a ride back?  It will be dark soon."

Avren swung unaided up behind her.  Sherri was tempted to toss him off when he tried to control Eagle.  She glared over her shoulder and guided Eagle to the edge of the forest.  


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Avren watched his beautiful niece from his vantage point of the sixth floor window.  Once again she was dressed in a man's clothes but instead of heading out to the forest she was sparing with her arms master.  All the servants obeyed her word as law and if he ordered rushes laid they asked her for confirmation, which she didn't give.  When he ordered a roasted pig for supper she had vetoed the plan saying the meals for the day were already planned.  Every change he ordered she refused.

It wasn't her rebellion that bothered him.  It wasn't her mode of dress.  He knew many female fighters in the war and respected them, however all of them had been warriors born.  Sherri was a lady born and bred with blood as blue as the Queen's in her veins, she should have learned to wield a needle, not a sword.  She should ride gentle palfreys, not wild stallions.  She shouldn't have had to give up everything her blood entitled her to just because none of her uncles were there to see that she could.

Avren remembered the tiny little girl dressed in a pink dress and mounds of lace and ruffles who had hugged him tightly and said she would love him forever.  While he had been off protecting what he cherished most in the world, he had lost it.

Not for the first time he wished he had remained here.

Sherri scored a hit on the weapons master's side.  She was good.  It was obvious she practiced everyday, rain, snow, sun, or whatever else the weather threw at them.

Avren remembered the night he had found Amelie with the knife in her chest.  That night he had sworn to protect Sherri, he had failed.  She had lost her heart to a fickle Herald, she was forced to learn the blade simply because there was no one here to protect her, she had learned estate management because he had not stayed and seen to it her life was filled with ease.

Sherri unbuckled her padded leather armour and shook her hair loose from the confining braid.  There was a sorrow in her eyes as she left the beaten dirt of the practice grounds.  A sorrow a young girl should never have.

Avren smashed his hand against the frame of the window.  He knew she was beyond his protection now but he was damned if he was going to leave her like this.  

~*~

Sherri stared at her uncle in disbelief.  She couldn't believe what she had just heard.  "You want me to marry?"

Avren's eyebrows lowered at her tone of disgust.  Any young woman should be glad of the match he proposed.  He served with Lord Theiran in the war, he was a good man, and handsome enough to please Sherri.  He was only ten years older than her.  He had been taught estate management so she would no longer have to concern herself with how many lambs were born.  "It is about time."

"No."  Sherri said simply.  "I am well past the age to make my own decisions and I choose not to marry."  The idea of having to touch a stranger, and one who had lived through the war no less, made her quake inside.

Avren reached out to tough her hand, hoping gentle persuasion would change her mind.  As soon as their skin touched Sherri saw her intended in his thoughts.  Covered in blood and fighting like a man possessed.  The image made her sick.

"Let me go!"  She screamed as she tried to pull her hand free.  The images threatened to overwhelm her.  

Avren gripped her hand tighter, confused her strange reaction.  Had someone beat her?  He had seen women who had been struck by their loved ones and they reacted in a similar fashion when grabbed.  His heart grew cold.  He would find this bastard and make certain he paid.  For now, the sooner she was wed to Theiran the better.  Theiran would be able to protect her from the bastard, and would always treat her as a delicate flower.

The images of herself being beaten pounded at her mind and fear surged through her.  She had to get free!  She could feel the blows hitting her sides.

Avren scooped Sherri up, ignoring her struggles to be free.  He was certain that whoever had caused such fear in her had to be somewhere in the keep and he was damned if they would get another chance to hurt her.

Instead of carrying her up the stairs to her room he decided to hide her in the old Family wing.  It was deserted and no one would search for her here, especially with the rumour of a ghost.

All but one of these rooms were empty of even furniture so he kicked the door to his sister's room open.  "Stay here, I will find him."

Sherri cowered on the floor.  The images his mind had created etched eternally into hers.  The miasma of depression that filled the room swamped her as soon as they entered.

By the time she managed to recover enough to realise what had happened and where she was the door was closed and locked.  Sherri's heart started to pound in true fear.  The depression of the room and the subdued scratching of a pen on paper filed the air.  She didn't need to look at the desk to know her mother was sitting there again.  A sweet coppery tang tainted the air, the smell of blood.  The temperature was near freezing.  She felt the familiar pull of a spirit taking her energy.

"Oh gods."  Panic filled Sherri.  She launched her self at the door, pounding and whimpering to be released.  The scratching of the pen grew louder and images assaulted her mind.  A tiny baby in a bassinet by a dead fire.  Many pieces of paper filled with inadequate words.  The glint of moonlight on the sharp blade.  The dark liquid pooling on her hand.  Sharp pains assault her chest.  Sherri could no longer discern which thought's belonged to her mother and which were her own.  Sherri sobbed brokenly as she clawed fruitlessly at the door.  Her fingernails snapped and then her fingers bled but she still tried desperately to claw her way free.

Finally, her energy spent she collapsed on the cold stone.

~ * ~

Avren stared down at the broken woman who was his niece.  Her fingers had been bandaged and her bloodied dress replaced with a lawn nightgown but she still did not respond to anyone.  Her skin was pale and her eyes vacant.  Dark shadows under her eyes.  Bruises on her arms and more hidden by her clothing were unexplainable.

What had he done?

Sherri's old nurse knelt next to her talking softly.  

"Is she coming around?"  Avren asked quietly.

"No, she still hasn't responded."  The housekeeper answered just as quietly.

"What can we do?"  Avren asked helplessly.

"Let her rest, maybe she will come back to herself."  The housekeeper tucked the warm, homey quilts around the still body.

Except for the quilts rising and falling in regular, shallow breaths she looked dead.

"It was only a candlemark."  Avren said desperately.

"Our poor little lady.  She has always hated that room.  She used to say she could see her mother writing at the desk.  I used to think she truly did.  Strange things happen in that room.  When she stopped talking about it I thought she had outgrown it."

"I could just be a child's imagination.  He must have gotten in some how and did that to her."

"Who did?"

"Whoever has been hurting her."

The housekeeper looked up at him with obvious confusion.  "No one has been hurting her."

"When I grabbed her arm she went hysterical.  She acted like she expected me to hurt her."

"Our little lady has always hated being touched.  No one has ever hurt her.  We would never let anyone hurt her."  Nurse assured him.

"Why would she hate being touched?"  Avren asked.

"We don't know.  She just always has.  It happened gradually.  First she stopped giving her hugs to everyone, and then she started spending more time in the forest, away from everyone.  Perhaps we should just let her sleep for a few candlemarks, my lord."

Avren nodded.  "You may go."

When he was alone with his niece he pulled a chair next to her bed.  The last time he had sat here she was three and he was twenty.  She had a bad fever and was tossing and turning with sweat beading on her brow.  He had watched over her until her fever broke.  When her eyes had opened she had smiled sweetly up at him and asked if he was guarding against the monsters.  

He felt like he was doing it again, sitting by her bed, on guard for monsters.  He just didn't know if the monster was himself or someone else.


	12. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Kevyn pulled the ancient book off the shelf carefully but a puff of dust still filled the air.  He had asked all his teachers about True Sight but none could give him a clear idea of just what it was.  The last resort was his family's library.  Many books here predated Vanyel and some dealt with magic.  Only four looked hopeful and he already searched two of them for answers.

He set the book on the table and opened to the first page.  It was written in a fine but cramped hand.  Each page held a detailed description of a gift; abilities at different strength levels, and dangers associated with each gift.  Unfortunately they were not in any form of order.  He was three quarters of the way through the book when he finally found the page he was looking for.

_True Sight:_

_Incredibly rare, True Sight is usually found in long lines of merchants where it often warns the bearer of deception.  It is does not fit in the category of 'Sight' gifts as it has more factors than just seeing the true appearance of an object.  Emotions and thoughts are often detected along with images._

_In its weak forms the Gifted are able to perceive spirits, 'feel' an object's history when in a trance, discern illusions, and sense deception.  It is rarely detected and usually dismissed as luck.  True seers of low power require no training as their power only acts to give them 'hunches'._

_In its more powerful forms the Gifted often go mad.  Able to see and speak with spirits they often become more involved in the world of the dead than the world of living.  There is no training that can help a powerful True Seer block their powers which is the primary reason they go mad.  Every item and every person they contact shouts their history, concerns, and fear into their mind.  Powerful True Sight is usually found only as potential and is generally triggered by a trauma or illness in childhood or early adolescence if it is active.  _

_Unlike many other Gifts, when triggered True Sight does not flare up immediately.  It starts like an ember and grows into a bonfire that claims the mind of the Seer.  Since most powerful Seers are mad within a few years.  No method of training new ones has been devised.  _

_Some religious orders consider True Seers and their eventual madness gift's from the Gods, especially those who worships Gods of Truth._

Kevyn sat back and rubbed his temples.  Obviously Sherri was_ unique to be both stable and powerful.  Perhaps it was the early training she received from Herald Vanyel.  He marked the page with a bit of ribbon and set the book to the side.  He had written Sherri a few weeks earlier but had received no response.  He wasn't worried.  She was probably busy with the business of running a large estate._

"There you are, brother."  The current Lord Ashkevron said genially from the door.  Both men had the standard brown hair and eyes that ran in the family.  Where the elder, Jehan, was thickly muscled and developing a bit of a paunch from his less active life style, Kevyn the youngest brother, was a more refined version.  Kevyn had four older brothers and six sisters, all of them treated him as the baby in the family.

"I was just looking up something."

"Have you considered my proposal?  Just imagine hw we could improve our bloodlines if we introduced you stallion."

Kevyn sighed.  "Dominick is unwilling to participate."

_:You__ can say that again.:  Nick snorted.  __:You__ are the only one with sense in the entire bunch.  They should really consider improving their own bloodlines with some sensitive young ladies.:_

_:I__ doubt they would take that suggestion to heart.:  Kevyn responded.  _

"You should still think about it.  How long are you going to stay this time?"  Jehan glanced at the book open before him.  "Meltilda has a sweet cousin visiting.  Very comely and biddable.  You should court her."

_:How__ soon can you be ready to go?:  Kevyn asked his amused Companion._

_:Just__ take these flowers out of my mane and tail and I am ready.  I look like a bloody virgin bride!:_

Kevyn suppressed a laugh.  All the females in the Ashkevron Keep adored Nick and he usually ended up with a new, embroidered horse blanket or fancy halter every time they visited.  Nick didn't mind that, however the endless flower chains made him sneeze.

"We can't stay long.  I was just trying to find this book."

"True sight?  That a Herald Gift?" 

"Yes, a very rare one.  I was lucky to find this book."

"So you'll be off again, first thing in the morning?  Are the Gryphons still in Haven?"

Kevyn hid a grin.  His brother had been fascinated by the creatures since he met them a few years ago.  He was still uncertain about how they managed to appear in the chapel but they had considered the welfare of his beloved horses which had earned them high marks in his eyes.

"Of course.  The little ones take trips out into the country to practice hunting but mostly they stay in Haven."

"You know we worry about you.  You should stay here like the rest of the family."

Kevyn sighed, he wondered when this would come up.  "I would go insane if I stayed here.  There are always a few black sheep in every generation, face it, I am one of them."

Jehan sighed.  It was the same response every time.  "I promised Meltilda I would introduce you to her cousin tonight at supper.  Try not to hurt the poor girl's feelings."

"What's her name?"

"Keri, Harry, something like that."  Jehan shrugged.  He could recite the bloodlines of all the horses that passed through the stables here but he could not keep human names straight.

"I am amazed 'Tilda puts up with you."  Kev laughed.

"She threatens to brain me with a board at least three times a fortnight."  Jehan admitted.  "We better get down to supper or 'Tilda may fulfil her threat."

Kevyn soon found himself wedged between his sister in law, Meltilda and her cousin, Kaelee.  

"Did you take any interesting trips recently?"  Meltilda asked, she loved to hear about other places.

"I took a trip up to Sorrows a few months ago, just before the end of the Storms."

"Was it cold?  I heard the North is always cold and they never get any sun."  Kaelee said breathlessly.

"There was sun and it was actually pretty warm for the middle of winter.  The Countess said it was a false spring that occurs when the weather is very unsettled."

"A Countess?  There is a Countess in the north?"  Kaelee asked.

Kevyn wondered if she was as dim as she sounded.  "Yes, the Countess of Sorrows.  She is well regarded in the area for her care for the land and her warm hospitality."  He wished he was sitting next to Sherri at her high table rather than here with his kin.  Not a very charitable thought but true.

"Is she married?  Perhaps one of your brothers could go court her."

"I doubt she would be interested."

"So she is old?  It must be so hard to be old."

Kevyn glanced at his sister in law who was remaining quiet.  What had he done to deserve this torture?

_:You__ are leaving tomorrow.  Just keep repeating that to yourself.:_

_:Did__ Vanyel have to go through this every time he visited home?:_

_:Worse__.  His parents tossed every available female at his head and he was often ambushed by too willing females.:_

_:Ah__, to be an orphan.:  Kevyn sighed mentally._

"Has this Countess ever come to Haven?  Maybe I have seen her."

"No, she stays in the North."  Kevyn answered.  He knew it was rude but he was getting desperate.  "What do you think of my brother's horses?  He is starting a new line of hunter with Hopper as the main stud.  Should be some strong foals from him."

Kaelee nodded absently and her eyes seemed to glaze over.  Kevyn kept a running dialogue about Hopper, his old horse from before he was Chosen, and thankfully enjoyed his meal in relative peace.

~ * ~

Sherri leaned back against the rough bark of the tree and released a deep with sigh.  The only thing that disturbed her peace was the song of birds over head.  The grass beneath her was soft and smelled of spring.  The few shafts of pale light that pierced the lofty canopy.  The sound of water playing over rocks to the deep pool below lulled her senses.

For the first time in her memory she was truly at peace.

She didn't know how long she had been there or where she had been before but she was content to remain here.

A bird hopped onto a rock just a few feet from her and chirped.  Sherri watched as it hopped closer to a puddle of water and started splashing happily.  Its brown feathers seemed plain but she knew it was one of the 'jewels' of the forest, a wood lark.

"Sherri, what are you doing here?"  A worried male voice asked behind her.

"Hey Van.  I am not certain."  Sherri turned.  "I don't really remember where I was before."

Van settled cross legged across from her.  "You should be back at your keep, watching over your people."

Sherri shook her head.  "No.  I do remember Avren is visiting.  He can take care of everything until I return.  Where are Stef and Yfandes?"

"They are here.  What are you doing here though?"  Vanyel pressed. 

Sherri tilted her head to one side.  "I suppose I am relaxing under a tree listening to Stef's water fall."

"Sherri, you are being an idiot.  I mean you are here but the rest of you isn't.  Ah damn!"

Sherri looked down at herself.  She looked normal enough to her.  "Van, you are being vague again."

"I mean you aren't _in your body."  Vanyel looked like he was about to pull his hair out._

"Sherri, you are a surprise.  How the hell did you get here?"  Stef said as he entered the clearing.

"I suppose I walked in."  Sherri was starting to get very confused.  Every time she tried to think of why or when she came here it slipped away like a fish in the stream.  "Does it really matter?  I prefer to be here."

~ * ~

Avren placed his motionless bundle on the chair before the window.  Sherri's thin form was swathed in a multitude of blankets that dwarfed her.  She looked more fragile now than she had as a babe.  They could spoon soup down her throat and she would swallow but she wouldn't respond to pain, noise, or light.

"There, you can watch your forest."  Avren said softly.  His gentle handling of his niece at odds with his massive size.

Her vacant blue eyes stared towards the dark shadows of the trees.

The clatter of heavy riding boots on the stairs warned him of the intruder just before Sherri's bedroom door flew open.

"What the hell is going on!"  Favram demanded immediately.  "I got your letter."

Avren straightened.  "I don't have a clue what happened.  Her Nurse said she saw ghosts when she was a child and believes that Amelie drove her mad."

"Ghosts?  Wait, what was she doing in Amelie's room?"  Favram levelled his cool green gaze on his older brother.  "What did you do?"

"I was certain some one was hurting her.  She reacted like she was expecting me to hit her.  I put her in there while I searched for the bastard.  When I cam back she was like that."

"How long ago?"  Favram knelt at Sherri's feet and took both her hands in his.  

"A month and a half now.  She doesn't respond to anything."

"Damn, Avren, what were you thinking?"  Favram asked heatedly.  "She certainly didn't deserve to be locked in a room she fears."

Avren crossed his massive arms over his chest.  "How was I supposed to know she hated that room?"

"I knew, hell, the rest of us knew.  Can you blame her, her mother took a knife and plunged it into her own chest just a few feet from her.  Av, sometimes you are such an idiot."  Favram's hands fold into massive fist capable of felling a grown man with a blow.

"When was the last time you spoke to her?"  Avren challenged, his voice growing more quiet, a sign he was barely holding unto his formidable temper.

"I write her every month and I saw her just after the war.  She was just fine then."  Favram bent over to tuck the blankets more firmly about her.

"Are the others on their way?"

"I ran into the messenger in a tavern.  I assume the rest will be hard on my heels.  Shouldn't she be in bed?  Have you sent for a Mindhealer?"

"There are none available.  There were only three before the war and two were killed in the war.  Herald Talia is the only one left alive."

"So we will take her to Haven."

"I already sent a letter to Haven asking if we could.  When I hear back I will take her.  I don't want to subject her to a gruelling trip that could make her worse."

Favram ran both his hands through his short blonde hair leaving it standing on end.  "We are idiots, aren't we?  Look at her, she is a beautiful young woman now.  While we were off making war she was here, growing up, becoming the Countess of Sorrows, exploring the forest.  We missed all that.  You remember that night we found her?  We all swore we would never abandon her but we did, when she was just five years old."

Avren gently stroked a lank of hair out of Sherri's face.  "Did you read her letters?"

Favram shook his head.  "I loved to get them but every time I read them I felt guilty for leaving her up here alone.  I have everyone saved in a box."

Avren thought of the box containing the letters of thirteen years.  When he asked himself why he was done there swinging a sword and watching his friends die he would look at that box and remember the perfect little girl he was keeping safe.  When he realised his little girl was twelve he realised that was the age King Ancar like to prey upon and he fought all the harder, but after the first few letters, none were opened.  The ones he read were filled with tales of invisible people, her old pony, Honey, the bird's nest she found, learning music.  Everything he was missing so he stopped reading them and missed it completely.

"One of us should have stayed here with her."

"Which one?"  Favram asked.  "How about all of us?  Or we could have taken her to Haven were we could have visited her.  During the war I was home only four times and I barely saw her each time."

Silence filled the room for several moments, each man alone with his thoughts.

"Do you think she knows we are here?"  Favram asked.  

"I don't know."  Avren admitted.


	13. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Selenay sighed as she sank into the comfortable chair at her desk.  Neither were not what one would expect of a Queen but she refused to have them replaced.  In her inner sanctum comfort reigned over style.

A stack of personal letters waited for her.  The top was addressed from the Fortress of Sorrows, she agreed with Sherri that the title was very silly.  Using a silver letter opener she broke the seal.

Selenay was expecting a light hearted letter from Sherri like the ones she had come to expect, filled with humour and anecdotes from the north, instead the bold writing was definitely that of a man.  Her Uncle Avren.  Selenay remembered hearing he was going home to visit his niece and was expected back in a few months but why would he write her and not the Lord Martial.

When she finished reading the letter she was no longer smiling, in truth she was stunned.  It was rather vague about exactly what had befallen Sherri but he was requesting Herald Talia, her Queen's Own, to attend her.

"Sweetheart, is something wrong?"  Selenay's husband and consort leaned over her shoulder to read the letter.  "Is that the same Sherri who told us about the dual forgeries?"

Selenay nodded.  "Do you think it has anything to do with her Gift?  He doesn't say what happened."

"Maybe.  True Sight is an enigma, if she were Chosen the Companions could tell us more."

"I asked why she wasn't Chosen.  Caryo wouldn't give me a direct answer, only that she could be trusted."

"She would discover their secrets.  If she could Read ancient maps and find us the evidence needed to make your verdict stick she could easily read them."

Selenay nodded.  "I will write and say they should bring her down.  I hope Talia can help her, I would really like to meet her in person."

"She we send a Herald to bring her back?  She is a valuable resource we don't want to lose."

"I will send Herald Kevyn.  He can be spared from his Mage classes for a while and he knows her."

~ * ~

Sherri studied the perfect petal on the flower, amazed at it symmetry.  Before she had been unable to look at the flower without sensing the work Stef had put into making this grotto.

"She is not dead."  Van said in quiet conference with Yfandes and Stef.  "How can she be here for so long?"

"I don't know.  She doesn't even seem aware of us, like she is in a trance."

_:Perhaps__ she has left her body.:  Yfandes suggested.  __:If__ something traumatic happened where she could not escape she may have sent herself here, to the place she considers the safest.:_

"That would also explain why she can't think of why she is here."  Van agreed.  "So how do we convince her to go back?"

_:I__ doubt we can.  She has to be called back to her body.  And who is going to know to do that?:_

"What about her Herald Kevyn?  She trusts him and considers him a friend and he is strong enough to contain anything she causes when she wakes up."

_:He__ isn't a strong mind speaker.  He can Speak to his Companion and a few Heralds but that is about it.  Besides, she is not listening.  I would give a great deal to know what happened.:_

"She mentioned her uncle Avren returned.  He may have done something."  Stef suggested.  

"Like what?  What would an adept mage fear so much that she would flee her own body?"  

"Not a clue.  Maybe it was a series of incidences that finally drove her over the brink.  Like her uncle's return, our 'death's' the end of the Mage storms, the loss of Node energy.  Maybe the Storms were making her unstable.  I wish we could have shown her that we had returned."  Stef leaned against the tree.

"It is going to be at least a century before we will have enough power to manifest, even to her."  Vanyel stroked Yfandes' neck.  She no longer glowed like a beacon.  The Mage Storms took as much energy from her as it did from the human ghosts.  As it was they were mere wraiths compared to what they had been before.  The veil between them and the world of the living too thick for even Sherri to see through.  Something they all regretted.

"Maybe we should try and trigger her memory.  Perhaps that will be enough for her to return to herself."

"Worth a try.  I hate to think what will happen if she dies while in this state."

~ * ~

Kevyn dismounted in the courtyard of the keep and stared up at the imposing walls.  The last time he had been here everything was alive and bustling.  Now it reminded him more of a graveyard.

"This place is…eerie."  His yearmate, Herald Myra, commented.  Her usual energy subdued by the sombre atmosphere.

"Normally it isn't like this.  It is normally like a hive of people bustling around, each doing their own job."

Kevyn led the way up the stairs to the massive oaken doors.

Before he could knock they swung silently open making both Heralds jump.

"Oh Herald Kevyn!  It is good you could return."  A round housekeeper said hopefully.  She was dressed completely in black like she was in mourning.

"This is Herald Myra.  The Queen received a letter that Sherri needed help."  Kevyn said, trying not to betray his deep concern.

"Our poor little lady."  The housekeeper shook her head and led the Heralds into the Main hall.  "She just stares at nothing.  We can't reach her.  The poor little thing."

Myra glanced at Kevyn.  She knew he was wound tighter than an artificer's spring.  She thought he was probably in love with this mysterious Countess.

"My lords, Heralds have arrived from Haven."  The housekeeper said as she knocked on the library door.

"How many are here?"  Kevyn asked, praying they hadn't heard about his and Sherri's kiss.  It was likely Myra would be making the trip back by herself if they had.

"Lord Ciro arrived just a few candlemarks ago.  The rest have been arriving over the past few days.  Lord Favram arrived just about a fortnight ago.  The poor boy refuses to leave our little Lady's side."

Kevyn sent a quick prayer to the Lord and Lady as the door opened.  Since he was the Herald in charge Myra let him take the lead.

The tall, muscular man looked him over slowly.  "You are Herald Kevyn."

Oh no.

"Yes sir, I am."  Kevyn steeled himself for whatever may come next.

"Degane, sit down.  You hurt him and we won't find out why he's here."  Someone said tiredly from within the room.

Kevyn relaxed.

"Wait until _after he says his piece then pound him into the stones."  Someone else suggested._

Kevyn tensed.  Myra hid a laugh.

_:As__ long as you can help their beloved Sherri they will not harm you.:  Dominick suggested.  __:But__ you should still start saying how honourable__ your intentions are.  I am not carrying two invalids back to Haven.:_

"Come in Heralds."  A quiet steely voice ordered.

Ciro stood aside and grumbled as he took his seat in one of the battered chairs arranged in the room.

Kevyn was tall for a Valdemaran but these men were all taller than him by nearly a foot.  Somehow they weren't nearly as overwhelming when seen one at a time.  "Your letter said Sherri was in need of a Mindhealer.  What's happened?"

"Sherri?"  The youngest asked with a growl.

"We are friends, sir.  No more than friends."

"Then how did you break her heart if you were just friends."  The youngest challenged.  This one must be the daredevil spy Kero was always complaining about.  He had a nasty tendency to ignore orders, when he saw an opportunity he took it.  Of course this helped him gather the most in depth and useful information.

"I didn't break her heart.  I swear!  She lost some friends just after I left."

"Lost some friends?  How would you know if you had left already?"  The eldest asked.

Kevyn had a sinking suspicion that Sherri was just fine and this was a trap for him.  "She wrote me about it.  They were her closest friends.  Is something really wrong here or are you just going to grill me."

The youngest uncle's eyes narrowed.  "When was the last letter you got from her?"

"Early spring.  I have written back several times but I assumed she was busy with planting.  Would you care to tell me what is going on?"  Kevyn noticed four of the six uncles were still tensed to fight.  He doubted he would get out alive if they decided to rush him.  The only two that were watching him calmly were the two eldest.

Avren stood.  "I am glad you could come.  I hope the Queen will allow her Herald to help our niece."

"Allow?  If Talia wasn't busy she would have come herself."  Myra snorted, she was never very diplomatic.

 "The queen sent this for you."  Kevyn held out the sealed envelope.

Avren read the contents quickly.  "Follow me.  The rest of you stay here."

"I am coming."  Favram insisted as he stood.

Myra raised an eyebrow and glanced at Kevyn.  "You know the Countess better than I.  You go, I'll stay."

Kevyn nodded.  He was very glad Myra had volunteered to come with him.  She was officially supposed to be resting but the tiny red head never sat still for more than a minute.  "You should sit down, especially after riding all day."  He ordered.

Myra tossed her red braid over her shoulder.  "Very well oh wise Herald."

Favram turned his attention on the smaller Herald.  He hadn't noticed her before.  "Weren't you in Hardorn?"

Myra nodded.  "And you are the legendary Favram Demonbrother."

Favram actually blushed.  Myra kept him from following Kevyn and Avren from the room.

Avren shook his head and led Kevyn up the stairs to Sherri's room.  "Daya has tried to help her but she can't do anything beyond a tea that does nothing."

"What happened?  Is she sick?"

Avren paused.  "Has she ever told you about our sister?"

"She showed me the room the first time I was here and said her mother killed herself."

"She was trapped in there for a candlemark just over two months ago.  She has not said a word or responded to anything since."  Avren continued up the stairs.

Kevyn was uncertain what he would find in Sherri's room, a raving lunatic, a silent shadow, but not a motionless, lifeless doll.  "By the Lady.  She has been like this for over two months now?"

Avren nodded.  Kevyn knelt at her feet and gathered her slender, scarred hands in his.  They were cold and clammy to the touch.

"Do you know about her Gifts?"  Kevyn asked.

"Gifts?  Like Heraldic Gifts?  I didn't know she had any."  

"She does, among them is the ability to see ghosts."  Kevyn stood.  "She has a very rare Gift called True Sight.  The sad fact is most people who have powerful True Sight go mad."

"So this Gift drove her mad?  Then why aren't all Herald's mad?"

"Simple, she is the only strong True Seer in Valdemar, Hardorn, Karse, Iftel, and probably much farther south.  I don't know if Talia can call her back but it would be better if she tries as soon as possible."

"We'll be saddled and ready to go in a Candlemark."  Avren said.

"It would be much faster if it was just Myra and I that rode back with her.  I guarantee you have no horse that could keep pace with us.  You have my word I will watch over her until you arrive."  Kevyn was already planning what inn they would stop at that evening.

_:Juilia__ is worried about __Myra__.  I don't think she is up to a mad ride back to Haven just yet.:  Nick warned.  __:I__ agree, we have to get her back to Haven fast.:_

_:We'll__ leave __Myra__ behind.  She could relay to the uncles what is Happening with Sherri.:  Kevyn suggested._

_:You__ get to tell Myra.:  Nick warned._

Kevyn already knew how the little firebrand was going to react.  She would insist she was just fine and probably ride after them.  

"I am going to ask if Myra is willing to ride back with you.  She can relay Sherri's progress as we ride."

Avren nodded stiffly.  "I would appreciate that.  When Sherri is whole again you can explain just what your relationship is with her and why you knew about this Gift and we didn't."

Kevyn grimaced.  "You better have a maid pack a nightgown and a few changes of clothes for her.  I would like to leave as quickly as possible."


	14. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Kevyn adjusted Sherri's still form on his lap.  They were a less than a day out of Haven and he was eager to get her into the House of Healing.  Sherri was swathed in a summer weight gown of a light blue fabric with embroidery on the edge of the skirt of little leaves and tiny white flowers he knew was Maiden's Breath.  He had spent most of the time riding behind Sherri so that she could be strapped into his saddle but they had still made very good time.

It had been ten days since he left the keep and she had not made a single sound in that entire time.  He had kept up a running dialogue most of the time but there was only so much that could be said with no response.

_:There__ is Haven.  I can smell the city.  Shall we ride around to the other entrance?:  Nick asked hopefully._

"It would take about the same amount of time, especially at this time of day.  Let's spare our poor country bred senses."

Nick turned on to a side road and made his way to the eastern gate.

They were unchallenged until they reached the palace grounds.  The guard waved them over.

"Well, Herald, who is our pretty guest?"  The guard asked, eyeing Sherri.

"Careful, she is the Queen's cousin."  Kevyn warned.  "You are lucky she isn't awake.

The guard looked at the woman again.  "She looks plum worn out.  Was she Chosen?  Why are you bringing her in?  Just remember I have got to ask these questions."

"We wanted to get her here fast.  She wasn't Chosen.  I vouch for her as does my Companion."

_:Just__ so long as she doesn't Read me we will get along just fine.:  Nick teased, trying to lighten his Chosen's mood._

The guard made some notes on the paper.  "That's good enough for me.  If you can't trust a Herald, who can you trust?"

Kevyn urged Nick into the great courtyard that fed the Collegia and Palace.  As always he was struck by the variety of colour here.  The jewel tones of the courtiers, the more sober tones of the trainee uniforms, The distinct Greens and Reds of the Healers and Bards, the four pages about to launch a fresh mud pie at the young lords, the scent of the summer flowers, the music wafting from the gardens nearest the Bardic Collegium, and ever present blue of the Guard.

This place was his home.

He waved a Healer over before dismounting.

"What have we here?"  The grandmotherly healer with the will of iron said as she peered at Sherri.  "My goodness, what has happened to this girl?"

"She was locked in a haunted room for a candlemark about two months ago and has never woken up."

"Haunted?  By who?"  The Healer said as she led him to the imposing House of Healing. 

"Her mother.  She committed suicide when Sherri was a month old and has haunted that room ever since.  I have seen that room and the depression that hangs in that room would drive someone with potential out of their mind."

Once the Healer had Sherri on a high narrow bed designed for examinations she studied her more closely using her gift.  "It is a wonder she is still alive.  The poor girl.  Exactly what Gift is that?"

"True Sight."

"What is that?  I haven't heard of it."

"She can see, hear, and feel the thoughts of others.  It doesn't matter if she is touching them directly or just an object they touched.  She can't block it out."

The healer nodded.  "Herald Talia should see her as soon as she has time.  There is nothing physically wrong with the girl that a few good meals won't solve but it is like she isn't there at all.  I assume you know the girl.  I want you to stay with her as much as you can.  She will probably be scared stiff when she comes round."

"Of course I will."

The Healer studied him for a moment.  "She is lucky to have such a loyal friend."

"Being her loyal friend is going to get me killed.  Her uncles all want my blood for some odd reason."

The healer laughed.  "With a face like that I am surprised it doesn't happen more often."

~ * ~

Sherri was feeling oddly stretched.  She stood and wandered around the clearing a little trying to ease the feeling.

"Hey Sherri.  Shouldn't you be getting back to the Keep."  Stef suggested once again.

Sherri paused.  "Not the keep…"

Van, 'Fandes, and Stef exchanged odd glances.  

_:Perhaps__ they moved her.:  Yfandes suggested.  __That could be what is causing the restlessness.:_

"What if she can't find her body?"  Stef asked quietly.  "We have no clue how long she has been here.  Maybe they sent her to someplace that cares for the mad."

"Gods, I hope not."  Van sighed.  "What haven't we tried yet?"

_:I__ doubt there is more we could do.  This time it is in the hands of the living.:  Yfandes sighed sorrowfully._

~ * ~

Talia released the cold hands.  There was nothing there she could 'call' back.  At least nothing within her reach.  Once or twice she thought she Felt a response but it vanished so quickly she dismissed it as wishful thinking.

"I don't think there is anything more I can do."  She admitted.  Selenay had shared Sherri's witty letters over the years and they had both enjoyed the fresh, unpolluted view of the formidable young lady.  She had alerted them to trouble spots within her area and had taken care of doling out aid to the people in the area.

"Damn."  Kevyn cursed softly.  "We have tried everything and she is only getting weaker."

"Maybe we should give up."  Talia hated to suggest it.  "She is beyond my reach."

Kevyn rubbed his forehead.  "I hate to admit it, but you are probably right."

"I wish I could have met her." 

Kevyn sat on the edge of the bed.  "Her uncles are not going to take this well."

Talia shook her head.  "I know.  I will tell them."

"I know there is more to what happened than what they told me but I don't dare confront them."

"That would be unwise."  Talia agreed.  "I'll go talk to the healers."

Kevyn slid his arms under Sherri and carried her outside.  They had decided to keep Sherri away from others as much as possible because of her Gift.  They had even used magic to cleanse her room of every possible trace of other people, since then only Kevyn, Talia, and her healers had entered it.  The formidable uncles were unwilling to face the determined healers so had remained outside in the hall pacing for days on end.

"Stay here for a while."  He ordered the body needlessly.  

~ * ~

Sherri tried desperately to focus.  She felt so weak and spun out.  The world around her seemed more like it was made of mist than of solid trees.  When the others spoke to her it was like hearing them over a great distance.

_:Sherri__, will you return to us?:  A strange male voice asked.  __:We__ will keep you safe.  I won't let anyone harm you.:_

_:Who__ are you?  Where are you?:  Sherri asked._

_:Sherri__, if you don't return now you will never be able to.:_

_:Now__?:  Sherri asked confused.  __:Who__ are you?  Are you in the forest.:_

Sherri felting a tugging.  The same tugging that had bothered her on and off for a while.  She wasn't certain how long.  She resisted the urge to follow it.

_:Sherri__?:  The voice called again._

"Sherri?  What's wrong?"  Stef's voice echoed.

"Do you hear him?  He is calling me."

"Who is calling you?"  Van's voice asked.  "Do you feel safe to follow the voice?"

Sherri hesitated.  The voice didn't Feel threatening but neither had the other, female voice.  "I don't know."  She answered to both questions.

"What is it saying?"  Stef pressed.

"He says he won't let anyone harm me.  That if I don't return now I won't be able to return."  Sherri's voice trailed off.

_:Go__ kitten.  He is telling the truth.  If you don't go we will all lose you.:  Yfandes urged._

Sherri felt the tugging become more urgent.


	15. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

Kevyn could hear the angry roars of the Demon brothers despite the closed door.  The Healers had agreed they had run out of options for Sherri.  Now they only had to choose whether to let her drift away or to help her go.

He went to the door that led to the small private garden where he had left Sherri.  There were only two ways into the garden, this door and an ivy covered gate on the opposite wall.

A large white form caught his eye.  A Companion was standing with his nose resting in her hands.  He almost said something when Sherri looked up at him.

"What under the blessed sun am I doing here?"

Kevyn almost choked.  "You were unresponsive for three months.  You didn't even flinch when they pricked you with a pin."

Sherri stroked the Companion's soft forehead absently.  "Three months?"

Kevyn nodded.  "We just gave up on you.  Would you care to share exactly what the hell happened?"

Sherri stood and brushed out her nightgown.  "After I eat.  I am starved.  I assume Uncle Avren is here."

"Him and the other five.  They are threatening murder at the moment."  

"If you could find me a robe I will talk to them."  Sherri suggested.

The Companion nuzzled her hand.

"Did he Choose you?"  Kevyn asked, still not believing what his eyes told him.

Sherri smiled.  "Yes.  Now please find me a robe."

Kevyn walked back into the room just as the door burst open.  

"Don't you dare kill her!"  Favram roared.

"I have absolutely no intention of killing her."  Kevyn promised.

"Uncle Fav.  Please calm down."  Sherri urged from the door.

"Sherri!"  Suddenly her feet were dangling over a foot off the ground and she couldn't breathe.

"Uncle, please let me down!"  She managed to gasp.

He loosened his grip but that was all.  The other uncles filled the door.  Several poor healers and Herald Talia tried to get to her.

"What happened?"  Ciro demanded placing a kiss on her cheek.  Soon she was surrounded by her uncles and was almost completely hidden from sight.

"What happened?"  Talia asked as soon as she got close to Kevyn.

"She was Chosen."  Kevyn said with a shrug.  "Her Companion is out in the little garden."

"I can't believe it, she looks like she has never even fallen into a coma."  Talia shook her head.  "She certainly knows how to defang those uncles of hers."

"Thank all the gods for that."  One of the healers mumbled.

"Please, let me sit down."  Sherri said calmly.

The massive men quickly moved to let her sit on the bed.  They were all asking questions in a loud, unintelligible cacophony.  

"I am very sorry if I have worried you."  Sherri tried to say loud enough to be heard.  "But would you believe me if I told you she still haunted that room?"

All six men fell silent.

"Besides, none of you have been at the keep for more than a few months since I was five.  When would I have told you I see ghosts?"

"I was home just a few years ago."  Favram pointed out.

"You also brought me a dress designed for a ten year old."  Sherri pointed out.  "I only told Kevyn because he is a Herald and my friend."

"Do you love him?" one of the twins asked.

Sherri glared at him.  "I have more wits than my mother.  I would not get pregnant."

The uncles exchanged unreadable glances.

"You didn't give him a hard time did you?"

Their guilty glances told the story clearer than words.

"Lady, protect me from idiot uncles."  Sherri rubbed her forehead.

"That is hardly called for."  Buren, the second eldest, protested.

"Isn't it?  Kevyn, please let me apologize for their behaviour.  The cold of the north must have damaged their minds."  Sherri leaned to the side so she could see him.

"The Countess needs some rest."  The healer stepped forward.  "If you want to visit her later you have to leave now."

They hesitated for a moment before leaving and closing the door behind them.

Sherri shook her head.  "I hope they weren't too hard to handle." 

"No worse than hard headed Heralds."  Talia assured her.  "I am sorry, I am Herald Talia."

"That was you, the female voice."

"You heard me?  Why didn't you answer?"

"I heard you but when I tried to get close it…hurt."

"Hurt?"  Talia asked, confused.

Sherri bit her lip.  "It was like touching a nightmare."

"A nightmare?  You Read her."  Kevyn said with dawning realization.

Talia comprehended what had happened.  "I am so sorry, no one should have to see that."

"At least they were distanced.  My uncle Avren on the other hand."  She paled and shook her head.  "He thought I was being beaten because I reacted with fear to his grabbing my hand.  I could _feel every blow he imagined I had taken.  I could see the men dying that he had seen dying.  I couldn't break it.  I tried.  When I realised where I was and that I was not being beaten or in a battle I was locked in my mother's room."_

"Why were you locked in there?"  Kevyn asked.

"Avren was going to find whoever was beating me and kill him."  Sherri answered candidly.  "Not something I ever want to see again.  Now please, fill me in on what I have missed, where I am, why I have Companion chattering in my head…yes you are chattering…and why aren't I Reading anything?"

Kevyn laughed and Talia hid a smile.  Definitely Chosen.

"We used magic to remove every trace of the people who have been here."  Kevyn explained.

"Magic?  Why?  Don't you need to conserve your Power in case there is a need for it?"

"We considered it worth the price.  Your Gift is rare and very useful.  According to the Karsites, a powerful True Seer is a Holy person."  Talia explained.

Sherri snorted.  "If you have ever seen my thoughts you would know that I am far from holy."

"I think it is mostly from the fact that you are almost impossible to deceive.  I read an old text that mentioned True Seers, it said they were revered as gifted by the Gods."  Kevyn explained.

Sherri snorted.  "Gifted by the gods indeed.  Now, Where am I?"

Kevyn smiled.  She was back to normal.  At least what he thought of as normal.  "Haven, in the House of Healing."

"Haven?  Couldn't you have just taken me to one of the Healing temples in the north?  Never mind, have I missed anything important?  Why was I Chosen?  Can I get something to eat?"

"Is she always so…"  Talia searched for the right word.

"Imperious?  When I first met her she was.  The second time she was more reserved.  She actually threatened to withhold the honey for my tea if I didn't behave."  Kevyn laughed at the memory.

Sherri grimaced.  "Sorry.  It comes with being Lady of the Keep for so long.  Can you answer my questions?"

"Very well, you can catch up on the latest events later, the healer is bringing you food, and I have no clue why you were Chosen but I would dearly love to know why it took them so long.  I think that covers everything."  Kevyn listed off.  "How are you feeling?"

"Better than I have in ages.  A little drained magically but restored emotionally.  Is there anything I can change into?  I feel a little exposed in this."

"A maid packed several gowns for you and what she called your forest clothing.  We left them in the cupboard there."  Talia gestured to the tall, narrow cupboard in the corner.  "I better go tell the Queen you are awake and petition for your entrance to the Collegium."

Sherri was surprised to find herself alone with Kevyn.  "Have a seat, you are giving me a crick in my neck."

Kevyn sat on the only chair in the room.  "Are you really feeling alright?"

"Yes.  I have a fair idea about what I did and there are probably no lasting effects, beyond my stomach being wrapped around my back bone."  Sherri favoured him with a warm smile.  "I can't imagine what my uncles have put you through but I am very sorry."

"Don't worry about it.  Myra has been keeping them in line, mostly."

"Myra?"

"She is a Herald.  My year mate actually.  She decided I was not going to take this trip alone and when I bundled you up and scampered out of there she stayed behind to relay news back to your uncles.  She worked with Favram before and has been bossing all the rest about like it is her right."

Sherry grinned at the image of her uncles being bossed around.

"The funniest part is she is shorter than Talia."  Kevyn finished.

"How fitting!"  Sherri laughed and curled her feet under her.  "If I become a Herald I have to give up my estate, don't I."

"Yes.  I am sure your Uncle Avren would be glad to take over for you."

"Gods, no.  He has no clue about how to run an estate.  Neither do any of the others.  None were in line for it since my mother was the eldest.  When she died it passed to me.  The five years between her death and their leaving was some of the worst we have had.  They put the sheep in the wrong fields and ordered the grain harvested too late."

"Surely one of them has some talent with land management."

Sherri drummed her fingers on her knee.  "Favram maybe.  He used to be the only one who would go help in the fields.  But he hasn't the training and I am not turning Sorrows over to untrained hands."

"Lady Sherria, I brought some soup and bread for you and after this you should get some rest."  The Healer said as she opened the door.  "Herald Kevyn, you should let her have some peace and quiet."

Kevyn took the hint and left.  Sherri suffered under the Healer's pokes and prods for just a few more minutes then she was alone with her thoughts.

_:And__ me, of course.:  An amused male voice said in her mind and the Companion peered in the doorway at her.  __:Eat__.  You need your strength.:_

Sherri obediently sipped a spoonful of the weak but nutritious broth.  "This is…less than delightful."

_:I__ know.  Give yourself a little time before you try anything richer.  Your stomach has only had weak soup for months.:_

Sherri set the bowl to the side and eyed her new Companion.  As always her double vision told her more than she wanted to know.  "You were very handsome."

_:Thank__ you.:  The Companion dipped his head slightly in recognition of the complement.  __:You__ are exquisite now, but you are well aware of that.:_

Sherri stood and padded across the cold stone floor to the cupboard and withdrew her 'forest' clothes.  They fit her loosely but the feel of the worn leather and soft fabric was a welcome change from the night gown.  "How do you feel about a ride?" 

_:I__ would like that.  But I am not going to answer your questions.:_

"You did."

The vision of the man standing where the horse stood looked annoyed, as if he hadn't considered that possibility.  He was taller than her with black hair and blue eyes and beautiful beyond all words.  The Companion sighed, both as the horse and the human.  _:What__ am I getting myself into?:_


	16. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

Sherri smiled.  "I felt you poking about in my head so I know you knew what I could do when you Chose me."

_:There__ is knowing and there is experiencing.:   The Companion pointed out.  __:I__ am Quinlan.:_

"I know.  I Saw that too."

_:You__ are going to be a handful.:_

Sherri stroked his nose.  It was as soft as the finest velvet.  "How about we find someplace else to have this discussion?"

_:Certainly__.  So long as you take it easy.:_

Sherri cocked an eyebrow at him.  "You don't know me very well yet or you wouldn't say that."

_:Sherri__, just take a few days to let your body catch up with you.:  Quinlan urged.  __:There__ is no need for you to hurry.:  Quinlan backed out of the door way and allowed Sherri into the garden._

She let him precede her out the small gate then pulled herself on to his back.  Quinlan picked his way across the courtyard to the famous Field.

"There are so many Companions."  Sherri said in an awed voice.

_:There__ are more out on circuit.:_

Sherri wondered if even the spindly legged foals remembered being human.

_:Shall__ we go to a corner of the field?:  He suggested as he trotted across the stone bridge._

"That would be nice."  Sherri surveyed the green expanse of field.  What did the fields back north look like right now?  Had there been and floods or droughts?  Had the barbarians made another push south?

_:Stop__ worrying sister of my heart.:  Quinlan scolded fondly.  __:Your__ people are safe.:_

"You shouldn't have Chosen me."  Sherri said suddenly.

Quinlan froze and turned one great blue eye towards her.  _:Oh__?  Why not?:_

"It isn't you.  You are wonderful.  But I am nearly nineteen and have responsibilities."

_:Responsibilities__ someone else can take over.:_

"There is also my gift.  What good is a Herald that can't bear to be around people?  There was no problem with the Queen sending me objects to read."

Quinlan lipped at her bare foot.  _:I__ have known you to be my __Chosen__ from the moment I sensed you.  I have hesitated only because I thought the bond would hurt you since you are so sensitive.:_

Sherri Felt his love pulsing through her body and smiled.  A tear made a crooked trail down her cheek.

_:I__ couldn't let you go.  I was too selfish.  I understand if you still wish to…pass on.:_

"I have never been one for suicide."  Sherri said as she wiped the tear from her cheek.

_:Then__ we will find a way to control your powers or become hermits in your Sorrows together.:  Quinlan assured her and resumed his path to the small wood on the far side of the field.  Sun pierced to shade in bright patches in the little clearing he stopped in.  She slid to the ground and found a seat under a large twisted tree.  Quinlan lowered himself next to her._

"You would leave for me?"

_:Yes__, if that is what it takes.  I love you.:_

Sherri smiled and brushed another tear away.  "I am turning into a bloody watering pot."

_:You__ are stressed.  It is perfectly understandable.:  Quinlan nuzzled her hand._

"Imagine how my uncles are going to react."

_:They'll__ be proud.:_

"They want me to be a perfect _lady.  Avren had a fit when he saw me practicing my sword work." _

_:Herald__ Vanyel, Bard Stefan, and Yfandes would be proud.:_

"They would.  I wish I could tell them."

_:But__ they have gone on.:  He sighed._

"They didn't.  They are still there.  Van promised they would return."

_:So__ they couldn't go on.  Why can't you tell them?:_

"Whatever they did to stop the cataclysm drained them completely.  They are less than wraiths now."

_:Were__ you with them when I called you?:_

"Yes, but don't feel guilty."

_:Too__ late.:_

"I was in a trance.  At least that is the only explanation I can think of.  It was strange, I couldn't care for anything, like nothing was really.  I remember they tried to convince me to go back to the keep many times but I could never think of why I should."

_:Perhaps__ your unconscious mind was protecting you.  After all, it was essentially torture that drove you away.:_

_ Sherri shuddered and leaned her head against the rough bark of the tree._

_:I__ suppose Herald Talia's calls weren't any more welcoming.  I know she finds it best if she works in contact with her patient.:  Quinlan looked thoughtful.  __:I__ don't know what we are going to do.:_

Sherri shrugged.  "Well, first there is going to be a fabulous fireworks display when my uncles hear about me being Chosen.  I don't want to think beyond that right now."

_:We__ should return to the Healer's.  You are tired.:_

"In a while."  Sherri assured him.  "I am not that tired."

~ * ~

Somehow Kevyn wasn't surprised Sherri had escaped her room.  Her Uncles were raising hell when he entered the Healers, insisting they be allowed to see Sherri.  The Healers all swore Sherri was no where in the building.

Kevyn left quickly before the uncles turned on him.  Some may consider it cowardly, but they had never faced the Demon brothers.  

_:Hey__, Four-foot.  Has Sherri gone riding?:  Kevyn called to Nick._

_:I__ saw her and Quin heading towards the far corner.  I imagine they have a lot to talk about.:_

_:Her__ uncles are about to tear apart the healers.  I better find her.:_

_:I__ will meet you at the bridge.: _

When Kevyn reached the bridge Nick was waiting impatiently.  "I hope I didn't drag you away from anything."

_:Of__ course you did brother.  She had the most luscious tail…:_

Kevyn laughed and swung onto his back.  "Well the sooner this is done the sooner you can go back to day dreaming."

_:Day__ dreaming!:  Nick snorted and gave a buck that jarred every bone in his Chosen's body._

Kevyn just laughed.  "Come on you old lecher, you already have three adorable fillies gallivanting about.  You should settle down and become a good role model for them."

_:Settle__ down!  That's it, you are taking a bath.:  Nick spun and raced towards the river's edge._

Kevyn, familiar with Nick's retributions, leapt to the ground before they entered the water.  "Well, if you have been trying to prove you virility I would say three beautiful daughters is plenty of proof."

_:Want__ to walk our next circuit?  I get enough grief from my angels.:  Nick glared at Kevyn.  __:Heria__ actually tried to jump off the bridge because she wanted to fly.:_

Kevyn shook his head, Heria was his youngest daughter and more than just a bit of a dreamer.  "She better choose a calm level headed Herald."

_:I__ pray so.  If you are through twitting my virility, we should see about or new Herald.  Perhaps now you will have a second chance with her.:  Nick's eyes glowed with amusement.  __:I__ can't wait till you have a few little imps scampering under foot.:_

"Let's go."  Kevyn resumed his seat atop Nick.

_:You__ do care for her a great deal.:  Nick observed seriously._

"She is a special woman.  Despite her gift she still is warm, loving…"

_:Exquisite__.:_

"That too."

_:If__ only she could see your thoughts now.:  Nick tossed his head and snorted. _

Kevyn found Sherri asleep under a tree with her Companion keeping a careful eye on her.

"I assume she refused to go back."  Kevyn said as he knelt next to her.  

_:We__ should just carry her back and tuck her into bed.:  Nick suggested._

Kevyn slid his arms under her and carefully picked her up.  She instinctively rested her head on his shoulder.

_:Interesting__ use for honey.:  Sherri's voice said in his mind as her eyes opened.  "I am sorry, did I fall asleep?"_

Kevyn blushed a hot red.  "Apparently.  Do you feel up to riding?"

Sherri sighed and trailed her finger down the front of his tunic.  "I wouldn't mind a walk.  Are my uncles really about to destroy the Healer's?"

Kevyn set her on her feet.  "What do you think?"

"That it is going to be even more interesting when they find out I have been Chosen.  Now about that honey."  She smiled warmly.

Kevyn cursed his wayward thoughts.  "I imagine you are used to picking up thoughts like that from men."

"Most aren't so creative."  Sherri assured him.  "Your thoughts seem more…organized than most as well.  I imagine it is because of your Gift and training.  They are quite pleasant to touch."

Kevyn offered her his arm.  "Thank you."

"I do admit.  I thought about it after you left.  I am sorry when I…propositioned you last winter.  I was trying to keep you close.  I really didn't mean to try and use you like that."  Sherri assured him seriously.

Kevyn glanced at Nick who said nothing.  "Don't worry about it."

The Companions trailed after them as they made their way across the field.

"This place is beautiful, and serene."  Sherri commented as she admired the foals scampering about the field.

"It usually is.  The palace on the other hand is much more volatile.  We'll have to cleanse a room for you."

"That is something else I wanted to talk to you about.  Can you teach me how to cleanse objects so thoroughly?  It would be handy."

"Not a problem."

"Kevyn!  I see our Countess has finally rejoined the world."  A diminutive redhead grinned widely at them both. 

"You must be Myra.  I am sorry if you have had to deal with my uncles."  Sherri grinned in return.

"They're pussy cats."  Myra assured her.  "I come from a large family of all boys, not as hulking as your uncles, but there are more of them.  I learned young to manage my brothers."

"I am glad someone can."  Sherri said with a smile.  A shadow darkened her eyes. 

"They are looking for you now."  Myra said.  She had noticed the change in her mood.  "Are you up to handling them?" 

Sherri hesitated then shook her head.  "No.  I have missed them these past years but I can't take much more of them."

"Years?  I thought you saw them regularly.  They were full of tales about how sweet you were, your formidable talents with the needle, your culinary talents, how you rarely ever raised your voice."

"They wouldn't know.  This is the first time I have seen them all at once since I was five and then I was climbing trees and racing my pony.  The last time Avren visited I was seven.  Favram was the last to visit before Avren showed up again and that was two years ago.  I can't sew, cook, and I raise my voice rather regularly.  The only lady like quality I have is singing."

Myra shook her head.  "Men are such twits.  No offence Kev, but you are too."

"Just so long as that is clear."  Kevyn said sardonically.

"Why don't we find Sherri a room instead?  Let someone else deal with those barbarians."  Myra suggested.  "The sooner you are settled the sooner you can start your studies.  I imagine Teren is eager to find out what you know so he can place you.  Are you going to take the accelerated route?"

"Accelerated?"  Sherri asked, a little confused.

Myra patted her arm.  "Don't worry honey, you'll settle in soon enough."

Sherri grinned at the mention of the sweet liquid and Kevyn blushed.

"Should I ask?"  Myra cocked her head to the side. 


	17. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

Sherri rubbed her temples and wished her headache to the farthest, darkest corner of hell. 

_:Tell__ them you need to go outside.:  Quin urged._

_:I__ can take it.  I can't run outside every quarter candlemark.:  Sherri returned.  __:Especially__ if this is to be my room.:_

_:Try__ wearing shoes heart sister.  Remember, you are among people who would understand now.:_

Myra froze at her place by the window where she was making certain Sherri had all the books she needed to start studying.  "Why didn't you say you were uncomfortable in this room?  You and Kev go sit in the garden.  I'll see if we can find a better room for you."

Kevyn took her arm and led her outside.  "Are you alright?"

Sherri smiled wryly.  "Well enough.  I am sorry."

"Don't be.  There is nothing you can do about it."  Kevyn guided her out a partially hidden door into an open garden.  "Better?"

"Of course.  Quin was just pointing out I should have something on my feet before I go back inside."

"Stay here, I'll talk to Gaytha about some boots for you."  Kevyn vanished back inside leaving Sherri to admire the nodding flowers.  

She trailed her finger under the soft petal of a dark blue flower.  Images of the gardeners pruning, weeding, and planting trickled into her mind.  Thankfully events did not get impressed on growing things as well as they did on dead things like furniture.  With a sigh she sat a stone bench.  Her headache was already receding.  

_:You__ should have spoken up.:_

_:Quin__, I am used to people who don't__ know about my gift.:   Sherri sighed and folded her hands on her lap._

_:But__ you are in Haven now.:_

_:That__ is not going to change how I act over night.:  Sherri warned.  Van had complained about the same blind spot with Yfandes many times.  Like being Chosen changed you in a heart beat._

Well, it did, but some things still remained the same.  Like ingrained habits.

_:Next__ time tell them.:_

"I found you a room."  Myra appeared.  She nearly a foot and a half shorter than Sherri and was as delicately built as a figurine of crystal.  

"Kevyn will be back in a moment."  Sherri said, hoping he would appear soon with whatever foot coverings he could find.

Myra sank onto the bench next to her.  "Kevyn seems quite smitten with you."

"Smitten?"  Sherri grinned at the old fashioned word.

"He treats you like a porcelain doll, always touching your arm, smiling at you.  I think it is sweet, but if you hurt him I will have your guts as a sword belt."  Myra warned in all seriousness.

Sherri found herself laughing.  She didn't doubt Myra would do her best to fulfill her threat.  "I would never harm him.  Seduce him maybe, but only if he is very willing."

Myra relaxed.  "I doubt you will have problem there.  If you don't mind me asking, what is your Gift?  It is obviously active and causing you problems."

"Have you ever heard of true sight?"

Myra's brows furrowed.  "I don't think so."

"The simplest explanation is I can Feel the history of an object when I touch it.  It works with people too."

Myra considered this for a moment.  "So you were uncomfortable because you were feeling the history of the room?"

Sherri nodded.  "It is very annoying."

"I can imagine.  Has Kev gone to get something that would help?"

"Boots."  Sherri gestured to her bare feet.  "In all the chaos they forgot footwear for me."

"I imagine the rest of your wardrobe will be here soon.  Your uncles insisted everything be packed up for you and brought down.  It was coming in wagons so their progress was much slower."

"Oh Gods."  Sherri groaned.  "I hope they aren't planning a wedding.  That is what started this entire fiasco.  Uncle Avren wants me to marry a friend of his.  Someone he thinks can protect me."

"You don't strike me as the type that needs protecting.  Then again, what Herald needs protecting?"

Kevyn reappeared with a pair of white boots.  "I couldn't find Gaytha so I brought a pair of mine."

Sherri pulled them on gratefully.  There was more than an inch of room for her toes in the boots but they would serve the purpose, so long as she was careful going up the stairs.  "Thank you.  Shall we take a look at this room?"

"My Companion suggested we put you in the Herald Wing.  Of course she is always right."  Myra grinned.  "I know it is out of the way but it seemed to be the right one."

It was a corner room on the fourth floor with windows in two walls, one with the view of the field one with a view of the Grove.  A massive antique bed stood in solitary splendour against one wall and a book case and desk against the other.  There was a fireplace against the inside wall.  Sherri felt peace the moment she entered.  She carefully avoided touching anything.  Heralds led violent lives and she had no desire to experience more of it today.

"It is perfect."  She assured Myra.

"Wonderful.  I'll find someone to bring a mattress and bedding up here.  I'll also find a chair or two for you and a wardrobe."  Myra dashed off down the hall.

"I hope she doesn't fall."  Sherri said bemusedly.  "She could hurt the babe."

"Babe?"  Kevyn repeated blankly.

"You didn't know?"

"Did you get that from touching her?"

"No.  I have delivered twenty three babies to date.  Daya is too old to ride out and check on the expectant mothers so I did it.  I'd recognize the signs anywhere."

The corner of his mouth quirked.  "So that is what the mysterious 'injury' is."

"I shouldn't have said anything."  Sherri bit her lip.  "She seems quite happy to be pregnant."

"I doubt it was planned though.  She hasn't had a steady lover in years."

Sherri wandered around her new room.  "It happens.  Birth control herbs are not always effective.  Why doesn't anyone else want this room?"

"It is so out of the way.  Your neighbours are circuit Heralds so they are rarely in Haven."

"Do you live in this area?"

Kevyn nodded.  "My room is a few doors down.  Before they decided I was a mage I usually rode the southern sectors and I was a messenger during the war."

"You found those traitors, didn't you?"  Sherri stopped her examination of her room.  "I hope they paid dearly for their betrayal."

Kevyn nodded grimly.  "Everything was just where you said it was.  The documents behind the brick in Inture's study led us to the rest of the ring.  All of them were executed."

Sherri nodded, it was what she was expecting.  "I know it sounds callous, but I am glad they are dead.  What I Saw in that letter was enough to make me feel tainted for over a year."

"I imagine the objects the queen has sent you have been equally horrific."  

"Except for the maps, yes.  There was a tiny little blade they sent me to read.  The one that killed the Priest, Ulrich.  The poor man did not deserve that pain.  His last thoughts were for his secretary."

Kevyn nodded.  "I didn't know him well, I only saw him when all the mages got together.  Karal would probably like to hear that."

Sherri smiled.  "It was strange, before the artist held them there were no traces.  I wish I could have helped more."

"Sejanes showed us their cleansing spell, it was the one we used in the healer's."

"It is incredibly effective.  When I needed to remove traces from something I emerged it in running water for a while.  It usually helped a great deal.  That is what I do with my weapons at least once a week.  Before the Storms, they were bespelled to stop rust."

Myra reappeared in the doorway with an armload of bedding.  "Kev, they could use your help with the wardrobe."

Sherri took the bedding from the Herald and set them on the desk.  "You should be more careful.  You could harm the babe if you tumbled down the stairs."

"How did you know?"  Myra demanded.

"I have seen many pregnant mothers over the past seven years.  Our healer was too old to ride out to examine the expectant mothers so she taught me to do it.  Eventually I started delivering the babies as well."

Myra touched her stomach tenderly.  "I haven't told anyone yet."

"Have you seen a healer?"

Myra shook her head.  "I had the worst morning sickness so I was put on the injured list till I was better.  I said I saw the Healer but…"

"Don't bother explaining it to me."  Sherri grinned.  "Do you still have morning sickness?  I have a recipe for a tea that tastes good and calms your stomach."

"No it passed.  Thank the gods.  Now I am always hungry.  Why did your healer teach you to examine mothers and not some farm girl?"

"The farm girls were needed on the farms or were at war.  I was the only girl who could ride out in the middle of the night or spend hours learning herbs.  Daya has no healing gift but was taught by the Healers here to use a knife and herbs to heal.  I should probably see about finding a replacement for her.  In the winter the keep is packed to the rafters with people and there is bound to be a feud at least once a week and I don't think she is up to it anymore.  Winter in the north can be very lonely so my ancestors started inviting farmers and hunters in the region to live at the keep during the winter."  Sherri explained.

"It must be close quarters."

"Being the Lady has it benefits, I didn't have to share my room with anyone."  Sherri grinned.  "I also get a workforce that is willing to do pretty much anything to pass the time so I can usually get the repairs inside done and new furniture made."

"You had wise ancestors."  Myra sat on the hearth and stretched her legs out in front of her.  "You are a very odd lady, you are a midwife, you invite farmers into your home, you are better with swords than needles, and you have no desire to marry."

"I also see ghosts and know magic."  Sherri added.  "My many times great grandfather still wanders the keep.  He wears this ratty old night shirt and a night cap with a pink tassel.  At least once a week he gets thirsty and breaks into the wine cellar and makes off with a bottle."

Myra laughed warmly.

"He is rather inconsiderate actually.  He leaves glasses in the oddest places.  In life he had to hide his drinking from his wife so he hides casks under tables and bottles on top of the beds, and glasses on chandeliers and in drawers."

"I wish I could see that."  Myra giggled.

"It has its moments."  Sherri agreed.  "In a palace this old I imagine I will run into a ghost before long."

"Probably."

A loud bang from the hall interrupted them.  Sherri made it to the door first and found Kevyn and another Heralds struggling with an old wardrobe that had wedged in the door.

"They just have to tilt it to the left and the knob will stop catching."  Myra observed quietly.  "Care to place a wager?  I think they will rip off the knob before they figure out the problem."

"I think they will realise the knob is catching on the door frame."  Sherri said loud enough to be heard by the labouring men.

"That is cheating."  Myra teased.

Sherri shrugged.  Soon they had the wardrobe placed in the corner.

"Now we can go look in storage for some furniture and rugs for you.  That will give you something to walk on besides the cold floor."  Myra led the way down the stairs.  "We keep everything that is no long being used in the basement.  I found the most delightful couch there last year.  It is this gorgeous cranberry red colour.  We also have to find some quilts for you."

Sherri followed obediently.  

"Your uncles have started hunting for you.  The healers called guards to chase them out.  By the way, no one has told them you were Chosen yet.  When you do, I want to be there."

Sherri groaned and grimaced.  "I can only imagine their reactions."

"Hopefully they will take the news better after the first explosion."  Myra said over her shoulder.

 After descending five flights of stairs they finally reached the storage room.

"I hope you don't mind that I picked the wardrobe for you.  You can always switch it later."  Myra picked up a lantern that had been left on a desk.  "It matches the desk and bed."

"It is lovely."  Sherri assured her.

"Lets see, chairs are over there I think."  Myra pointed to a shadowy cluster off to the side.

Sherri pulled herself over the tall table to the chairs.  Myra handed her the lantern as soon as she was standing again then followed.

"You strike me as a blue person."  Myra said as she started examining the chairs.  Some were worn while others were in pristine condition.  "That room has plenty of natural light so dark furniture won't make it feel heavy."

"Why don't you sit down while I look?"  Sherri suggested firmly.  "There are considerations other than looks for me."

"Right, you feel their history.  That must get annoying."  Myra ignored the suggestion and squeezed around to the other side of the pile.  "I am sure Kev knows some way to remove the history of something.  He mentioned they did it to your room at the healers.  Oh, here is a nice sky blue one."

Sherri peered at the chair in question.  Her True Sight warned her that the back legs were loose but that was easily repaired.  "It is pretty, but is it comfortable."

"We may be suckers for punishment but we love our comfort."  Myra assured her.  "It is a safe bet that it is comfortable enough to sleep in."

"I don't think it is right, too bright."

Myra nodded.  Sherri held the lantern up higher to get a better look at the other chairs stacked here.  "Have you thought of a name yet?"

"Not really.  I am still trying to take it all in."  Myra answered as she wiggled through the maze of furniture and out of sight.  "I haven't even told the father yet."

"Will you?"

"Probably.  You are the first person I have talked to about this."  Myra turned to face the younger woman.  "Honestly, I am scared unto death.  My mother died in the childbed bringing me into the world."

Sherri thought of the second hand pain she had experienced.  "It happens.  Go to a healer now and talk to them.  They can keep an eye on you to make certain that doesn't happen."

Myra paused and looked back at Sherri.  "Will you be there?  I mean for the birth."

Sherri blinked in surprise.  "If you wish."

"Wonderful.  Oh, here's a nice black chair that would match what you already have."  Myra admired the chair in question.  Sherri wished she had enough magical energy to create a mage light.  "Maybe it is a little dark."

Sherri looked it over, it was high backed with a deep cushioned seat and padded arms.  Next to it was an ottoman done in the same fabric.  "I think it is actually a dark blue."

"Really?  I can't tell in this light.  What do you think?  Will it do?"

Sherri nodded.  What a turn her life had taken.  The last day she remembered she had never left Sorrows.  Now she was in Haven, settling into a new room, Chosen by a Companion, and probably not going back to the keep or forest for some time.

_:Scared__?:  Quinlan asked._

_:No__, not really.  But I wonder what comes next.:_


	18. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

Sherri flopped backwards on to her new bed, she was past exhaustion now.

Kevyn had helped her purge every trace of the former occupants from the room and Myra had helped her arrange the furniture.  All the fabric was in dark blue, her favourite colour.  All the wood was dark with age but in the white washed room it fit.  The chair and ottoman sat next to the fire place.  Rugs covered most of the floor.  Tapestries hung on the walls.  A midnight blue counterpane covered the freshly laundered linens and the many, fluffy pillows.  

It didn't feel like it was hers but that would come in time.  She had never, in her memory, spent anywhere but her own bed and she wasn't certain if she would sleep that night.

_:Have__ a nap at least.  You need it.  Your body isn't what it was.:  Quinlan scolded.  He had stayed in the back of her mind most of the time they were arranging the room, he even had a few suggestions._

_:In__ a bit.  I should deal with my uncles.:_

_:Let__ the others deal with them for now.  You need your rest heart-sister.:  Quinlan argued._

Sherri sighed and closed her eyes.  _:I__ feel like I am being swept up in the current of a great river.  Like I am trying desperately to stay in some semblance of control but failing completely.:_

_:Would__ you prefer we were in you __Forest__?:_

_:Honestly__, I don't know.  I don't think I could face the __Forest__ now.  Or the keep for that matter.:  Sherri yawned widely.  __:Maybe__ I will take that nap.:_

_:Wise__ idea.  Just rest for a few days.:_

Sherri hauled herself upright and pulled off the boots that were giving her blisters.  Her clothing all followed the boots into a pile on the floor.  She drew back the blankets and crawled under a single sheet.  _:Wake__ me for supper please.:_

_:If__ you are ready to wake.:  Quin compromised._

Sherri sighed and let the darkness claim her.

~ * ~

Quinlan heaved a sigh and stared up at the window of Sherri's room.  Not for the first time that afternoon he wondered if he should have let her go.  It had been selfish of him to Choose her when she could have had the peace of the Havens.

_:You__ are looking pensive.:  Lilia, a dainty Companion mare pranced up beside him._

_:Have__ you ever wondered if you did the right thing when you Chose Kirsty?:_

_:No__.  You think you may have Chosen wrong?:  Lilia said with obvious concern._

_:Sherri__ is wonderful.  I know I haven't misChosen.  She has practically been raised to be a Herald.  I am worried she will come to regret surviving.:  Quinlan explained._

Lilia watched Quin out of one large blue eye.  _:Only__ time will tell I suppose.  At least she is here, among others who understand what a powerful gift can mean.  I have heard Nick's Kevyn is quite interested in her.  Perhaps the love of friends will make her feel more content here.  But if she does go mad, what will you do?:_

Quin's ears flipped back against his neck.  _:I__ will not leave her.  Not for anything.  I am the one who Called her back so it is my fault if she loses herself to her Gift.:_

Lilia didn't seem surprised by the answer.  _:You__ know, it will be absolutely impossible to keep any secret from her.  When are you going to tell her everything?  You won't be able to not think about it for long.  That would be like trying not to think about flying purple cows when someone mentions them.:_

Quin wrinkled his nose, a rather amusing gesture in a Companion.  _:Now__ you have me thinking about purple cows with wings.  Like I didn't have enough on my plate._

~ * ~

Kevyn knocked lightly on Sherri's door.  He had fetched her clothing from the Healers and borrowed a pair of slippers from one of the female Heralds thinking she would appreciate having it when she emerged for supper.

"Come in."  A sleep voice beckoned.

Kevyn pushed the door open and peered around the twilight shrouded room.  "Sherri?"

A hand emerged from under the white sheet on the bed.  "I think this is me over here."

Kevyn chuckled and set the woman's clothing on the chair.  "Are coming down for supper?"

Sherri rolled over and stretched.  "I think so.  I am starved again."

Kevyn stared at the sleep tousled Sherri.  

"Sorry, I had no night gown."  She explained and pulled up the sheet.  "You brought my clothes?  Wonderful."

"I should wait outside."

"Pass me one and turn your back.  I will only take me a moment to dress."  Sherri shrugged.

Kevyn grabbed the top dress and tossed it onto the bed next to her then turned his back.  "How are you settling in?"

"Good I suppose."  Sherri's voice was muffled by the fabric of her dress.  "It still feels very strange.  You can turn around now."

She was still tying the laces on the side of the dress, a pale green with full, flowing sleeves.  "I usually wear this dress for the spring festivals up north.  Have you ever attended one?"

"No."

"After being shut inside all winter we all are rather excited to see the first buds of spring.  There is always a Festival where we haul out what preserves we haven't eaten and the women make tarts, jam rolls, cakes, sweets of every description and everyone gathers in the town green, wearing at least some green, and gorges themselves."  Sherri finished tying the lacings and smoothed out the skirt.  "There are plays put on by the children and bards are guaranteed to walk away with a suitor on each arm and pockets full of coin."

"How many festivals are there in the north?"

"A good dozen between spring and fall.  It is almost 'any excuse for a party'."

"If you are trapped inside for half the year I can't blame you.  Are you ready for supper?"

Sherri found the pair of white, soft soled shoes in the pile of clothes and slipped them on her feet.  "Now I am.  Thank you for lending me your boots and bringing me all this."

"It wasn't a problem."  Kevyn offered her his arm, which she accepted.  "You are looking better."

"I should hope so.  This morning I was in a coma."

"Well, there is that."  Kevyn laughed as they started down the stairs.

"After supper would you mind showing me around a bit?  I should groom Quin and that sort of thing."  

"The Queen would like to meet you soon.  Before the word about you being Chosen spreads.  She wanted to thank you publicly for helping find the traitors."

"And just how is she going to explain how I did it?"  Sherri asked.

"Simple, she is going to couch in it vague terms.  Service to the crown and all that.  She has already knighted all your uncles so she may as well knight you too."

"Oh ye Gods."  Sherri stopped on the second floor landing and rubbed her forehead.  "I don't want this.  I want to meet my cousin and everything but not get knighted."

"You'll have to talk to the Queen then."  Kevyn shrugged.

"I will.  You didn't give her this idea did you?"  Sherri asked shrewdly.

Kevyn held his hand to her.  "I didn't.  You may see for yourself."

Sherri accepted his denial and didn't take his hand.  "This is much more than I bargained for.  What would she have done if I never came to Haven?"

"I am not the one to ask."

Sherri scowled and bit her lip.  Kevyn marvelled that unlike all the highborns at court she rarely bothered to hide her emotions.  It probably came with knowing everyone else's emotional state.  "I guess we should continue on to supper.  There is nothing I can do until I talk with Selenay."

"Do you wish you were back in your keep now?"

"No.  I used to feel safe there but now…"  Sherri shivered.  "Now I don't know where I want to be."

"Because of your uncle locking you in that room?"

"No, that room has always been there.  I saw his thoughts, to him they were the worst he could imagine happening to me.  To me they were real.  It was like an eternity of blows from someone I couldn't fight against."

Kevyn slid an arm around her shoulders.  "Don't worry.  We'll find some way to block it for you."

Sherri looked almost pathetically grateful.  "Quin said pretty much the same thing.  Only he added that if we couldn't he would join me in a hovel in the Forest."

"You and Quin seem to be getting along quite well."

"I think so."  Sherri smiled as Quin mind touched her and Sent a wave of love.  "He thinks so too."

"And you had given up on becoming a Herald."  Kevyn teased.

"So I had.  And here my Companion was just working up the courage to Choose me."  

_:It__ had nothing to do with courage and trying to decide what is right for you.:  Quin corrected._

Sherri laughed, relaxing as her memories of her home receded into the shadows of her mind.  "No one decides for me."

Kevyn looked confused.

"Quin."  Sherri explained simply.  

They finally reached the doors to the common room.  Kevyn pushed the door open for her and allowed her to precede him.  Dozens of lamps lit the long room.  Several long tables lined with chairs ran through the room.  Only about ten people were actually in the room that could easily seat over two hundred.  All but one wore Whites and ranged from a young man her age who was tugging at the hem of his tunic uncomfortably to a Herald who had obviously retired long ago.

Kevyn guided her to the group.  A few waved at them absently.  The only one not wearing a uniform, she wore a dark grey leather riding outfit instead, eyed her, and seemed to find her wanting.

"Kevyn, who is this beauty?"  The youngest Herald asked as he stood and pulled out a chair for her.

"My name is Sherri."  She smiled and accepted the offered seat.  

"I am Ferris."  He sat next to her leaving Kevyn to find another seat.  The grey clad woman was on her other side, something about her nagged at her memory.

She had never seen her before but the recognition was coupled with a sense of respect and awe.  It was the familiar sense of knowing Sherri often got when she met some one she had previous Read in an object.

Favram's letters.  He often reported directly to the famous, or infamous, Captain Kerowyn.  The letters almost always passed through her before making their way to Sherri.

"You must be Captain Kerowyn."  Sherri ventured. 

"Good guess."  Kerowyn acknowledged.

"Hardly a guess.  There are only two Heralds famed for _not wearing Whites and you are most certainly not Alberich."  Sherri accepted a plate of greens from Ferris and scooped some on to a plate. _

"She has you there."  The man on Kerowyn's left laughed.  He had black hair with two streaks of white at his temples.  "I am Herald Eldan.  You must be the Famous Countess."

"I suppose I must be."

"I am glad to see you are up and about.  I heard you were quite ill."  Ferris said, trying to reclaim her attention.

Sherri turned back to him.  "Quite.  Kevyn was kind enough to ask me to supper."

"Better than that water they call broth at the Healers."  The eldest Herald snorted.  "Is this your first time in Haven?"

Sherri nodded.  "Normally you can't drag me out of Sorrows with a herd of horses."

"When will you be returning?"  Ferris asked.

Sherri met Kevyn's eye.  "I imagine that depends on when I finish my training."

"Training?  You were Chosen?"  Kerowyn asked dubiously.

"Just a few hours ago."  Sherri admitted and met Kerowyn's gaze frankly.  "I believe you worked with at least one of my uncles, Favram."

"That hothead is your uncle?"  A smile tugged at Kerowyn's lips.  "I hope it doesn't run in the family."

"Your many uncles have been making quite a fuss today.  They have accused the Queen of hiding you away."

Sherri sighed.  "The only one hiding me away is me.  I have no desire to meet with them right now."

"Sherri, I am glad to see you are up and about."  Myra called from the door way.  "I am hungry enough to eat a horse."

The group remained silent until Myra assumed the chair across from Sherri and seized a plate.  "I have decided to take your recommendation."

Sherri was puzzled for a minute then remembered recommending Myra see a healer.  "Care for some company?"

"If you don't mind.  I am as nervous as a cat in a dog kennel."  Myra admitted.

Everyone else at the table looked confused at the exchange.

"In the morning?"

Myra nodded.  "Now, on to more interesting matters.  Your uncles are demanding to see you.  They think you are back in that coma."

Sherri sighed.  "Bloody idiots."

Myra nodded an agreement then grinned wickedly.  "I know you can't appreciate it, but they are bloody beautiful idiots." 

"You are welcome to them.  I am still trying to convince them that I am too big for a pony."

"They didn't.  When?"  Myra asked eagerly.

"It is nearing three years ago now.  It was the fattest little pony you ever saw.  That was Ciro's bright idea.  I wish I could have seen his face when he learned I was riding Eagle."

"That's the warhorse he was talking about, right?  Apparently you are so sweet and good animals just can't bear to misbehave around you."

Sherri groaned.  "I wondered how they would explain that.  Has anyone told them I was Chosen yet?"

"You have until eight bells to tell them yourself.  The Queen has to tell them you are abdicating your title in favour of one of them."  Kevyn warned.  "Have you decided which one yet?"

"Favram.  He is the only one who is remotely salvageable as a landlord.  I have to find a new steward and make a hundred other arrangements first."  Sherri pushed away from the table and picked up her plate and glanced about for where she should take it.  "I better get started if I only have two hours." 

_:In__ the cupboard one the wall.:  Quin volunteered._

_:Thanks__.:_


	19. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

Sherri managed to find her way out of the Herald's Collegium without incident before Kevyn caught up with her.  

"Now what are you doing?"  Kevyn asked.  "You are supposed to be recuperating."

"I'll recuperate later.  I am not going to turn Sorrows over to anyone with out taking proper precautions."  Sherri paused and looked around.  "They teach ordinary students here, right?"

"The Blues?"

"Are any taught land management?"  Sherri asked.

"Not that I know of."

_:Maybe you should talk to you uncle first.:  Quin suggested._

"May as well."

"Pardon?"

"Quin."  Sherri explained.  "I'll try to remember to not respond out loud.  Where did they put my uncles?"

"In the old palace, Avren has quarters there.  I'll show you where."

"Wait!  I said I wanted to see the fireworks when they heard."  Myra burst out the door.  Her red hair escaping the confines of her braid making wispy tendrils about her face.

The three of them crossed the courtyard and entered the guarded doorway of the old palace.  Sherri let the Heralds take the lead, the green gown may be one of her best, but it was still very countrified by Haven standards and she hoped any attention they gathered was focused on the Heralds.  Up one flight of stairs and a few corners and Kevyn stopped.  

"This is it I believe.  Avren's quarters."

Sherri knocked briskly.  "Could they be at dinner?"

The door swung open to reveal Degane, Ciro's twin, read to rip a strip off who ever was interrupting them.

"Sherri!  You're alive."  He swept her up in a hug that left her feet dangling off the floor.

"Of course I am alive."  Sherri said sharply.  "Please put me down."

Kevyn didn't bother hiding his grin.  Myra shook her head.

Degane gently placed Sherri on her feet.  "Where have you been?  The Healers had you hidden away, didn't they?"

The other uncles appeared in the doorway behind him.  

"She is with that too pretty Herald."  Ethen grumbled.  "I told you he was panting after her."

"Panting?"  Sherri glanced at Kevyn.  "Doubtful.  I have been more of a pain than anything else."

"We can take care of her now."  Buren, the stuffiest of the bunch, said to the Heralds.

"I am sure you think you can."  Sherri drummed her fingers on her leg.  "Can we please speak?"

The uncles parted to allow the three to enter the room.  It was furnished with very utilitarian furniture of dark brown with not a doily, vase, or knick knack in sight.  Sherri sat on one of the couches.  The Heralds took seats on either side of her.

"Sit down please."  She gestured to the vacant couch and chairs.  They reluctantly sat down.  Sherri considered her words carefully.  "Normally I would have just written you but then it would be ten years before you found out so I will tell you to your face.  I was Chosen and have already taken up residence among the Heralds."

Silence reigned for several moments.

"No."  Avren ordered.  "Being a Herald is too dangerous.  We aren't going to let them try this foolishness with you.  You are a Lady and you will remain a lady."

"It is all the fault of that Herald.  He gave her the idea to become a Herald."  Ethen insisted loudly.

Favram bolted to his feet.  "You can't become a Herald, you are the Countess of Sorrows.  Your people need you back there."

Myra's eyes twinkled with amusement.  Kevyn kept a wary eye on the uncles but was obviously amused.  Sherri, however, was annoyed and hurt.  

"This is not up for discussion.  I was Chosen.  No one but my Companion and I are at fault."  Sherri stood.  Her cold tone cut through the noise and bluster of her uncles.  "I have already decided Uncle Favram is to become the next Count, may I suggest you find a capable steward quickly, harvest will arrive soon.  The account books were up to date when Uncle Avren arrived but haven't been touched since so I imagine there is a mess awaiting you."

Silence filled the room.  Ciro and Ethen both sat back down as the rest of her announcement sank in.  Favram gaped, first at her then at Avren.

"The rest of you are military men to the core.  And you almost destroyed the estate last time you were in charge."  Sherri continued to explain.  "I believe that is everything.  If you will excuse me, I left my dinner to tell you before the Queen told you."

Once in the hall she sank back against the wall and closed her eyes.

_:You should go back to bed.:_

_:Stop being a mother hen, Quin.  That was just harder than I thought.  I knew they would take it badly but it seems no matter what I do I am a disappointment to them.  I can't sew, cook, or anything like that.  I use a sword, I manage an estate.  I am just not what they hoped I would be.  Not in any way shape or form.:_

Quin sent her a surge of love.  _:You weren't the disappointment.  If they had bothered to read your letters they would have known you were much more than a mere lady.:_

Sherri felt marginally better.

Someone took her hand and images and thoughts of concern for her flooded her.  Opening her eyes she saw Kevyn and Myra watching her worriedly with Kevyn holding her hand.

"Do you need to see a healer?"  Kevyn asked.  His thoughts emanated through the link like a pre-echo of his words.

Sherri gripped his hand tighter, his thoughts and acceptance were comforting after the scene with her uncles.  "I'll be fine.  Yes, I will, I am not lying."

Myra glanced at the door they had just exited.  "I didn't expect them to be such…idiots.  I am sorry, but I can't think of any better description.  I hope they don't make a fuss."

"I hope so too."  Kevyn agreed.

Sherri Saw and Felt his anger on her behalf.  "You are very sweet."

Myra shook her head.  "Yes, he is.  On you."

Kevyn cleared his throat and dropped her hand quickly.  Sherri blushed.

"If you are through with this we should show you around the Collegium a bit.  Where the library is and that sort of thing, and get you some uniforms.  Unless you did want to go back for some more supper."

"No, I may have some more later, but that was more than enough for now.  Where should we start?"

"Court dinner hasn't started so why not see if we can get in to see Selenay?"  Kevyn suggested.

Sherri looked down at her country style gown.  "I wish I had something better than this to wear."

Myra looked her over critically.  "Selenay will understand.  It's not like you are being introduced at court."

"You know the Queen, probably better than she realises, she wouldn't care if you were wearing sack cloth."  Kevyn assured her and started down the Hall in the opposite direction they had come from.

Sherri was lost almost instantly as Kevyn led them through one of the narrow halls used by pages to another area of the Old Palace.  From there he and Myra led her to a large set of doors guarded by to Guards clad in dark blue uniforms very similar to the Heraldic uniforms in style.

"Is Selenay in for an unofficial call?"  Myra asked.

The one guarded eyed Sherri carefully, searching for threats, while the other entered the room.  He emerged almost immediately.  "Go ahead, Heralds."

Kevyn allowed the two women to precede him into the Royal apartments.  It was lit by several lanterns that hung on ornate arms on the wall casting a bright golden light.  Sherri wondered how much history this room had seen but was careful not to touch anything.  The furniture was all plain and serviceable, some had the dings and scratches furniture collected over years of being lived on.  Several doors led off the sitting room, most likely to bedrooms, bathing rooms, and the like.

This room was familiar to Sherri from the letters she had exchanged with her cousin.  It was one of Selenay's few sanctuaries.

One of the doors opened and a familiar woman clad in a white gown, her greying golden hair bound by a red gold coronet, emerged. 

"Sherria, I heard you had recovered and were Chosen.  You are looking much better than you did yesterday."  Selenay greeted her warmly.

"I should hope I look better."  Sherri grinned.  "I am glad I can finally meet you."

"Not nearly as glad as I am.  You must have been terribly confused when you came to this morning."  Selenay gestured for Sherri to have a seat.  "One day you are back in Sorrows, the next you are at the healers with a horse talking in your head."

The two Heralds retreated quickly leaving them alone to catch up.

"I hope my uncles haven't been too much of a pain.  They didn't take the news that I was Chosen very well."

Selenay grimaced.  "Don't get me started.  They have been impossible."

"If they aren't gone in a few days we should knock them all unconscious and ship them back to wherever they are supposed to be."  Sherri said with a conspiratorial grin.

Selenay laughed.  "It is hard to believe, but you are just as I imagined you would be.  It is nice to speak with someone who has no political agenda."

Sherri understood.  She had learned from the letters that while the Heralds did not usually have agendas they also had no experience in being responsible for people that they may never meet.  Heralds would gladly lay down their lives for the citizens of Valdemar but it was the Queen, and only the Queen, who was responsible for the citizens of Valdemar's health, happiness, welfare, and safety.  Sherri had been the Countess almost her entire life and, like many border lords and ladies, had been responsible for overseeing the welfare of her people in a very similar fashion only on a much smaller scale.

"Politics is a dirty game and I have no intention of doing more than I have to."  Sherri said with conviction.  "The sad thing is my Gift would probably make me very good at it."

"Your Uncles were rather vague about what happened to you.  Was it because of your gift?"

"Avren locked me in a room with a ghost."  Sherri looked down at the scars that marred her finger tips now.  She vaguely remembered trying to claw through the door.  If only she had remembered her other gift, magic, she should have just blasted to door from its hinges.  "I never told them about my abilities and didn't plan on doing it, ever."

"I can't blame you.  They may be kin, but they are still thick, backwater, ignorant, soldiers."  Selenay agreed wryly.  "I better get going, I have Court dinner."

"Kevyn mentioned you wanted to knight me, or some such thing, for the incident with the maps."

"Not just the maps, uncovering Lord Inture, reading the objects we sent you, you deserve the recognition."

"Don't even consider it.  I will be a Herald, I will Read any object you ask me to, just don't tell others of my Gift."

Selenay eyed her in confusion.  

"I don't want people pestering me with silly requests to Read a family heirloom or some such nonsense.  It is bad enough I can't turn it off."

"Very well, we will tell no one of your abilities."  Selenay capitulated gracefully.  "However there will be a small party in your honour."

"Why?"  Sherri asked warily.

"I am afraid I could use your talents.  If that is alright with you.  From what I understand you can't see illusions."

"Sort of.  They make my head ache and my eyes itch and it is like an overlay on reality, why?  Someone at this party will be wearing an illusion?"

"Yes, we want to see what is underneath the illusion before we act.  None of the mages have pierced it yet."

Sherri sighed.  "Can't you just point him out in passing?"

"He lives in the City.  We don't want to raise any suspicions by asking him here for no reason.  I was going to send you an invitation and request you come down before your uncles wrote me.  The plan was to knight you and ask you to look then.  Since you are here now, and Chosen, we have to change our plan."

"I will do it.  But I don't think we need a party in my honour to pull it off.  I will just attend some fete you have and see him then.  We should keep my abilities very quiet then, otherwise they may spook.  However, I would like to ask a boon in return."

Selenay stiffened.

"Keep my uncles from marrying me off."  Sherri said with a sigh.  "I know they are plotting it right now."

"That we can do."  Selenay laughed.  "Can you find your way back to the Herald's Wing?"

"If not I can always ask for directions."  Sherri stood.  "Enjoy court."

"I doubt it."  Selenay admitted.

"What we suffer for duty."  Sherri chuckled.  When she opened the door Kevyn was waiting in the hall.

"I didn't want you to get lost trying to get back."  Kevyn explained.

"Well, thank you."  Sherri fell into step beside him.  "Myra took off already?"

"She said she had something to do.  She said she would be at your door tomorrow morning about a candlemark before breakfast."

Sherri nodded.  "Perhaps you could give that tour now, if you have time."

"It would be my pleasure.  Shall we start with the library?


	20. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

After the tour of the library, kitchens, salle, stable, and field Sherri was ready to crawl back into bed.  Something Quin had been urging her to do since she left the Queen's apartments.

"You look ready to drop."  Kevyn observed as he escorted her back to her room.

The thought of the four flights of stairs ahead of her made her want to just curl up in a corner to sleep.  "Almost."  She admitted.

_:Go__ to bed Sherri.:  Quin scolded again._

"I am."  Sherri answered him aloud.

"Quin?"

Sherri nodded.  "He is nagging.  It is almost strange to be nagged by a horse when I think about it."

"For the rest of us it was very strange with out thinking about it.  I suppose you are used to the strange."

"You could say that."  Sherri thought of her childhood.  No other child in Valdemar played tag with two of the most famous figures in history, were taught music by a centuries old Bard, taught magic by the most renowned Herald-Mage, learned to ride on a Companion despite not being Chosen and the Companion being dead.  "I remember when I was wandering and I couldn't Read anything I was fascinated by a flower.  It was simply perfect.  It was strange to me that I couldn't sense the work that had gone into making it bloom just so.  To just _see the flower was stranger than to see ghosts to me."_

"It must be hard to appreciate the simple things when you know how hard someone worked to achieve them."  Kevyn said thoughtfully.

"I loved the wild flowers that bloomed in the woods, wild and free.  All the work was their own.  But I could still Feel the work it took."  Sherri thought mournfully of her time in Sorrows.  Moving water removed the Traces she sensed, which was what made her clothing wearable and allowed her to cleanse the small items she dealt with every day, it also kept the Forest almost completely free of traces.  Since living plants moved water up and down its stem or trunk it slowly removed the traces of the people who had influenced them but there was always enough traces for her to feel the work that had gone into growing. 

"Your Gift is hard to comprehend.  As a mage, I see energies and sense things growing but I can turn those senses off, where as you have never not seen energies."

"It is inconvenient but I don't remember it being any other way."  Sherri shrugged.  "If I could suddenly turn it off, I would probably spend every waking moment staring at the most ordinary things."

"There must be a way to turn it off.  We just have to find it."  Kevyn said seriously.  "Maybe, if it gets bad enough, we can deactivate it completely."

Sherri thought wistfully of being free of her Gift.  "I won't get my hopes up.  Van tried it already."

Kevyn released her arm when they reached her door.  "I'll see you tomorrow."

Sherri debated inviting him in but decided against it when a yawn struck.  "Promise?" 

"Of course."  Kevyn favoured her with a warm, promising smile.

Sherri pushed her door open and hesitated.  "Why is it every time I see you I end up in bed for days or weeks?"

Kevyn laughed and brought her hand to his lips for a kiss.

"Yes, it was intended as a double entendre."  She slipped into her room and closed the door.

_:Trying__ your hand at seduction?:  Quinlan asked._

Sherri sensed odd overtones in his mindspeech.  _:He__ is…I am not sure if I can describe it.:_

_:You__ love him already?:  Quinlan asked._

Sherri stripped off her dress and hung it in the wardrobe.  _:I__ guess I do.  He is unlike anyone else I have ever met.:_

Quinlan seemed worried. 

_:Is__ something wrong?:_

_:I__ don't want you to get hurt.  You have never had a relationship with a living person before…:  Quin trailed off._

Sherri still didn't understand.  The dead weren't that different from the living, well, at least the ones that were conscious of being dead weren't._  :He has always been special to me.  And not just because he is a Herald.  He never hesitates to touch me and when he does…:  Sherri pulled on her nightgown and slipped into bed.  __:I__ feel like I am the most cherished person in the world.:_

_:And__ that is important to you?:_

Sherri couldn't answer, she was already fast asleep on the bed.

~ * ~

Favram was prepared to knock on every door in the Heralds' wing until he found Sherri if that was what it took.  He had left his elder brothers arguing over what to do to talk to her.  He had seen how hurt she was when she left them, even if the others hadn't.  She had hid it well but with his lifestyle being able to read people's emotions was a lifesaving skill.

None of the pages he had questioned had been able to direct him to Sherri's room but they had been able to tell him where the too pretty Herald lived.

Favram paused in front of the door he had been told about and rapped on the door.  A shuffling noise alerted him before the door opened to reveal the Herald.

He had removed his glaringly white tunic but still wore his breeches and shirt.

"Is Sherria here?"  Favram demanded.

"No, I left her at her room a candlemark ago, she needed to rest."  Kevyn answered.

Favram nodded.  "Could you direct me to her room?  I need to speak with her."

"If this is about her not becoming a Herald, you will be wasting your breath.  It is out of your hands."  Kevyn warned.

"I know, even if my brothers don't.  I want to talk to her about the estate."

"She is exhausted.  Leave it till tomorrow.  Remember, this morning she was in a coma.  She needs to recuperate."

Favram was tempted to break the well meaning Herald's nose.  He was well aware of Sherri's condition this morning.  "Why do you think we are so worried about her?  She is our baby niece, no matter her age.  Do you really think I would do anything to jeopardise her?"

"Quite frankly, I think you and your brothers have hurt her at every turn and that is not something she can handle right now."  Kevyn said firmly.  "She feels guilty that she hasn't fulfilled your vision for her."

"Guilty?  But she is everything I could ever hope for her to be."  Favram said confused.

"Myra said you lot spent the entire trip down regaling her with tales of Sherri's domestic skills.  Skills Sherri doesn't have."

"Of course she doesn't.  Why would I want a milksop niece in charge of Sorrows?  Sherri is a brilliant fighter, even though she has very little really experience, she can run a large estate well and profitably.  She can even ride like the wind.  All I wanted was for her to be a happy, independent woman.  My brothers may have dreamed of a perfect little girl but I always knew she would be so much more."

Kevyn was surprised by Favram's speech.  "She was hurt when you all insisted she couldn't become a Herald.  She was actually dreading telling you."

"Hell."  Favram cursed.  "It was a surprise.  We had no warning, she just came in, sat down, said 'I was Chosen' and that was it.  Of course we were all shocked.  We have all known Heralds that have caught arrows or were torn apart by Ancar's Mages.  How do you think we should react to our baby girl becoming one of those oh so noble targets?"

"Maybe by supporting her."  Kevyn suggested.  "She knows you haven't read any of her letters since she was a child.  Avren was the one who caused all those mysterious bruises on her.  He pictured her being beaten so she felt the beating.  She is safer and more welcome among the Heralds than she is among her own kin.  We wouldn't turn our backs on her for anything." 

"We were on the front, you know what it is like.  Reading about childish concerns like skinned knees and pony rides was distracting.  Hells, thinking of home was dangerous and made you sloppy."

"And since then?"  Kevyn challenged.  "If you and your brothers are wise you will give up on your notion of a little niece and try to get to know Sherri as she is now.  She is a fascinating woman, smart, intelligent, caring, and honourable.  When you rode out of Sorrows when she was five and didn't return until she was not only grown but independent and then demanded she marry some stranger you lost all right to expect anything but suspicion and distrust from her."

"Marriage?  Damn, Avren is a bigger idiot than I thought."  Favram muttered.  "Please show me her room or I will start knocking on every door until I find the right one."

Kevyn was torn between slamming the door in Favram's face and complying.

_:What__ do you think Thunderfoot?:  Kevyn asked the dozing Dominick._

_:Quin__ says she needs to hear him.:  Nick answered after a moment's conference with Quin._

"Very well, but if you distress her in any way I will personally toss you down the stairs by what ever means necessary and I am an adept."

Favram bristled at the younger man's threat but nodded.  "Show me." 

Kevyn led Favram down the dimly lit hall and around a corner to Sherri's closed door.  "Don't touch her skin."  Kevyn warned in a quiet tone.

"Why not?"  Favram asked just as quietly.

"It pains her, it is part of her Gift."

"Some Gift."  Favram commented dryly as he pushed the door open.

Inside Sherri was sprawled across her bed with one arm tossed over her head and another flung off to the side.  A beam of moon light illuminated half her face revealing her peaceful expression.

"She looks just like she did when she was little."  Favram said quietly.

"Don't wake her."  Kevyn warned.

Sherri suddenly shifted and her eyes opened sleepily.  "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing, go back to sleep."  Favram assured her and her eyes closed again.

"I thought you wanted to talk to her."

"If you are pushing for a broken nose to muddle up your pretty face, keep talking."  Favram didn't look away from Sherri.  There were still dark shadows under her eyes and her form was much too thin.  A cool breeze drifted in the window so he carefully pulled the blanket up and tucked it around her form.  An action he had done many times when she was small enough to warrant rails around her bed to keep her from falling out.  Glancing up he saw Kevyn's expression was obviously that of a man in love.  "You hurt her and it won't matter if you are a mage or not, I will still break every bone in your body.  You damn well better treat her as if she is the greatest treasure on earth."

Kevyn looked away from Sherri.  "Of course I will."

Favram wondered how long until he had a nephew in law.  "Let's go, Now that I know where she is I can talk to her in the morning."


	21. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

Myra hoped Sherri was awake as she bound up the stairs to her room.  She was not looking forward to talking to the Healers this morning but she knew if she delayed she would find more excuses not to see them.

After a perfunctory knock on the door she opened it and stuck her head in.  "Sherri?"

Sherri was sitting in one of her new chairs with her feet tucked under her staring out the window.  She wore the cream and brown outfit she had worn the day before, now freshly laundered, and had her hair tamed into a coronet around her head.  "Are you ready?"  Sherri asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be."  Myra sighed and closed the door.  She could see the Companions Sherri had been staring at.  Two foals were playing a game of tag under the watchful eye of their parents.  Shadows made by the rising sun stretched across the field and red and gold stained the coats of the Companions.  "They are beautiful, aren't they?"

"I was just wishing I could paint them."  Sherri said wistfully.  

"I don't know if anyone has ever tried to."

"Stef did, once.  He said it turned out like a bunch of white blobs on green."

"Stef?  Who is that?  A suitor you left behind?"  Myra sank into the chair next to Sherri.

"Stef is Bard Stefen, he is Herald Vanyel's lifebonded.  He, Vanyel and Yfandes haunt Sorrows."

"You are just full of surprises."  Myra sat back and eyed her new friend speculatively.  "Tell me about them."

"Yfandes is Van's Companion.  She still calls him a peacock even thought he hasn't changed his clothes in centuries."  Sherri smiled fondly at the memories.  "She says that the next time they decide to haunt a forest for centuries she gets to bring someone too.  She was the one who taught me to ride.  I was all flopping elbows and loose knees until she took me in hand.  Stef would have died of shock the first time we met if he wasn't already dead.  I was hanging off a branch about to drop to the ground when I saw this handsome young man watching me.  I asked him if he could help me down and he nearly fainted.  The next day he brought Van and Yfandes to meet me."

"That sounds very romantic.  How old were you?"

"Five I think."  

A rapping on the door interrupted their conversation.

"Come in."  Sherri called.  It didn't sound like Kevyn's knock.

Favram opened the door then paused when he saw Myra sitting in the chair across from Sherri.  "I just wanted to check on you."

Sherri wasn't certain whether she was pleased or not that he had come looking for her.  "I am still going to be a Herald."

"I know that.  I was just shocked yesterday."  Favram looked around for a chair that could support his weight and finally hauled a sturdy bench away from the wall that Sherri had chosen for extra shelf space until she could find some bookcases.  "I knew a lot of Heralds who lost their lives in the War.  You can hardly blame me for having nightmares about you in the same situations."

Myra was uncertain if she should stay.  _:I__ think you should.:  Abeni, her Companion, said in her mind.  __:Sherri__ could use the support.:_

_:I__ also want to talk to Fav.:  Myra reminded her._

Sherri was still tense.  "I am sorry if you don't want Sorrows, but I am not passing it off to any of the others."

Favram smiled crookedly.  "I know.  I remember those five years better than you do.  That war may have been the best thing for Sorrows."

Sherri smiled slightly.

"I am proud of you."  Favram blurted out.

Sherri blushed and looked away quickly as tears gathered in her eyes.  She didn't trust herself to say anything around the lump in her throat.

"You are self sufficient, brave, honourable, independent, intelligent, and so much more.  I couldn't care less if you can't sew a stitch or if all your cooking is burned."  Favram barrelled on.

Sherri bolted out of her chair and through her arms around Favram's neck.  "Thank you."

Favram returned the embrace.

Myra smiled at the pair.  _:You__ know, the only resemblance between them is the height.  He is all golden and, well, big.  She is dark, delicate, and not so big.:_

_:She__ must resemble her father.:_

Sherri collected herself and wiped away her tears.  Even Favram's eyes were glistening.

"So, when is that pretty boy Herald of yours going to join the family?  He seems almost decent, even if he does need his nose broken.  He actually threatened to toss me down the stairs if I hurt you."

Sherri laughed.  "Does it matter?"

"Just don't surprise us with a babe with no father in sight.  I doubt Avren's poor heart could take it twice.  I better get going, don't worry, I won't tell the others were your room is." 

Myra's lips quirked in a smile.  "Favram, could I speak with you?"

"Sure."  Favram looked slightly confused.

Myra led him into the hall and closed the door after him.  "How are the rest taking the news today?"

"Badly.  As if they could take it any other way.  They are refusing to allow Sherri to abdicate."

Myra sighed, she had expected that.  "I hope you plan on beating it through their thick skulls that Sherri wants this."

"It may be literally."  Favram said with a sigh and a clenched fist.

"Remember that brawl in Hardorn a few months ago?  You tossed those little wits a good ten feet with a single blow.  Do that if need be.  Sherri needs all the support she can get.  Everyone else who has had her gift went mad."

"Bloody hell."  Favram cursed.  "Any idea what drove them mad?"

"Too much knowledge is my bet.  I spent the night going through the palace library, not in the books about Gifts, Kev already searched those, but in a collection of old stories I found references to True Seers who went mad, one killed twenty three people and was determined to kill every other person he could find because he saw too much of the dark side of humanity.  Another saw the same darkness and retaliated by trying to force humans to have no violent thoughts.  She drove an entire village insane.  There were others and all ended the same, the darkness in others made their minds snapped and they either killed themselves or massacred others trying to purge the darkness.  The common thread was they saw too much darkness when they touched other people."

Favram was pale as a ghost.

"To make it worse, Sherri is also an adept.  If she snapped we could be looking at a crater in the centre of Valdemar where Haven used to be.  I trust you understand why we are so concerned about her mental stability."  

"Oh Gods.  Poor Sherri.  I'll make certain they get it through their thick heads that Sherri doesn't need their protection or foolish plans."

Myra smiled and relaxed.  "I am glad you understand.  If you need any help getting it through I am certain we can find a few great hulking Heralds to help out.  Maybe Dirk."

Favram had worked with Dirk before, he may be a quiet man, but he was deadly as a viper when he chose to be.  "That may be a plan, so long as we avoid killing them."

~ * ~

It was still shadowed as Myra and Sherri crossed the courtyard to the Healers.  Dawn gave everything a brilliant pink hue.  Even the normally golden stone of the palace looked pink in this light.

A Healer rushed out to see them.  "Countess Sherria, I was hoping you would return."

"Actually, this visit isn't for me, it is for Herald Myra.  Can we speak to a female Healer?"  Sherri said with authority.

"We still want to check you over but I can see no reason that Jenna can't check you both over."  The Healer led them inside and left them in an examining room.  Myra started to pace back and forth immediately, fidgeting with her cuffs and hems.  Sherri sat in one of the available chairs and waited just as impatiently.

Finally the door opened and a woman dressed in the green robes of her calling entered.  "What can I help you with?"

Myra flashed a pleading look at Sherri.

"Herald Myra is pregnant and is concerned about the birth."

The Healer smiled reassuring at Myra.  "Why don't you have a seat and I'll have a look.  It is hard to examine you or the baby when you are pacing like that."

Myra sat down and fidgeted as she was examined.

"You are both very healthy, so why don't you tell me what is bothering you?"  The Healer sat next to Myra.  Sherri could feel the aura of calm the healer was projecting.

Sherri listened with half an ear to Myra's worries.  She had heard most of them before from other mothers to be she had spoken to.

Finally Myra had run out of questions and was much more relaxed.

"Now for you, my lady."  The Healer turned to face her.

"Just don't touch me."  Sherri stipulated.

The Healer was surprised at the request but complied.  "Other than some malnutrition you are in good health.  I recommend you eat a lot of vegetables and fruits for the time being and take it easy until you recover completely."  The Healer finally pronounced.

Sherri was expecting that and nodded.  "I will.  We best get going if we are going to make it to breakfast."

Myra was much more relaxed as they left the large building.  "Thank you for talking me into it."

"I did nothing."

Myra snorted.  "So, how are you really feeling today?"

"Rather refreshed and ready to take on the day.  But first I want to gorge on some of that wonderful food I sampled last night."

"You are in for a treat.  Mero is a master of the culinary arts.  Just as good as your Cook.  Well, her pies are better."  Myra conceded.  "I would walk through fire for one of her nut pies."

Sherri thought longing of the treats Cook regularly produced.  "You have never had her fresh fruit tarts or nothing would have gotten you away from Sorrows."

"Your uncles were out of favour so there were only three pies in the massive meal she prepared for our journey."

"She sent over a half dozen pies back with Kevyn last winter.  I think she approved of him."  Sherri smiled at the memory of their stolen kiss.  It was rather sad that was her first, real kiss and she was eighteen.  It was even odder to think she had propositioned him the night before.  "You traveled here with my uncles.  Do you know what their plans are?" 

"Well, they mentioned they wanted to introduce you at court and help you find a nice young man.  At least Favram seems to have come to his senses and realized you are now ours and that if you choose Kevyn there is nothing he can do."

"He was always more of a big brother than an uncle."  Sherri admitted.  "At least when we were younger he was.  Did you know he was fourteen when he ran off to war?"

"Some how that doesn't really surprise me."  Myra said after considering it for a moment.  "He is a darling.  When we were riding back he was always the one who offered to help me into the saddle and ordered a hot bath for me when we stopped.  It is rare to find looks and personality in one beautiful package."

Sherri chuckled.  "He isn't the father is he?"

"Blessings, no!  The father is a Herald I ran into while I was delivering a message in the south."  Myra assured her.  "What can I say?  I like men.  Tall, short, lean, muscled, dark, light, handsome, homely, so long as they have the right personality and look out on life.  Would it bother you if I pursued Favram?"

Sherri shook her head.  "Just remember, he is now the new Count."

"Oh, can you imagine him answering to 'my lord'?"  Myra giggled.  Favram never wore anything besides homespun brown clothing that looked more appropriate for a holderkin male.  

Sherri grinned widely.  "'Ye ain't a me lord!  Ye's a fake.  Just ye wait till the Heralds get ye!'"  Sherri did a perfect imitation of a northern farmer with a mock stern expression.

Myra tried to still her giggles as they were drawing stares from the gardeners and servants going about their business.  "Or Favram trying to remember _he is a 'my lord' now!  I bet you it will be at least two years before he realises he is the 'my lord' they are addressing."_

"I know he will wonder who 'Lord Favram' is when they start addressing him as that."  Sherri released a giggle ignoring the stares and murmurs.

 Both women felt the stress and concern that had plagued them fall away.  Myra's constant worries about her baby, the uncertainty of what would happen to her and the child, and the guilt for not being able to perform her duties.  Sherri's grief for her friends, her concerns for her people, the stress of seeing her uncles all at once, and the added weight of being in a new place surrounded by strangers and strange objects.

"Lady's Blessings, I am so glad you were Chosen."  Myra finally gasped out.

Sherri draped an arm around the smaller woman's shoulders.  "So am I."

_:I__ am glad to hear that.:  Quin added._

"You really shouldn't eavesdrop."  Sherri scolded.

"Quin?"  Myra guessed.  "Don't worry, you will get the hang of it.  Now, let's feed ourselves and find you some clothes that fit."


	22. Chapter 21

_CHAPTER 21_

Grey was not her colour.  She looked like a lowering storm cloud.  The mirror reflected a young woman dressed in silvery grey with her ebony black hair streaked with only a few strands of white hair twined in a coronet about her head, large dark blue eyes lined with sooty black lashes, soft pink lips, pale, and a heart shaped face.  

_:You__ should stop preening.:  Quin twitted her._

_:I__ would hardly call this preening.  I am almost completely colourless.  Just imagine how I will look in Whites!:  Sherri countered and scowled at her reflection.  __:At__ least I will have some colours to wear when my clothing arrives.:_

_:You__ should really talk to you uncles again.  I mean all of them, not just Favram.  They had the best intentions when they decided to introduce you at court.:  Quin urged._

Sherri glanced toward the window that over looked the field.  _:I__ know they did.  But so far look what their 'good intentions' have brought me.  I nearly died.  I can't even enter a strange room without worrying about the door closing behind me and being trapped.:_

Quin sent her a wave of concern, love, and understanding.  _:Talk__ to Talia.  She could help you.:_

Sherri suppressed a shudder at the images Talia's name called to mind.  Rape.  Torture.  Loss.  All with the acid etched pain only an empath could impart.  _:I__ am sorry but I don't feel comfortable talking to her.:_

_:Why__ don't you come out a ride.  We could work on managing your gift.:  Quin suggested._

Sherri tugged uncomfortably on the new uniform.  _:I__ suppose I could.  I am still supposed to be recuperating.:_

She grabbed a tattered blanket off a bench and head out her door. 

And straight into Kevyn who had his hand raised to knock.

"Sorry."  Sherri stepped back and smiled warmly up at him.  "You know, you are harder than a brick wall."

Kevyn laughed.  The sound thrilled along her nerves.  "I was coming to see if you would like to join me for a picnic outside the city.  I know you are supposed to catch up on your rest but I figured you needed to escape the walls."

"That would be wonderful."  

_:That__ would be the best thing for you right now.:  Quin agreed.  Sherri sensed a conflict in the sending and wished she knew what big secret he was trying so hard not to think about._

"Well, I have a blanket, what else do we need?"  Sherri asked.

"I have everything ready and packed at the Stables.  I was hoping you would agree."  Kevyn offered her his arm.  "You are looking very drawn.  Are you alright?"

"This is just harder than I thought."  Sherri admitted.  "It has only been two days since I returned and already everything feels like it is about to overwhelm me.  Honestly, if not for you and Myra I would have left already."

"We worry about you.  I won't deny it since you would know as soon as I touched you.  Myra and I have decided that between the two of us we should be able to help keep you centred while you settle in."

"I am very grateful to both of you."  Sherri assured him.  "There are just so many people here and they keep echoing at me from everything.  I tried to fortify my shields but I am still too drained."

Kevyn said nothing, he placed his own shields around her and strengthened them as much as he dared.  Sherri relaxed minutely.

"Have you finished answering all of Teren's questions yet?"

Sherri grimaced at the memory of the inquisition.  "He thinks that other than mage training I may be able to get my Whites rather quickly.  I already have the most of the law, diplomacy, history, reading, maths, writing, and others that they normally teach trainees.  I never thought that all of Van's and Yfandes' teachings would come in so handy.  He wants me to take jurisprudence, languages, and weapons."

"What chores do you have?  I remember I was always stuck with mop duty."

"Mopping and kitchen."

"I remember kitchen quite fondly.  Better than dishwashing or cleaning the bathing rooms."

Their conversation hovered around her entering the Collegium until they were mounted on their Companions and riding out the gates.  Sherri fell silent and became more withdrawn as they rode into the more cramped quarters of the city and didn't relax until the last building was behind them.

"Are you feeling better?"  Kevyn asked.

Sherri nodded.  "I am not used to so many people in one place.  How can they live all bunched up like that?" 

"They would probably find the vastness of the Sorrows perplexing if they were faced with it, but I agree.  Out of curiosity, how are the children you took in?"

"My merry band of thieves?"  Sherri smiled.  "Hanna, Daya's apprentice, was snapped up by a Healer last year and is here in Haven.  I should probably look her up.  Jyra and Gen are both very promising seamstresses and weavers, Gen prefers to make tapestries.  Kori, the one who wants to become a Herald, was adopted by a childless farm family not long after you left after your visit.  The other boys still live at Sorrows, they were the ones rebuilding the stair case when you visited last winter."

"They are about sixteen or so, aren't they?"

"About that.  Kori is only thirteen and a rather tiny thirteen at that.  The girls are between fourteen and sixteen."

 "Did you take in more?"

"Yes, last fall I had sixteen new thieves.  My people actually welcome them now.  Of course those that tried to lie and say they would never steal from me were refused."

"So your gift is handy for some things."  Kevyn turned Nick down what looked like a goat track.  "The spot is this way."

The picnic spot he chose was sheltered under large, ancient trees next to a small, stream fed pond next to a Herald Waystation.

"This place is so peaceful."  Sherri commented.

"It is rarely used since it is so close to Haven.  Usually only Heralds desperate to escape for a day or two use it."  Kevyn swung to the ground and detached his saddlebags from the back of his saddle.  Sherri quickly stripped the tack from both Companions as Kevyn set out their cold meal.  

_:Enjoy__ yourself.:  Quin said as he and Nick wandered to the pond for a drink._

"I will."  Sherri assured him.

"Quin?"  Kevyn asked.

"Of course."  Sherri took a seat on the blanket next to him.  "This looks wonderful."

"Help yourself."  Kevyn poured each of them a mug of juice from a bladder.

"Do you come here very often?"  Sherri asked as she sipped the still cool liquid.

"Not really.  Nick suggested it."

"Then he has excellent taste."  Sherri said loud enough for the Companions to hear.

_:Thank__ you.  I am glad you approve.:  Dominick raised his head and winked at her.  Sherri jumped at the unexpected voice and smiled._

"He Spoke to me."  Sherri grinned at Kevyn. 

Kevyn was just as surprised as she was. 

_:I__ may as well, you echo to her if you are touching and you seem to enjoy touching each other a great deal.:  Nick explained to Kevyn as he returned to grazing.  __:The__ more people she has to rely on, that she knows trust her completely, the less likely she is going to turn everyone in Valdemar into mindless zombies.:_

_:I__ doubt she would even consider it.  I think she would be more likely to just flee her body with no intent to return if things became more than she can handle.:  Kevyn said with conviction._

_:I__ hope you are right little brother.  She doesn't deserve to be saddled with this gift.  No one does but her more so.:_

Kevyn agreed.

"Would you pass me the fruit?"  Sherri asked, interrupting their conversation.

"Of course."  Kevyn snagged the small bag of assorted dried fruit and passed it to her.

"I want to thank you for the extra shields."  Sherri said unexpectedly.

"It was my pleasure.  Would you like me to try and strengthen them further?"

"No, it isn't necessary."  Sherri assured him.  "It requires a lot of power for me to leave my body and three months used up all my reserves.  I have been trying to keep them up but I just don't have enough power yet."

"Why don't you tap into the Heartstone?  As a Herald, you have the right to."

Sherri blushed, she should have thought of that.  "Would they mind?"

"I doubt it.  You are a trained Adept and you would only take enough to restore your power reserves, it wouldn't deplete the Stone much."

"I will ask when we get back."

"Have your uncles been bothering you?"

"No.  I think Myra had a long heart to heart with them that involved some inventive threats involving a castrating knife."

Kevyn winced but laughed.  "She got that from one of the Captain's men.  He used it to threaten the new recruits."

"I assume it was effective.  Favram visited twice now but the others all keep their distance."

"Does it bother you?"

"There was a time when I wished I could see them again but now they are almost strangers.  It sounds heartless, but I wish they weren't here."

"It is understandable."  Kevyn assured her.

Sherri leaned back against the trunk of the tree and popped a raisin into her mouth.  She hadn't felt this much at peace since before Van, Stef, and Yfandes went to the plains.  "What are the Tayledras doing about the ley lines now?"

"They are organizing small parties of Adepts and scouts and sending them out to guide the power into the channels they want.  This will allow them to decide where it goes and who had access to it."  Kevyn explained.  "I think it is a good idea, but my major worry is what about years from now?  Alliances change and we could end up with a great deal of power in the hands of our enemies."

"Their paths can be changed.  I have seen Van do it many times.  Besides, this alliance is backed by the gods, is it not?"

"True."

Sherri's expression darkened as she finally worked up the courage to voice the questions that had been hovering at the edges of her mind.  "Kevyn, why are you so willing to touch me when you know what I can See?"

"I trust you."  Kevyn answered simply.  "If it bothers you I will stop."

"No, it isn't that.  It is just…  I expected everyone to shy away from me when they discovered my abilities."

"I won't lie, some will.  Some have secrets they can't bear to share.  Others don't want to inflict their memories and nightmares on you.  Will it disturb you?"

"No, actually I am rather relieved.  Touching you is pleasant.  You have a very pleasant mind."  Sherri blushed. 

"What about touching others?"

"Well, it is hard to put into words.  Others are like a whirlwind of chaos.  When I touch them I feel like I am being pulled into them and I start to lose myself if I touch them for too long.  With you it only feels like we are…connecting is the best word I suppose.  I don't lose track of myself."  

"And with your Companion?"

Sherri smiled at Quin who was watching them intently from the far side of the pond.  The horse vision looked calm and unperturbed but the human she could see was worried and thoughtful.  "With him it is the same.  Like we are connecting."

"Maybe it has something to do with me being a Herald and Quin being a Companion."

"Maybe.  I haven't touched any other Heralds or Companions."  Sherri admitted.  "I don't want to pry.  Companions are famous for their secrets after all."

_:I__ am sure you will know all soon enough.:  Dominick commented to both of them wryly.  _

"I won't tell anyone what I know."  Sherri promised.  "I haven't told anyone Kevyn still has the old stuffed horse his brother gave him when he was a toddler."

"You know that!"  Kevyn was torn between incredulity and laughing.  Laughing won.

"Care to hear what else I know?"  Sherri challenged.  "You write with your right hand but fight better with your left.  You hate wearing Whites outside of Valdemar.  Not that I can blame you, they are rather conspicuous but you do look very handsome in them.  Your brothers call you a peacock because you like you wear bright colours.  You ran away to Haven when you were eleven because you hoped to be Chosen but you weren't until you were thirteen when Nick appeared after you were thrown from your horse during a hunt.  Your family was convinced you had been killed until in an accident until a messenger arrived with the good news."

"You should have been a fortune teller."  Kevyn laughed.

_:I__ remember, you looked so pathetic sitting in that pile of leaves staring after your horse.:  Nick stomped his hooves in amusement._

Sherri, emboldened but his reaction leaned across the lunch spread between them and caressed his cheek before she kissed his lips somewhat inexpertly.

Quin stiffened and scowled.

_:Relax__.  He would never harm her.:  Nick assured him.  __:I__ think they make a great pair.  The are both adepts, both Heralds, both very much in love even though they haven't admitted it yet.:_

Quin grumbled and turned away from the couple.  _:He__ hurts her and I will trample him into dust.:_

_:I__ believe he has already heard that particular threat from Favram.:  Nick commented wryly.  __:She__ certainly inspires the protective instincts in the men around her.:_

Quin didn't answer.

_:Or__ maybe it is just her kin that react like that.:_


	23. Chapter 22

_CHAPTER 22_

The rhythmic stroke of the brush nearly sent Quin to sleep.  Sherri had already groomed him till he shone like a young star but she continued to run the brush over his coat.

_:Is__ something bothering you?:  Quin asked, his head hanging low and his eye lids drooping._

_:I__ was just thinking that both the solid you and spirit you look very silly right now.:  Sherri answered, her tone light._

Quin raised his head and looked back at her.  He wasn't even conscious of the 'spirit' Quin she saw but he imagined he looked like he was about to fall asleep on his feet.  _:So__ nothing is bothering you?:_

Sherri sighed and set the brush to the side.  _:I__ was just thinking.  Nothing more, nothing less.:_

Quin wasn't convinced.

_:What's__ bothering you?  You keep thinking of purple flying cows.:  Sherri turned the tables._

_:It__ is just something I would rather reveal in my own time.:  Quin said carefully._

_:Does__ this have anything to do with Herald Talia?  I Saw you, well, the spirit you, in her memories.:_

_:Yes__, it has to do with that.:  Quin hedged._

_:I__ am not trying to pry, but you know I will see it eventually.  I know that you start to think of something then try to banish it from your mind.:  Sherri gathered all his brushes.  __:I__ also know you were uncomfortable when I kissed Kevyn.:_

Quin sighed.  What was he to say?

_:You__ look rather worried.:  Sherri teased.  __:You__ don't have to say anything.:_

_:Thank__ you.:  Quin decided to change the subject before she discovered more than he was willing to reveal.  __:You__ have Orientation this morning, don't you?:_

 Sherri sat on soft green grass.  "They decided not to wait to get me started on my classes.  I meet a Herald Dirk in a candlemark in the Stable.  He is going to show me around some more and introduce me to some of my teachers."

_:Dirk__ is a good man.  You will like him.:  Quin assured her._

"I am sure I will, he is a Herald and I have liked all the Heralds I have met.  Especially Kevyn."  She laughed when spirit-Quin crossed his arms and looked like a lowering thunderstorm.  "Are you still convinced I am going to get hurt?"

_:He__ is just a tad bit over protective.:  Nick commented as he joined them._

"I noticed.  Are the others like this?  Yfandes wasn't but she had been with Van for years."

_:No__, most of us don't worry over our Heralds sex lives but Quin here is incredibly protective of you.:_

Sherri glanced at her Companion.  "It probably has something to do with those flying purple cows."

_:Purple__ cows?  Should I ask?:_

_:No__.:  Quin said firmly._

_:Too__ bad.  What brings you out so early this morning, Sherri.:_

"I woke early and was too awake to go back to sleep."_  Sherri explained.  "I am used to getting up before dawn back home."_

Both Companions noticed the distant look in her eyes and the small frown that tugged at her lips.

_:Homesick__?:_

"I don't know."  Sherri admitted.  "I should get going and find some breakfast before I meet Herald Dirk.  I will see you both later."

Quin watched as she picked up his brushes and stride across the field to the Stable.

_:Kevyn__ is in love with her.  Writing poetry and singing serenades kind of love.:  Nick commented.  __:He__ would die before he would allow anyone, including himself, hurt her.:_

_:I__ know.:  Quin sighed._

_:She__ already has a pack of uncles to worry about her, she doesn't need you doing it too.:_

Quin snorted.  _:You're__ right.  But she is only eighteen.:_

_:Almost__ nineteen and what were you doing when you were her age?  You were already a Herald.  Her mother had already given birth and committed suicide by her age.  She may not have much experience with the great big world but she is better equipped to handle it than you were.:_

Quin stiffened.  Sometimes the honesty demanded by mind speech was a curse.

~ * ~

The dim interior of the stables blind Sherri for a moment allowing Dirk to watch her unnoticed for a moment.  She looked like a confidant, powerful young woman, confidant in herself and her abilities.  According to Talia it was mostly an act.  She survived her abilities and nothing more.  The confidence was also an act, she was more likely not to act unless something forced her to and disliked being out of her familiar environment.

"Herald Dirk?"  Sherri greeted him when her eyes finally adjusted.

"You must be Sherria."  Dirk smiled warmly at her.

Sherri nodded.  "I hope I am not late."

"Of course not."  Dirk assured her.

Sherri liked him immediately.  He was not a handsome specimen by any stretch of the imagination but he did have the most beautiful blue eyes.  "Why are we meeting in the stable?"

"I thought you would prefer to be outside instead of locked up in a room."  Dirk didn't mention he hoped it would be easier on her Gift.  

"I appreciate it."  Sherri said with genuine gratitude.

Dirk gestured for her to take a seat on a bench across from him.  "I assume you have a general idea what a Herald is."

Sherri nodded.  "They are guardians of Valdemar and her people.  By upholding or breaking the law as the times dictate."

"That is a good description.  I understand you have had some strange teachers already."

"The ghosts?" 

Dirk nodded.  He still wasn't certain how he felt about ghosts.

"They do exist."  Sherri assured him.  "I had no tutors and nurse was a poor teacher so they taught me history, math, reading, magic, music, and pretty much everything else."

"Was it only history up to their deaths or up to now."

"Stef wanted me to learn the true history behind every ballad we came across and Van wanted me to learn the more political history of Valdemar so I think it is rather through."  Sherri smiled sadly at the memories.  "Actually, the history before their deaths was a lot vaguer than the history since their deaths.  Sometimes, when they were focused on protecting the northern border, they missed great chunks of what was happening down south so I augmented their teachings with our massive library."

"You are eligible for the fast track through the Collegium.  Are you interested?"

"What fast track?" 

"Trainees who are fifteen or older with a firm grasp of the basics can choose to take the accelerated training.  Much of it is personal studying and it is your responsibility to keep on track.  We would test you periodically to see how you are handling it.  A Herald stationed here in Haven would be assigned as your mentor so that you have some one to go to when you need your questions answered or help with your studies."

Sherri didn't hesitate for a heart beat.  This would allow her to study outside and limit interactions with her fellow trainees.  "That sounds ideal.  Who would my mentor be?"

"Herald Myra.  I understand you know her and she won't be leaving for at least a year.  You would still be expected to attend weapons class, the survival courses, and the classes like Courtly Graces which are learned better in groups."  Dirk warned.

"I can do it."  Sherri assured him.

"So how are you settling in?  I understand you were placed in the Herald's wing to minimize discomfort."

"Apparently the Companions suggested it."

Dirk also knew that is was so she was close to Herald Kevyn and Herald Myra.  He was not certain about the exact nature of her gift, no one was, but the Companions had made it abundantly clear that her sanity was a paramount concern.  If they succeeded in taming her power she would become a powerful tool for the crown.  The consequences of failure were horrid to even think about.  The Circle had already sent word to the Tayledras hoping someone among them would have some idea of how to train True Sight or to deactivate it if necessary.  

Dirk wished Kris were alive so he could help.  He had patched together a viable training method for Talia so he would have been better prepared for facing this startling new Gift.  

"You and Quin are getting along I hope."

Sherri flashed a brilliant smile.  "He is wonderful, even if he does worry too much."

"I am glad to hear it.  We were worried you would find the Companion bond uncomfortable."

"No, he was worried about the same thing, but I am comfortable with him."

"Good.  I am not certain what we could have done if it was bothering you.  Are you aware of what gifts are, other than the ones you have?"

Sherri nodded.  "Van taught me.  He had a fair dosing of most of the gifts."

"That covers the first two days of orientation.  Shall we get your books for you and introduce you to some of your teachers that are here for the summer."

Sherri was the first to stand.

_:See__, no reason to be nervous.:  Quin commented suddenly._

Dirk paused and studied her profile.  She called Kris to mind.  It wasn't just the haughty stance she had assumed or her colouring, she just reminded him of Kris.  A pang of loss and grief shot through his chest.  Her hair was the same black and her eyes the same blue.  She looked like a female version of his deceased friend.

Sherri raised one eyebrow in question when she noticed Dirk was still sitting.  "Are you ready to go?"

"Of course."

~ * ~

Quin watched the white and grey forms walk quickly to the Herald's wing.

_:You__ should back off a little.:  Dirk's Companion, Ahrodie, warned as she stepped up next to him.  __:Which__ one are you staring at?  Dirk or Sherria?:_

_:Both__.:_

_:Now__ you understand why there is usually a century or more before we return.:  Ahrodie commented.  __:They__ miss you but you still see them everyday and you can't speak to them, it must hurt.:_

Quin heaved a sigh.  _:I__ am glad he finally hauled his head out of the ground.:_

_:You__ looked so funny trying to clamber up those stairs with that posy.:  Ahrodie tossed her mane._

Even Quin smiled at the memory.  He was just very young and his memories of before were clouded but he knew Talia should have Maiden's Hope for her wedding.  Rolan had agreed and somehow he created a small bundle of the flowers leaving it to Quin to give it to the newly wedded couple.  Just before the ceremony started he had carefully traced a root up the stairs to her room and then watched the entire ceremony from her window.  His mother had given him an earful when he finally made it back downstairs, covered in bruises and scratches.  It wasn't until years later that he remembered why he wanted to give her the flowers.

_:They__ both found a great deal of comfort in it.:  Ahrodie assured him.  _

_:I__ know.  I am glad I remembered to give them.:  Quin shook off the memories of his previous life.  __:I__ should tell all to Sherri soon.:_

_:Yes__ you should.:  Ahrodie agreed.  __:She__ is a wonderful person, even if she does have this horrid Gift thrust upon her.:_

_:This__ time I think it will take more than 'Ground and Centre' to get her under control.:_


	24. Chapter 23

_CHAPTER 23_

The Grove trees cast dappled shadows over the prone Sherri as she read one of her new texts.  A small crease had appeared between her brows as she struggled to commit the obscure laws to memory.

_:How__ is it coming?:  Quin asked, interrupting her._

"Well enough I suppose."  Sherri answered with out looking up.  "Some of these laws are a trifle silly."

_:I__ know.  But they are still on the books.  Like that one about no more than six geese may cross a street at once in Haven.  Thankfully it isn't enforced any more.:_

"I should hope not.  Some of these are very foolish."

_:Most__ were made by the City Council, not by the Monarch so it falls to them to enforce the laws they make.  I believe there is one down south that you aren't drunk so long as you can 'hold on to the ground'.:_

Sherri laughed.  "And if they repealed it they would look like they were acknowledging they had been idiots.  I know there is one in the north that half of a Bard's songs must be written in, about, or by northerners."

_:I__ didn't hear that one.:_

"It was made three centuries or so ago.  A few of the old grumblers want enforced but Bards have immunity.  A pointless law."

Quin carefully sank to the ground next to her.  _:I__ was hoping I could speak to you for a moment.:_

Sherri heard the seriousness and stress in his voice and closed her book.  "Is something wrong?"

_:No__, not at all.:_

"So this is about the purple cows."  

Quin grimaced.  _:Yes__ it is.  I don't know how much you read off me so I will start at the beginning.  I was Herald Kris.  Normally we are offered several choices when we die, but I was offered one that isn't normally offered.  I could choose to come back as a Companion a few centuries from now or come back immediately.  There were other choice but I can't remember them for the life of __me__.__:_

"I take it you aren't normally allowed to come back immediately."

_:Usually__ we take a rest.  The reason I was offered that choice was because of you.  My Gift then was far sight and I was also a Gift teacher.:_

"There must be plenty of Farsighted gift teachers to choose from, why you?"

Quin wished she hadn't cut to the point so quickly.  _:I__ didn't even know you existed until I was dead.  Otherwise things would have been different.:_

Sherri's face went lax with shock.  "You mean _you are my father?"_

Quin sighed.  _:Yes__.:_

Sherri remained silent for so long Quin started to worry.  The only sounds to fill the air were the gentle shuffling sound of the leaves in the breeze and the distant rush of the river.

Finally Sherri rubbed her forehead.  "My mother is a ghost and my father is a horse.  Why me?"

Quin wasn't certain if he should laugh or take offence.  _:I__ am not a horse.:_

Sherri shot a glare at him.  "I am well aware of that.  Why did they offer _you the chance to come back?  It wasn't just because we are related?  I mean, we never even met when you were human."_

_:No__, it was offered because you need all the emotional anchors you can get.  True Seers go insane and take a lot of people with them.:_

Sherri was uncertain about what she even felt.  Vague surprise but other wise she was just numb.  

_:You__ are taking this rather well.:_

Sherri searched the face of the worried spirit-Quin, who she now knew was named Kris, trying to feel something that said 'this is your father', validation for what he had said.  They were both tall, not a surprise considering the height of her uncles, they both had black hair, uncommon but not too unusual, they both had blue eyes, not unusual, all her uncles had blue eyes, and they both had a widow's peak hairline, something her uncles and her mother didn't have, but he didn't look any older than her.  They looked more like a brother and sister.

"I am sorry, but you just don't feel like a father to me."  Sherri said honestly.  "I have never thought about my father.  I just figured it was someone my mother met at a party or festival and went to bed with."

Quin winced.  _:That__ is pretty much what happened.:_

Sherri wished she hadn't brought that up.  Why couldn't her parents just be dead like normal people?

~ * ~

Kevyn was exhausted.  Darkwind had certainly put him through his paces today.  He hadn't been allowed to make any offensive moves as Darkwind hurled mage bolts and made mage storms outside his shields, forcing him to retreat or adapt.  When Darkwind finally called a halt to the lesson Kevyn had been about to lose his last shield to the two mage storms that had been eating his shields.

Now all he wanted was his bed.

"You look three quarters dead."  A familiar and welcome voice commented.  Sherri was standing just a few feet from him with a tray of food and a pot of what smelled like a spicy tea.  "Nick suggested I bring you something to eat before you collapsed."

"Thank you."  Kevyn opened his door for her and allowed her to precede him into the room.  "How was your meeting with Dirk?"

"It went well.  I am doing the accelerated route.  He thinks that with my background I should finish in a year or a year and a half, a record.  How was your bout with Darkwind?"

"Long and disappointing.  I couldn't keep my shields up against the mage storms he created and I wasn't permitted any offensive moves."

Sherri set the food on the table and sat on one of his batter, comfortable chairs.  "Van used to do that to me.  I found that is I made a shield, not around me but one that made a large dome around the storm it would follow the curve of the dome.  You can also make the shield 'cold' and it will suck the power out of the storm."

"Cold?"

"Like cold stone floors suck the heat out of your feet.  It works quite well.  You could also distract your attacker by causing movement of the periphery of their vision that may break their concentration enough for you to retreat and regroup."  Sherri poured them each a cup of the tea as Kevyn helped himself to an apple wedge.

"Did it work on Vanyel?"

"Twice.  But only because I let a lot of time pass before I tried it the second time.  I also used illusions to distract him a few times and made the ley lines do odd things."

"Have they chosen someone to train you yet?"

"No.  I think they have sent word to the other members of the alliance hoping they will have someone with experience, or even a foggy notion on how to train me."  Sherri sat back and sipped her tea slowly.

"Is everything alright?"  Kevyn asked.

_:What__ can I tell him?  Gee, me dad is my Companion?:  Sherri commented to Quin as she shook her head._

_:Is__ it still bothering you?:_

_:Of__ course it is!:  Sherri snapped._

"Sherri?"

"Quin."  Sherri said shortly.  Kevyn shook his head and watched as Sherri gestured in her silent conversation.

_:At__ least one of your parent's tried to stick around for you.:  Quin snapped back._

_:My__ mother did too, in case you haven't noticed!  Look what happened last time I was near her!:  Sherri sat up and pounded her fist on the arm of the chair.  __:The__ last__ thing I need is more people hovering over me, worrying about me, and telling me what is best for __me.__:_

_:I__ am not hovering!:_

"Yes, you are!"  

"Are you and Quin arguing already?"  Kevyn asked.

Sherri realised she had spoken aloud.  "Yes.  He dumped a massive surprise on me a little while ago and he keeps asking how I am taking it."

"Care to talk about it?"

"No.  It's better that I don't."  Sherri sighed and set her mug down.  "It is one of those things I can't talk about."

Kevyn accepted that.  "Am I to eat this feast on my own?"

Sherri banished her concerns to the farthest corner of her mind and smiled.  "Of course not.  I start classes with Captain Kerowyn, is there anything I should know about?"

"Have lots of muscle lotion stocked up and don't talk back.  Other than that, try not to get hit too often."

"I'll see what I can manage."  Sherri smiled and chose a tart.  "Are you feeling more revived?"

"Some what.  What is in that tea?"

"It is a stimulant tea that works best for Gift over use.  Daya taught it to me years ago."

"It's good."

"I had to pry it out of the hands of the healers.  They think Heralds are going to misuse it."

"We would."  Kevyn admitted.

"It doesn't have any side effects beyond nausea if you drink too much.  But it does loses its efficacy if you use it too often.  And you shouldn't use it for more than two weeks or you develop a really nasty case of insomnia.  Normally it does taste really bitter but Daya taught me the other herbs to add to make it taste good."

"Finally, a healer that makes her potions taste good."  Kevyn said lightly.

"Daya swears that the patient feels better quicker if they are worried about taking the next dose."

"A wise notion.  I wonder if she will accompany your wardrobe down here."

"I hope so.  I hate to think of her having to grind herbs or go out collecting in the woods.  She is too old to run around fixing every scrape and bruise.  I have tried to retire her for years but she refuses to even consider it."

"As stubborn as her pupil."  Kevyn teased.

"Maybe, if she does come with the clothing, I could convince her to set up a small shop selling her potions."  Sherri brightened.

"Do you think she would agree?"

"I will say I want her close to me.  She has been like family.  She even delivered me, a story she likes to trot out every time she thinks I need to be deflated."

"Nothing like an old family retainer giving you a set down."  He agreed.  "I hope it works."

"As do I."  Sherri rested her chin on her hand and studied him.  "I finally have my private dinner with you.  My only thought at the moment is should I proposition you again."

Kevyn laughed and offered her his hand as he stood.  "This time I'll do the asking.  Sherri, would you care to spend the night?"

"I would love to."  Sherri accepted his hand and stood.  "I was hoping you would ask."


	25. Chapter 24

_CHAPTER 24_

Favram crossed his arms and glared at Buren.  If looks could kill he would have been guilty of murder.  "Sherri doesn't need you screwing around with her life.  We weren't there for her childhood so it is up to her to decide what role we will play in her life."

"I am not going to let them turn her into a moving target.  I don't care if it is treason."

"Really?  You are willing to throw everything away to make her miserable?  You are more heartless than I am."  Favram said coldly.

"Would you two sit down already?"  Avren snapped.  "You were saying Sherri is a mage?"

"Of a sort, yes.  She has a rare Gift.  I doubt they will let her go anywhere even remotely dangerous.  Maybe they'll even post up north again after she finishes her training.  You know they are keeping their mages as safe as possible."

"So now we have to worry about her getting involved in mage battles on top of everything else."  Ethen exploded.

"Sit down!"  Avren ordered. 

Favram ignored Ethen's out burst.  "She sees, feels, and hears other people's thought's.  When you grabbed her you caused the bruises you found and you were what she was scared of.  Sherri is better off with the Heralds.  They understand this…thing…and can train her.  The best we can do is let her go."

Avren bristled at the thought that he had harmed his beloved niece.  "Why can't they teach her with out making her a Herald?"

"Her becoming a Herald is completely up to the Companions and is beyond the control of the Queen and circle."  Ciro pointed out.

At the moment the brothers were spilt three and three, Ciro, Favram, and Degane were for letting the Heralds have Sherri, so long as she was happy and safe, Avren, Buren and Ethen were for taking any route possible to keep Sherri safe.  Ethen was the most adamant about keeping Sherri as the Countess and wanted Favram to refuse the title; he had already taken steps to keep himself from ever being named as the Count.  Avren had done the same for the same reason but was the closest to changing his mind.  Buren was the one least likely to change his mind, he had always be stubborn as a pack mule.

"Let's just leave the fact that she is now a Herald for the time being."  Degane suggested.  "There is nothing we can do about that.  Favram is right about us having to let her decide.  She is an adult, she can make her own decisions.  Why don't we just focus on trying to earn her trust?"

Avren nodded slowly.  "It will be five years before she finishes her training, we can use that time to convince the Queen to let Sherri be posted at Sorrows and become the Countess again."

"Why even tempt fate?"  Buren asked.

"Because it is her fate and her choice."  Degane said as if he was talking to a child.

Favram wondered if that offer for big burly Heralds was still open.

~ * ~

Sherri stretched slowly before opening her eyes.  "Are you awake?"

"Hmmm."  Kevyn stroked her hair blissfully.  "Is it dawn yet?"

"No."  Sherri rose up on one elbow and looked out the window at the dark sky.  "I think we have a few candlemarks yet."

Sherri stroked one hand down his chest.  "You look very tempting laying there."

Kevyn wound a strand of hair around his finger.  "What am I thinking?"

"That you love me."  Sherri answered with out hesitation.  "I love you, too."

"Thanks the Gods for that.  I would hate for it to not be reciprocated."  Kevyn kissed her.

Sherri blushed at his shared thoughts and willingly dropped all her shields so that he could see within her mind.

_:Sherri__, are you asleep?:  Quin asked suddenly, his voice echoing between the two Chosen._

_:No__, now go away.:  Sherri answered._

_:Not__ now.:  Kevyn said firmly._

There was a hesitation from Quin before his presence vanished from their minds.  

"Pesky critters."  Sherri laughed.

"Aren't they.  I do believe he was upset to find you here."

"He thinks I am going to get hurt."  Sherri explained, leaving out the slightly over done fathering bit.

"Nick has already warned me that if I hurt you Quin is going to pound me into dust."

"So now my uncles and my Companion after your blood."

"You are worth the danger."  Kevyn assured her.

A knock interrupted them.

"Kev, is Sherri in there with you?"  Myra asked.

"Yes, is something wrong?"  Sherri called back.

The door opened to reveal Myra garbed in a long night gown with a sword in her hand.  "Buren is looking for you."

Sherri cursed and slid to the edge of the bed.  "In the middle of the night?"

"He has decided to kidnap you.  Favram and I checked your room; he is looking in the stable for you."

Sherri and Kevyn quickly pulled on their discarded clothing.

"You know, you two make a really cute couple."  Myra commented with a wave of her sword.

Sherri had just pulled on her boots when her uncle pounded on the door hard enough to loosen the hinges.

"Herald Kevyn, I know you have her in there!"  Buren shouted loud enough to wake the entire wing.

"Am I still worth the danger?"  Sherri asked in a hushed tone.

Kevyn nodded, pulled her close and kissed her quickly.  "Do you think he will go away?"

"Damn it!  Open up!"  Buren finally forced the door open with a solid kick that bent the hinges.  It took a moment for him to take in the tableau of Sherri in Kevyn's arms.

"You bloody little worm!"  He landed a blow on Kevyn's face before either could react. 

Kevyn pushed Sherri out of the way and she landed next to Myra who was obviously stunned by the brawl on the floor before her.  Heralds in various night garments crowded in the door way and some of the men tried to pull the combatants apart.

Buren managed to land a heavy blow to Kevyn's abdomen which had him doubled over in pain.

Sherri felt a flash of anger and didn't stop to consider her actions as she wrenched the sword from Myra's hand.  Buren froze when he felt the cold blade on his neck.

"That is quite enough."  Sherri said coldly.

Buren's gaze followed the moon silvered steel to the ruthless expression on his niece's face.  A trickle of blood welled up from his neck.  "Sherri, just put it down.  No one wants to see you get hurt."

"I am at the wrong end of this sword to worry about getting hurt."  Sherri reminded him.  "Step away from Kevyn."

Buren slowly straightened, the blade never wavered.

"That's better.  Now back out the door."  Sherri ordered.  "Don't doubt that I am fully capable of wielding this weapon."

Kerowyn pushed her way to the front of the crowd.  She was armed and ready to knock heads together if that was what it took.  The sight of Sherri holding a sword to Commander Buren's throat was unexpected.

Buren refused to move.

Sherri shrugged, the tip of the blade didn't shift.  Suddenly, in a move no one expected, she withdrew the blade from his throat and cracked the pommel nut against his temple.  He went down like a felled tree.

Kevyn stared up at her with a slight smile playing on his lips.

"Are you alright?"  Sherri handed the sword back to a grinning Myra.

"I'll be just fine, I just wasn't expecting that.  Kero does worse."  Kevyn assured her but let her fuss over him.

The crowd parted to allow Favram in.  He took in his brother's prone form and the battered Kevyn.  "You bested him?"

Kevyn shook his head.

"Sherri did it."  Myra said with a grin.  "He deserved it."

Favram hauled his brother over his shoulder and looked at the cooing pair, he seemed conflicted over something.  "I told him she wasn't a defenceless maid."

The crowd either filed into the room or disbursed, back to their beds as Favram left with Buren.

Sherri ordered some herbs and water brought and ignored everyone but Kevyn.  _:If__ this is how my uncles react, I wonder how Quin is going to react.:_

~ * ~

Quin was standing in the corner of the field shaking his head.  On one hand she was his Chosen and her love life was her problem.  But by all the gods, she was his daughter!  He didn't want to think her lying in Kevyn's arms.

_:Hey__ beautiful.:  Abeni trotted up to him with mischief lighting her eyes.  __:Did__ you hear about the scuffle in Kevyn's bedroom?:_

Quin laid his ears back against his head.  _:You__ call that a scuffle?:_

Abeni tossed her mane and pranced in place.  _:Your__ little girl certainly gave a good showing.:_

Quin turned his back and tried to walk away.  Abeni was as shameless as her Chosen, Myra.

_:Poor__ Kevyn though, I think he is ready to check himself in to the Healers.:  Abeni commented as she followed him._

_:Give__ it up already.:  Quin snapped.  __:Her__ love life is her business.:_

Abeni tossed her mane.  _:Perhaps__, but a Herald nearly getting killed is everyone's business.:_

_:Enough__ Abeni.:  Nick warned.  __:You__ just have to torment the poor guy, don't you.:_

_:Thanks__.:  Quin said gratefully._

_:What__ Abeni is teasing you about is her uncle found her in Kevyn's room and reacted badly.  She stopped their little fist fight by sticking a sword at her uncle's throat.:_

If Quin could have gone any paler he would have.  _:Sherri__, are you alright?:_

_:I__ am just fine.  Kevyn is going to be one massive mass of bruises tomorrow.:  Sherri answered, rather distractedly._

Quin heaved a sigh of relief.  _:She__ just gave me another grey hair.:_

_:So__ what is your excuse for all the other grey hairs?:  Abeni teased.  __:You__ should be proud of her, she takes nothing from no one.:_

_:I__ am proud of her, but she is going to age me before my time, I have only had her for a few days and she already has managed to make herself the talk of the Collegium.:_

_:Weren't__ you?  I mean that thing…with the chicken…:  Nick teased.  __:It__ must run in the family.: _

_:How__ would you feel if you had just discovered one of your daughters was in a fight?:_

Nick glanced towards the sleeping Companions in the field.  He could see his eldest girl sleeping some distance from her mother.  Kura was an independent, headstrong little girl and he adored her beyond all words.  _:I__ would probably feel just as you do now.  But I hope I will have some friend nearby who is able to help me put it into perspective before I__ fly off the handle and panic.:_


	26. Chapter 25

_CHAPTER 25_

"What on earth is going on?"  A Herald demanded.

Sherri ignored the question in favour of caring for her lover's injuries.  Some bruises were already starting to appear but it looked like Buren failed to accomplish his goal, breaking Kevyn's nose.  "What kind of pain do you have when I do this?"  Sherri prodded his ribs.

"Bruise sort of pain."

Sherri didn't feel any grinding of bones as he moved so she doubted it was broken.  

"Here are those herbs you wanted."  A familiar Herald said at her elbow.

Sherri looked up to see a tousled dirk holding several packages of herbs, all neatly labelled.  "Wonderful.  Where did you get them so quickly?"

"Family.  My mother is a Healer and sends me her remedies every few months."

Sherri quickly found what ones she wanted.  Some she mixed with the water to make a plaster others she expertly blended into the same tea she used on him the first time they met.  "There should be a pot of honey on the table, could you pass it?"

It appeared on the ground next to her almost immediately.  Instead of sweetening the tea as everyone expected she actually spread some on the small cut on his cheek.  

"What is that for?"  Someone asked.

"It keeps out infection."  Sherri answered.  "You were really foolish to try fighting my uncle."

Kevyn smiled at the scold.  "I know.  Next time I will let you handle him."

Sherri shot a glare up at him from her vantage on the floor.  "Drink this tea."

"I vaguely remember this stuff."  Kevyn sniffed it experimentally.

"You should, Daya thinks we should call it Herald Tamer.  This isn't as strong as last time, so it should only dull the pain with out making you gag."

The crowd waited impatiently until she accepted the mug back and quickly set it on the table.

"What was that all about?"  Someone demanded again.

"That was my uncle."  Sherri shrugged.

"And he just discovered she and Kevyn were lovers."  Myra finished.  "Imagine what would have happened if you hadn't been forewarned."

Sherri wrinkled her nose at the thought of Buren bursting in on them unclothed and in bed.  "Thank you very much for the warning.  I just hope they don't over react."

Kerowyn leaned against the post of Kevyn's bed.  "That was quick thinking on your part.  I didn't think you had it in you."

Sherri stood and met Kerowyn's gaze.  "I may be a lady, but I am a border bred lady."

"Obviously."  Kerowyn commented.  "I expect you to be ready tomorrow morning after breakfast and in the salle.  We will see what we can do with you."

Sherri nodded and Kerowyn strode from the room.  Kerowyn was several inches shorter than Sherri but she still intimidate the newly Chosen trainee.

"We better let the pair get some rest."  A Herald said.  The crowd seemed to agree and soon it was just Sherri, Kevyn, and Myra.

Myra sat on the arm of the couch and watched the couple for a few moments.  Kevyn sat for her not always gentle ministrations with more patience than he had ever displayed for any healer.  Sherri's hands were much more stable than Myra expected them to be after pulling a blade on her own uncle.

The fact that Sherri had acted to defend Kevyn first was rather telling.

"Next time, duck."  Sherri said as she stood up and surveyed her work.

"I will."  Kevyn promised.

Myra snorted.  "Unlikely."

Sherri took a seat on a chair and folded her hands on her lap.  Even in the dim light Kevyn could see she was strained.  

"Is it from handling the sword?"  Kevyn ventured.

Sherri shook her head.  "No.  I should go see if my uncle needs anything."

"Love, he will be just fine.  His brothers won't let any harm come to him."

"He's right.  Not often that happens."  Myra winked at him.  "You two should go to bed."

Sherri glanced at the door with its twisted hinges and hanging at an odd angle.  "Perhaps my room would be a better choice."

~ * ~

Usually mornings were actually quiet in the Palace.  Not so this morning.  The queen schooled her features to be as bland as possible.  Before her six men demanded in a loud cacophony to have their 'little Sherri' be wed immediately to Kevyn.

Buren had a multicoloured bruise on his temple and a black eye that gave the normally staid Commander a comical appearance.  His protests were the loudest.  Favram, in his customary homespun brown clothing, was just as adamant that the lovers be married immediately.  Surprisingly Avren was the quietist on the bunch staring off into space most of the time.

"Enough!"  Selenay said finally.  Silence blanketed the chamber.  "Sherri is an adult and a Trainee.  I will not force her to wed anyone."

Favram crossed his arms over his chest and looked murderous.  The two Heralds on guard tensed and placed their hands on the hilts of their blades.

"Your Majesty…"  Buren started but trailed off when he recognized the determination in her eyes.

"May I suggest you lot go back to your posts before you are guilty of desertion?"  Selenay said meaningfully.

"Sherri is our only niece, the closest thing to a daughter we have.  Surely you can understand why we want to protect her?"  Avren spoke finally.

"I do understand your concerns.  However, you have to learn to let your niece make her own decisions and face the pain that may result."  Selenay thought of her own struggles facing her daughter, Elspeth, becoming a mage and placing her life on the line for Valdemar.

Favram made a sound that was best described as a growl.  He knew Kevyn was in love with Sherri, he hoped she was in love with him, and after Myra's warning he wanted to make certain that the younger man was bound irrevocably to Sherri so that she would always have someone she could lean on and turn to that understood her gift and what she was going through.  As much as he wanted to argue with the Queen's decision he held his peace.

~ * ~

Sherri twisted out of the blow aimed and knocked the pot metal blade away with the edge of her blade.  She could sense her opponent was holding back but that was to be expected.  This bout was to see what her weaknesses were.

Sweat stung her eyes and her breathing was laboured.  She needed to do something to get enough space from Kerowyn to adjust her grip on her sword.  Her slightly too large gloves were making it difficult to keep a firm grip on the hilt of her sword.  She had only used the techniques her various weapons teachers had taught her so far.  An image of herself facing off against Van when she was younger, when she was first learning, and she knew what she would do.

Kerowyn wasn't expecting the sudden switch in techniques.  Sherri switched from wary circling to what was more dance and chase method.  Sherri managed the land a blow on her sword arm and dance back far enough to refresh her grip on the blade.

The bout lasted only a few more blows before Kerowyn bound Sherri's blade and sent in sliding across the ground.

"Not bad for a country bumpkin."  Kero said finally.

Sherri was still trying to catch her breath, but she grinned widely. 

"Which method were you taught first?"

"Strike and run."  Sherri forced out.

"I think we will continue in that technique for you.  Now, walk it out and take a seat."

Sherri nodded and started pacing the length of the salle as the next student took her place.  She could feel several bruises on her arms, legs, and ribs.  

_:At__ least that is over with.:  Sherri commented to Quin._

_:Until__ tomorrow.:_

_:Tomorrow__ I start learning, today I was just being tested.:_

When her breathing and heart rate returned to normal she sat on the end of the bench and watched the other pairs facing off around the room.  The stone walls kept the hot air of outside from overwhelming the fighters.  She rested her head against the cool stone and released a deep, relaxed sigh.

_:Where__ to after this?:_

_:Magic__ classes with Darkwind.  Should I tell him I spied on him and the others before they came to Valdemar?:_

_:You__ did?:_

_:I__ didn't mention it?  Elspeth is a descendant of Van, when he sensed her tossing mage bolts around down south we started watching.  We even had a hand in harassing Falcon's Bane.:_

_:I__ wonder if I really want to know.:  Quin sighed._

_:I__ was never in any danger.:  Sherri reminded him.  She was still trying to accustomed herself to Quin-father idea, and was still getting hung up on him not feeling like a father figure._

_:You__ are going to turn my hair grey.:_

_:Too__ late.:  Sherri teased._

Quin sent her a wave of love.

"Alright, off you go, and remember to wash and change."  Kerowyn finally ordered.

Sherri made her way to her room and quickly traded the worn and mended greys for a fresh set.  She found her teacher waiting patiently in a heavily shielded workroom in the oldest part of the palace. 

"You must be Sherria."  Darkwind greeted her.

"I am.  You are Darkwind, right?"

Their first task was to 'introduce' Sherri to the heartstone.  She felt a rush of welcome from the sentient stone as it flooded the channels within her.  It was a heady feeling.

"I understand you have had a rather interesting teacher."  Darkwind said vaguely.

"You mean Vanyel?"  Sherri guessed.  "I was to dangerous to leave untrained."

"I can imagine.  How far did he get?"  

"He taught me all that the Tayledras taught him.  We were working on the things he learned in the years after leaving them."

Darkwind nodded.  "Do you know how he managed to steal our gate?"

Sherri openly smiled.  "Yes, we discovered that quite by accident.  I had made a gate to the wrong room within the keep and he 'grabbed' it and reanchored it in another room before my Housekeeper noticed the doors to the library now opened into the forest.  After that we practiced seeing when the best time to 'steal' a gate was."

"I should have known it was an accident."  Darkwind said.

"There is one odd…quirk of my magic.  You know how when a ghost manifests it pulls all the energy in the area into itself?  They can also pull off me with out my consent.  Usually the drain isn't noticeable but a few times it has sent me to bed for weeks."

Darkwind pondered this for a few moments.  "I have never heard of that happening.  Is it because of your True Sight or because you were taught by ghosts?"

"It's my True Sight.  Van describes it as living with one foot in another plane.  I can affect ghosts and they can affect me with no energy loss.  Van believes I am partly in the plane where elementals and ghosts are but anchored here.  That may be why I can't turn off my true sight."

"And you can't stop them?"

"If I have some warning, yes.  The last time I ended up on my nose I had no warning, but I had already given Van permission to take it if he needed it."

"When was that?"

"When he stole your gate.  Much of the energy of the forest was tied up in protections and feeding the vrondi.  He didn't want to endanger those before he was ready."

"So he pulled energy from you."

"He was quite impressed with you.  He thought that you showed great strength when you gave up magic in case yours was tainted."

"You know about that?"

"Van said it in passing shortly before you arrived."

"Most people don't know about our sojourn up there."

"Most people think ghosts belong in Bardic ballads."  Sherri pointed out as she wandered aimlessly around the small workroom.  Now that she had enough energy to put up her normally tight shields she was much more relaxed.  The faint echoes the palace bounced at her were blocked and she finally felt alone in her own skin.

A sharp knock on the door interrupted them before Darkwind could continue the interrogation.

A page, obviously nervous about disturbing the mages, poked her head around the door.  "Are you Trainee Sherria?" 

Sherri nodded.  "Is someone looking for me?"

"The queen said to tell you your uncles are leaving, except Avren and Favram.  She also said that she has fulfilled her promise."

Sherri grinned.  "Thank you very much."

The page smiled and took off.

"Do you mind if I ask what promise the Queen made?"

"She promised to keep my uncles from marrying me off."  Sherri grinned.  "If she also managed to send them back to their posts in the Amy she is a miracle worker."

Suddenly things were looking much better.


	27. Chapter 26

_CHAPTER 26_

The wagon rumbled awkwardly as it passed under the Palace gate.  There were several chests piled in the foremost part of the wagon leaving room for the passengers to ride on the back.  Eagle pranced with his head up watching everything that was happening around him.

She was fairly certain she didn't have that many clothes.  If Eagle hadn't been tethered to the back she would have doubted the wagon being hers.

_:You__ rode that!:  Quin commented beside her._

"He is a sweetie, I swear."  Sherri assured him.  She had an apple in her pocket as a treat for her loyal horse, which was necessary since he was known to rip pockets off searching for his deserved treat if he wasn't offered it immediately.

Eagle pranced and acted foolish when stable hands came to collect him.  A stable boy glanced at Eagle then at her.  She could tell he doubted she could handle the feisty stallion.

_:I__ am doubting it, too.:  Quin commented._

Sherri whistled and Eagle spun his head around to look for her.  "There's my pretty boy."

Eagle calmed down and reached his head as far towards her as he could manage.  Sherri quickly untied him and led him to the side so the passengers could get out with out fear of being trampled.

Sherri felt Eagle lip at her collar and knew she was about to lose her tunic if he didn't get his treat out.  Quickly she pulled it out and offered in to him, then turned the horse over to a stable boy.  "Is this all mine?"  She called to the driver, one of the guardsmen who had served her for years.  She also recognized the four outriders as some of her guards.

"Aye, milady.  The lasses packed all they thought ye would need for court."  The driver answered. 

A pair of feet appeared over the edge of the wagon and a lanky, fifteen year old slid out.  "Milady, I hope you don't mind I came."

"Gen, it is good to see you."

Gen relaxed and made a small curtsy.

"Enough of that.  I was Chosen, that means I am no longer a Countess."

"Chosen!  Really?"  Gen gaped.  "Does Kori know yet?"

"I wrote him a letter.  I hope it doesn't bother him."

"I doubt it will."  Gen grinned.

"Enough gabbing girl and help an old lady out."  Daya ordered from within the wagon.

Sherri grinned as she helped Daya from the wagon.  "I have missed you."

"Of course you did.  Now what's this you are wearing?"

"I was Chosen."  Sherri tugged at her tunic.  "My Companion is just over there."

"The one staring at your Eagle?"

"That's the one."  Sherri smiled towards Quin.  _:Eagle__ is a fine horse, old man, He may look like a brute but he is very well trained and an eager mount.:_

_:Old__ man?  Aren't you supposed to give your father some respect?:_

_:If__ my father looked older than I did, maybe I would.:  Sherri retorted._

"So you will be staying here."

"Favram is the new Count."

Daya nodded.  "Wise choice.  The other boys weren't gifted with the land sense of a mouse."

"I am glad to see you are back on you feet."  Daya appraised her critically.  "Are you happy here?"

"Yes."

"Good.  It seems all my apprentices are going to Haven, I thought I may as well join you."  Daya stepped carefully to the side and allowed the muscular servants to remove the chests.  "Leave that one in the wagon.  We are going to an inn after this."

"What is everything?"  Sherri asked.

"Your weapons and instruments, Jyra and Gen made some court gowns for you, I hope you find a use for them other than as cleaning rags, your books that you had in your room, several potions and lotions, that sort of thing.  There is actually very little clothing."

"What are your plans?  I had a brilliant idea a few days ago."

"Oh?  Do tell."  Daya looked interested.

"Why not set up shop as an apothecary or the like.  You know, sell the same potions as what the healers hand out only better tasting, and cosmetics, that sort of thing."

Daya nodded slowly.  "Is this your way to get me to retire?"

"I wouldn't call opening a shop retiring.  You could hire a couple of girls to help with the work."

"I could help."  Gen volunteered.  "I could make dyes that we could sell."

Daya smiled fondly at the lanky blonde.  "Perhaps we could consider it."

"I know some Heralds who would love to get their hands on your Gift-Tea."

"No doubt you do.  But you remember what I said, never more than a cup a day and for no longer than two weeks."

"I will remember."  Sherri promised.  "I will make certain the others know as well."

"You are looking rather thin, milady.  You should eat more."  Daya scolded.  "Are your uncles still here?"

"Only Favram and Avren.  The others were shooed off by the queen."

"You know the queen."  Gen said in awe.

"She is my cousin."

"You're almost royalty!"

Daya and Sherri exchanged a glance.  "Well dear, we better go.  Tell Hanna I will come by a visit her tomorrow.  For now this old lady needs to sleep."

Gen looked rather disappointed, she had wanted to see more of the grounds.  "I packed several tapestries for you.  They are all of the forest so I hope you like them."

"I am sure I will."

Sherri stood next to her piled luggage and watched as the pair climbed into the empty wagon.  She quickly handed out the money she had begged off her uncle to the out riders and to Daya and Gen, enough to pay for a month's lodging in a decent inn.  She ordered them to wait for orders from Favram before going back.  He may need them to carry up his goods, not likely but possible.

Thankfully the wagon had arrived in the evening when she had a free candlemark.  A few hulking servants started hauling the chests to her room.  She shouldered one herself and soon all had been moved to her room, covering three quarters of the floor.

It wasn't until it was nearly dark that she finally got a chance to start sorting.

"I see your stuff has arrived."  Kevyn commented as he wove around one chest she had already opened to discover her everyday dresses.  She was in the process of hanging them in the wardrobe.  

"It arrived just after supper."  Sherri explained.  "Could you pass me an armful?"

Kevyn obliged her.  "This is all your clothes?"

"No.  Only three chests are clothes, the rest are things they thought I would need for a turn at court.  And some books and instruments."

Kevyn opened a chest to discover the rolled tapestries.  He unfurled the first one.  "This is very impressive.  Who made it?"

"Gen. She accompanied Daya down here."  Sherri admired the work.  "She is very talented."

"I'll say."

The next chest they opened were the court gowns Jyra and Gen had made.  None were in the current style, or of any style they recognized.  There were heavily embroidered insets on the high waisted skirt and long flowing sleeves of a light silk.  The first they removed from the chest was midnight blue and silver had a high waist, bound just under her breasts, with a tapestry panel of white, blue, and silver flowers down the front, silver ribbon around the upper arm from which the remaining sleeve draped in sheer folds.

Sherri fingered the fine work.  "My Housekeeper approved the purchase of the silver thread.  It was supposed to be a surprise."

"But it is hard to keep anything from you.  Obviously you knew of the purchase."

"Yes, I knew, but I never knew about the dress.  At least I have something to wear to that ball Selenay wants me to attend tomorrow night.  Will you come?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss the chance to dance with you."

Sherri blushed.  "I hope you are good at dancing, I never mastered the art."

~ * ~

People were packed into the grand ballroom for the summer ball, a custom that dated back centuries that had only been missed during emergencies and extreme weather.  All the nobles returned to their townhouses for the event.  Already the smell of human sweat, flowers, and perfume were threatening to overwhelm the poor, country bred Sherri.

"What do you think?"  Kevyn asked as he guided her to a bare spot along the wall.

"I think it stinks."  Sherri said succinctly.

"It does, but they aren't here to enjoy themselves, they are here to be seen.  Mothers are evaluating the prospects for their sons and daughters.  Lords and ladies are angling for more power.  Or new lovers."

Sherri smiled but tightened her grip on Kevyn's arm unconsciously.  She drew several strange stares for her strange gown and she could hear several twitters from people pointing at her.

"Relax love.  They are wondering who you are."  Kevyn leaned down and kissed her.

"Sherri, I am glad you could make it."  Talia greeted her.  "I love your gown."

"Thank you.  I like yours as well."

Talia looked down at her velvet gown with her full skirt and layers of petticoats, not as full as most court gowns, but she much preferred Sherri's slimmer style.  "You must give me the name of your seamstress."

"Gen and Jyra.  Jyra is on my estate, but Gen just came down here.  I am sure she would be glad to make a gown for you."

"It looks much more comfortable than this thing."  Talia grimaced.  "This is your first ball, isn't it?"

"Yes."

_:Her__ first ball was to coronate Elspeth.  She said I would look better with a wart.:_

_:You__ would.  You just look too perfect to be real.:  Sherri teased._

"What do you think?"

"I would rather be out riding."  Sherri answered.  "Could you point out the man I am supposed to look at?"

"He hasn't arrived yet.  I will point him out as soon as he arrives."

Sherri saw a familiar person towering over much of the crowd.  "I believe Dirk is looking for you." 

Talia glanced over her shoulder.  "I envy your height."

"He has spotted us."  Sherri waved.

"My lovely one."  Dirk kissed Talia in greeting drawing a twitter from the surrounding people who were all putting on their best faces for the benefit of the Queen's Own.

A group of bards started a festive dance and Dirk drew Talia off.

"They are very much in love, aren't they?"  Sherri commented.

"They are lifebonded."  Kevyn explained.  "Would you care to dance?"

"I would love that."  Sherri smiled up at him.

Sherri had never danced this particular dance before, but she learned the steps quickly, especially since Kevyn knew the dance quite well and he was holding her bare hand.  She enjoyed the upbeat music and the pleasant company as they twirled across the floor.

"You look like a handsome hero."  Sherri commented.  "Tall, strong, handsome, slightly wicked."

"Wicked?"

Sherri grinned.  "What else would you call that look in your eye?  And you keep looking at my neckline."

Kevyn glanced at the low neckline that revealed a great deal of skin.  "I would call it appreciative."  He whirled suddenly and pulled her closer.

"Really?  Very well, tall, strong, handsome, and more than a little wicked."

"Only with you my dear.  Perhaps I will be 'wicked' and steal you away from this dull ball."

"Scoundrel."  Sherri laughed.

"Only for you."

It was almost a candlemark later before Sherri's target arrived.  She needed no one to tell her this was him.  The double vision of two men standing in the same place wearing the same clothing made her eyes ache.  He surveyed the crowd then stepped off to the side in an effort to be inconspicuous.

Sherri watched him as unobtrusively as possible as she committed his image to memory.  The illusion was that of a plain man in his late thirties who could best be described as brown; brown hair, brown eyes, brown skin.  Underneath the illusion was a man much closer to late forties with grey streaked black hair, dark skin, and black eyes.

Sherri used her Mage sight to examine the stranger.  There was no glow to indicate an illusion being used.

Sherri racked her brain for a suitable explanation.  

"Sherri, it's that man by the door."  Talia said quietly as she stopped beside Sherri and Kevyn.

"He is a Karsite."  Sherri said simply.

"A Karsite?"

"Late forties, I believe.  If he is a Mage, he has some how rid himself of all magic."  Sherri continued quietly.  "I think he is using mind magic."

"But we are shielded."  Talia protested.

"Not completely."  Kevyn commented, not looking towards the stranger.  "I don't use shields any stronger than necessary."

"Neither do I."  Talia admitted.  "We don't shield our Companions out.  If he is using a subtle enough broadcast we would never notice."

Sherri nodded.

"What should we do?"

Sherri felt a twinge of fear in her stomach.  This man was part of a very deep deception, she could tell with out even speaking to him.  More than just his appearance was hidden.


	28. Chapter 27

_CHAPTER 27_

Selenay did not like Sherri's news.  

"I could try Reading him if you wish?"  Sherri offered hesitantly.  "Honestly, I would rather not, but if you think it is necessary…"

"No.  I won't ask that of you."  Selenay said firmly.  "If he is as deceptive as you say that is probably the last thing we want you to do."

Sherri relaxed.  "Do you have any correspondence from him?  I may be able to read it and trace it back to him, like I did the letter Lord Inture wrote."

"Would a goblet do?"  Prince Daren asked.

"No, not personal enough.  When you write a letter or paint a picture you impart yourself into it."  Sherri explained.  "If he is heavily shielded it may not work at all, but he may not shield when he feels safe."

"Does it matter who it was written to?"

"Not really.  I can See anyone who has handled the letter and their thoughts and moods that are foremost in their minds when they handled it.  The writer will be the easiest to trace.  I could probably see where he lives, what he was thinking, even conversations that he was thinking about or conversations that occur as he writes."

"A perfect spy."  Captain Kerowyn commented.  "You don't even need to be close to them.  I hope you don't mind that I _never want to shake your hand."_

"I don't mind, actually, I prefer it that way."  Sherri admitted.  "I am sorry I wasn't very helpful."

"Trust me.  You were helpful."  Kerowyn assured her.  "None of the mages made any progress in seeing through his illusion.  Of course, none of them thought he might be using mind magic, not true magic."

"They had no reason to suspect mind magic."  Sherri defended them.  "Are Herald's taught how to make illusions with mind magic?  If they don't know it can be done, why would they think of that as a possible solution?"

"She has a point."  Talia agreed.

"My grandmother encountered them once."

"Then why didn't you suggest it?"  Sherri asked.

"Point taken."  Kerowyn held up her hands.  "I am being questioned by the babes."

"Thank you Sherri, I think you have answered all our questions."  Selenay said.  

"It was my pleasure."  Sherri stood.  She had been battling exhaustion ever since the ball had finally wound down.  Kevyn had gone to the Heralds Revel since she was going to be speaking to Selenay for some time.

She had been a Trainee for just over a month now and she was finally starting to feel at home here.  It seemed like both an eternity and instant.

_:Are__ you still awake?:  Sherri asked Quin._

_:Yes__, I was hoping you would come out before you went to bed.:_

_:I__ promised I would.:  Sherri didn't bother going to her room to change, all those flights of stairs were more than she was willing to face twice._

The sky was a clear expanse of blue spangled with stars.  She paused to stare up at them.  There weren't as many visible here as there were in the North but there was also more light here with many torches positioned around the Palace so that no one could creep in unnoticed.

Quin entered the light slowly.  _:You__ look beautiful.  Did you enjoy yourself?:_

Sherri stroked the soft hair of his long and beloved face.  _:I__ enjoyed dancing with Kevyn of course.:_

_:But__ not the intrigue.:_

_:No__.  I guess it just isn't in my nature.:_

_:You__ are an incredible young woman.:  Quin said seriously.  __:I__ am very proud of you.:_

Sherri smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.  _:As__ your __Chosen__ or as your daughter.: _

_:As__ both.  If I had known about you when I was alive I would have moved the Havens to get to you.:_

Sherri hid her face against his neck.

_:Are__ you alright?:_

_:I__ am fine.:  Sherri assured him and pulled away.  Tears glimmered on her lashes._

_:Go__ to bed.:_

_:I__ will.:  Sherri promised and dried her eyes with the back of her hand.  "I am going to go for a bit of a walk before I go to bed."_

_:Sleep__ well.:  Quin urged and melted back into the night._

Sherri walked slowly, ignoring the faint chill in the air.  Soon she had left the light of the torches and entered the eerie silence and shadows of the farthest gardens.  The perfume of the flowers wafted through the air.  Sherri regained control of herself as she stared up at the stars.  It wasn't nearly as peaceful as the forest, but nothing was.

Giving in to temptation she sat on a stone bench and quickly sent her 'self' out of her body and flying towards the north.  When she opened her spirit eyes she was looking at the familiar grotto.  She was surprised she could reach this far.  It felt the same as when she had done it when she lived in the keep.

"Sherri!"  Stef was the first to notice her appearance.

"Stef!"  Sherri grinned widely and quickly embraced him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was just seeing if I could reach this far."  Sherri explained.  "You are looking rather transparent."

"So are you."  Van commented behind her.  "Are you really here with intent or…"

"Don't worry, I am not wit wandering."  Sherri assured him.  "My father called me back."

"Your father?  Why him?  You have never met him."  Stef asked.

"He Chose me."

Yfandes was the first to actually understand what she just said.  _:He__ returned quickly.  Who was he?:_

"Herald Kris.  Now he is called Quin.  I can't stay long.  How are you all holding up?"

_:So__ now you are Chosen.:  Yfandes nuzzled her chest affectionately._

"So I am."  Sherri scratched her ears.  "I have one major question, why are you here?"

"We promised."  Van said simply.  "We promised to return, so we had to.  Of course blasting our selves to the ends of creation had some consequences."

"I would say so."  Sherri settled under a tree.  "You are so weak!  Is there anything I can do?"

"It will take time for us to gather enough power to re-establish ourselves.  We are rather far from life at the moment."  Van commented as they settled around her.  "So how long has it been since you were Chosen?  Are you a Herald now?"

"Hardly."  Sherri grinned.  "I was Chosen about a month ago."

_:Time__ travels different for us.:  Yfandes explained._

"If I gathered power and sent it to you, would it help?"  Sherri offered.  "I am sure I could get permission from the Circle to do it.  After all, you created the heartstone and you are the best defence we have of the north."

"We would appreciate it, but don't use the heartstone, it will be decades before you could recharge it."

"I doubt it would be decades, we are already laying the paths for leylines across Valdemar, they believe the Vales will be restored inside a decade."

"They are more organized than you think, Ashke."  Stef laughed.  "The living are not as helpless with out you as you thought."

_:Let's__ just enjoy a nice, well earned, vacation.:  Yfandes lipped Van's sleeve._

"Very well, I will leave the living in Sherri's hands."  Van stroked Yfandes neck fondly.

"Not even in Whites and already you are putting Valdemar's safety in my hands?"  Sherri said in disbelief.

"If you were my student, you would have your Whites by now.  We used to award them to those who were ready, not those who were finished with schooling."  Van said seriously.

"Thank you for your confidence, but I am not certain I am ready for them."

"Kitten, you earned them when you ignored your own fears and powers to give us information.  You are already a Herald, even if you haven't got the uniform."

"Complete with the under developed sense of self preservation."  Stef teased to lighten the mood.  "And the over developed urge for self sacrifice."

Sherri laughed.  "I better go, I'll return soon with more news."  She hugged each of them then, with one last study of their beloved faces she returned to her body.

~ * ~

Kevyn was surprised to find Sherri's room empty.  _:Is__ she still with the Queen?:_

The slumbering Nick grumbled as he woke.  _:I__ don't know, I was dreaming.  Which is what you should be doing if you want to be of any use to your darling lady tomorrow.  I believe she has a picnic planned for you tomorrow.:_

_:Really__?:  Kevyn closed the door and strode to his own room.  __:I__ think I will head to bed.:_

_:Good__.  Now shut up, I want to get back to sleep before one of my little angels wants to play tag.:_

Kevyn laughed as he Felt Nick doze off.  

~ * ~

Sherri opened her eyes to find herself not sitting on the bench in the garden but instead shoved in a chest with a cramp in every muscle.  The rocking of her prison warned her she was on a wagon but she had no idea where she was or how she got there.  Her hands were unbound so she worked them free of the folds of her gown to touch the side of the box.  A single command echoed in her mind.

_Show me._


	29. Chapter 28

_CHAPTER 28_

The chest showed her where it was, a wagon, as she expected, with several other chests, many stacked on top of her own.  Everything was covered with a heavy canvas tarp so it could not show her where she was but by the lack of sound she knew she was outside Haven.

Sherri was about to mind call Quin when she stopped herself, what if her captors were watching for that?  She didn't want to give up an advantage of surprise.

_Show me who.  Sherri ordered.  ___

The chest complied.  Sherri found herself standing in a dark room.  She sensed other objects stacked around her.  Her best guess was a storage room at the Palace.  A door opened and the light of a lone lantern crept over the room reveal chests and other mysterious objects draped with clothes.  The man set the lantern on top of one chest and opened the chest she stood next to.  He tossed the linens into the farthest shadows and lifted the lantern to survey the inside of the box.  

The lantern lifted the shadows from his face.

He was the Karsite from the ball.  

When he took a knife and stabbed holes in the side of the chest she saw his thoughts.  They were colder and harder than anything she had ever witnessed.  

His goal was war.  He was intent on making Valdemar attack Karse.  Thoughts and images of the White Demons and the Hell Horses filled his mind along with the bitter hatred of one steeped in it with no respite.  She saw the faces of Heralds he had killed himself.  She Saw how he revelled as their hot blood bathed the ground.  

He longed for the times before Solaris, when he was ordered by the Son of the Sun himself to rid the world of as many of the White Demons as he could by what ever means necessary.  He was no mage, no mages could survive in Valdemar when he started.  He was a powerful projective which gave him almost undetectable illusions to hide behind.

Sherri shuddered and looked away but the knowledge kept coming.

He had been posing at court trying to find the ideal victim, someone high ranked and close to the queen.  He had finally found her, the Countess of Sorrows was the Queen's cousin and apparently they were quite close.  If everything went according to plan the Countesses body, found in Sunhame would shatter this alliance and the White Demons would show their true natures.  He would make certain it looked like she had tried to escape a priest.

Sherri broke contact with the chest and took several breaths trying to calm down.  The cramped space of the chest kept her from taking too deep of a breath.  He was a mind mage, and a powerful one.  If she tried sending he would know she was one of the 'White Demons' and she would be found on the side of the road with her throat slashed.

Sherri weighed her options.  Obviously he had seen her go outside, but not speak to Quin.  That must have been when he fetched the trunk.  When he found her in her almost death like trance he must have thought she had fallen asleep wanting for a lover or just admiring the stars.

She touched the side of the prison again.  _Show me._

She was standing in the same garden she had chosen for her midnight wandering.  She saw herself sitting on a bench with her head rolled to the side, obviously asleep.  The Karsite traitor believed he was lucky to find his target sleeping in the open.  Four more men were behind him.  All were Karsite and all were as eager as their leader for the war to resume.

Sherri broke contact again and burrowed her hands in her dress folds.  She was very glad for the extra fabric this dress used; a layer cushioned her from the bottom of the chest so that she wasn't forced to endure the trunks images constantly.

She needed help if she was to get out of this alive.  She could use magic to reach Kevyn.

Sherri stilled.  These men were trying to embroil Valdemar in another war.  She was the only one in any position to stop them.  Perhaps, if she played along, she could discover the rest of this nest of traitors and expose all of them.  She knew everyone would be worried sick about her but she knew Quin would over react if he knew where she was and would come running to her rescue.  For the first time since she was Chosen she blocked Quin out.

~ * ~

Quin had been trying desperately to get Sherri to answer him.  Nick told him Sherri hadn't been in her bed when Kevyn had checked, long after she should have been sleeping.

Images of his daughter lying in another coma froze his heart.

Kevyn was searching the Palace leaving to him and Nick to search the grounds.  Quin was searching the farthest gardens when he found the midnight blue silk shawl on the ground dampened by the dew.  It was the one Sherri had been wearing earlier.

_:Any__ luck?:  Nick's worried voice asked.  It was nearly noon and they had been searching since before dawn._

_:I__ found her shawl.:  Quin walked carefully backwards so he could study the scene.  There were footprints of perhaps half a dozen men and a rectangular depression in the soft ground from something heavy.  __:Kevyn__, get down here, I need your hands and eyes.:_

Kevyn jumped at the unfamiliar voice.  Nick spoke to Sherri quite regularly but Quin never had spoken to him.  He broke off his search of the empty rooms in the Herald's wing and ran down the stairs and outside.  It took him a little while to find Quin in the far flung garden.

"I don't think there was a struggle."  Kevyn said as dispassionately as possible.  "They must have drugged her, or found her when she was sleeping.  But why would she sleep outside?"

_:That__ is what I thought, but how did they get this close to her with out her waking up?:  Quin asked.___

"I am going to tell the others.  This is more than just her wanting to be alone."

~ * ~

Sherri heard the scrape of the chests being moved around and then the lurch as her own prison was hauled off the wagon and the hard landing forced an involuntary moan from her.  She had spent the candlemark inside the chest crafting shield Van would be proud of.  On the surface their appeared to be no shields at all and there, due to some judicious magic, he would Read only frightened stupidity.

When the lid opened she gave a squeak of simulated terror and tried to with draw as much as she could into the interior of the chest.  The Karsite smiled cruelly down at her.  "Our little prisoner is awake."  He grabbed her bare forearm and pulled her from the chest.  Sherri didn't need to feign the fear and revulsion she felt at his touch.

The only word she could think of that described him was evil.  The force of his thoughts sucked at her soul like quagmire and she struggled both physically and psychically against him.

"A fighter?  That is a surprise."  He laughed.  Sherri Saw and Felt what he wanted to do to her.  With a wrench she freed her arm and staggered backwards.  There were five men watching her like hawks on a rabbit.

Sherri forced the panic from her mind but kept her fearful posture.  She could deal with them now but she wanted to discover who else was involved.  

"Tie her up and start the fire."  The one who seemed to be in control ordered, the same man who was posing at court as a Valdemaran lord. 

Sherri struggled as little as she could as they tied her up to minimize the contact between her and any of them but she was sweating and shaking by the time they were done and her hands were around a small sturdy tree and her feet bound together.  The rope around her wrists and ankles was blessedly new and they hadn't used it for anything before binding her so it was no more than an annoyance.

As dusk gathered, the men efficiently prepared their meal and sat around the small fire.  She could see a double vision of them and assumed they had used one on her as well.  Should someone stumble upon them they would see only a group of weary hire swords and a wagon full of goods.

A good cover.

"She's a pretty little thing."  One Karsite commented, he hadn't taken his eyes off her for several minutes.

Sherri shuddered.  She didn't need to see his thoughts to know what he wanted to do to her.

"She was with the White Demon, she is tainted."  The leader said firmly.  "She will contaminate you if you use her."

Sherri didn't relax until the first man looked away and returned to eating.  She tried to think what a pampered lady would do in a situation like this.  She was still faking terror so she couldn't ask for some of their food, nor could she sleep.

Thankfully they decided to move on again instead of spending the night.  Instead of shoving her in the chest again they made just enough space between the towers of trunks for her lie down in.  They left her feet tied and her hands bound.

They didn't plan on feeding her, this did not bode well for their plans.

~ * ~

Myra double checked Abeni's girth.

_:You__ shouldn't go out.:  Abeni urged._

"Doesn't matter, I am still going."  Myra said simply.  "With you or with out you.  I will ride Eagle if necessary."

_:With__ me, of course.  Where shall we look first?:_

"I want to look north.  If her uncles have kidnapped her that is the way they would be heading.  That keep is self sufficient, we could lay siege for months and all they would have to do is wait until winter and we would be driven away."  Myra mounted in one smooth motion. 

"Myra, wait."  Kevyn called.

It had been less than twelve candlemarks since Sherri absence was discovered and he looked like hell.  She hated to think about what he would look like in another day.  "I am taking the road north.  I am hoping it is Buren or Ethen behind this."

"I don't know what to hope."  Kevyn admitted.  "I doubt her uncles could keep her unless she wanted to be kept."

Myra agreed.  "We know she is alive, remember that."

"Is she?  Quin can't find her."

"He only Chose her a month ago, the bond is probably weak.  The Bell would ring if she were dead."  Myra assured him.  "I doubt she is in any danger."

"Liar."  Kevyn said succinctly.

Myra sighed.  "I better get going.  I should be back by dawn.  They couldn't have gone any farther than that."

"Don't do anything foolish."

"I won't."  Myra urged Abeni out into the gathering darkness.

~ * ~

 Quin was pacing the field.  If he thought he could still manage it, he would have gone and searched the palace himself.  He knew he shouldn't have allowed Sherri to walk around in the night alone.  He should have stayed and watched over her.

If it weren't a physical impossibility he would kick himself from one end of the field to other rather than pace it worriedly.  Why hadn't she contacted him?

Perhaps being her father was also clouding his judgement.  Maybe she was in danger and she thought he would just make things worse.

_:You__ are going to end up wearing a ditch there if you keep it up.:  Rolan came up behind him._

_:I__ am waiting for any news.:_

_:She__ is a resourceful young lady, she can care for herself.:  Rolan soothed._

_:I__ am well aware of that.:  Quin snapped.  __:I__ am sorry, but I hate not knowing.  She is within a day's ride from Haven, she could easily reach me at this distance.  Is she drugged, dying, unconscious…:_

_:I__ know she didn't leave you.:  Rolan cut to the heart of the matter._

_:I__ shouldn't have chosen to come back now.  It was selfish.  She needs someone with a more detached view.:_

_:She__ needs you, otherwise they would never have offered you the Choice.:_

_:Does__ she?  Before meeting me she couldn't careless that she had a father.  She still thinks of me as more of an over protective elder brother.  Something akin to her uncles.:_

_:Maybe__ she doesn't need you because you are her father.:_

~ * ~

Favram saddled the stallion as quickly as he could.  Everyone else was searching in and around Haven but he figured they wouldn't stick around long.  He believed that whoever had taken Sherri had drugged her and locked her in a trunk.  It fit with the rectangular indent at the scene.  He had questioned all the guards and one mentioned that a load of luggage was being sent home by a lord, at the time he had thought nothing was amiss and had searched the wagon.  Now he was suspicious about a baggage wagon leaving in the middle of the night.

He had shared his findings with the Heralds and he knew they too were checking the gates to find out which way the wagon had gone.

Favram, however, had access to information most Heralds were complete unaware of.  He knew there was a Karsite faction working against the Alliance.  Kerowyn had asked him to gather information on them several months ago.  He had been the one who traced them back to Lord Hiren.  The very man they had asked Sherri to observe.

If Hiren had discovered that Sherri was capable of unveiling him he would certainly steal her away.  And if her were smart he would do nothing to her so long as he was close to Haven.  The farther from Haven, the more likely it was that he would escape.

Hiren's disappearance lent weight to his theory.  

If he were Hiren, he would get as far into home territory as possible before doing anything that could bring the wrath of a Herald down on him.  Also, the death of a former Countess and Herald Trainee in Karse maybe enough of an excuse for hostilities to break out again.

Once outside the palace grounds, Favram turned Eagle towards the gate and from there to the south.

He prayed he found her in time.  Hopefully some Heralds would be following the same path soon.

~ * ~

Quin saw Favram and Sherri's warhorse, Eagle, purposefully cantering out the palace gate.  On impulse he followed.  Hopefully the former spy would have a source that would lead them to Sherri.


	30. Chapter 29

_CHAPTER 29_

It was noon of the second day when Sherri was jolted awake by the wagon stopping and one of the chests shifting enough to pin her on her side.  The darkness of her prison was broken when one of the chests over top of her was removed.

"She is still alive."  Someone commented with a harsh laugh as she blinked owlishly trying to adapt to the sun.

Once again Sherri was trussed up under a tree with her hands behind her and her feet bound before her.  She was stiff and cramps in her legs and back made her position agonizing.

Once again her captors made their dinner and ate in silence.

Sherri decided it was time to try pleading.  "Please, let me go.  I won't tell anyone, I swear."  She begged as prettily as possible, she had very little experience with begging.

They ignored her.  Sherri wasn't surprised, she wasn't trying to get them to release her, she just wanted to remove any suspicion.

"My cousin is the Queen, we could tell her you rescued me.  Please, just let me go."

She finally got a response.  One of the men came over and backhanded her across the face.

"Shut up."

Sherri cringed.  The brief contact had shown her more than she wanted to see.  These men deserved to be ripped limb from limb for what they had done.  It took several deep breaths before she felt that she was under control again.

She was surprised that her captors settled down for a nap leaving one on guard after eating.  Perhaps they were not moving on today.  If so they were probably waiting for someone.

The guard fiddled with a knife as he watched the road and surrounding trees.  He was the one who had commented on her looks the night before.  Sherri hoped that the threat of contamination would keep him from trying anything.

She tried shifting to ease the discomfort in her back but it only made things worse.  It was hard to focus on perfecting her rather vague plan when she was in such pain.  Finally she closed her eyes and stepped out of her body.  It was odd to sit next to herself, but at least she was free from the pain.  She could see the bruise forming on her cheekbone and the rope burns on her wrists.  The gown was starting to fall apart and she hated to think about what shape it would be in a few days from now.

Sherri crossed the clearing and started examining the men.  She knew that it would be best to end this charade as quickly as possible, but she needed more information.

The barest edge of a letter caught her attention.  It was inside the saddlebag on one of the mounts.  She would have to use much of her energy to remove the letter.  She hesitated but decided against draining herself too much while wandering.  She could use her magic with much less power loss when she was in her own body.

She circled the sleeping men once more before sitting next to the guard.  She hoped he was sensitive enough to sense her.

"Why are they sleeping while you sit here waiting?  The others rarely take their turns at watch.  If anyone comes down that road it will be a White Demon, possibly a mage.  You are guaranteed to die.  Perhaps that is their purpose."

Sherri kept up the paranoid suggestions for over a candlemark.  By then the man was ready to attack a shadow, or even one of his own comrades.

Sherri returned to her body with a satisfied expression.

~ * ~

The abandoned wagon and trunks were well hidden but the ruts caused by the wheels were obvious.  Favram dismounted and examined the ruts.  They were at least ten hours old.  A search of the wagon unearthed the trunk with narrow holes in the side.  Possibly for air.

"Well, Horse, you better tell your Heralds what we found."  Favram commented as he remounted Eagle.  The Companion was looking gaunt and haunted, he had never seen a Companion in such condition before.  "I hope we find her soon."

Quin dutifully relayed what they found to Haven.  He had considered offering to carry the massive man but much of this tracking business was slow.  They had to ride back along their paths many times already because they had missed the signs of their leaving the road.

"Someone met them here.  Seven horses come from over there, one mounted, six go that way, now mounted, and the other, along with the wagon horses, returned that way.  Obviously Sherri didn't go with the mystery rider."  Favram mused out loud.  "We will continue on this road."

Quin agreed.

~ * ~

Seven days.  That was how long they had been riding.  For four days she had been cramped in that wagon.  Sherri had finally managed to convince them to feed her, which they did so long as she was quiet.  After all, she was worthless if she died too soon.  They kept the meals small hoping starvation would keep her submissive.

Every time they stopped, she continued her fear campaign, the more nervous they were, the more mistakes they would make.  She had them pushing themselves hard to keep from being caught and of the five, three were developing full blown cases of paranoia.

She had been delighted to discover that they were all at least marginally sensitive.  They could feel her near them and sense the general gist of her words.  

She was starting to jump at shadows and start at sudden noises and she knew she looked like a corpse, a rather bruised corpse at that.  It was worth it though.  She had discovered many of the traitor's contacts as they road.  By touching them, stealing correspondence, and by observing who aided them.  What had amazed her was to discover was the same Lord Inture she had uncovered years ago was once part of this ring.  He hadn't known who he worked for so she couldn't Read it on the letter.

One of the men pulled his horse up and aimed his arrow into the trees and fired.  A storm of birds flew out.

"There's nothing there."  The leader, and also the jumpiest, snapped.

Sherri bowed her head to hide a smile.  This was actually quite amusing.

Sherri's mount, a half dead nag that would walk over a cliff if led, ignored everything and tried to catch some grass from the shoulder of the road.  They had tied her hands to the pommel and her ragged dress hung in tatters on each side of the saddle.  

Sherri made certain her hair hid her face as she returned to plotting.  She only had to push them a little farther and they would be going after each other's throats.  From there she could move on to the other betrayers.

Sherri stiffened.

When had this become more about revenge and less about find the traitors?

She tightened her grip on the saddle.  Was it always about revenge?

Gads, what was she doing?  She was trying to make these men kill each other.  She was planning to do it to others.

She was as bad as every True Seer that came before her.

Sherri suddenly felt weak.  She had enough after the second night to track down the rest of the circle, but she had kept making excuses for why she should stay.

Sherri met the gaze of the leader when he glanced back at her.  He froze at the cold, dead expression.

~ * ~

Myra opened the door to Kevyn's room and found him slumped in the chair.  He had been staying awake until he collapsed ever since Sherri vanished and Myra was as worried about his own sanity as she was about Sherri's.  

She pulled a blanket off the bed and draped it over his unconscious form then settled on the couch next to him.  He wasn't the only one who had been pushing himself to find Sherri.

She could easily picture the way he looked when he was around Sherri.  He smiled and laughed more, during the war he had almost never laughed and always looked haunted.  Then Sherri had given him back his soul.  That in its self was enough to elevate Sherri to saint in Myra's eyes.  It was obvious to even an outsider that Sherri was everything to him now.  

A Lifebond.

It made sense, she needed someone who was willing to show her his every thought, he needed someone who could know what he never said, understand the pain he never vocalized. 

Myra stretched out on the couch, her feet far from touching the end other arm, and tucked her arm under her head.  She would just doze for a minute, then she would get back to the Farseeing room, her home for the past several days.

~ * ~

Quin was starting to wonder if he was the first repudiated Companion.  She didn't answer him and he still didn't even feel a glimmer of her presence.

_:Any__ more news?:  Quin demanded of Nick._

_:No__ more than fifteen minutes ago.:_

_:Damn__ it.:_

_:I__ understand.:  Nick said simply, neither soothing nor comforting, just understanding.  __:Any__ more sign?:_

_:An__ arrow in a tree.  It is fresh, no more than a day old.  They are pushing hard and taking a very circuitous route to Karse.:_

_:If__ that is where they are going.:_

_:It__ is.  Favram is certain it is.:_

_:At__ least one of her uncles is good for something.:  Nick commented.  __:Avren__ is still being a pain.:_

_:I__ can understand why he is.  He is helpless, the worst feeling in the world.:_

"What's that?"  Favram dismounted before Eagle even stopped completely.  A bit of tattered, midnight blue fabric draped between his fingers like a dead thing.  "It's hers."

_:What__ is it?:  Nick demanded._

_:A__ scrap of her dress.:_

_:Take__ heart, you are on the right trail.:_

~ * ~

Myra screamed and bolted upright.  Beside her in the chair Kevyn jolted awake and reached for the weapon he wasn't wearing. 

"What happened?"

Myra could feel her heart pound.  It was rare that her secondary gift, Foresight, actually worked, but when it did it was perfectly clear, and always right.  "They are taking her to Karse, I saw where they are.  We can reach them in three days.  I just hope we aren't too late."


	31. Chapter 30

CHAPTER 30 

Sherri watched in silence as the men tied her to the tree.  She was torn.  Should she just leave and leave these men alone, or should she make certain these Herald killers would harm no one ever again?  Was her desire to harm them because of their actions against her fellow Heralds, the images she saw, the darkness that filled them, or because she was becoming a killer, like the others?

"Here comes a White Demon."  The one on guard warned.

Everyone quickly armed themselves and prepared to attack the unsuspecting Herald.

Sherri quickly used magic to sever her bonds and stood.  None of the men noticed her movement.  She could here the telltale chime of a Companion's hooves on the packed earth of the road and the jingling of his harness.  She hesitated only a second, then the world erupted a wealth of sound and Power.

~ * ~

Kevyn, Myra, Abeni, and Nick were exhausted but no one suggested they stop.  Myra had been feeling a growing sense of urgency as time passed.

_:Favram__ and_ _Quin are just ahead.:_  Nick informed his rider.

Kevyn tightened his grip on his reins.  

"Good."  Myra said grimly.

Around the bend they found the Companion and lord.  Favram was on his knees in the dirt examining something.  

"Fav, have you found something?"  Myra asked.

Favram jumped and reached for his sword.  "Hoof prints and a bit of her dress."

"How far ahead are they?"

"Not far."  Favram sheathed his sword.  "We can reach them in less than a Candlemark.

~ * ~

Ferris was dozing in his saddle when the explosion sent him flying.  

_:__Chosen__!  Are you alright?:_  Ressa, his Companion, asked.

"Just bruised, what on earth was that?"  He scrambled back to his feet.  He untied the pack mule from the back of Ressa's saddle and swung up on her back.   

Just around a corner in one of the small clearings usually used by travelers he found the source of the explosion.  Five men were speared on trees like butterflies pinned to a display board.  All were Karsites.

"Hello?  What's happened here?"

A rustling noise caught his attention and he spun around to see a gaunt, pale Sherri emerge from the shadows cast by the trees.  Her eyes looked haunted and Ferris was certain she'd bolt given half a chance.  He remembered meeting her just before he left Haven.

"I stopped them."  Sherri said simply.

Ferris paled and surveyed the men again.  "Why?  What happened?"

Sherri stared at her handiwork vacantly.  "They were going to kill you."

"Thank you for stopping them then."  

_:She__ must be freezing.:_  Ressa suggested.  _:Just__ be certain you don't touch her skin.:_

Ferris pulled a blanket out of his saddlebags and offered it to her.  "Let's go find someplace we can warm you up."

Sherri gingerly accepted the blanket.  "Thank you."

"Why were you with them?"

"They are traitors, I was discovering who their contacts were."

"More traitors?"

"They wanted the war with Karse to continue.  They were also Herald killers."  Sherri wrapped the blanket around her.  

Ressa snorted.  _:They__ are better off dead then.:_

Ferris led her back to his mule and from there to a waystation.  "How about you change into one of my uniforms, I'll go get some firewood."

Sherri obeyed listlessly.

_:Sherri__!  Where in the Havens are you!: _ Quin's voice demanded in her mind.

Sherri took several deep breaths to keep from breaking down.

_:Sherri__, I can sense you.  Please, just tell me where you are.:_

_:With__ Herald Ferris.:_  Sherri answered finally.

Ferris returned with the firewood just before the others arrived.  Kevyn staggered as he dismounted and ran up the steps to the station.

"Oh gods."  He whispered into her hair.  "Are you all right?" 

Sherri nodded and buried her face in his chest.  "I am so sorry."

Kevyn stroked her hair and held her close.  

_:Sherri__?:_  Quin stood with his head in the doorway keeping the others from entering.  _:What__ happened?:_

"I got the traitors, all of them."  She answered.

_:That__ isn't what I meant.  Why didn't you answer me before?:_

Sherri started to sob.  "I am so sorry."

"How about you lie down?"  Ferris suggested.

Kevyn carefully guided her backwards until she was sitting down on the bed then sank down next to her.  Myra and Favram squeezed past Quin to get to Sherri.  

"What happened?"  Myra demanded of Ferris.

"I found her not far from here.  There were five men speared on trees.  She says they were about to ambush me.  If she hadn't killed them I know I would be dead.  She said she was gathering information on a ring of traitors."

_:That__ would explain why she didn't respond to Quin's calls.:_  Abeni commented.

Quin ignored the comment.

Sherri straightened and wiped her eyes.  "I should have gotten out days ago."

"Why didn't you?"  Kevyn asked.

Sherri pulled slightly away.  "I wanted to punish them."

"How?"  Myra asked.

"I was driving them insane."  Sherri said baldly.

This brought complete silence to the small building.  Even the Companions outside stilled.

"Why don't you tell us exactly what happened?"  Myra suggested as she sat on the other side of Sherri. 

"At first I just wanted to get enough information off them to uncover the rest of the circle, but after a few days I started to want to see them punished for what they did to others."  Sherri looked at no one.

Favram stroked her hair gently.  "I understand."

The Heralds all turned their attention on him.

"When I was in Hardorn I discovered a Captain in Ancar's guard was kidnapping and torturing small children.  I hunted him, posed as his friend, and when the time came I killed him in the same manner he used on those children.  I won't lie to you.  It is one of those things that mark you for eternity."

 "You don't understand!  I am just like the others!"  Sherri protested.

:No, you didn't drive them to a slow death and you certainly didn't do it to innocents.  You stopped yourself.:  Nick pointed out reasonably.  :They didn't.  They saw all humanity as worthless.  You were willing to risk everything to save a fellow human being.:

"I doubt it.  If you mean 'others' like the other True seers, you are not like them.  You stopped yourself."  Favram pointed out.

:You see, love.  You are not like the others.:  Kevyn mindspoke as he kissed her temple allowing her to see his relief at finding her alive and safe.

"Let's deal with it later.  You look like death warmed over."  Myra said.  "Let's see about something to eat before we start a major soul searching session."

Sherri let her eyes close.  She was fast asleep before a pot of water even had a chance to boil.

Quin finally left the doorway but stayed close.

"Care to fill me in?"  Ferris asked as he prepared the meal.  

"Maybe later."  Kevyn said with authority.  "For now she needs to rest."

"We should head back tomorrow morning."  Favram suggested.  "And you damn well better find someone that can help her."

"We just heard back from the Tayledras.  They are sending a mage who may be able to help, if she can't she is able to deactivate gifts."  Myra assured him.

Sherri didn't wake up until nearly midnight.  She and Kevyn had the bed, Myra, Favram, and Ferris had made pallets on the floor.

Kevyn woke as she tried to slip past him.  _:Where__ are you going?:_

_:Outside__.:_  Sherri answered.

Kevyn touched her face as if he was surprised to see it.  She felt the worry and fear he had experience over the past days.  She felt his understanding. 

_:Stop__ or I am going to start crying again.:_  Sherri turned her face away.

_:I__ am not letting you out of my sight tonight.:_  Kevyn warned.

Sherri Saw he thought she shouldn't be alone and was scared she would take off on him.  She gave in and settled down with her head on his shoulder.  _:You__ need to sleep.:_

_:So__ do you.:_  Kevyn stroked her arm and hesitated when he touched the rope burns on her wrists.  _:If__ they weren't already dead, I would kill them.:_

_:Not__ a very Herald like thought.:_

_:No__, it isn't.:_  Kevyn admitted.

_:They__ were working with Inture.:_  Sherri said.

Kevyn stiffened.

_:I__ wish I had known about the rest of them before, but Inture didn't even know he was working for the Karsites, he thought he was working with Elspeth.:_

:You never mentioned that.:

_:Of__ course I didn't.  She is my cousin and I knew she wasn't involved.  She was going to have enough problems without more rumors.:_

_:You__ have all of them this time?:_

:Yes, I am almost certain of it.  For that alone, this was worth it.: 


	32. Chapter 31

CHAPTER 31

Sherri stared at her fingers wound in the silvery mane of Quin.  They had set out long before dawn.  Favram was following since Eagle couldn't keep up with the Companions.  Myra was as silent as a statue on her left.  Kevyn, on her right, kept reaching over to touch her.  Sherri still wore Ferris' uniform; no one else's clothes came anywhere close to fitting her.  

She was still jumpy and had already blasted a young rabbit when it darted across their path.  

"Are you ready to stop?"  Kevyn asked.

"No."  Sherri said shortly.  She wanted to get home as quickly as possible where she could be surrounded by the familiar.

"There is a nice, quiet inn about three candlemarks from here."  Myra offered.  "You may be willing to ride through out the night, but we really need to sleep.  We rode through out the night to reach you."

"Very well."  Sherri capitulated.

"We will cleanse your room for you."  Kevyn assured her.

Sherri gave him a weak smile.  "I would appreciate it."

_:You__ are starting to tense up.:_  Quin warned.  

_:Can__ you blame me?:_  Sherri asked.

_:No__.  But when you get tense, you become more sensitive.:_

_:I__ know.  But I don't want to face people right now.:_

_:Suggest__ that we stop only to get some food and sleep under the stars.  The others will understand.:_

"Do you mind if we make camp outside?  I don't feel ready to face a mass of people."  Sherri asked.

"Not a problem."  Myra assured her.  "We'll stop and pick up a basket of food."

Sherri relaxed somewhat and the amount of thoughts she was receiving from Quin decreased.

_:Would__ it bother you if your True Sight was completely deactivated?:_

_:No__.:_

_:Not__ even if it meant you could no longer see Van and Stef?:_

_:Don't__ forget Yfandes.:_

_:Her__ too.:_

_:I__ would still welcome the peace.:  _ Sherri assured him.  _:I__ am certain you would appreciate to have your privacy back.:_

_:Perhaps__ a bit.:_  Quin admitted.  _:Does__ it help if you ground and center?:_

_:I__ am less likely to lose myself, but just as much gets through.:_

_:Let's__ work on your shields.:_

_:Trust__ me, they are as tight as I can make them.:_

_:Could__ that be part of your problem?:_

_:No__.  The only way a shield helps is if it right against my skin and I can't move when I have it that tight.:_

_:I__ don't know what more to suggest.:  _Quin admitted.

_:Perhaps__ it would be better if…:_

_:Don't__ even consider it!:_  Quin insisted.  _:We__ will find a way.  You die, I die, and most likely, Kevyn and Nick as well.:_

_:Kevyn__ and Nick?:_

_:In__ case you haven't noticed, you two are most definitely lifebonded.  I have experience in spotting it.:_

_:Dirk__ and Talia?:_

_:Yes__.  I saw what happened to Dirk when he thought Talia was beyond his reach, the idiot was spending most of his time out in the rain catching pneumonia or dead drunk.  He is even a worse patient than all your uncles combined.  And she was only acting cool towards him.:_

_:Dirk__?  Drunk?  He doesn't seem the type.:_

_:Desperation__ can do that to a man.  Kevyn was even more desperate when he thought you were dead.  If he lost you, he would lose all interest in living.:_

Sherri looked over at Kevyn.  _:Lifebonded__…is he aware?:_

_:I__ am not the one to ask.:_

Sherri stroked Quin's shoulder.  _:Four__ for the cost of one.:_

_:Exactly__.:_

"Deep in thought?"  Myra asked.

"A little."

"Not thinking of anything drastic?"

"No."  Sherri assured her.

"Good.  That information inside your head is priceless at the moment."

Sherri nodded and the silence hung in the air again.  "I am going to speak to Van."  Sherri said suddenly.

Before they could ask what she meant she had strapped her legs to the saddle so that she wouldn't fall off then sent her Self out.

She found herself looking at the familiar surrounding of the grotto.

"A Herald now?"  Van asked when he saw her.

Sherri shook her head.  "I had to borrow them.  It has only been a couple of weeks since I was here last time."

Stef gestured for her to have a seat on one of the stones.  "You look like you have been put through the wringer."

"I have."  Sherri sat down.  "When I got back to my body last time I found myself in a chest, on my way out of Haven."

_:How__ did they get to you?:_  Yfandes asked.

"I was outside, in one of the gardens.  They planed on killing me when they reached Karse.  They wanted the War to start again."

"And they were going to kill the Queen's cousin to do it.  Why didn't you just escape?"  Stef asked.

"I wanted to discover who else was involved."

"And when you did?"

"I…I stayed.  I should have left.  I started leaving my body and haunting them until they were ready to kill each other over the bat of an eye.  That was when I realized what I was doing.  I have never felt so…tainted."

Van's expression darkened.  "I once killed an entire keep of men, at least two were innocent.  I was not completely sane at the time.  It took Stef to call me back to myself.  If you managed to call yourself back you are stronger than I."

Sherri studied the faces of her dearest friends.  There was no condemnation, only worry, understanding, and love.  "You have known me since I was little; do you think I am going mad?"  Sherri asked desperately.

"No.  I think you were starting to lose yourself in their darkness.  You are as sane as ever."  Van assured her.  "They may as well have been torturing you.  If they are dead, they got off lightly."

Sherri buried her face in her hands.  "Gods, I wish I had just left."

"Kitten, you are not like them."  Stef pledged.

_:And__ you are certainly worthy of being Chosen.:_  Yfandes added, knowing Sherri's doubts.

"Are you feeling better now?"  Van asked.

Sherri nodded and stood.  "Thank you."

~ * ~

When she opened her eyes she found herself in a clearing, lying on a pallet.  Kevyn was as pale as a ghost and Myra was looking ready to choke her.

"Have we stopped already?"  Sherri asked.

"Yes.  Care to explain?"  Myra asked.

"I was wandering.  I wanted to speak to Vanyel.  He was an Adept and a powerful mage when he was living.  I was hoping he could help me…sort myself out."

_:Did__ he?:_

_:Yes__.  I may have not been entirely sane, but I did manage to call myself back.  But I am _never_ going to take a trip with out you again.:_

_:Promise__?:_

_:Yes__, old man, I promise.:_

_:Show__ your father some respect.:_  Quin teased fondly.

_:I__ was taught to respect my elders, and unless I am mistaken, you are younger than __me.__:_

_:That__ is a low blow.:_  Quin said in mock offence.

"That's better."  Myra commented as Sherri chuckled.

"Feeling better?"  Kevyn offered her a hand up.

Sherri stretched slowly.  "Much, actually.  I am not up to a crowd, but I am more human now."

"Glad to hear it."  Myra grinned and slapped her on the shoulder.  "But next time, if you just drop off like that I am going to toss you in the nearest river.  Am I understood?"

"Yes little mother."  Sherri teased and ducked the clump of grass Myra tossed at her.  

Kevyn sat with his back against the tree and watched the lighthearted teasing.  It was a relief to see the pain driven from her eyes.  When she had dropped into that trance he had nearly panicked.  He could still see the strain around her eyes but she was more herself than before.

:She is looking better.  I didn't realize she was so affected by the people around her.:  Nick observed

_:I__ didn't realize it either.  Her gift must be affecting her more than even she realizes.:  _Kevyn agreed

:I think we should make certain she doesn't leave the Palace until it is under control.:

:I agree.:

~ * ~

The Circle, Council, and Queen listened as Sherri listed off the names of all the men involved in the treason.  There was stunned and horrified silence for several minutes before the room erupted in accusations and denials.  Sherri reinforced her shields as much she could and watched impassively.  She hadn't even bothered changing before she presented herself here.  Ferris' Whites fit poorly and were woefully gray from the dust of the road, but she felt more confident in the borrowed uniform.

"How do we know she isn't just using this to further a cause of her own?"  One councilor demanded loudly.

"How dare you suggest that a Herald would be anything other than honest?"  One of the Heralds present hollered back.

Avren, seated at the Lord Martial's left, never took his eyes off Sherri.  "She would never betray her ethics like that.  She has had this great gift most of her life and she has never used it for personal gain.  You have no idea the risks she took to bring us this information.  When you can stand up and honestly say that you have laid everything the line for Valdemar, then you may speak against her."

The Council room fell silent, every eye was focused on the normally silent Avren.  

"You of all people should resent her, but you are standing up for her?"  A lord sneered.  "She steals your title, not once, but twice and you still support her?"

"She never stole my title.  The title belonged to Amelie who passed it on to her.  It was her right to choose her successor.  Quite frankly, if she had left it to me I would have been forced to divide my attention between Sorrows and here and both my land and my duty would have suffered.  As far as I am concerned, Favram is the perfect choice for the Lord of Sorrows."

Sherri hid a smile.  She hadn't expected his support.

"Now, if you are through behaving like infants, we should start rounding up these men and women before they can escape, like Hulda did."

The few councilors who had been present during the affair with Hulda and her subsequent escape paled.

"Send the guard to find all of them, now."  Prince Darenthallis ordered.

A secretary, who had made a list of the accused, hurried to relay the orders.

"Herald Sherri, thank you for bringing us this information."  Selenay addressed her.

"It was my honor, your majesty."  Sherri said formally then quickly strode from the room.

Kevyn was waiting for her in the hall.  "How did it go?"

"Quite well.  Avren defanged them for me."  Sherri kissed him quickly.  "I need a bath.  I smell like horse, sweat, and mold."

"That you do."  Kevyn agreed.

"Scoundrel, you weren't supposed to agree with me."

"What is the point of even a white lie when you will know exactly what I think soon enough?"  Kevyn grinned down at her making her blood warm.

Sherri looped her arm through his.  "I am glad to be home."

"I imagine.  If you plan on wandering like that again, please do it behind locked doors."

"I will.  I never meant to worry you, but I knew if I spoke to Quin he would come charging to the rescue and I would have lost the chance to discover the entire ring."  Sherri searched his face for understanding.

"They found someone who may be able to teach you.  She is a Hawkbrother adept.  She should be arriving soon."

"I heard.  Quin says she has a very weak form of the gift.  Quite frankly, I am not getting my hopes up."

"She is also a Healing Adept, like Firesong.  She is capable of deactivating your gift."

Sherri was nearly weak with relief.  "I look forward to meeting her."


	33. Chapter 32

CHAPTER 32 

Sherri jumped at the sound of a horse kicking its stall.  She wished she could get a grip on herself.  She had been seeing shadows out of the corner of her eye all week.  The only place she could even have some semblance of peace was her room.  She had been excused from what classes she was supposed to take until she had fully recovered from her 'adventure' so she had spent her time studying and had made quite a dent in the books assigned to her.

At the moment she was in the Palace stables to visit Eagle.  Favram had arrived the night before and she knew the horse would expect her down first thing in the morning.

A long, dark head hung over the door eying her mournfully.

"You aren't going to convince me you are being mistreated you old fraud."  Sherri scolded and scratched his ears.

Eagle whickered and head butted her hard.

"You misbehave and you don't get the apple."  Sherri warned with a tight smile and surveyed the long aisle warily.

Eagle danced in place until she brought out the treat.

A whicker made her jump again.  "I am just pathetic, eh, old boy."

Eagle just searched for more treats.

"No more, sorry.  I'll see you tomorrow.  I want to finish some more studying."

Eagle watched mournfully as she hurried from the stables and trotted across the courtyard and into the Herald's Wing.  Finally, her pace slowed as she entered familiar surroundings.

Quin wanted her to speak to Talia about this growing fear but Sherri had no desire to see the Queen's Own's thoughts again.  When Sherri had been in the coma-like trance Talia had seen similarities between Sherri's state and a horrid incident that occurred to herself many years earlier.  It had been enough to give Sherri nightmares that still plagued her.  Kevyn was trying desperately to understand why Sherri was becoming even edgier.  Sherri adored him but even his presence was sometimes too much to bear.  

In her room Sherri sank into her chair by the window and stared down at the field.

_:You__ should come out for a ride.  You haven't ridden all week.:_  Quin urged.

Sherri stifled a shriek at the sudden intrusion.  _:Maybe__ later.:_

_:You__ said that yesterday.:_  Quin's voice was colored with concern.

_:And__ I'll probably say the same thing tomorrow.:_  Sherri snapped.

Quin got the hint and withdrew his presence from his mind leaving Sherri alone both in her room and in her thoughts.  Sherri chose a book at random from the pile on the table next to her and started to read.  At least the dry texts were enough to distract her from life for the time being.

~ * ~

Kevyn knocked before he opened the door, hoping Sherri wasn't sleeping.

"Blessed Havens."  Sherri exclaimed and the book on her lap fell to the floor.

"Sorry.  You didn't come down for supper."

"No, I guess I fell asleep."  Sherri stood and replaced the book on the table.  "Sorry."

"We finally heard from your teacher.  She will arrive in about a candlemark.  She just started into Haven."

"Thank the Havens."  Sherri sighed.  "I hope she is up to this."

"Don't we all."  Kevyn gathered her close.  "Are you up to meeting her?"

"Of course I am."  Sherri said shortly.  "I am only cloistered in here as a matter of preference.  I prefer not to combust some innocent trainee.  Now, please stop hovering.  I promise I can handle myself."

Kevyn rubbed his forehead.

Sherri's expression softened.  "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you.  I imagine you are as eager for this to be decided as I am."

"That I am."  Kevyn admitted.

A loud bang and the distant sound of voices interrupted them.  Sherri pushed her door open and ran to the stairs where the commotion seemed to be originating.  

"Is something wrong?  Is anyone hurt?"  She called down the well.

"No one's hurt, yet, just stay up there!"  Dirk called up.

Sherri exchanged a confused glance with Kevyn but remained where she was.  The discussion taking place below them, somewhere on the third flight of stairs, was muted by the thick stonewalls so only a few words got through.

A familiar chiming like sound echoed up the stairs.

"A Companion?"  Sherri glanced at Kevyn.  "Why would…actually, I don't want to know."

There was a smattering of laughter on the stairs.  With a clatter of hooves the Companion lurched into view.

"Quin, should I ask?"  Sherri suppressed a smile.

_:You__ are awake!  I have been trying to reach you for a candlemark!:_  Quin glared up at her accusingly.

"I was sleeping."  Sherri said with exasperation.  "Just how do you plan to get back outside?"

_:Actually__…my original plan isn't very feasible anymore.:_  Quin admitted.  _:I__ forgot that last time I was _much_ smaller last time.:_

"I'll say."  Sherri sat on the top stair and stared at her Companion.  She could see the Heralds and Trainees who were trying to get him out of the stairway behind him.

_:This__ was not my most brilliant idea.:  _Quin grumbled.

"I'll bet."  Sherri agreed.

"Do I want to know?"

"He was worried about me."

"Are you ready?"  Dirk asked.

Quin nodded.  _:I__ am _very_ glad he doesn't know this is me.  He already knows almost every other stupid stunt I have done.:_

_:I__ should tell him.:  _Sherri teased as she stood out of the way.  The Heralds piled blankets and pillows on the landing in case Quin fell backwards.

With a scramble Quin reached the final landing.

"I am not certain how we are going to get him out."  Dirk said from the bottom of the stairs.

"We'll find something."  Sherri assured him.  "I wonder if you will fit through my doorway."

She pushed open the door and stepped inside.  Quin, still looking very sheepish, stepped carefully through.

_:You__ have a nice room.:_

"I am glad you approve."  Sherri and some of the other Heralds started pushing all the furniture against the walls.

The Heralds kept glancing at Quin and shaking their heads.  A few chuckled as their Companions put their two bits in. 

_:Perhaps__ we could stop in the library on the way out, I have missed being able to read.:_

"Don't even think of it, old man."  Sherri warned.

"What does he want to do now?  Take a look from the top of the tower?"  Dirk asked.

"No, he wants to visit the library."  Sherri explained.

"You certainly know how to keep us on our toes."  Dirk chuckled.  

Quin steadfastly ignored everyone and admired the view from the window.

The sound of some one striding down the hall caught everyone's attention.

"Sherri?"  Talia called as she knocked on the partially ajar door.

"Come in."  Sherri called back, unable to reach the door.

It took Talia several minutes to take in the odd scene.  "Why is your Companion in your room?"

"He was concerned when I didn't answer him.  He assumed the worst and came running to the rescue."  Sherri answered.

"The Hawkbrother Mage has arrived.  I assumed you wanted to meet her immediately."

"I do."  Sherri ducked under Quin and made her way to the door.  "Don't let him on the furniture."

_:That__ is a low blow, daughter.:_  Quin said indignantly.

Sherri ignored him and escaped into the hall.

"I am wondering who cursed you to live in interesting times."  Talia commented.

"I don't know, but when I find out they are going to spend the rest of their lives as a squirrel."

Talia laughed.  Obvious the sheer idiocy of a Companion climbing the stairs and most likely spending the night in her room and given Sherri something else to dwell on besides the five men she killed, a topic that was swiftly becoming an obsession for Sherri.

Outside the twilight shrouded the courtyard.  Herald Teren, Darkwind, and Elspeth were waiting for her.

Sherri used her mage sight to look beyond the gate and she saw the lone figure on the dyheli approaching.

They remained silent until the mage stopped before them and dismounted.

"I did not expect so many to welcome me."  The dark figure commented in heavily accented Valdemaran.  

"Welcome to Valdemar."  Elspeth started to greet her.

The Tayledras laughed.  "There is no need to act formal.  I am most certainly not an envoy.  Shall we go inside and become acquainted?"

Elspeth started to protest but Darkwind nodded.  "Better than standing out here feeding the mosquitoes."

Sherri strained to make out the features of her new teacher.  She had expected some one old, maybe stodgy.  This Hawkbrother mage sounded young and flexible.

_:Why__ don't you invite them up.:_

"Only if you want to explain your presence."

"I beg you pardon?"  The mage turned on her.

Sherri grimaced.  "My Companion, not you."

"Oh."  The mage responded, still confused.

Sherri blushed and hurried ahead.  She wished she remembered to keep her mouth shut.  Inside they all settled in a well-lit classroom giving Sherri a chance to finally see her new teacher.  She was in her early twenties with ice white hair sheered off at the shoulder.  A mottled raven sat on her wrist calmly watching everything.

"I am Icestone k'Vala."  The mage said as she removed her cloak revealing scout gear that resembled leaves stitched together.  "Which of you is Sher'ria?"

"I am."  Sherri said.  

Icestone studied her.  "I have never met a powerful True Seer before.  You are not what I expected."

"I hope you have an idea for training her."  Teren said bluntly as he sat on one of the desks.

"Oh, I do.  Odd Gifts is my specialty."  Icestone assured him.  "I am a Fire mage myself."

"I heard of you."  Darkwind said suddenly.  "You took control of a fire and put it out on your own."

"Guilty.  That is how I got my name.  After I was through the ground was frozen."

"You pulled the energy out of the plants and ground that fueled the fire, didn't you."  Sherri ventured

Icestone nodded.  "I thought it would be easier than trying to make the fire obey me."

"What is a fire mage?"  Talia asked.  "Is it like a Fire starter?"

"It is a mage who is a Fire starter."  Icestone explained.  "It is very rare for both gifts to manifest together and have both Gifts be powerful."

"What will you need?"  Teren asked, trying to steer the conversation back to trying Sherri.

"A place to work and access to your heartstone."  Icestone responded with out hesitation.  "And, of course, a room for Del and I."

The raven squawked. 

"That can be easily arranged."  Teren assured her.

"Is there any other mage whose training I could take over?  It is easier to teach two than it is to teach one."

"You could train Kevyn.  But he doesn't have any True Sight."  Darkwind offered.  "He and Sherri are a pairing."

Sherri blushed.

"It isn't necessary for him to have True sight.  I am also going to teach her magic.  If that is alright?"  Icestone cocked her head to the side, Del, the raven, mimicked the movement.

"That is alright."  Darkwind assured her.

"More than alright."  Elspeth agreed.  "It will give us some more time to work on getting our Mage Collegium up and going."

"Excellent.  How about Sher'ria shows me to my room and you lot can go seek your beds."

"Where are you putting her?"  Sheri asked.  "I was going to suggest the Ekele."

Elspeth nodded.  "That was our plan."

"That will do."  Icestone gathered her cloak and pack.  "Lead the way, Sher'ria."

"Please, call me Sherri."  She said as she led the way out into the hall then outside.

"Very well, Sherri."  Icestone complied.  "Which is your Companion?"

Sherri looked up at her window.  A gleaming white head could easily be seen.  "That one up there."

Icestone blinked as she stared at Quin.  "Very interesting."

"I'll say."

_:What__ is she like?:_  Quin prodded.

"If you hadn't gotten yourself stuck up there you could have met her."  Sherri answered.

_:No__ respect for you father.:_  Quin teased.

_:When__ you look like my father, then I will give you the respect you deserve.:_

_:I__ which translates into none I take it?:_

_:You__ are the one who is in my room at the moment.:_

"Are they really as intelligent as they say?  My many times great grandfather was a Herald."

"Vanyel, right?"

"How did you guess?"  Icestone asked.

"That makes us cousins."

"Really?"

"For someone who didn't chase women, he certainly founded a dynasty."  Sherri commented.

 __


	34. Chapter 33

CHAPTER 33

Sherri listened to the bellows like breathing of her Companion as she stared up at her ceiling.  Kevyn was breathing softly next to her with his arms holding her close.  She could See his dream and was glad at least one of them was resting easy.

Sherri shifted so she was on her side with her head pillowed on Kevyn's shoulder.  Once again she was struck at the absurd situation she was in.  She was sleeping with her lover with her father standing next to the bed snoring.

_:I__ don't envy you.:_  Nick commented to her suddenly.

_:I__ doubt anyone would.:_  Sherri answered.

_:I__ still can't believe he did it.:_  Nick gave a mental chuckle.  _:Any__ plans for getting him out?:_

_:One__ that involves a really big hole in the wall and a leap of faith.:_

_:Quin__, the flying Companion!  Now one of my angels wants to climb the stairs.  You father is a very poor role model.:_

_:I__ am sure he meant well.  But when we get out of here, he is grounded!:_

Nick laughed.  _:If__ you can't sleep, why don't you go visit Vanyel and the others.  I am sure you could use the break.:_

_:If__ you tell them that it was your idea, certainly.  I will try to return soon.:_

_:Take__ all the time you need.:_

Sherri sighed and relaxed against given then sent herself out into the night.  In the blink of an eye she was standing in the forest wearing only a light night gown.

_:Back__ again?:_  Yfandes greeted her.

"It's been a week."

"Really?  It feels like you just left."  Stef appeared.  "How are you doing?"

"Well enough.  I am wound tighter than a string on your gittern.  I jump at everything."

"Are you here for any particular reason?"  Stef pressed.

"No.  I am just trying to find some peace and quiet.  My father is in my room."

"He is a Companion, is he not?"

"Yes he is.  And I live on the fourth floor."

Stef laughed.  "I think I am inspired for a new song."

"I can't wait to hear it."  Sherri said honestly.

"Sherri, back so soon?"  Van haled her.

"It's been a week."  Sherri repeated.  "I met _another_ of you many-greats grand children.  You produce a lot of mages."

"Really?  Is this one as bad as Firesong?"  Van asked with a grin.

"I don't think so.  She is a Firemage and an adept.  She is also my teacher."

_:More__ powerful, beautiful children than you can shake a stick at.:_  Yfandes teased.  _:Since__ you are here, you could favor us with a few songs.:_

Sherri grinned and settled on her familiar stone.  It was after dawn when she finally opened her eyes back in Haven to find Kevyn, Quin, and Icestone staring down at her.

"It was all Nick's idea."  Sherri swore and bit back a yawn.

"I know.  He mentioned it."  Kevyn said dryly.

"We got kind of involved in a little concert."  Sherri explained.

"With who?"  Icestone asked.

"Herald Vanyel and Bard Stefen.  Yfandes suggested it."  Sherri sat up.  "I haven't been able to sleep lately."

Quin eyed her but didn't comment.

"Oh, Stef is going to immortalize you in song."

Quin released what sounded very much like a human groan.

"We should get started."  Icestone said in a business like tone.  "I'll meet you two out at the ekele after you eat.  Please refrain from dropping off like that again." 

"Of course."  Sherri assured her and slipped out of bed.

"Did you get any sleep?"  Kevyn asked, noting the bags under her eyes.

"No.  But that is to be expected."  Sherri ducked under Quin to the wardrobe.  "With the pair of you snoring all night, who could sleep."

_:I__ do not snore.:_

"Since when have I snored?"  They protested in unison.

Sherri tossed a grin at them.  "I am teasing you two.  Do you have any idea on how to get you out yet?"

Quin flipped his ears back.  He did not want to be reminded about his less than brilliant rescue.

"I was thinking, if we could remove some of the stones we could use the same spell the gryphons use on their baskets to make you light and float you to the ground."  Sherri said as she changed.

_:That__ could work.:_  Quin offered hesitantly.

"Are you scared of heights?"  Kevyn asked.

_:No__, at least I don't think so.  Flying however…:_

Sherri laughed.  "We'll bring some food up for you after breakfast."

_:Thank__ you.:_

Just over a candlemark later Sherri and Kevyn finally made it to the ekele.  Icestone was lounging in the hot pool with her raven sitting on a branch just above her head.  "Well, strip down and get in."  She greeted them.  "I want to pick your brains to discover what you know before we start flinging levin bolts at each other."

Kevyn was more uncomfortable with stripping down and getting in the water than Sherri.  She let Kevyn begin outlining his training and enjoyed the warmth.  It was quiet in here, more than just lack of sound, it was a lack of _everything_ that she could sense. 

"Are we that boring?"  Icestone asked.

"No."  Sherri didn't open her eyes.  "It is beautifully quiet in here."

"I am glad you think so.  I spent most of the night getting rid of every trace so you could be comfortable.  Now, when did you start your training?  When you were Chosen?"

"No.  When I was thirteen.  Van decided that it was unwise to have an Adept with no training running around and started training me."

"Van?  Is that the Herald Vanyel you were 'visiting'?  I thought Valdemar had no mages until Elspeth was trained and returned."

"Herald Vanyel is the same Herald Vanyel Ashkevron that sired our ancestors.  He is dead, he haunts the forest I grew up in."  Sherri chuckled.  "Kind of odd, Kevyn is an Ashkevron, but we are the direct descendants."

"Odd, definitely.  What did our ancestor teach you?"

Sherri started by outlining her first lessons and finished with what they had been studying when the Storms started.

"So you are trained, mostly you have personal exploration to do before you are a full Adept.  But you, Herald Kevyn, are practically a raw beginner.  This is a good mix."

Kevyn bristled a bit at being called a raw beginner.

"Actually, most of a Herald's training in mind magic is transferable to true magic."  Sherri interjected.

"You never mentioned mind magic, what are you Gifts?" 

"Mindspeech and Farsight."  Kevyn answered.

"Mindspeech, a touch of empathy, and Farsight as well."

Icestone nodded.  "Since Sherri's Gift is priority, we shall start with her today."

~ * ~

Quin hung his head out the window and stared _way _down at the ground.  This was as dumb as…he could think of several instances where he had been dumber.  Like when he had arrogantly ignored Talia's misgivings while riding to his death and Talia's near death.  Rather ironic that he had made it back to Haven before her.  There was also the time he opened his big mouth and told his treacherous uncle of Dirk's drinking, definitely not a bright point.  Then there was the more run of the mill stupidity a human was bound to stumble upon.  

Like having a daughter with a suicidal woman.  Not that he regretted Sherri but it was not the smartest thing he had ever done.

_:What__ are you doing up there?:_  A young Companion asked from below him.  _:Can__ I come up?:_

_:No__.  I wouldn't recommend it little one.:_  Quin answered.

_:Why__ not?:_

_:You__ might get stuck up here?:_

_:Jenna__, You wouldn't want to get stuck up there, would you?:_  The foal's mother asked reasonably.

_:I__ guess not.  Can I do it when I'm older?: _

_:If__ you still want to.:_  The mother looked up at Quin who withdrew his head.  

He carefully placed his feet so that he didn't ruin Sherri's rugs.  This certainly ranked up there with believing Skif's sob story about growing up on the street, while the scamp took the opportunity to clean his pockets.  And the 'chicken incident'.  He was still being teased about that.

How was he supposed to no it was supposed to be emptied then stuffed?  He had never enjoyed hunting or cooking so he had never had a chance to learn.

A knock on the door made him freeze.  Sherri had refused to allow servants in her room, so it wasn't a servant, and he certainly didn't want to face any more Heralds.  Many of which he knew when he was human.

The door opened and Dirk carried in a large basin of water.  "I figured you would be thirsty by now."

He had already drunk much of the water Sherri had poured into a large bowl for him.  He was just being very careful about how much he drank.  Too much would be rather embarrassing.

Dirk eyed the sheepish looking Companion.  "I don't care why you did it, but you certainly managed to get Sherri's mind off those men.  Talia said she was starting to obsess."

Quin was tempted to answer.  How he longed for the closeness they had shared.

Dirk would probably get a kick out of this predicament; everything from being Sherri's devoted, if deceased, papa to being stuck on the fourth floor of the Herald's Wing.

The part where Kris was better described as horse faced would have him howling.

"The good news is, the Blues tell me the floor can support you weight."

Kris hadn't thought of that and eyed the floor warily.

Dirk laughed.  "Your Chosen makes a name for herself as ruthless, and you as reckless."

_:Better__ than foolish.:_  Quin grumbled then froze.  

Dirk was eyeing him with absolutely no expression on his face.  Not a good sign.

Damn.

"Was that you?"

Quin debated pretending it wasn't.  _:Yes__.:_

"Your voice is…familiar."

Quin started praying fervently that age had dulled his friend's memory.

The gods did not love him today.


	35. Chapter 34

CHAPTER 34

_:Sherri__, if you aren't busy…:_

_:I__ am.:_

Damn!  Quin wished the floor wasn't so solid.  If it would collapse right now he would consider it a godsend.

"You sound a great deal like my old friend."

Quin tried to look innocent.

_:I__ believe you have wedged your hoof in your mouth quite firmly.:_  Dirk's Companion, Ahrodie, commented.

_:I__ know.  What I wouldn't give to be able to lie right now.:_

Dirk had his arms crossed over his chest and was obviously deep in thought.

_:I__ can't claim it is a coincidence, it isn't.  I can't say I am not Kris, because I am.  I can't even say he is hearing things because he isn't!:_

Ahrodie sent him a wave of laughter.  _:And__ you don't want to pull the memory trick, do you.:_

_:I__ have never had to.  Sherri would just remember the next time she touched __me__.__:_

_:True__.:_

The crease between Dirk's brows warned him that Dirk was likely to play with this bit of information until he came up with the truth.

"Ahrodie is flat out refusing to answer my questions.  I don't suppose it is a coincidence."

_:He__ is your __Chosen__!:_

_:This__ is too amusing.:  _Ahrodie countered.  _:And__ here you can't escape.:_

_:What__ about keeping the all important secrets?:_

Ahrodie didn't answer.  

He was a Companion and even he was sick of the plotting they indulged in and it was obvious they were taking advantage of the situation for _something_.  Elspeth's being the first mage was actually been plotted over fifty years ago.  He knew something of Elspeth's monumental stubborn streak from Talia's internship and when she had started rebelling, and the reports back had become vaguer and vaguer he had been amused.

"I will come back later.  The plumb line blues are working on a way to get you out."  Dirk said finally.

Quin sighed.  If he could just keep his big mouth shut.

~ * ~

Sherri nodded off twice before Icestone finally dismissed them.

"Can you make it up the stairs?"

Sherri nodded.  "But not past the bed."

"Me neither."  Kevyn yawned.

Both had been put through their paces for the majority of the day and both had almost nothing left.  Icestone had been sickeningly refreshed when they were done, but she wasn't the one who was using magic for several candlemarks with out a break.

They found Quin standing in the corner looking worried.

"What's wrong?"  Sherri asked around a yawn.

Quin flipped his ears back.  _:The__ floor is groaning.:_

"Oh."  Sherri stripped off her clothing and tossed in on a chair to be dealt with later.  Kevyn followed suit and within minutes both were asleep.

Quin sighed.  He really needed to get out of here.  He made his way to the other side of the room, keeping as close to the wall as he could, and stared out the window at the field.

Sherri and Kevyn looked so innocent curled in bed like that.  Of course, it was the _last_ thing a father wanted to see.

Even he had to admit that Sherri didn't feel like a daughter to him.  He hadn't met her till she was an adult, even though he had made several trips north to watch her.  The first when he was just under two years old.  His mother had dragged him home by the ear.  He tried to analyze his feelings for her.  She had been right that he would have over reacted if he had known where she was when she had been kidnapped.  Any other Companion would have followed at a discreet distance then run in to rescue her when she was ready.  He would have charged in immediately.

Was he over reacting because of guilt?  Most likely.

The floor groaned as he shifted his weight.  He hoped the Artificers had been right about the strength of the floor.

Next time, he vowed, he would come back as a _much_ smaller creature.

_:Stuck__ up there with the love birds?:_  Nick asked.

_:Yes__.  Do you know if Ahrodie 'nudged' Dirk into forgetting?:_

_:No__ such luck.  You got yourself into it, you get yourself out.:_

_:I__ was afraid of that.:_

_:I__ do have some good news though.  Sherri's idea is feasible and the Mages are ready to float you out this evening.:_

_:Wonderful__!  Ground that does not groan!:_

_:Of__ course I have to convince my little angels that Uncle Quin doesn't need company until then.  Heria is convinced she should join you.:_

Quin chuckled.  Nick's youngest daughter was a handful and an incurable dreamer.  _:She__ could probably handle the stairs no problem.  I did when I was younger than her.:_

_:I__ am not going to tell her that.:_  Nick chuckled.  _:Today__ she said she was going to choose an artificer who could design her wings _and_ a seamstress who could make her a blanket to match the gown Sherri wore to the ball.:_

_:I__ wish I had seen those years with Sherri.:_

_:Stop__ moping.  You are bound to sire a little bundle eventually and you'll experience it then.:_

Quin's eyes glinted in amusement.  _:Sherri__ will have a little brother or sister who is a Companion.  Talk about confusion at the supper table.:_

A soft knock interrupted the conversation.  Neither Sherri nor Kevyn stirred.  Quin carefully made his way across the floor and leaned his full weight against the door.  The pair needed their sleep.  Sherri had been sleeping only a couple of hours every night and Kevyn was also feeling the effects of the stress the past few weeks had brought to bear on both of them.

_:That's__ Dirk.:_  Nick warned.

_:Drat__.:  _Quin grumbled, he decided to face the problem head on.  _:They__ are sleeping.: _

His sensitive hearing alerted him to Dirk's soft curse.

_:Is__ something wrong?:_  Dirk asked.

_:No__.  They are exhausted from their bout with that new mage, Icestone.:_

_:Actually__, it is you I wanted to talk to.:_

_:I__ was afraid of that.:_  Quin sighed and stepped away from the door.  _:I'll__ come out, we can talk out there.  I just hope the floor doesn't groan out there too.:_

_:Your__ moving around has probably weakened the floor.:_

When the door opened he stepped gingerly out.  It was too narrow for him to turn around at all and Dirk was in front of him.

"There is an empty room at the other end of the hall."  Dirk offered.

_:That__ would be wonderful.:_   Quin followed Dirk to the empty room.  There wasn't even a bed.  His hooves echoed in the bare room as he stepped over to the window.

"I am surprised you haven't just decided to be quiet."  Dirk commented.

_:Sherri__ would probably answer your questions so you may as well hear it from the horse's mouth.:_  Quin said with absolutely no humor.  _:What__ did you want to know?:_

"Were you once a Herald?"

Quin hesitated, he wanted desperately to tell Dirk everything.  He was about to answer when a wave of guilt stopped him.  _:Sorry__.:_

Dirk shook his head and appeared confused.  "I…what was I saying?" 

Quin just eyed him silently.

"Right, I hope you'll be more comfortable in here.  The mages say they will have you out by nightfall."  Dirk said as he headed to the door.

_:I__ hope he didn't write anything down.:  Quin commented to Ahrodie._

_:He__ didn't.  I am surprised you did that.:_

_:As__ much as I would like to return to how it was before, it's impossible.:  Quin said mournfully.  __:I__ have lived a whole other life since we last spoke.  Besides, they have enough to deal with without adding a suddenly resurrected friend.:_

Soft foot steps interrupted him.  "I wondered where you were.  I assume you spoke to Dirk."

_:Yes__.  I didn't know you knew.:_

"Of course I knew."  Sherri rubbed his velvety nose.  "I am sorry you had to do it."

_:I__ am actually glad I had a choice.  You should get some sleep.  You can barely stand.:_

"I will later.  I forgot to tell you earlier, we have everything ready to get you out today.  We are going to using the weightless spell and you will be going down the stairs instead of out the wall."

_:Wonderful__!  When?:_

Sherri chuckled tiredly.  "After dinner.  Kevyn thinks we should find a room near the north stair case for next time."

_:Near__ the library stairs?  In case I visit again?:_

"So you can if you want.  I like my room however.  They have also suggested I move down to the ekele until I am trained."

_:That__ isn't a bad idea.:_

"I know."  She rested her forehead against his neck.  "I just feel like I would be admitting defeat."

_:You__ wouldn't be.  You already know I taught Talia when her Gift went rogue at full strength.:_

Sherri nodded.

_:If__ we hadn't been in the middle of no where when it happened we would have had to find some remote place until she was trained.  It has nothing to do with you admitting defeat and everything to do with the safety of others.:_

"Very well."  Sherri sighed.  "I will tell them later.  First let's get you back on the ground."

_:Good__ enough.  How was your magic lessons today?:_

"Long.  We experimented with different types of shields, none helped.  Icestone already thinks we will have to shut it down.  Oh, we did find out that there seems to be two parts to True sight.  Like mindspeech is found in both projective and receptive forms.  There is a part that shows me the history of an object, we think that is the same gift she has, only hers is much weaker.  That one is still growing stronger.  Then there is the part that makes me sensitive to spirits.  That has been growing at a different rate so it is still "

_:It__ sounds like you have made some progress.:_

"Why don't you tag along?  I mean inside my mind.  Then I won't have to explain it later."

_:You__ mean eavesdrop?  I didn't want to intrude.:_

"You wouldn't."  Sherri assured him as she yawned again.

_:Go__ back to bed.:  Quin urged._

"Are you going to stay in here?"  She asked as she started for the door.

_:No__, I will come back with you.  I never got to watch you sleep as a baby, I won't pass up the chance now.:_


	36. Chapter 35

_~ Chapter 35 ~_

Quin stepped out into the moonlight and inhaled deeply.  _:Ah, the great outdoors.:_

_:I take it you won't be visiting me again anytime soon.:  Sherri teased._

The other Heralds and Trainees that had helped in the Companion extraction started to head back inside, most commenting that they hoped _their Companions would refrain from visiting._

Sherri stood next to him with her arms crossed.  "I guess I will talk to you later.  You are starving and have other needs to tend to."

_:So I do.:  Quin agreed as he trotted off into the darkness._

Sherri tilted her head back and studied the night sky._  _

"What are you thinking?"  Kevyn asked as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"That it's big."  Sherri shrugged.  "What about you?"

"That we finally have our room to ourselves."

 Sherri laughed and turned in the circle of his arms.  "Scoundrel."

"Only for you."  He promised.

_:Go back to bed you two.:  Nick urged from the darkness.  __:You have to face Icestone again tomorrow.:_

"He's right."  Sherri smiled.  "But I think I will go for a walk first."

"May I join you?" 

"Of course, I was hoping you would."  Sherri chuckled.  "I feel more human, too."

"Pardon?"

"You were thinking I was looking more human."

"You are.  You aren't as jumpy today."

"I haven't exploded any defenceless little bunnies in the past couple of days."  Sherri pointed out as they started to walk.  

"Is it from talking to your ghosts?"

"I have a sneaking suspicion that Van was soothing me.  He is an empath.  That is probably why they wanted me to stay so long.  I am glad they did."

~ * ~

Icestone faced the Heraldic Circle and took in the mix of anxious and hopeful faces.  "It has been a month and it's the only path I can advise.  Her True sight should be shut down.  Everything we have tried has done nothing.  I know you wanted to keep it active if possible, but I don't think it is a viable option."

"Given some more time, do you think you can train her?"  Teren asked.

"No.  She is trained.  Actually, whoever trained her was very thorough.  The second factor of her True Sight, the part that allows her to interact with the spirit world, was trained very well.  It makes sense since her teacher is a spirit."

"How long can we leave it active?"  Kyril asked.

"Depends, do you want to have a crater for your capital?  If you are thinking to use her, that is a very bad plan.  She may not stop herself next time.  I would suggest that we block it immediately."

"I agree."  Talia spoke for the first time since the meeting began.  "Is there anything we should know?"

"It is going to be rough for her.  It will be the same as if she suffered severe magical shock.  Since it has been active for so long it will be much worse than what would happen if it had been shut down in the first year or two.  Her other Gifts should remain active, but they could react by becoming strong or weaker.  This will be very traumatic for her."

"Why would it have been different if it had been blocked young?"  Talia asked.

"The mind gets used to having those channels there.  It would have the same psychological effect of losing a sense, only amplified since it is solely in the mind."  Icestone tried to explain.  "It is deliberate brain damage."

"Proceed when you are ready."  Teren said.  "Will she need a Healer?"

"I believe I can handle it.  But I think having Kevyn, Quin, and Nick close would help.  It would be best to keep her at the ekele until she has recovered enough to climb those four flights of stairs."

"It is at your discretion."  Teren told her. 

"I wish we weren't losing her Gift."  Kyril admitted.  "Being able to uncover an entire ring of traitors at once would be handy."

"If it could be turned off it would be wonderful."  Talia admitted.  "But since she can't, she can't help but violate every code of ethics we have."

Icestone stood.  She knew Sherri would be relieved to hear they would finally be going ahead.  By nightfall they hoped to have it blocked.

"Keep us notified about how it goes."  Teren ordered. 

"I will."  She promised.

Sherri was waiting just down the hall.  She had her hands clasped behind her back and an anxious expression on her face.

"By nightfall you are going to regret this."  Icestone warned.

"By nightfall?  Really?"  Sherri asked eagerly.

"Yes.  They had some regrets that they would lose your Gift but were more worried about how you would feel.  Have you told your uncles yet?"

"Yes.  Well, I told them what we were going to do, but not what it was going to do to me.  They wouldn't take it very well."  Sherri admitted.  "Can you do it immediately?"

"That is the plan."  Icestone glanced at the lines of strain around Sherri's eyes and mouth.  In the past month she had watched Sherri battle with her Gift and had come to admire the younger woman's strength.

"Good.  Quin says he knew they would react with understanding."  Sherri relayed as they strolled down the hall.  "It means a great deal to me that you are willing to do this."

Icestone smiled and patted Sherri's shoulder.  "What are the other choices?  Suicide, I would hate to lose a friend, and live with it, I also don't want to watch a friend go insane.  Now let's go find Kevyn and Myra and tell them the news."

"Myra will be glad to have me to fuss over since no one else will let her do anything."

"She does look like she is ready to pop."  Icestone chuckled.

Myra had moved in to the ekele as well, to support her friend and to have something to do.  The Healers had also given her the dubiously good news of twins.  She did look rather silly with the large belly on her small form.

The diminutive redhead was soaking in the cool tub when they entered the ekele.  "So, when are you starting?"

"Immediately.  It will only take a few minutes to block it but it will take her a while to recover."

"You mentioned that.  Poor, honey.  At least you will have Kevyn here to pamper you until you are back on your feet."

Sherri chuckled.  "And you to supervise?"

"Of course."  Myra grinned.  

"Why don't you go lie down on your bed, then we can get started."  Icestone suggested.

"Oh, Daya was here while you were out."  Myra said suddenly.  "I adore that lady, you know?  Anyways, she left that box for you."

"What is it?"  Icestone asked.

"It's those herbs you wanted.  I asked her if she could find them for me."  Sherri opened the lid.  "They are having their opening next week.  She wants you to attend as payment.  She knows having a Hawkbrother patronise her shop will give it a certain cache."

"Has Gen decided to open her own shop yet?"  Icestone asked.  She liked the young, former thief and hoped the girl would realise her dream of becoming a seamstress.

"She has decided to wait and stay with Daya.  She did want to see more Tayledras fashions for inspiration for her patterns."  Sherri handed the box to her teacher.  

She hurried up the stairs to the room she was sharing with Kevyn.  He was out with Nick, taking a shot at the obstacle course.

_:He will be back in a few minutes actually.  Nick told him you were ready to be blocked.:_

_:Thanks.:  Sherri pulled off her grey uniform and hung it in the wardrobe.  She chose a soft pair of breeches and a worn shirt to wear.  __:I imagine you are looking forward to this as much as I am.:_

_:I am.:  Since he had started 'eavesdropping' regularly, he had experienced the constant bombardment she survived._

Icestone paused in the doorway.  "Ready?"

"No.  Just let me talk to Van, Stef, and Yfandes.  Just in case."

"Of course."  Icestone took a seat in one of the massive pillows scattered about the room and watched as Sherri settled on the bed.  Using her mage sight she could see Sherri's aura vanish as she Sent herself northward.  She knew Sherri could feel nothing that was happening in her body because of the distance, a fact her 'adventure' with the traitors brought home to roost.  

She hoped that she would succeed in blocking just the part that told her the history of an object and allowed her to see through illusions, and leave the ability to see ghost alone.

~ * ~

Sherri was greeted by the trio as she shimmered into existence into their little sanctuary.  "You were right, they approved shutting it down."  She said with out preamble.

Van nodded.  "I knew they would.  When are you going to block it?"

"As soon as I return.  I wanted to say good bye in case I can't see you again."

Stef pulled her into a warm hug.  "Don't worry, I am certain everything will go well."

_:You said Icestone has experience with blocking fully active Gifts.:  Yfandes reminded her._

Sherri nodded.  "But if we have to block the Spirit Sight as well as the True Sight I won't see you again.  And if the True Sight is what allows me to come here I won't see you."

"Don't dwell."  Van advised.  "We will see you again eventually."

Sherri felt a tear trickle down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away.  "I just want to say that I don't know what I would have done without you three."

"You would have coped.  Your father would have Chosen you sooner, they would have searched for a teacher for you immediately."  Stef pointed out.

"It is more than just being trained.  You three were my family in ways that my family never was."

_:We know.:  Yfandes assured her.  __:We'll see you later.:_

Sherri hugged them all, wiping tears as she did so, then returned to Haven.  Icestone was sitting next to her on the bed offering a handkerchief.  Kevyn was standing just off to the side, trying to hide his concern.

"Ready?"

Sherri wiped her eyes quickly.  "Yes."


	37. Chapter 36

_CHAPTER 36_

Sherri felt like her head was about to explode.  She tentatively opened her eyes to see Kevyn sitting next to her. 

"Did it work?"  He asked.

"I think so."  She fingered the blanket draped over her.  All she felt was the soft fabric; there wasn't even an echo of daily use.  

"How do you feel?"

"Horrid.  Not as bad as what I expected, but horrid."  She rubbed her forehead.  "I have never felt so weak and disoriented."

"Understandable.  Icestone said it would be like you lost a sense, only a hundred fold."

"Because it is all in my head."  Sherri finished for him.  "I know.  Where is she?"

"She says that sitting here watching me stare at you is a waste of time.  She is down stairs with Myra.  I should go tell her you are awake."

Sherri gingerly sat up.  "Did she leave that tea she promised?"

Kevyn offered her the cooling mug.  "She said that it is nasty, so I added some honey."

Sherri gave him a strained smile and she downed the bitter tea as quickly as she could.  With a grimace she handed back the mug.  "Gods, that is awful."

"Is it working yet?"

"Give me a moment."  She took several deep breaths as the vertigo and pain ebbed.  "How long was I out?"

"Less than a candlemark."

"Good."  She swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

"Don't get up."  He stopped her before she stood.

Sherri debated arguing but decided to comply.  

_:Wise choice.:  Quin commented._

_:Don't you start.:  Sherri shot back._

"Up already?"  Icestone smiled from the doorway.  "And making eyes at you Kevyn I see."

"If you had someone like Kevyn, wouldn't you?"  Sherri challenged.

"I wouldn't waste time making eyes at him."  Icestone teased.  "How's the head?"

"About ready to explode."

"How about the rest of it?"

"I keep feeling like am about to fall over and it feels like I am touching everything through a curtain."  Sherri leaned against Kevyn, enjoying the closeness without the constant bombardment of thoughts.  "It's wonderful."

"The headache should be gone in a few candlemarks since you are up and about already.  But the dizziness may last a while longer.  Don't try _anything until it goes away."  Icestone said firmly.  "Just study and enjoy the free time for now, and that goes for both of you."_

_:She knows that it may be effecting Kevyn, too.:  Quin explained.__  :Your uncle Favram is heading towards the ekele now.  I swear, he has the worst timing.:_

"Thanks for the warning."  Sherri said aloud.  

"What warning?"

"Favram is coming up for a visit.  I hope Myra distracts him, I don't feel like dealing with him now."  Sherri closed her eyes to block out the painful light.  _:__Myra__?:_

_:What?  Up and about already?:_

_:Up, yes; about, no.  Favram is coming.  I don't feel up to him just yet.:_

_:Don't worry, I will find a hundred things that require a good strong back for him to do.:  Myra's sending was filled with humor._

"Myra will try to stop him."  Sherri relayed.

"Wonderful."  

Silence reigned for several minutes.  Sherri was the first to break the silence.  "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing in particular.  That you are probably tired."

"I am not sleepy, I prefer cuddling right now."  

Favram's voice echoed up the stairs to them.  "Where did you want the rock?"

"Right there, that's it.  Isn't that better?  Now it isn't in the way."  Myra's voice echoed up.

"If that is everything, I am going up to see Sherri."  Favram said in a tone that told all listening that he was going to come up sooner or later.

Sherri groaned.  

"Why don't you lie down?"  

Sherri shook her head.  "I don't want to worry him further.  Could you help me to the chair?"

Reluctantly, Kevyn helped her to her feet and guided her to the chair.  Other than the dark shadows under her eyes and a distinct pallor she looked fine.  Either could be chalked up to over exerting herself magically.

Favram knocked on the door just as he stepped in.  "How are you doing?"

"Quite well."  Sherri shrugged.  "Have you decided to go north yet?  There are a hundred decisions that must be made, and soon.  You can't neglect Sorrows."

"Actually, that is why I didn't let Myra persuade me to stay down stairs.  I have found a steward and we are heading back by the end of the week.  I was hoping you would have resolved your problem with your Gift by now, but, as you said, I should get back to Sorrows."

"Actually we blocked it permanently."  Sherri confided.  "It will take some time to recover, but it is done."

"Why didn't you just do that before?"

"We wanted to exhaust all other possibilities first."  Sherri explained.  "It would have been handy to have, but if can't be controlled, it can't be useful."

"I am glad it is resolved.  When did you block it?"

"About a candlemark ago."  Kevyn explained.  "That's why she is looking like death warmed over."

"Which is better than I feel."  Sherri grumbled.  

"I am glad they finally did something."  Favram sank on to the edge of the bed.  "How long until you feel better?"  

"A few days."  Sherri ventured.  "Don't even consider hanging about until I am feeling better.  Sorrows can't get ready for winter on her own.  You have to make certain you have enough laid down for all the farmers that will be coming in for the winter.  You also have to find enough tasks to keep everyone busy for the entire winter.  May I suggest organizing the library?  You also need to find a Healer.  Daya is staying here.  I believe Dirk's mother and father may be willing to consider the offer.  Then you would have a bard too."

"I have reams of notes of what I have to do from you already, don't worry about it."  Favram reminded her.

Sherri blushed.  "I know.  I just hope I haven't forgotten anything."

"You can write me if you have.  Don't worry, we will cope.  But I want you to keep an eye on Myra.  She is going to over do it."

"She is a Herald.  What else would you expect?"  Kevyn pointed out wryly.  "Sherri should get some more rest."

"She looks ready to drop.  I will stop by tomorrow.  I promise to write at least once a week while the roads are open."

"While the roads are open you are going to be too busy to write."  Sherri warned.

"How did you manage it?"

"It was all just gibberish.  I knew none of you actually read them."

Favram blushed guiltily as he stood.  "This time, I will."

"I will see you tomorrow then."  Sherri gave him a strained smile.

Alone once more, Kevyn took the seat next to her.  "How are you really feeling?"

Sherri smiled slightly.  "Actually, I feel rather good.  I just wanted to be alone with you.  As Icestone said, we are wasting time just making eyes at each other.

~ * ~

Sherri gave Icestone a hug.  "You'll keep in touch, won't you?"

"Of course.  I would stay but my clan needs me back."  Icestone returned the embrace.  "I am sorry you lost Vanyel and the others."

Sherri stepped back and allowed Kevyn to make his farewells.  _:I am going to miss her.:_

_:I know.  I will miss her, too.:  Quin agreed._

"Call me if you two ever decide to wed."  Icestone said as she swung onto her dyheli's back.  "I definitely want to attend."

Sherri laughed and Kevyn wrapped an arm around her waist.  "Safe journey."

"To you too."  Icestone called as they loped easily out the gate.

_:Say farewell for __me.__: _

"Quin says farewell."  Sherri relayed as her teacher and friend rode out the gate.

"Farewell to him, too."  Icestone yelled.

"I am going to miss her."  Sherri said aloud.

"So am I."

"Especially by the end of the week."  Sherri grinned.  "I am not going to go easy on you, just because I love you."

"Has she left already?"  Myra asked as she neared them.

"She said she hated long good byes."  Sherri nodded.  

Myra admired Sherri's gleaming white uniform.  "The girls were fussy.  You look wonderful."

Sherri smoothed her uniform.  "I am still getting used to it."

"I still think eight months should be considered the new record."  Myra protested for the hundredth time.

"But I have been trained since I was very young."  Sherri pointed out.  "So I took the longest to get through the Collegium."

Myra shrugged.  "I better get back to the babes before they start screaming again."

A wail pierced the early dawn.

"Nerita?"  Sherri guessed.

"Actually, I think it is Hana."  Myra hurried away.

"Have you ever considered children?"  Kevyn asked.

"Yes, and no, I think it would be a bad idea.  What if they have true sight?  We should get going.  We only have the work room for two candlemarks."

"Lead on, oh great and wise teacher."  Kevyn said lightly.

"Good, you have the right attitude."  Sherri grinned and led him back inside.  


	38. Chapter 37

_CHAPTER 37_

Sherri stretched slowly and opened her eyes.  Kevyn was just coming out of his trance as well.  White strands decorated his hair and his eyes were lighter than when they had first met.  Five years had passed since she was Chosen.  Now she and Kevyn acting as beloved aunt and uncle to Hana and Nerita, Myra's twin girls, while she was out on Circuit.  They were also assigned to Haven because of Sherri's incredible reach, she could reach the Shin'a'in's plains with out aid, and their lifebond, which allowed them to feed each as they worked.  They were the only lifebonded pair of adept mages in Valdemar.  Together they helped lay the paths smaller leylines would follow and guided energy into the channels.  

This was part of the reason that magic was returning to normal quicker than expected.  Areas, like the Healers and the stockyards, put of a great deal of energy.  Much of it came from death but together they fed it into the larger channels that fed the heart-stones that dotted the alliance.  

Soon they would even be able to restore the palace shields.

"Is something wrong?"  Kevyn asked.

"No, I am just admiring the view."  She grinned.  "We should go check on the girls."

"Your uncle is probably ready to toss them out the window."

Sherri stood and opened the door to the Heart-stone room and stepped out into the hall.  The peace of the room left her as did the subtle warmth.  "I think is about dinner time."

"Aunt Sherri!"  Two little voices called as two tiny redheads burst around the corner followed by a massive blonde giant.  

As the twins took shelter behind her she crossed her arms.  "What did they do?"

"They were decorating."  Avren grumbled, no bitterness in his voice.  "I have inky hand prints all over my rooms."

Sherri looked down to see the black hand prints on her white uniform.  "What have I told you about playing with ink?"

"Not to do it."  Neri volunteered.  "But uncle Avry said we could draw."

Sherri glanced at her uncle and noticed the dozens of hand prints decorating his formal tunic.  "I doubt he will do that again."

Avren glanced down at his tunic.  "I definitely won't do that again."

Kevyn scooped up a ink stained girl and held her away from his uniform.  "Are you going to clean it up?"

Neri, the twin in his arms looked mutinous.  "But it's a big mess.  We are not big enough to clean it."

Avren scooped up Hana and tucked her under one arm then took Neri and tucked her under the other.  "Well, I am big enough, but you are going to help."

Sherri laughed at the trio as they walked away.  "Myra is going to love hearing about this."

Kevyn glanced at the hand prints on her pants.  "Especially the part where the always immaculate Sherri gets her pants decorated."

Sherri laughed and kissed him quickly.  _:Take a look at your sleeves.:_

Sure enough, he had inky smudges where Neri had put her hands.  "Gaytha is going to want explanations."

"Hana and Neri are explanation enough."  Sherri trailed slowly after Avren and the girls.  "I was wondering what they would do next.  Don't tell the girls, but I am looking forward to Myra getting back next month."

"Peace, quiet, and a chance to wake up with just you and me in the bed?  I don't blame you."

It was a candlemark later when a still ink-stained Avren dumped a pair of damp, twins wrapped in fluffy towels on to the couch.  "Here you go.  The imps are all yours."

Sherri grabbed the girls before they could scamper off, without the towels.  "Thanks for watching them."

"I enjoyed it."  Avren assured her.  "I better get going; I have to change before dinner with the court."

"See you tomorrow."  Sherri guided the giggling girls into their room with Kevyn's help.  

"Can we sleep with you?"  Neri asked.

"Just for tonight?"  Hana added.

_:Just like every night?:  Kevyn sent.  ___

_:I know.:  Sherri helped the girls into their nightgowns, one pink, one yellow.  "How about you two share Neri's bed tonight?  Then you won't be sleeping alone."_

The girls only looked at each other before nodding in unison and scrabbling into the bed.  

"Who gets to tell a story tonight?"  Kevyn asked as he picked up the towels.

The girls whispered for a few second before exclaiming in unison, "Uncle Kevyn!"

Sherri left Kevyn with the girls and the book and settled on the couch in the sitting room.

_:You accomplished a great deal today.:  Quin said suddenly.  __:I imagine your northern friends appreciate the power you have sent them.:_

_:I wish I could visit them.:  Sherri admitted.  __:I miss them.:_

_:I know.:  Quin sighed._

Sherri rubbed her forehead, trying to banish the dull ache that had taken up residence there for the past few days.  

_:Why don't you go to bed?  Kevyn can settle the girls.:_

_:This may be the first time in nearly a month that we can have a few minutes to ourselves.  The girls are just so rambunctious.  And after a day of playing with magic…:_

_:And now you have that headache.  You should go see the healers.:_

_:It's just a headache.:_

_:And it hasn't gone away after a week.:  Quin persisted._

Sherri sighed and drummed her fingers on the back of the comfortable and durable chair.  _:I never really wanted to be a parent.  It's not that I don't adore the girls, but I just don't know if I am up to taking them again when __Myra__ goes back out.:_

_:Ask her to find someone else to care for the girls.:_

_:Could you ask her with out feeling like a monster?:_

_:No.:  Quin admitted.  __:I do agree that you are both working yourselves to the bone.  I heard __Myra__ and Abeni may be assigned to messenger duty.  Cadin and Gerit are being posted to a southern healing temple to replace Jura.:_

Sherri hoped it was true and felt a stab of shame.  _:Tell Kevyn that I am going back to the Heart-stone.  I am going to see if I can reach __Myra__.  She will want to hear what her darlings did today.:_

_:You can do that in your room.:  Quin pointed out with concern._

_:I know.:  Sherri stood and returned to the small room in the bowels of the palace.  As the peace enveloped her, she released a sigh of contentment.  She was the only one who was actually comfortable in the room.  Others often described it as creepy._

The globe of flawless quartz was in the centre of the stone table and cast a soft, white glow.  She sat on the padded stone bench and once again wondered how often Vanyel had sat in this very room as a Web Guardian.  

With a smile she took a small wisp of power and used it to boost her mindspeech range to Lake Evendim, where Myra was on circuit.

_:__Myra__?:_

_:Sherri?  I wasn't expecting you to reach me tonight.:_

_:I had time.  Kevyn is reading to your girls.:_

_:Are they behaving?:_

Sherri related the story of the ink splotches and Avren's day of babysitting.

_:Blessings!  I wish I had been there.  You have no idea how badly I needed to here something funny.  These fishermen are so thick__.  Would you believe I had to settle a dispute over who owned a letter__ of a deceased woman?  They were hoping it would reveal who fathered the child she died giving birth to.  I ruled that it belonged to the child.  The three men in question all refuse to claim the child as their own so none of them could read it.:_

_:So what happened to the child?:_

_:His aunt has custody of him.  She is barren so she is ecstatic over having a babe of her own.  Since she is the guardian, she read the letter.  It was only a recipe!  And they tied up my entire day with it!:_

_:A recipe?:  Sherri chuckled.  __:I am sorry, but can you imagine your brothers fighting over a recipe?:_

_:Gods, no!:  Myra finally saw the humor in the situation._

They traded news for a few minutes more before breaking contact.  Sherri started to stand when a sharp stab of pain between her eyes sent her staggering.  Groping wildly, she grabbed onto the heart-stone.

An image of five people sitting in the small room sprang into her mind.  She recognized two of them.  One was Vanyel, the other was Kerowyn's Companion as a human.

She jerked her hand away and leaned against the wall, her chest heaving.

_:What's wrong?:  Quin demanded._

_:It's back!  My Gift, it's working again.:  Sherri said in panic._

_:Calm down.  Maybe it was just a fluke.:  Quin urged.  __:Try touching the door and see if you pick up anything.:_

Sherri obeyed and heaved a sigh of relief when all she felt was the age worn wood.  "I hope it was just my imagination."

~ * ~

Kevyn found a still worried Sherri sitting on the bed.  Her hands clasped on her lap and as pale as a Companion.  "What's wrong?  Are you sick?"

Sherri jumped.  "Sorry, I was just thinking.  How long do you think it will be before the girls join us?"

"Maybe a candlemark or two.  Why?"

Sherri wound her arms around his neck, grateful when no stray image popped into her mind.  "It has been a month since we have had a moment to ourselves."

"Aunty Sherri?"  Two voices called in unison.

Sherri moaned and buried her face in his shirt.  "I should have known it would be too good to be true."

The girls were still tucked in Neri's bed with identical expressions of innocence.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?"  Sherri asked as she opened the door.

"Can you sing for us?"  Hana pleaded.

"We can't sleep."  Neri added.

"You haven't tried."  Sherri pointed out.  "I tell you what.  I will sing you _one song and if you stay in your bed all night, I will take you for a ride on Quin tomorrow."_

The girls had a whispered conference then nodded.  "Can you sing Milady's Eyes?"

Sherri was less than fond of that song, but she wanted an evening with Kevyn so she didn't try to dissuade them.  She fetched her harp from the sitting room and settled on the chair stationed at the foot of Neri's bed.  She sensed Kevyn at the door as she started to sing.  

When it finished the girls begged for more but Sherri refused.

"I will see you two in the morning."  Sherri said as she closed the door.

Kevyn scooped her off her feet and carried her to their room.  "What did you promise?"

"A ride on Quin."  Sherri answered as she kissed his neck and nipped at his ear.  "That should keep them in bed for the night."


	39. Chapter 38

_CHAPTER 38_

Sherri decided against telling anyone of the flash of true sight.  The headache that had plagued her for days had vanished at the same time, so she dismissed it as a just a side effect of the headache.

Two weeks later she was suffering from another headache, and she got a flash of true sight, only this time she felt what she saw.  And again, the headache vanished.

 Sherri checked on the girls before she crept from the suite and headed down to the workroom again, this time intending to contact Icestone.  

She shaped a wisp of power into a small message spell.  She described her problem as emotionlessly as possible but she knew that the concern had leaked into her voice.  The small globe of energy hovered in the air as she hesitated.

"Go."  She commanded finally.  The little ball shot through the ceiling and out into the night.  "I hope I am not over reacting."

_:It is better to know for certain.  Icestone may be able to tell us how long until it goes complete rogue.:  Quin pointed out._

"Are you ready to die before it does?"  Sherri asked.

_:No.  But if it comes to that, we will face it.:  Quin assured her._

Sherri brushed her liberally streaked hair out of her face.  _:Care for a __midnight__ ride?  I don't think I can sleep just yet.:_

_:I would enjoy that.  We don't have time to just do anything very often.:  Quin was already leaving the stable and heading out into the night.  __:You should tell Kevyn.:_

Sherri didn't answer.

~ * ~

"I am sorry Sherri."  The illusion of Icestone shook her head mournfully.  "I have spoken to the others and they agree, resetting the block won't work.  I can come if you want, but there is nothing I can do."

Sherri gestured and the illusion vanished.  _:Not what I wanted to hear.:_

_:I know.:  Quin said.  It had taken a week for Icestone to respond.  In that week she had four spells.  Each more powerful than the last.  Each heralded by strong headaches.  __:Are you going to tell Kevyn?:_

Sherri nodded.  _:I can't handle it.  At least I had some time with out it.:_

Quin sent her a wave of love.

Sherri found Kevyn reading to the twins.  The girls had each claimed an arm and were listening as he read another story to them.  Sherri sat in the chair and tried to look as calm as she could.

 Finally Kevyn closed the book.  "Into bed."

Neri pouted but Hana scampered over to her bed and crawled under the covers.  

"Sherri, will you sing for us?"  Neri pleaded.

"No."  Sherri said firmly.  "It is late and you need to get up early in the morning to see mommy when she gets home."

"Is she going to bring us presents?"  Hana asked.

"I don't know."  Sherri knew there were plenty of presents coming for the little girls.  Myra felt guilty for having to leave them behind.  "The sooner you get to sleep, the sooner morning comes."

"What's wrong?"  Kevyn demanded as soon as they were in the sitting room.

Sherri gestured for him to sit down.  "The block on my true sight is failing."

"What happened?"

"I don't know.  Icestone says resetting it is fruitless."  Sherri felt tears starting to pour down her cheeks.  "Gods, why me?  Why can't they just take it away?  It's like a dam holding back a flood.  Sooner or later it will fail."

Kevyn pulled her close.  "When did it start?"

"Just over three weeks ago.  It's what is causing my headaches."  Sherri tried to stifle her sobs.  "I am sorry."

"I know."  Kevyn held her close.  "Any idea what is triggering the episodes?"

"Stress.  It always amplifies it.  First it was just the stress of the girls…but now…now I know I am going to have to deal with it again.  I can't.  I know it's selfish, but I can't."

_:Do just you and Quin know?:  Nick asked both of them._

_:Yes.  I didn't want to deal with people knowing.:_

_:Why don't we go to the Waystation just outside Haven?  You can be isolated there and we can decide what to do.:  Nick suggested.  __:Have Avren come watch the girls.  Just tell him you need some time alone.  He has loosened up quite a bit in the past few years.:_

"We can go tomorrow, after Myra gets back."  Sherri stepped away from Kevyn and wiped her eyes.  "The only thing Icestone could suggest was to avoid stress to prolong my sanity."

Kevyn looked doubtful.  "Are you sure you can hang on?"

"I am sure.  It is only an annoyance right now.  I also have to tell the others before retreating."

"Have you thought about the end?"

Sherri looked away.  "We will cross that bridge when we come to it."

~ * ~

"There's mommy."  Sherri whispered to the girls as Myra dismounted.

"Mommy!"  Neri hollered happily as she ran, arms out to embrace Myra.  Hana held back, uncertain.

"Something wrong, pumpkin?"  Sherri asked.

"I don't know her."  Hana whispered.

"You know her, you just don't remember her because you were so small.  She is the one who wrote the letters."

Myra swung the giggling Neri into the air and kissed her affectionately.  "Oh, my goodness, you have gotten so big!"

_:Which one is this?:_

_:Neri.:_

"Kevyn says I am going to be bigger than you before I am six."  Neri shared.

Myra laughed and cuddled her daughter closer.  She kept one eye on Hana and sadness crept into her expression.

Sherri knelt next to Hana.  "Give her a chance."

Hana looked doubtful.

"Trust me, pumpkin, she is your mommy.  Do you remember all the letters?  She sent you the carved pony."

Hana nodded.  "Do you think she will like me?"

"I know she will love you."

Hana stepped forward slowly and Myra scooped her up as well.  "I've missed you two so much!"

Sherri slipped away to let them have some privacy for their reunion. 

_:Do you wish you had your own children?:  Quin asked._

_:Not particularly.:  Sherri admitted.  __:I like being the devoted aunt who gets to spoil them.  I never even expected to marry.:_

_:Which you haven't, yet.:  Quin pointed out._

Sherri chuckled.  "Don't start."

_:The Queen has a free moment if you want to talk to her.:  Quin wisely changed the subject._

"Thank you, horse."

"Hey, beautiful."  Kevyn greeted her.

Sherri looked up to see him approaching.  "Hey, handsome.  Myra just arrived."

"Did you want to leave immediately?"  

Sherri could hear the concern behind the question.  "No.  I still want to tell Teren and Selenay before we take off for parts unknown."  She smiled at him as she wrapped her arms around his waist.  "I am going to speak to Selenay now.  Why don't we meet for lunch down by the river before we get started on today's work?"

"Are you sure you are up to it?"

_:Of course.:  Sherri used mindspeech so he would know she was telling the truth.  __:I will meet you in a candlemark in that small grove by the river.:_

_:I will see to the food.  Anything you want in particular?:_

_:Whatever can be eaten with your fingers.:  She suggested provocatively. __ :I have missed my scoundrel these past months.:_

Kevyn laughed, satisfied that she was fine for the moment.  "In a candlemark then."

A few minutes later Sherri stood outside Queen's apartment waiting to be announced.

Finally, the guard waved her in.  She found the queen sitting at her desk, her fingers stained with blue and red ink.  She saw the highly decorated piece of parchment on the desk with what appeared to be the beginning of a poem. 

"Am I interrupting?"  Sherri asked.

"No, my eyes were starting to cross from all the detail."  Selenay assured her.  "Is something wrong?"

Sherri sank onto one of the comfortable, serviceable chairs before she said anything.  "The block on my true sight is failing."

It took a few seconds for the news to sink in.  "Oh, gods, I am so sorry."  Selenay started to reach for her but hesitated.

"Stress makes it worse so I don't think it would be wise for me to stay here."  Sherri confessed.  

"Is Kevyn going with you?  I think he should."

"He wants to.  I want to go up north to Sorrows."

"That would probably be for the best.  Do you have any idea how long you have?" 

"A few months at best.  I am not going to let it actually become fully active."

"What about Kevyn?"

Sherri hesitated.  "I think he plans to…join me."

"I figured as much."  Selenay admitted.  "Even if he doesn't intend to, he probably would follow you rather quickly."

Sherri nodded.  "I know.  As much as I wish it wasn't true, I know it is." 

"When are you leaving?"

"Kevyn wants to leave today, but I think it will be a few days.  We will stop and visit Favram, but I want to stay in the forest."

"Take a chirra or two if you need it."

"We won't need it.  We will want to travel fast.  We will keep up our work while we can.  I am sorry I had to spring this on you while you were relaxing, but I didn't know when I would be able to catch you alone again."

"That's quite alright."  Selenay assured her.  "Just…I don't know what to say.  I don't know what I would do in your place."

"Probably the same thing.  I better go.  Kevyn has a picnic waiting for me."

"If I don't see you again, I want to say good bye now."  Selenay said as she stood and gave her a warm, lingering hug.  "Don't worry about the others, I will tell them."

Sherri shook her head.  "They deserve to hear it from me.  I will tell them tonight.  I am sorry for having to run off on you like this."

"I know."  Selenay finally pulled away.  "I have sent my Heralds to certain death before, but never at her own hand."

Sherri looked away as tears gathered in her eyes.  "You aren't sending me.  I was ready to face this five years ago if we couldn't master it.  I am ready now."

"I am going to miss you."  Selenay admitted.

Sherri nodded, unable to speak.  She hurried from the room and down the hall.

_:Are you alright?:  Kevyn asked, sensing her distress._

_:It is just hard to say goodbye.:_

_:I know.:  Kevyn sent her a wave of understanding and love._

Sherri hurried outside and through the gardens.  When she reached the small grove she found Kevyn, Nick, and Quin waiting.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting."  She said lightly.

"You are worth the wait."  Kevyn assured her.

_:How are you feeling?:  Quin asked._

"Please, don't ask.  I don't want to discuss it right now.  All I want is to enjoy the company of my favourite gentlemen."

As she curled up next to her lover she felt some peace return.  "We should leave the day after tomorrow.  I want to get as far from everyone as I can.  Just in case."

"Sorrows?"

"If you don't mind.  I have always felt safest there.  There is an old cottage there we can use."

"That sounds like the best plan.  Perhaps you will be able to see your friends."

"Maybe."  She shrugged.  "What do you two think?"

She could feel the Companion's surprise at being asked.

_:You should go where you are comfortable.:  Nick agreed.  __:You need as little stress as possible if we are going to have any hope of getting this under control.:_

_:I doubt there is little hope for control.:  Quin admitted sorrowfully.  __:But I agree, you need to go to Sorrows.  You can both continue to work with the leylines up north.:_

"It sounds like we have a plan then."  Kevyn kissed the back of her neck, causing her to shiver.  "Tell me if you need to leave sooner."

"I will.  I swear it."  She promised.  "I wonder if the girls are going to interrupt us."

"I doubt it.  Myra is probably not going to let them out of her sight for a long while."  He continued to nibble on her neck.

_:May I remind you, this is not what a father wants to see?:_

_:I thought we agreed that you are more brother than father.:  Sherri responded distractedly._

"What's wrong?"  Kevyn asked.

"Quin is being a pest."

_:Hardly!:  Quin protested._

_:It would be easier if I could tell him.  I hate keeping secrets from him.:_

Quin hesitated.  _:I can't see any reason not to tell him now.:_

_:I agree.  We are leaving in a couple of days and we aren't returning.  I am sure he won't tell anyone else.:  Nick agreed._

Sherri straightened and sat back a bit.  "Actually, he was saying that we were making him uncomfortable.  I told you before that I didn't know who my father was, right?"

Kevyn nodded, confused at the strange leap in topics.

"Actually, I do know who he is.  He was a Herald.  His name was Kris, the same Kris that was killed by Ancar at the start of the war."

"Was he haunting you, too?"  Kevyn asked.  "You have the damnedest luck with parents, love."

"He haunts me, in a way."  Sherri cast a glance at Quin.  "He was reincarnated…as my Companion."

Kevyn gaped at her then at Quin.  "But…oh, ye gods…how…"

Sherri hid a smile behind her hand.  "I know."

"I was just…"  Kevyn rubbed his face with his hand.  "I assume that was one of those secrets the Companions wanted you to keep."

Sherri nodded and waited for him to continue.

"Are all Companions reincarnated Heralds?"

"No."  Sherri glanced at Nick.  "Rolan isn't, neither is Gwena.  But Nick is.  He was a Herald-Mage that died a few years after Vanyel was Chosen."

"But, that was centuries ago!  Why is he here now?"

"Because we are starting to use mages again.  Well, at least that is my theory.  The mages are almost all Chosen by former Herald mages.  It makes sense if you think about it, who better to guide the next generation than the previous generations?"

"It does make sense."  Kevyn admitted.  "Why is your father your Companion?"

"I am not certain.  He was a brilliant gift teacher before he was killed.  I think that was why he was offered the chance to come back now, to teach me.  However, we had tried all of his ideas before.  I would have told you before, but they didn't want me to tell you."

"That's alright, I understand."  Kevyn assured her.

"But you don't like the fact that they now allowed me to tell you."  Sherri said with understanding.  "They know we are walking dead."

"That we are."  Kevyn agreed grimly.

"Why?  I know why I have to die.  But you can stay and do so much for everyone."  Sherri gestured to encompass the world.  "Why won't you stay?"

"Would you in my place?  I am not _needed here, I am only a convenience."_

Sherri knew she would probably do the same.  The thought of losing Kevyn was as horrifying as the thought of losing Quin.  She lay back on the ground and studied the small patch of sky she could see above the trees.  "We'll tell Myra tomorrow.  She deserves to hear it from us before we leave."

"Until then, why don't we just enjoy a beautiful day?"  Kevyn suggested as he pulled the picnic basket closer.

"What did you bring?"  Sherri asked as she sat up, the depressing knowledge shoved to the back of her mind.  


	40. Chapter 39

_CHAPTER 39_

Myra could tell from the moment she entered the room that she was about to hear some bad news.  Sherri and Kevyn were both looking worried and strained.

_:They__ don't want the girls the next time I go out.:  Myra guessed._

_:I__ don't believe that is the problem.:  Abeni hedged._

"What's wrong?"  Myra asked.

Sherri rubbed her forehead, a sure sign that she was nervous.  "The block on my true sight is failing.  We can't fix it."

Myra sank onto one of the chairs.  "Oh, Sherri.  I…what are you going to do?"

"Tomorrow we are heading north.  The less stress she is under the slower it wears down."

"And neither of you are coming back."_ Myra said with dreadful knowledge.  "Gods, I thought we had put this behind us.  Are you going to stay at the keep?"_

"For a few days."  Sherri explained.  "Long enough to get some supplies ready.  There is a hunting lodge we are going to use."

"I'll write to Favram and have him ferry out my letters, if that's alright."  Myra offered, her eyes were starting to tear up.  "I hate good byes."

Sherri nodded and looked down at her hands.  "You better get back to the girl's before they decided to play with ink, again."

"I'll see you both off tomorrow."  Myra warned.  It was obvious neither wanted prolonged, depressing good byes.  Myra resolved to act as if it wasn't a final farewell.  "I imagine you both are desperate some privacy after taking care of the girls for so long.  I am in your debt for life."

"Don't worry about it."  Sherri assured her.  "We were glad to help."

"But not so glad to be woken in the middle of the night to change damp sheets."  Myra said lightly.  "I'll have a page bring you a nice, lovers' supper.  It is the very least I can do." 

As Myra left the room they both relaxed.  Kevyn rubbed Sherri's shoulder lovingly.  

"Ashke," Sherri turned to face him, "Is there anyone else you want to say farewell to?"

"No.  I said my farewells already."  Kevyn assured her.  "We have tonight for ourselves."

_:You__ have been making him miserable.:  Quin pointed out.  __:Stop__ dwelling on what can't be changed and enjoy what time you have together.:_

Sherri blushed.  "Let's not let it go to waste."

~ * ~

A pair of scurrying forms crossed the bedroom floor and tossed themselves onto the bed.

"Umph."  Sherri slowly pulled herself out of sleep and found a familiar pair staring at her.

"You're not wearing a nightgown."  Neri pointed out the obvious.

Sherri sighed and replaced her head on Kevyn's shoulder.  _:So__ much for a night of peace.:_

_:What__ do they want?:  Kevyn asked drowsily._

"What's wrong?"  Sherri asked.

Hana and Neri settled on each side of the drowsy couple.  "We couldn't sleep."  Hana said as she wiggled under the covers.  "Why are you naked?"

_:__Myra__!:  Sherri called desperately.  __:Your__ angels have escaped.:_

It took her several minutes to respond.  _:What__?:_

_:Your__ angels are in our bed, asking why we are naked, now unless you want us to answer…:_

_:I__ am coming.:  Myra assured her with a mental chuckle.  __:Remember__, they are used to you two being the ones they run to in the middle of the night.:_

_:Just__ one night…:  Sherri said longingly._

_:I__ tried.:  Myra swore._

"Can you tell me a story?"  Neri asked longingly.

_:You__ better hurry.:  Kevyn said as he sighed and gave up the illusion of sleep.  "What about your mom?  She will be worried."_

"But we are just here?"  Hana said in obvious confusion.

A soft knock warned them that Myra had come after her runaway offspring.  "Are you two in here?"

"Are you going to sleep in here too?"  Neri asked.  "There's room in the middle."

Myra chuckled.  "I don't think they would appreciate me joining them."  She scooped up one girl in each arm and hefted them on to her hips.  "Care for a midnight snack?"

Both girls nodded eagerly.

_:Nothing__ to drink.:  Sherri warned.  __:Trust__ me on that.:_

_:Thanks__.:  Myra carried off the interlopers leaving them alone again._

Sherri shifted closer to Kevyn.  _:I__ am going to miss them.:_

_:So__ will __I.__:  Kevyn kissed the top of her head.  __:How__ long till dawn?:_

_:Several__ candlemarks.:  Sherri assured him as she nuzzled his neck.  __:Are__ you tired?:_

_:We__ have a long ride ahead of us.:  Kevyn reminded her as he started to return her caresses._

_:I__ am sure the boys will understand if we sleep in the saddle.:_

~ * ~

Sherri rubbed her temples willing the pounding to ease.  They weren't even on the road yet and she knew it was going to be a bad day.

_:Should__ we wait a few days?:  Quin asked._

_:No__.  I want to get going.  It will pass soon enough.:  Sherri sighed and resumed checking his tack.  __:Are__ you going to miss Jenia?:_

Quin glanced towards the Companion mare watching them from the field, she had been his night time companion of late.  _:Trading__ Jenia for Dominick is a poor bargain.:_

_:I__ heard that.:  Nick snorted._

_:You__ were supposed to.:  Quin said sardonically. _

Sherri ignored the banter as she tugged the last strap.  They had both packed minimum of clothes so that they wouldn't be slowed down by having chirras or mules along 

 Satisfied she was ready she started to swing into the saddle.

The block failed just as her foot left the ground.  All of Quin's emotions and thoughts flood her, sending her reeling. 

Quin stared helplessly as she fell from the saddle, gasping desperately for air.

"Sherri!"  Kevyn sprinted across the courtyard and was at her side in a heartbeat.  "Gods!  Please, say something."

"I'm fine."  Sherri assured him as she regained her breath.  "It was just a flash of True Sight."

Kevyn pulled her close to his chest as other Heralds and Healers ran to their aid.  Talia was the first to reach them.

"Sherri?"  She knelt next to Sherri and grabbed her hand.

Sherri winced at the after echoes she was receiving from the Queen's Own but sat up.  She now knew from experience that the double vision and other signs of her gift would take about a candlemark to fade.  "I'm fine."  

Talia blanched at the strange sensation of seeing through two sets of eyes.  "By all the gods!"

Sherri jerked her hand away, breaking the accidental link.

"I'm sorry, that wasn't intentional."  Talia said in a daze as she looked over her shoulder at the hovering Quin.  She could have sworn she just saw her long deceased friend, Kris, behind her.  As she turned an odd sense of disorientation and a wave of what felt like apology washed over her from Rolan.  Talia turned back to Sherri.  "You should talk to a mindhealer, you definitely shouldn't be alone." 

Sherri glanced at Kevyn.  "We have to go."

Kevyn looked doubtful but didn't stop her as she stood and swung into saddle.

"Are you coming, love?"  She asked as she urged Quin towards the gate.

Kevyn swung into Nick's saddle and followed her, still concerned.

Talia was still kneeling on the ground, staring after them when they cleared the gate.

"Talia?  Are you alright?"  Dirk, a late arrival on the scene, touched her shoulder.

Talia shook off her shock and quickly led him away from the dispersing crowd.  "Oh, by the gods, her pain!  It was an accident, but we linked for just a heartbeat.  I could see through her eyes and feel everything she felt.  It's like she had been given a new chance at life, and just as she starting to believe it is real, it is stolen again."

"Is she going to be alright?"

"She is going to die, by her own hand, after she was finally starting to think she could have her own life.  Of course she isn't going to be alright."

~ * ~

Sherri didn't slow from a trot until she was well past the last of the city gates.  "I am sorry about that, but I didn't want to explain what she saw."

"What did she see?"

"Quin.  Herald Kris was her Mentor on her internship.  She must have recognized him."

"That would be hard to explain away."  Kevyn admitted.  "At least we had no long good byes.  Do you think she is going to come after us for an explanation?"

_:No__.  She won't.:  Quin assured both of them.  __:Companions__ are very good at keeping their secrets.:_

_:The__ twins might.:  Nick warned.  __:They__ were quite upset to be losing you.:_

They had made their farewells to the twins even before they left the palace.  The girls hadn't understood why they were leaving but they both knew the girls would be fine. 

"I am going to miss them."  Sherri sighed.

"Out of curiosity."  Kevyn glanced down at Quin.  "Since he was your father…"

Sherri laughed.  "How did he react to you and me?  How do you think he reacted, he was just like a typical father with a guilt complex.  He overreacted and grumbled."

_:Hurt__ her and I will trample you.:  Quin warned with a grumble._

"I would never do anything to harm her."  Kevyn assured him as he leaned across the space between the Companions for a quick kiss.

"Scoundrel."  Sherri teased as she returned the kiss.1

_:Ah__, young love.:  Nick teased the pair._

_:More__ like young lifebond.:  Quin corrected, but only so his fellow Companion could hear.  __:I__ hope their spirits keep up for a while longer.:_


	41. Chapter 40

_CHAPTER 40_

Sherri pulled up Quin as the walls of the Fortress of Sorrows appeared through the trees.  She hadn't returned here in the years since she was Chosen.  She knew it was cowardly on her part, but she hadn't been able to bear facing the keep and its ghosts.  Especially her mother.

"Sherri?"

"Hmm?"  Sherri jolted her attention away from the keep.  "Sorry, I was thinking."

"Are you alright?"

"Just fine, trust me."  Sherri assured him.  "I wonder if Uncle Favram is watching for us."

"Knowing your uncle, probably."  Kevyn let her take the lead.  "Along with everyone else in your keep."

Sherri smiled slightly.  For years she kept getting letters from her loyal retainers, questioning every change Favram instigated.  Housekeeper was the most vocal with 'Lady Sherri always…' and 'Lady Sherri never…' and had driven her uncle nuts.  Favram had been tempted to displace her but the fact was she was too good to let go.  Cook was the happiest at the change since she now was in control of the menus with no outside interference.  Favram would just eat whatever was on the table so he never made any last minute requests.

"Sherri!"  Favram shouted as he kicked his horse into a gallop towards her.  He still looked like a soldier, wearing homespun clothing that was better suited to a farmer, his golden hair cut short.  Even his frame had lost none of the over muscled quality it had five years earlier.

_:Strong__ like bull, cunning like fox.:  Quin joked.  __:And__ the most redeemable of all your uncles.:_

Sherri chuckled.  _:You__ only say that because Buren tried to convince you to un-Choose __me.__:_

_:After__ five years you would think he would get the hint.:  Quin grumbled.  __:They__ had their chance to boss you around and play grand protector, now your mine.:_

Sherri flashed a brilliant smile and waved to her uncle.  _:Kevyn__ might have something to say about that.:_

_:Very__ well, you are ours.:  Quin compromised.  __:Your__ 'scoundrel' should hurry up and propose though.:_

_:Why__?:  Sherri asked._

_:Because__ he is going to lose that ring again if he doesn't.:  Quin pointed out._

Sherri chuckled and glanced back at Kevyn.  He was completely unaware she knew about the ring.  After he had lost it the first time she had been the one to find it and grilled Nick as to its origins.  Nick was never at his best just before dawn and she knew all before breakfast.  _:Perhaps__ I should ask him.:_

_:Go__ for it, just remember we males have fragile egos.:_

Favram didn't wait for his horse to stop to dismount.  "Sherri, we weren't expecting you until tomorrow."

Sherri swung to the ground and gave her uncle a warm hug.  "We made good time.  You are looking well."

"I should look like a barrel with all the food Cook produces."  Favram let her go to greet Kevyn.  "I should have known you would follow her up here."

Kevyn laughed off the teasing and grasped Favram's hand tightly.  "What can I say?  I couldn't let her out of my sight."

Sherri blushed at the comment.  "Did cook prepare a feast?"

"Of course.  She had one yesterday, one planned for today, and more for the next several days.  Just in case you were early or late.  If she could have she would have bankrupted me to pull off these feasts."

"What stopped her?"

"I promised her a new stove if she didn't use the entire monthly budget in a week."  Favram admitted.  "How is Daya?"

"She and Gen are quite content."  Sherri assured him.  "Daya is considering turning over the apothecary to Gen to turn into her shop.  But knowing her it will be years before that will happen."

Favram nodded.  "Potions that taste good are a booming business.  I am glad you finally got around to coming up for a visit."

The closer they got to the keep, the worse Sherri's headache became.  Even the light started to hurt her eyes.  She could feel her mother's presence even from this distance and her gift still blocked.

_:Love__?:  Kevyn asked, when she rubbed her temple._

_:I__ am going to plead exhaustion as soon as we reach the keep.:  Sherri warned.  __:I__ don't know how long it will be before it spills over again.:_

_:We__ can go back to the village.:  Nick pointed out._

_:I'll__ be fine, I just don't want to discover more than I ever wanted to know about my uncle's love life.:  Sherri assured them wryly._

_:Are__ you going to do something about your mother?:  Quin asked so that only she could hear._

_:What__ can I do?:_

~ * ~

Sherri's old room was exactly how she remembered it, except for the fragments of all the people who had passed through the room.  Before she even unpacked she used magic to cleanse the room of all traces.  Something she hadn't had to do in years.

Favram hauled Kevyn off, probably for the latest news from the capital, leaving Sherri sometime to herself.

_:That__ is a nice room.:  Quin commented after seeing it through her eyes._

_:It__ is comfortable and it had a view of the forest, that was the most important features of it when I was younger.:  Sherri admitted._

_:Send__ down for some tea for that headache.:  Quin suggested._

Sherri stretched out on her bed and rubbed her temples, trying to relieve the pressure that seemed to be building there.  _:It__ won't help.  I can only wait.:_

Quin sent her a wave of love, drawing a smile to her lips.  _:I__ will let you rest.  Come out for a ride if you need to.:_

Sherri felt him withdraw from her mind, a sign he was actually in conference with other Companions, probably Nick.

Deciding it was better to force the spill over while she would have time to recover she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and opened her door.  Despite the intervening years she found her way through the shadowed halls to the Family Wing.  Her head was pounding in time with her heart, which was racing.

She only hesitated for a moment at the door she had last seen in the moments before her madness.

She gripped the handle and pushed the door open forcefully.  Emptiness greeted her.  The furniture and disorder remained as it had that night and she could see the furrows in the wood of the door where she had clawed madly to escape.

She barely had time to lean against the wall before she was hit with the disorientation and her Gift flared.

Even through her clothes she could feel centuries of history pounding at her from the wall, the mad scratching of a pen filled her ears, the air felt to heavy to breathe, and she suddenly felt completely drained.

Slowly she straightened and opened her eyes.  Her mother, clear as day, sat at her desk writing, biting her bottom lip, her golden hair tied back with a simple ribbon.

Sherri eyed her coldly.  She could feel the drain on her Power as her mother pulled on the strength of her own daughter.

"You bitch!"  Sheri hissed, putting Power behind her words.

The woman at the desk still for the first time in Sherri's experience.

"You selfish, heartless bitch!"  Sherri continued.  "You don't give a damn for how you affect others, do you?  You don't care if your brothers are left scarred by your cowardice.  Hells, you even continue to plague us."

Slowly the woman turned, her face pale and her hands are trembling.  "Who are you?"

"Who do you think I am?"  Sherri shouted.  "I am _your daughter.  The one you left behind because you were to ashamed that you had all the morals of a hound in heat."_

"But I…"  Her mother stood and started to back away.  "That is impossible, my daughter is a babe.  She is lying right there."  Her hand shook as she gestured to the bassinet.

"Get over it.  You are dead, long dead."  Sherri said coldly.  She could feel Quin's Presence in her mind again and felt his concern but didn't stop.  All the rage of years of feeling abandoned welled up within her.  "You took a knife and plunged it into your heart leaving your brothers, barely more than boys, to struggle along with out you."

"That isn't what I intended."  Amelie started to cry.  "It is just too much!"

"Too much what?"  Sherri continued to advance, her anger was feeding her Gift, keeping it from receding again.  "Too much responsibility?"

"You don't understand!"

"No, I don't, and I don't want to understand how a woman could coldly kill herself next to a one month old baby who had done nothing more than be born."

Amelie was sobbing as she stared at Sherri.

"Sherri?"  Kevyn called as he ran down the hall.  "Nick said you were…"  His words trailed off at the sight of the pale woman made of mist that was pressed up against the wall, as far from Sherri as she could get.  The temperature of the room was well below freezing despite the warm weather and he could see his breath in the air.  Sherri's hands were in fists at her sides and he could see, with plain sight, the glow of power.  "Sherri?"

_:I__ have never seen her so…angry.:  Quin confessed.  __:She__ can't hear me.  Her anger is blocking me out:_

_:Maybe__ she needs to do this.:  Kevyn said as he watched._

Sherri was quivering like a bow pulled too taut.  "Why don't you just go?"

Her mother watched her, her eyes filled with sorrow.

Sherri spun and ran from the room.

_:My__ poor baby.:  The misty form started to sob.  __:Oh__, Sherria, my poor little girl.:_

Kevyn started to follow Sherri but stopped.  "You should leave."

_:But__…Sherri…:  For the first time the ghost turned her attention on him._

"Your presence hurts her."  Kevyn said calmly.  "You drove her mad once already and she has feared you since she was a little girl and started to see you in this room.  I don't know how ghosts move on or whatever, but you should leave before you do more damage."

_:I__ hurt her?:  Amelie clutched her hands to her breast.  Slowly she vanished and the temperature returned to normal._

Kevyn hurried after Sherri, he knew she would head to the stable, and most likely to the Forest.

He found her waiting for him next to the Companions.  She was still shaking and she had the other worldly look in her eyes that told him that her Gift was still at least partially active.

"Would you join me?"  Sherri asked, almost plaintively.

"Of course."_  Kevyn swung on to Nick's back and preceded out into the gathering darkness._


	42. Chapter 41

_CHAPTER 41_

Inside the forest the darkness was complete, but it was a welcoming darkness.  Her true sight was slowly fading now that her anger was fading.  

"I am sorry for flying off the handle like that."  She apologized.

"It was understandable, but why were you there?"

"I was forcing my gift to react so it wouldn't hang over me for days."  Sherri admitted.  "Would you like to see the cottage?  It is going to take some work to make it liveable."

"Do we have to rebuild it?"

"No, Van and Stef repaired it for when I visited in the winter.  It should only need the animals evicted, a thorough clean, and some furniture to be liveable.  We can arrange for food to be dropped off every few days."

"Sounds like a good plan."

Sherri guided Quin through the trees until they reached a small copse with a small cottage at its heart.  It had stone walls, a thatched roof, two chimneys, and an attached shelter for animals, or, in this case, Companions. 

Dismounting she led Kevyn inside.  Creating a magelight they surveyed the room.  Leaves and debris hid much of the floor and they could hear small creatures scurry away at the sudden light.  The area closest to the door was obviously a kitchen area with a counter, several shelves, a lopsided table, two chairs, both in need of some care, a large fireplace with hooks and arms for pots and an abandoned nest of some forest creature.  The other end of the cottage had the book shelves and instrument rack she remembered from her youth.  A trio of chairs were gathered around the smaller fireplace.  A ladder led up to sleeping loft that occupied half the length of the building, a large bed box was visible but had no mattress. 

"What do you think?"  Sherri asked.

"Very cozy."

"It is small, but it is cool in summer and warm in winter."  Sherri grimaced at the scurrying feet of mice.  "I think we need a cat."

_:A good size place for a pair starting out on there own.:  Quin commented as he stuck his head in the door._

"And there is room for you two in here if the weather turns bad."  Sherri pointed out, ignoring the implication in the observation.

_:Perhaps your friends will be able to visit.:  Nick suggested.  __:I think I found an old garden it is very overgrown though.:_

_:That was there before we took over it.:  A familiar voice made everyone but Sherri jump._

"Stef!"  Sherri grinned.  Spinning about she could see his faint form by the door.  "Gods, it is good to see you."

_:Is it?  I imagine it is more of a bad sign than anything.:_

"Where is Van and Yfandes?"

_:We are here too.:  Yfandes assured her.  __:Stef got the long straw so he is the one who gets  to be at least partially visible.:_

_:We funnelled most of the Power you have sent up here into the protections after recharging ourselves enough to get by.:  Van explained._

"You know we have an alliance with some of the northern clans, don't you?"  Sherri asked.

_:Yes, we know.:  Stef assured her.  __;We are no longer so far from the world of the living thanks to you two.  We have even gone over to see the village.: _

_:And the Vale.:  Yfandes added.  _

The three living gentlemen waited as Sherri chatted with her long time friends.

_:We should get back.:  Quin suggested.  __:I do believe we all need some rest.:_

_:He  is quite the Companion.:  Yfandes commented appreciatively so that only Sherri heard._

Realising her lapse in manners Sherri hurried to make the introductions.  "The Companion in the doorway is Quin, the one out back is Dominick, and you have met Kevyn."

_:Briefly, yes.:  Vanyel acknowledged._

Sherri paused for a second.  "Do you know how hard it is to introduce someone you can't see?  Anyways, the lovely lady you can't see is Yfandes, Stef is the higher pitched voice, Vanyel, the deeper voice."

"Pleased to meet you again."  Kevyn said slightly uncertain.  

_:Thank you for watching over Sherri.:  Quin said sincerely.  __:I wish I could have met you before.:_

_:Your father is right, you four should head back to the keep.  We will still be here in the morning, just not visible.:_

"Hopefully your mother got the hint and has left."  Kevyn said as he gestured for Sherri to precede him out the door.

"I shouldn't have yelled at her."  Sherri said with obvious guilt.

_:No doubt she needed to be yelled at.:  Yfandes offered.  __:Perhaps it will force her out of her cycle.:_

"I hope so."  Sherri swung onto Quin's back.  

~ * ~

Sherri desperately wanted a bath but she knew she would just get filthy again.  They had spent two weeks visiting with all of Sherri's acquaintances in the area, triggering two true sight attacks, before they started on the cottage.  In those two weeks Sherri's uncles had all sent word that they would be arriving within a week or so.  Sherri would dearly love to know how they had learned about her trip.  

After three days of coming out here around dawn and leaving well after sunset the cottage was starting to look liveable.  There were two barn cats now in residence and much fewer mice.

A poof followed by an explosion of dust, twigs, and soot whooshed out of the chimney, coating the clean floor.

Sherri glared up at the roof.  "I just cleaned that!"

"Sorry."  Kevyn's voice floated back to her.  "I told you to wait until we cleared the chimneys."

"Is it clear?"

"Yes, that should be it."  Kevyn called back.

Sherri took up her broom and started chasing the dirt out the door.

_:You could use magic.:  Vanyel pointed out._

_:I could.:  Sherri agreed.  __:But doing it with my hands requires a lot less energy.:_

A crash made her jump.  "Kevyn?"

"It wasn't me!"

_:Sorry, I found the well.:  Nick said sheepishly._

Sherri chuckled to herself as she hurried outside to survey the damage.  Both Companions had been spending the days helping haul out garbage but today, with nothing to haul, had been relaxing, enjoying the day.

Nick stood next to the gaping hole that had once been covered by a rotting board, which now resided at the bottom of the well.

"Is everything alright?"  Kevyn called from his position on top of the roof.

_:Everything is just fine.:  Nick assured them.  __:However, I think the well is dry.:_

Sherri kicked a rock into the hole and heard only a thump.  "It's dry.  It doesn't matter, we can use the water from the grotto."

"How bad is the mess?"  

"Bad enough."  Sherri grumbled.  "Are you coming down?"

"I better, I don't trust the roof for much longer."

_:We'll be able to bring out the furniture tomorrow.:  Quin observed._

"Wonderful."

Kevyn reached the ground and swung her up in a hug.  "You look like you have just crawled through the dirt."

Sherri laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.  "I look no worse than you do."  She trailed her finger down a smear of sooty residue on his cheek.  "You are wonderful."

"So are you."  Kevyn returned the compliment.  "Are you ready for some lunch?"

"Then we can head back.  There isn't much else we can do here."  Sherri pulled away to locate the basket they had brought.  "Do you mind if we use the grotto?"  She called to the air.

_:Be our guest kitten.:  Stef answered._

_:We'll leave you two to your meal.:  Nick said knowingly._

"I would like to wash up first."  Kevyn gathered up the blanket they had brought and let her pick the route to the small sanctuary.  He could understand why Sherri considered this place safe.

Kevyn shook out the blanket it and set it down.  Sherri set down the basket and quickly stripped.  She slipped into the cold water with a contented sigh.

"I imagine the Havens are like this."  She commented to no one in particular.

It took only moments for Kevyn to divest himself of his clothing and join her in the water.  Many of the smooth rocks were arranged as comfortable seating around the edge of the pool allowing the couple to choose spot next to each other where they could scrub off the day's grime and relax and the cool water eased the heat of the day.

"Just a few more days."  Sherri said unnecessarily as she scrubbed her arms with a handful of sand.

"Do you have another headache?"  Kevyn asked with obvious concern.

"Slightly."  Sherri hedged.  "I keep feeling someone watching me when I am at the keep and is starting to bother me.  It doesn't even let up when I am slipping."

"You should have said something."  

"You would just worry."  Sherri pointed out.  "We couldn't have done anything about it until the cottage was ready."

"We could have discovered who is watching you.  There was no need to suffer in silence."  Kevyn scowled at the notion someone was watching Sherri constantly.  The fact that she could feel them watching was an even worse sign.

"I think it is all in my mind, I don't feel it out here, well, not often.  Most likely it is just the fact that everyone is watching me when I am in public that is making me uncomfortable.  Don't worry, love."  Sherri kissed his cheek.  "If you turn around I will scrub your back if you like." 

~ * ~

Quin shook his mane as he stood up from a very satisfying roll in the tall grass.

_:I must say, I am surprised to discover you__ are our little Sherri's father.:  Yfandes's voice made him jump._

_:It was a surprise to me too.:_

_:You were the one with that Empath, Talia.:_

_:And you were the one who nearly swatted her.:  Quin retorted.  __:That was another life, another time.:_

_:I know, I was just wondering if you knew.:  _

Quin sensed more than saw the slight movement to his left.  _:For a while it was like straddling two worlds, but I know it would be bad for all of us if I was to reveal myself to Talia and Dirk.:_

Yfandes sighed.  _:You have know idea how wonderful it is to have another Companion to talk to.:_

_:I imagine you are lonely.:_

_:Don't tell Van or Stef.  Sometimes I wish we weren't the only ones here.  They have each other and sometimes I feel like an intruder.:_

_:I understand completely.:  Quin assured her.  __:How much longer will you remain here?:_

_:We have no idea, as long as we are needed here.:  _

Quin could see the slight distortion in air where she stood.  _:Few people would be willing to make to sacrifice to remain bound like this.:_

_:The bards Sherri has sent north have been a godsend.  How did she do it?:_

_:She told them there was a lady of the wood who longed for music and let their fertile minds take it from there.  Now they believe that by going into the woods and singing for the lady brings good luck and inspiration, and so far they seem to be right.:_

Yfandes laughed at the story.  _:We have all been grateful for the new music.  And the news of course.:_

_:Sherri misses singing with you three.:  Quin mentioned as he started ambling through the trees._

_:We miss her too.  Neither had many friends in life, Van especially, and they both adore her.:_

_:That's obvious, they came back for her.:_

A comfortable silence reigned for several minutes.  

_:I admired how you taught Talia, even though you didn't have a smidgen of Empathy.:_

_:Necessity.  She suffered the most.:_

_:I watched you after you moved on, she nearly drowned you at that lake.:_

Quin snorted at the memory.  _:Not one of my best days.  I accused her of being infatuated with her and acted like an arrogant prick on a day she was already feeling miserable.:_

_:It was funny to watch, the way she kept dragging you under the water.  I believe Tantras and Rolan both enjoyed watching, after they realised she wasn't about to drown you.:_

_:Not that I didn't deserve it.:  Quin commented wryly.  __:I have a whole new life time of knowledge to look back on those days with and every time I think about it I realise how lucky I was she didn't brain me with a rock and leave me on the road.:_

_:Do you Feel that?:  Yfandes tone changed suddenly._

Quin froze.  He could feel what could best be described as a coldness coming towards them.  _:What is that?:_

_:I am not sure.  Van has gone to investigate.:  Yfandes's mind voice was coloured with concern._

As suddenly as the coldness appeared, it vanished.

_:Van says he frightened whatever it was off.:  Yfandes relayed.  __:It was coming from the keep.: _


	43. Chapter 42

_CHAPTER 42_

_:Well, my love birds.:  Nick stepped through the underbrush, careful to crush nothing.  __:You are looking particularly blissful.:_

Sherri and Kevyn were both sprawled on the blanket, after devastating the meal they had brought.  The shifting leaves were creating ever changing patterns of light on both their bodies.

"We're sleeping."  Kevyn said dryly as he removed his arm from his eyes.  Sherri was sprawled on her stomach next to him, oblivious to the world.  "Is there anything wrong?  Should we wake her?"

_:Nothing's wrong at the moment.:  Nick assured him.  __:I just thought I should warn you, something tried to follow you from the keep.  At least we think something did.:_

_:What kind of something?  A child?  Her uncle?:_

_:We think it was a ghost, maybe her grandfather, trying to find a drink.  He has been known to stray outside his keep.  It may just be a coincidence.:_

_:She doesn't mind if her grandfather comes by for a visit.  He amuses her.:_

_:He amuses everyone.  I wonder if he left his glasses all over the keep during life.:_

Sherri shifted so her head was on Kevyn's shoulder, her favourite sleeping position.  Kevyn's favourite as well, so long as her hair didn't tickle his nose.

_:Are you going to propose soon?:_

_:No, with everything, she would just see it as a pity proposal spawned by circumstances.:_

_:I doubt she would.  But it is your choice.  Normally lifebonded pairs don't need to worry about the reception a proposal will receive.  The ceremony is more an affirmation than commitment.:_

_:You don't think it would put stress on her?:_

_:The ceremony would.:  Nick admitted after a moment.  __:Females always seem to have the ideal wedding in their minds and if it doesn't live up to expectations…:_

_:I would hate to disappoint her.:_

_:I noticed.:  Nick said wryly.  __:Ever since she collapsed at your feet in this very forest and you carried her back to the Keep you have been her love struck suitor.  If she wanted fresh picked tulips in the dead of winter, you would provide them.:_

_:I know.:  Kevyn brushed away a strand of hair that was starting to tease his nose.  __:She has me wrapped quite firmly around her little finger.:_

Nick snorted.  _:That is an understatement.  I just came to warn you about the follower.  If it appears again we will try to discover what it is.:_

_:Thanks for the warning.  I don't think we should tell her.  I want as much time with her as possible before…:_

_:Don't dwell on it.:  Nick counselled.  __:It will come soon enough without you two worrying it.  It may be a year away.: _

_:Or a couple of weeks.  I know she is hiding how bad it is from __me.__:_

_:Let her, if it makes her feel better.:  Nick turned his incredible blue gaze on the slumbering Sherri.  __:She must be exhausted.:_

_:I am going to just enjoy the moment, especially since I don't know how many more we'll have.:_

~ * ~

Sherri set the chair next to the ornately carved table they had brought from the keep.  It was obviously the product of a long, boring winter.  Thankfully the artisan hadn't gone overboard when carving the top and it was mostly flat.  There were new shelves up, a vase of handpicked flowers was on a table next to a window, tapestries hung from the wall, two comfortable chairs now occupied the far end of the cottage, curtains hung on the windows, and a thick feather bed in the bed box had completed their little home.

"Is that everything?"  Kevyn asked as he set a crate of cooking implements down.

"That's it."  Sherri smiled as she sank onto a chair and surveyed her new domain.  "I like it."

Kevyn rubbed his lower back as he stood.  Favram was already outside preparing for the return trip.  "I hope you know something about cooking.  I am hopeless in the kitchen."

_:So is she.:  Stef warned._

"How would you know?  You were never able to eat the cookies I made."  Sherri challenged good naturedly.

_:Black is not a good sign.:  Van pointed out.  __:And not even the keep dogs would touch them.:_

_:Better than anything you could produce.:  Yfandes said wryly.__ :Who was it that preferred army rations to his own cooking?:_

"We should get the last of this put away before dark."  Sherri grimaced slightly as she started removing carefully packed dishes from a crate.  "Sit down, there is no need for us to get in each other's way."

"Sounds good to me."  Kevyn sank onto the chair and rested his arms on the table.  The large ginger tom they had brought to take care of the mice hopped up onto the table and rubbed his against Kevyn's hands.  "Honestly, are you feeling better?"

"Yes, now stop worrying.  You are worse than Quin."  Sherri said with exasperation.  "He has asked the same thing at least a dozen times today."

"Maybe he knows you are lying."  Kevyn pointed out.

_:You are obviously nervous.:  Stefan pointed out seriously._

"'Fandes, would you help me here?  We are seriously out numbered by the men."  Sherri called as she set another plate on the shelf.

_:Sorry, men are born worriers.:  Yfandes commented wryly.  __:Take Van for example; if Stef hadn't ambushed him he would still be agonizing over his feelings for him.:_

_:My concerns were justified.  Leareth was going after those I was close to.:   Van defended himself._

Sherri sighed as silently as possible as Yfandes deftly steered their attention away from her._  Despite the move she was developing a throbbing headache.  She desperately wanted to lie down and relax but that would only make everyone worry more._

Only Quin knew how close she was to losing control of her Gift again and he wouldn't tell anyone. 

To make matters worse, she kept sensing someone watching her but before she could catch them the feeling vanished.

_:Maybe the madness has already started.:_

_:Don't worry, you are as sane as any other Herald.:  Quin assured her._

Sherri set the last dish on the shelf and turned to face Kevyn, who was listening to the banter.  "Do you mind if I go out for a walk?  I'll be back in less than a candlemark."

"Alone?"

"With Quin."  She assured him as she headed for the door.  "Have a nap if you like, you did more lifting today than I."

"I might.  Call if you need anything."  Kevyn suggested vaguely.

"If an Adept and a Companion can't handle anything that enters this forest I doubt you would arrive in time to help."  She pointed out, deliberately misinterpreting his concern.

Quin was waiting outside the door and she swung easily up onto his broad snowy back.  In moments they where gone.

 "Are you going to watch her?"  Kevyn rose from the table and moved to the window, watching trail.

_:No, she has Quin with her.:  Stef admitted.  __:I think she just wants to be alone.:_

"I think we should tell her that her mother has been trying to watch over her.  I don't want her to be surprised."

_:She doesn't deal well with surprise, does she.:  Van observed.  __:Not that she can't cope, she adapts well.:_

"But she doesn't like change."  Kevyn agreed.

_:If she knew her mother was here, following her, don't you think that would put more pressure on her?:  Nick pointed out.  __:Besides, she only stays in the forest until Van, Stef, or Fandes chase her off.:_

~ * ~

Sherri started to feel tired almost immediately after leaving the cottage.  "I guess we are having an early night tonight."  She managed around a yawn.

_:Dawn will come early.:  Quin warned, remembering the circuit he did in this very forest.  __:It is almost impossible to sleep through the birds.:_

"Thanks for the warning."  Sherri stroked his neck absently.  "How are you settling in?"

_:Well enough I think.  Yfandes and I have had several interesting discussions.:_

Sherri managed a wide grin.  "You seem to enjoy her company a great deal."

_:She is enjoying having another Companion to talk to.  She has been lonely.:  Quin said thoughtfully.  __:The other day I could have sworn I nearly saw her, a sort of disturbance in the air.:_

"Maybe I am rubbing off on you."

_:Maybe it was just that I was looking for her.:  Quin paused.  __:Do you need anything for your headache?:_

"No."  She rubbed her temple, the sense of being watched was making it worse.  "Maybe this was a bad idea."

Quin stretched his neck so he could nuzzle her foot.  _:Don't worry, I believe you did the right thing.:_

"Thank you."  She slipped to the ground and settled under a tree.  "I am so tired."

_:Sleep.  I will wake you before it gets to late.:_

"Thanks."  She closed her eyes.

~ * ~

Quin grazed fitfully, watching Sherri out of the corner of his eye.  A crease had appeared between her brows and she was shifting uneasily in her sleep.

How long until she could no longer bear even the presence of any of them?

Sherri jolted upright gasping, reaching for a sword she hadn't brought.

_:Love?:   Quin hurried to her side and brushed his soft nose against her cheek._

She flinched but reached up to stroke his neck.  "It wasn't real."

_:What wasn't?:_

"The nightmare.  I dreamed we were all trapped in a mountain of glass and somehow I knew if I didn't figure out how to break the glass we would be trapped forever."

_:Like your gift is trapping you.:_

"I guess."  She leaned back against the tree.  "I think I am going to be sick."

_:What!:  Quin's head jerked upright at the revelation._

"It's part of my Gift."

_:I understand.:  He forced himself to relax._

She kept her eyes closed as she buried her fingers in the rich earth.  She could already sense the far reaching peace of the Forest.  She allowed it to soothe her as she waited.  

At first it was like the slow seeping of water over an over strained damn.  Within she could feel pressure build against her skin.  It was almost a feeling of pain before the flood of sensation, knowledge, and awareness poured through her.

"Oh gods, that was the worst yet."  She slowly opened her eyes almost dreading what she would see.

First thing she saw was the edge of a white lawn nightgown and a pair of small feet poking out from underneath.  Slowly she looked up farther, almost eye to eye with her she met a pair of incredible blue eyes, very similar to her own.

"Sherria?  Are you alright?"  Her mother reached out to touch her.  

"What in all the hells are you doing here?"  Sherri demanded.  "Why can't you leave me alone!  It was you who has been watching me, hasn't it?"  She scrambled to her feet and pressed her back against the tree.  

"Sherria?"  Her mother reached out to take her hand.  Sherri jerked her hand away.  "Please tell me you are alright."

"Go away!"  Sherri yelled and stepped around the spirit and ran into the trees.  She didn't slow until her lungs burned with every breath and her legs felt like lead.

Finally she fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands.

~ * ~

Quin started to go after Sherri when he stopped and looked at the spot she had stared at with such horror.  He stared at the spot until he could see the slight distortion of a human body.

_:How could you be so selfish?:  He directed the sharp thoughts at the form._

The distortion shimmered and stepped back a few feet.  _:Who are you?:  The voice seemed to echo, as if in a large room._

_:I am her father.:  Quin said sharply._

_:But…:_

_:I came back for her at least, unlike you.  You couldn't even be bothered to tell me I had a beautiful little girl.  You couldn't think beyond yourself and your needs.:_

_:I never meant…:_

Quin tossed his head.  _:I could care less what you intended.  You are not worthy of Sherri.  She is a sweetheart with more heart and generosity that you ever exhibited.:_

_:She is my daughter!:  The ghost wailed._

_:Get over it, you may be her mother by blood but Vanyel, Stefen, and Yfandes are the people she considered her family since she was little.:  Quin stepped closer and tossed his mane in anger.  __:Go to the havens, or the hells, I don't care.  Just leave her alone, it is the least you can do.:_

A sob rattled the leaves and Amelie's form solidified enough that he could make out her features.  Quin grew more alarmed as he felt the growing weakness in Sherri through their bond.  _:You are going to kill her!  How dare you draw on her without her permission.:_

He didn't wait for a response, he spun and charged through the trees, calling to Kevyn.


	44. Chapter 43

_CHAPTER 43_

Sherri was struggling to pull in a full breath when Quin reached her.  The weakness had hit her like a lightening bolt that ripped the energy from her.  Quin used his nose and legs to roll her on to her side. 

Suddenly Sherri's persistent exhaustion and weakness made sense, her own mother had been drawing on her with absolutely no regard for Sherri's well being, again.

Kevyn and Nick crashed through the forest with no thought for the peace they were disturbing.  

_:Is she breathing evenly?:  Van demanded._

_:No, her breathing is shallow and irregular, I don't think she is fully conscious.:_

Kevyn didn't wait for Nick to stop, instead jumping to the ground and staggering the last few steps to her side.  He quickly pulled her onto his lap and fed her energy from his personal reserves.

"Oh, gods."  Slowly she opened her eyes as Kevyn pulled her back to the living.

Kevyn pressed a kiss to her forehead, his tears trailed on to her forehead.  "What happened?"

_:Her mother was drawing on her.:  Quin explained coldly. _

_:Keep her warm.:  Van advised._

Sherri looked to where she saw her long time friend as if he was as solid as Kevyn or Nick.  "You are looking well for a dead man."

_:You had another attack.:  Yfandes observed sorrowfully._

_:Her mother triggered it.  Sherri sensed her.  I wish we had connected it before.  We may have prevented this.:_

Stef kneeled next to her and stroked her cheek.  It was an almost cold sensation but comforting.  Kevyn bundled her in his own tunic and picked her up.  

"Sorry for worrying you."  Sherri rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes and sighed.  She was still exhausted.

"Don't worry about it."  Kevyn carefully juggled her as he mounted Quin, who had knelt for them.  _:Just don't do it again.:_

Sherri chuckled and closed her eyes.  _:No promises.:_

~ * ~

Amelie clutched her hand to breast and remained frozen as the Companion charged off.  Her mind ran in circles as she slowly replayed the events since she had spoken to Sherria.

Absently she stroked the flawless skin over her heart where she plunged in the knife, an act she didn't remember.

She remembered the overwhelming feeling of despair.  She remembered in the candlemarks before she gave into the pain, she had stared at the tiny infant.  She was so sweet and perfect, Amelie loved her with all her heart.  Suddenly her baby was older than Amelie had been that night.  Sherri's hatred was obvious.

Poor little thing.

Had she ruined everyone's life?  Did her brothers hate her?  

It was amazing how what she had once thought was for the best was now obviously selfish.

Amelie stared about the destroyed room.  

What had she done?

~ * ~

"Stop hovering."  Sherri grumbled and pushed away the blanket Kevyn had tucked around her when he had set her in the chair.  Kevyn had alternated between silence and chatting aimlessly ever since they had returned.

"You are going to get cold."  Kevyn admonished.

"Why don't you just say it?  You are upset that I didn't tell you that another attack was coming.  I know, I Saw it."  She grabbed his arm and kept him from turning away.  "And why didn't you tell me about my mother.  I know you all knew."

Kevyn gave in and sat in the chair across from her.  "We didn't want to worry you."

"Well, it was a hell of a surprise to open my eyes and find my dead mother staring at me!"  Her voice echoed to the rafters.

_:She is obviously feeling better.:  Stefen commented dryly.  _

"Don't you start."  Sherri ordered.  "Kevyn, this is hell enough already, I didn't tell you because _I wanted to forget it was coming.  Besides, what could you have done?"_

"We could have moved sooner."  Kevyn protested.

"No, we couldn't."  Sherri said firmly.  "I may love the forest, but I draw the line at sharing my bed with _mice!"_

"What would you like to eat?"  Kevyn changed the subject as he walked away.

Her legs shook as she forced herself to stand.  "I am going to go lie down."

"You need to eat.  Or at least tap into the Heartstone and replenish your reserves." 

"I am not hungry and the Heartstone is for critical situations."

"And you don't think this is critical?  You are so drained you can barely stand.  You need to restore your power reserves in case it happens again."  Kevyn was nearly shouting.  

"Kevyn, if she did manage to drain me to nothing it would only hurry the inevitable.  I hate this waiting.  I want it over."

"So why don't you go jump off a cliff or take some argonel and be done with it?"  Kevyn demanded.

"Because I don't want to die!"  Sherri yelled.  Tears were pouring down her face.  "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't lose me."  Kevyn wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair.

"You know as well as I that you don't want to die either."  She said into his chest.  "I don't want you to.  I want you to live.  I want you to see the twins grow up."

"Gods, what a mess we are in."  Kevyn said softly.

~ * ~

Quin couldn't hear their words but he could sense Sherri's mood.  What he wouldn't give to take it from her.

_:She'll be alright.:  Yfandes assured him._

_:For now.:  Quin answered harshly.  __:I wonder if we will be stuck here as well.:_

_:I hope so.  For purely selfish reasons, of course.  Another Companion and another female would be a Haven send.:  Yfandes said wryly.  __:What did you try with her?:_

_:Before the block?  Every type of shield I knew of; at every strength, at every distance from her body from touching the skin to arm's length.  We have tried shielding her externally.  That Gift is pure hell on her.:_

_:I can't understand why the Gods would have a Gift that couldn't be controlled.  It doesn't make sense.:_

_:Maybe there is a way, but we have exhausted our options and her ability to cope.:  _

_:I wish I could have seen her and spoken to her while the block was working.  I always wondered what she would be like with out that burden.:_

_:Bossy, competent, happy.:  _

_:She has always been bossy and competent and I like to think she was happy at least sometimes when she was out here.:_

_:I think she was.:_

Nick joined them under the tree.  _:Am I interrupting?:_

_:No.  Please, join us.:  Yfandes said graciously._

_:Have you come up with a new plan?:  Nick asked resignedly._

_:No.  Regrettably.:  Quin glanced towards the stone cottage._

_:Just how bad is she?:  Nick asked.  __:We have a right to know.:_

_:She is strained but not near the breaking point yet.  I would recommend keeping her mother away.:_

_:Not a problem.:  Yfandes assured them.  __:She's gone.:_

_:What?:  Both Companions chorused._

_:After you spoke to her she returned to the keep.  I followed to make certain she would stop using Sherri's power.  Shortly after she returned to her room she vanished completely.:_

_:So she could be anywhere?:  Quin said with obvious concern._

_:No.  She moved on to the Havens.  She won't return.  I am glad your words reached her.:  Yfandes quickly assured him._

_:That is one blessing.  Surely she will feel more comfortable now since she is no longer being stalked by her mother.:  Nick said optimistically.  __:I won't deny that I am hoping they will take this chance and set up a home together.  They need some normalcy.:_

_:Considering that they are both highborn, a small cottage does not qualify as normal for them.:  Quin pointed out._

_:It is still better than running themselves ragged and then having the twins to deal with.:  Nick countered.  __:Actually, at this moment, I pity Myra.  I bet the girls are having a royal fit over the loss of Kev and Sherri.:_

_:Who are the twins?:  Yfandes asked._

_:Herald Myra's twin girls, Nerita and Hana.  Kevyn and Sherri took care of them for over a year.  Almost every night 'Aunt Sherri' and 'Uncle Kev' were interrupted by them demanding stories or to be tucked in, or one of a thousand other demands.:  Quin snorted in amusement at the fond memories._

_:Kevyn was almost always complaining about his total lack of love life.:  Nick confessed.  __:Things would be getting warm and sure as sunrise the girls would burst in so they would have to make a made scramble for their clothes.  Actually, the night before they left they woke to the darlings asking why their beloved aunt and uncle were naked.:_

_:The poor dears.:  Yfandes laughed.  __:Van and Stef had a similar problem, only it was duty and pages sent them scrambling for cover.  They no longer have that problem at least.:_

A friendly silence reigned for several minutes.

_:It seems the blow up is over.:  Quin observed.  __:I am thankful they can't bare to see the other miserable.:_

_:Tell me about it.  Mardic and Donni were the same way.  Do you remember them, Fandes?:_

_:They weren't as sweet as Vanyel and Stef or Sherri and Kevyn but when they were in a room together you could sense to bond between them.:  Yfandes explained to Quin._

_:Savil taught us all so we were rather close, even though they were younger than me.  It is almost mind boggling to think back that far.:  Dominick stared off into the trees.  __:They died shortly before I did.:_

_:Dirk and Talia, made each other miserable for weeks before Dirk fell sick from standing in the rain constantly, watching her but trying to leave her to me.  Afterwards, when he saved her, they were so…:_

_:I know.:  Fandes chortled.  __:You should have seen Van and Stef when they were first reunited in the forest.  You would think the world existed solely for them.:_

Nick sighed and lowered his head slightly.  _:It is hard to admit that I am jealous of them.:_

_:Not a very Companion-like emotion.:  Fandes agreed.  __:And now we have two pairings to deal with.:_

_:What I wouldn't give for the sanity of some ordinary, un-lifebonded Heralds right now.  They are just too…obsessive with each other right now.  Every fibre of their beings are focused on making each other feel better.:  Nick grumbled._

_:Sanity?  Heralds?  What grass have you been eating?:  Quin tossed his head.  __:Who would call someone who wears white on a battle field sane?:_

_:The same grass as you brother.:  Nick retorted.  __:And considering we are now standing on four legs, eating said grass, and having no choice in the colour of our wardrobe we can hardly call ourselves sane either.:_

Yfandes's mind voice echoed in their heads.  _:Gods, I have missed this.:_


	45. Chapter 44

_CHAPTER 44_

Myra leaned against the door jam and watched the sleeping girls.  If it hadn't been for Sherri telling her almost every night what havoc her little darlings had created she would have gone insane with missing them.  Finally they were calling her 'mama' and she wasn't going to be taken from them anytime soon, she was now assigned as a teacher at the Collegium.

Despite the intervening weeks the girls still asked for Aunt Sherri and Uncle Kevyn and were obviously waiting for them to return.  Treasures from Sherri and Kevyn adorned the room.  Dolls, tops, carved horses, and books littered the floor and shelf.

Further reminders her friends wouldn't be returning.  

_:Why don't you write them a letter?  They would appreciate hearing how the girls are behaving.:  Abeni, her Companion, suggested._

_:Wouldn't it just make them feel guilty?:_

_:It would make them feel less alone.:  Abeni pointed out.  __:Besides, you should tell them about some of the darlings antics.  They would like that.:_

Myra grinned.  _:Poor Dirk never knew what hit him.:_

The girls had, once again, made a mess, this time with paints Myra had thought they would use on the paper.  She had stripped them down and was preparing to bathe them when they made a mad break out the door, naked as they day they were born, straight into Herald Dirk who had instinctively scooped them both up.  Paint swirls had covered the front of his tunic but the worst was the paint they got into his hair by some method only a four year old would know.  He had changed but had neglected to wash out the paint immediately so he still had a splotch of red and another of blue where it had dyed his hair.

_:Poor Dirk.:  Abeni chuckled.  __:Now, enough moping and go write them.  I want to hear how Nick and Quin are taking enforced celibacy.:_

Myra returned to her room and quickly located the necessary materials.  

_Sherri and Kev,_

_I am sure this finds you in the best of health taking advantage of the privacy and silence you have lacked since you took on the girls.  I know you are worried about the darlings and I can assure you that while they miss their beloved Aunt and Uncle they have not slowed down any…_

~ * ~

"Hello?"  The familiar voice echoed through the small cottage.

"Uncle Favram."  Sherri grumbled as she snuggled further under the covers.  "Do you think he will go away?"

Kevyn glanced toward the small window that showed only the barest sign of dawn.  "Your uncle's insane."

They could hear the door open and his nearly silent footsteps.  "Still abed?"

"Yes."  Sherri called down.  "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, yet, but the day has barely started."  Favram took a seat at their small table.  "I brought food and some letters.  Cook has decided you need to be fattened up and sent enough of her pies to feed the Imperial Army."

"Letters?"  Sherri asked drowsily.  "Who wrote us?"

"Well, one is from Herald Myra, another from Queen Selenay.  One is written in some tongue I don't understand and was delivered by some mysterious means to the doorstep.  There is also one from someone at the keep."

Sherri slipped from the bed and donned a wrapper before descending the ladder.  "I wonder what Myra had to say."

Favram left the stack of letters on the desk and stood to give his niece a tight hug, nearly leaving her breathless.  "You are looking good.  Now about your gentleman…"

"He isn't dressed for company."  She kissed his cheek and settled at the table while her uncle headed outside to bring in the next few days food.  Her Gift was active enough now that she could sense who the letters were from as she touched them.

A fact she was going to keep to herself.

The letter that was obviously from someone in the keep intrigued her the most.  She could literally sense nothing about it.

"Are you getting up?"  She called as she conjured a magelight to read the letters.

"No.  I am waiting until you come to your senses and come back to bed."  Kevyn grumbled.

"You never were a morning person."  She commented and unfolded the letter.

She nearly dropped it.

_My dear daughter,_

_I am truly sorry for everything I have done and I love you beyond what words can express.  I cannot explain why I killed myself, I don't fully understand myself.  I was young, I had a baby, six brothers, and an estate.  I was never strong like you.  Because of me you and my brothers have suffered._

_I know this all comes too late but I wanted it said.  You and your uncles were the most precious things in my life and I let you all down, there is nothing I could do to change that.  Please find it in your heart to forgive me someday._

_Your loving mother,_

_Amelie_

"Oh gods."  Sherri covered her mouth and reread the letter.

"What?"  Kevyn sat up and peered down at her.  "Who's it from?  Myra?"

"My mother."

"What?"  Kevyn wondered if his hearing was betraying him.  "What does she have to say?"

Sherri ignored the anger in his voice and read the letter out loud.  "I think she's moved on."

"Why do you say that?"

_:She finally found the words to say farewell with.:  Quin explained.  __:I can't say I am going to miss her.:_

Sherri refolded the letter and buried her face in her hands.  

"Sherri, love?"  Kevyn was out of bed in a heart beat and at her side.

"Sorry."  Sherri sobbed.  "I just…I don't know."

Kevyn stood there helplessly staring at the letter.  "Why couldn't she have just left, no letter?"

"No."  Sherri sat up and wiped her eyes.  "She says she loved me."

_:Don't tell me you thought it was your fault she was stupid enough to kill herself.:  Nick said in disbelief._

_:Of course she did, what other conclusion would a child come to?:  Stef asked._

"So you aren't upset?"  Kevyn asked in obvious confusion.

_:It is an emotional release.:  Fandes's explained in exasperation.  __:It's a woman thing.:_

Sherri laughed at the sense of relief she could feel from the males present.  

"Now what's wrong?"  Favram asked as he set the picnic basket on the table.

Sherri handed him the note.

"By all the gods!  When did she write this?"  He exclaimed as he finished the letter.

"Yesterday I think.  Apparently she finally left yesterday but wrote that letter first."  Kevyn said so Sherri could take a few minutes to compose herself.

"I wondered what she was trying to write in there.  She was trying to apologize?"

Sherri wiped her eyes and favoured them with a bright smile.  "I am going to go get dressed.  Care to join us for some breakfast?"

Favram glanced at Kevyn and back at Sherri.  "Actually, I have to get back.  The others will be arriving in the next week."

"The uncles?"  Kevyn clarified.

"Of course.  Avren and Buren left the day after you did and dispatched messages to all the others."  Favram stood and gave his niece a warm hug.  "Take care.  I know you aren't here for a vacation, a Herald doesn't know the meaning of the word.  And Kevyn, if anything happens to her I will personally toss you off the highest tower in the keep."

"Uncle!"  Sherri glared up at him.  "If you even consider it…"

"I know, you'll knock me up the side of the head with a sword."  He kissed her cheek and strode out the door.

"He never changes, only his threats do."  Kevyn observed.

Sherri returned to her letters and removed Myra's letter.  Two sheets, liberally covered in vaguely human and horse-like blobs of green, blue, red, and yellow fell to the table.

Kevyn picked up one with 'Neri' written on it and smiled broadly.  "It must have taken her hours to clean up the mess."

Sherri laughed as she read the letter.  "Apparently she had them bundled up in towels, preparing for a bath to clean up from the pictures when they decided to make a run for it."

"Wet children are the slipperiest things known to man."

"That's not all."  Sherri giggled and related the rest of the incident.

"Poor Dirk!  Nothing gets that paint out.  Didn't you warn her about paints and inks?"

"I told her about the many disasters they have made, yes.  She must have thought I was exaggerating."  She folded the letter and picked up Hana's picture.  "Quin, I think you are red."

Quin used her eyes to examine the picture.  _:No, I am definitely that green thing.:_

"I think that is Kevyn."

_:How can you tell?:  Nick asked._

"I can sense it."  She admitted.  "They missed us dreadfully and have been acting up for Myra."

"Are you going to tell Myra that?"

"No.  She would just feel worse about not being there."  Sherri set the picture on the mantle of the fireplace, held up by a pair of mugs.  "The perfect touch."

"What about the other two letters?"

"Icestone and Selenay?"  She picked up the remaining two letters.  "Why don't you read them, they are addressed to both of us.  I am going to get dressed.  Should we have a picnic today?  Just us two?"

"Sounds like fun."  He kissed her as she passed him.  "Selenay is still worried about us but sends her regards and asks that we write to her.  She also warns that your uncles are on their way and calls it a mass migration of muscle."


	46. Chapter 45

_CHAPTER 45_

Sherri looked behind her again, searching the shadows of the trees for a follower.  _:Do you sense anything?:  She asked Quin._

_:Just your nerves.:  Quin responded.  __:But that doesn't mean there is nothing there.:_

"What's wrong?"  Kevyn pulled up beside her.  "If you don't want to see your uncles we can wait until tomorrow."

"I want to see them so you are out of luck."  She responded lightly.  "I just can't shake the feeling that there is something dark here following us."

"Dark, as in evil?"  Kevyn reached for his sword.

"Dark, as in tainted."  She corrected.  "Do you feel it?"

_:Yes.:  Van answered with concern.  __:I was hoping you didn't.:_

"Is it your mother?"  

"No.  I couldn't sense her."

Kevyn listened to the dusk and the hairs on the back of his neck rose.  "I think I feel it too."

The four figures remained frozen for several moments before the silence became too much.

"I don't like this."  Sherri hissed.

_:None of us do.:  Yfandes responded._

"We may as well continue on.  There is probably nothing we can do."  She urged Quin to continue.  Now starting to sense the growing presence, he obliged.

 Before long they broke cover within sight of the keep.  It was festooned with small lamps for yet another northern holiday and people bustled about eating, drinking, and talking contentedly.

Huge tables carried outside for the festivities were groaning under the weight of the food piled upon them.  Roasted birds, meat pies, bread sculpture, candied fruit, and every other possible treat adorned those tables.  Children were involved in a game that included chasing each other and plucking ribbons out of the collars of others.

"It looks like we are just in time."  Kevyn commented.

Sherri could just make out the three figures standing next to her as white shadows.

"What do you think?"  She asked the shadows.

_:It looks lively.:  Yfandes answered.  __:I hope you will enjoy yourselves.:_

_:And which Uncle is that coming towards us?:  Stef asked, rather amused._

"Uncle Ethen," She waved a greeting, "He is about one year Favram's senior."

_:They all look so much alike.:  Yfandes commented.  __:That one looks identical to him.:_

"They're twins."  Kevyn said dryly.  He and the uncles still clashed regularly and the prospect of facing all six of them was daunting.  Especially if Sherri wasn't there to run interference.

"Relax love."  She slid to the ground and strode to meet her uncle.  "Uncle Ethen, you are looking particularly well."

He scooped her up like she was a feather.  "How has your vacation been?  Anything we should know about?"

The odd quality in his voice confused her for a moment before she realised he wasn't crushing her as he normally did when he gave her a hug.  "What do you think I have to say?"

"Anything about a little one?"  Ethen prodded hopefully.  "Or perhaps a ring?"

"No, nothing of the sort, it is just easier for us to work with the Ley lines up here."  

"No baby?  Avren was almost certain that was why you came north."  Ethen set her down and glared at the still mounted Kevyn.  "And still not wed?"

"I would have invited you if I did get wed, you know that."  She cuffed his arm.  "Now stop glaring daggers at my beloved and tell me what's new with you."

"What under the sun is keeping him?  It's been half a decade already."  Ethen grumbled.

Sherri ignored his comment but a flush crept up Kevyn's neck.

"Did you just arrive today?"  Sherri asked as she looped her arm through his and led him towards the crowd.

"Just this morning actually.  About your gentleman, he is serious, isn't he?"

"Very."  She assured him quietly so Kevyn wouldn't hear as he hung back.  She could see the pale form of Stefen on Ethen's other side.  "He does have a ring, he just hasn't asked and if you and the others keep pressuring him he will never ask."

_:He does have a ring?:  Stefen asked, surprised at this tidbit._

_:He has had it for ages, he has never used it though.:  Sherri explained.  "Every time you lot get on his case about it he feels he can't ask because then it would look like you were forcing him."_

"And how do you know this?"

"His Companion."  Sherri grinned impishly.  "I can get anything out of Nick if he has just woken up."

Ethen glanced back at Kevyn.  "I'll tell the others not to bother him, this time.  But I am surprised you haven't asked him."

_:A good idea, apparently he now thinks asking you would just be in poor taste considering your future.:  Stef added._

_:I'll think on it.:  Sherri promised.  "Is everyone else here?"_

"Of course.  Avren told everyone he thought you pregnant since you had been going around looking like you were ill for weeks.  We are here to force you young man to the altar."

"You aren't!"  Sherri gaped up at him.  

"We figured you would want it that way.  After all, you chose him already."

"Try it and I'll make you grow a tail.  Am I understood?"  She hissed.

_:Just a tail?:_

"I already said I would tell the others to lay off for now."  Ethen reminded her.  "Being bossy and over bearing is a part of being an uncle.  I think Favram arranged for some bards and there should be some dancing.  Why don't you rub down your Companions and feed your man before they start?"

"Why can't you just call him Kevyn?"  She sighed.

_:Ask him if they know any new songs.:  Stefen urged.  She could hear Fandes and Van laughing at his obvious interest._

_:I imagine they do.:  She sighed and released her uncle's arm as the remaining five approached._

_:Careful, Ashke, I just have to correct a few misconceptions.:  She warned as she was swept up in a hug by Favram._

Quin, Stef, Van, and Yfandes all chuckled at her unintended pun.

_:Enough or I will delay the music all night!:  She threatened.  _

"She's not pregnant and he still hasn't asked."  Ethen said without preamble, making her blush.

"Uncle!"

"Not yet, eh?"  Ciro asked and glared at Kevyn.

"Sherri thinks if we don't hassle him for a while he may work up the courage."  Ethen continued.

"That is quite enough."  Sherri said firmly, still blushing.  "It isn't a matter of courage.  Just please do me a favour and not bother him for this visit.  Please?"

"Not even a polite suggestion?"  Degane asked hopefully.

"No.  It would mean a great deal to me."  She said pleadingly.

"We won't."  Avren said firmly.  The others understood it was an order 

_ "Thank you."  Sherri placed a kiss on Avren's cheek.  "So you left Myra with out a child watcher?"_

"I am sure she will be fine."

"The twins got loose and now Herald Dirk's hair is stained red and blue."  Sherri corrected.

Avren actually grinned, a rarity for him.  "You don't say."

"See what you are missing."  She teased.  "I better get back to Kevyn and the Companions.  I bet they are starving."

"We each get a dance later, right?"  Favram asked.

"Of course."  She promised and hurried back to Kevyn who was already brushing the Companions.  

_:You forgot to ask about the Bards.:  Stefen reminded her._

_:I am sure they are well versed in all the latest ballads.:  Sherri assured him.  __:I will even ask if they will play a few old songs if you wish.  Perhaps Magic's Price.:_

_:I would like that.  I haven't heard any new renditions of it.:_

_:Just not My Lady's Eyes.:  Van warned lightly._

_:What, no timeless drivel?:  She chuckled._

"So, what did they have to say?"  Kevyn asked as she wound her arms around his waist from behind.

"They promised not to bother you for this visit."  She informed him.  "They misread the reason for the retreat."

"What did they think?"  Kevyn asked warily.

"They thought I was pregnant."  She said simply, the amusement obvious in her voice.  "They were here to, well, force the issue."

She felt him chuckle.  "Some how I am not surprised."

_:I wonder what it would be like to be a grandfather.:  Quin ponder._

_:You aren't going to find out, I can't risk passing on this Gift to a child.:  Sherri said with a touch of sadness.  __:Even without all of this we couldn't risk it.:_

_:I know, sorry.:  Quin nuzzled her cheek.  __:We are just fine, why don't you and Kevyn grab some food and wait for the dancing to begin.  For tonight just be two people desperately in love.:_

"Did you hear that?"  She asked Kevyn taking the brush out of his hand.

"No.  Who said what?"  He turned to face her.

"Quin thinks we should spend the night just being two people desperately in love.  Think we could do it?"

"With ease."  Kevyn assured her.

The group of six worried uncles watched as she led Kevyn over to the tables.  

"She is hiding something."  Avren insisted.  "Even the Queen is worried about her."

"What can we do about it?"  Buren asked with his arms crossed over his chest.  "She obviously won't tell us."

"She received a letter from Amelie."  Favram said suddenly.  "And a few times I was visiting she seemed to answer unasked questions."

"Do you think that Gift of hers is bothering her again."  Avren asked.

"I don't know.  She may just be answering her Companion."  Favram pointed out.  "She once mentioned Kevyn is a powerful Mindspeaker as well.  I doubt it is bothering her but maybe they have decided to try mastering it again."

"Didn't they learn the first time?"  Ciro demanded.

"A Herald that can see through illusions and is nearly impossible to be deceived would be invaluable.  But I was under the impression that they had given up on ever mastering it." Degane said thoughtfully.

"Look how pale and thin she is, do you think she's sick?"  Ethen observed.

The brothers fell silent as they watched their beloved niece for any sign of what was wrong.

~*~

Sherri was seated close to a Bard she had asked to play some older songs.  She knew Van and Stef were close by, probably memorizing the songs they didn't know.  Kevyn had fallen asleep stretched out on the ground next to her.  Even Quin and Nick were enjoying the night and were standing just beyond the light of the fire.

 Most people had exhausted themselves dancing and were scattered in large groups talking or in smaller groups of two cuddling by fires.

Despite the idyllic scene she couldn't shake the uneasy sense of being watched.

The sense of darkness was even worse now than it was earlier.  It was starting to give her a headache.  She caught her uncles watching her again but her instinct told her it wasn't them that was causing this feeling.

_:I need to go for a quick walk.:  Sherri told Quin as she stood.  __:I'll be back in a little bit.:_

_:Do you want some company?:  Quin asked.  _

_:No, I just need some air.:  Sherri slipped into the darkness beyond the fires  and wandered aimlessly towards the edge of the forest.  Not even the crickets could be heard and no animal cries disturbed the silence.  _

She felt the hair on the back of her neck stir and the sense of being watched grew worse.

_"I thought you would never leave them."  A foreign female voice said and a shadow detached itself from the darkness._

"Who are you?"  Sherri demanded and cast a mage light.  The harsh blue light revealed a woman a few years younger than her dressed in strange, light clothing.  She had long dark brown hair bound back with metal wires and a strange circlet on her brow.  Her skin was dark, as if she was always exposed to the sun.  What was most disturbing about her were her eyes.  They were such a light blue they were almost white.  She slowly circled Sherri eyeing her speculatively.

_"I am Jelana, High-Priestess of Thoric.  I doubt you have heard of it."  Jelana said offhandedly.  _

Sherri searched her memory, the name was vaguely familiar.  "Why are you here?"

_"My, my, so many questions.  If you hadn't blocked your Gift you would know, wouldn't you."  Jelana's silky voice made shivers crawl up her spine__.  "It doesn't matter I suppose.  You know, I used to fear it too."_

"You are a True Seer?"  Sherri asked in disbelief.

_"I was a True Seer.  A messenger from the gods."  Jelana gestured towards the stars.  _

"You're dead."  Sherri said softly.

_"That I am.  Your mother was rather insistent that you need to speak to another True Seer on how to conquer it."  Jelana stopped and tilted her head to the side__.  "It can't be conquered.  You are its vessel.  It controls you."_

"I refuse to believe that any Gift is meant to control its bearer."  Sherri insisted.  

Jelana snorted.  _"You are sent to purify the world.  You See its darkness."_

A thread of a song wove through Sherri's mind.  _…though the child cried, Jelana lifted her blade and so the child died…_

"You are that child killer.  They one who start murdering children for fun."  Sherri accused.

_"It wasn't murder!"  Jelana screamed.  The darkness seemed to come alive around them.  __"They were evil!  We carry this Gift within us so we can See the evil that has found root in them!"_

"You deserved your fate."  Sherri said coldly, remembering the rest of the song.  "How many children did you kill before they burned you?"

_"They were Evil!"  Jelana advanced on her too quickly for Sherri to defend herself.  The phantom's hands wrapped around her throat and started to squeeze._

Sherri clawed desperately.  What was once a dull throb in her head exploded.

Jelana's madness swamped her.  

_"You are one of us, don't you see?"  Jelana said through clenched teeth, her pale eyes showing no sanity._

_:Look at yourself.:  Sherri challenged as Jelana's thoughts and past flooded her as Sherri's own past flood back into her through the ghost's hold, a nasty loop.  __:You are the Evil you tried to destroy.:  A strange euphoria came over Sherri._

Jelana's grip didn't ease but her eyes widened.  __

_:The is good and evil in everyone.  I learned that long ago.  It is up to us which affects the world.  You chose __to let the darkness you saw in others become your own.  Look at those children again and tell me it wasn't yourself you were killing.:_

Jelana's hands gripped tighter around Sherri's neck.  _"What did you do?"_

_:I didn't do it.:  Sherri's mindvoice sounded weak and thready as she tried to breath.  __:You did.  You created a loop.  You fed yourself into me which was fed back into you.:_

Jelana was shaking with fear and self revulsion.  Sherri's experiences shedding new light on her past.  The goodness of Quin and the Companions.  The joy of a simple child's mischief.  The love she had for Kevyn and the love he returned.  

Sherri's mind was still filled with Jelana's past.  The uncovering of her Gift while she was still to young to know there was a world beyond her village, the lonely training to be a priestess to a God of Truth, never having a playmate, seeing the greed and ambition in the High priest that sought to use her before she was old enough to understand what she was.  The faces of the terrified children she tied to an altar and killed in the belief she was preventing more darkness.

Her thoughts seemed to be slower and her hands fell to her sides.

Jelana released her as if she suddenly became aware of what she was doing and fell to her knees next to Sherri's body.  _"Oh, Gods…"_


	47. Chapter 46

CHAPTER 46

Kevyn came awake with a rush and rolled to his feet even before he came back to himself enough to be aware of his surroundings.  Quin charged past him into the darkness.  Nick stopped long enough for Kevyn to scramble on before he too plunged into the darkness.

_:Where is she?:  Kevyn demanded of all who could hear him._

_:We can't get close.:  Vanyel respond from somewhere in the night.  __:Whatever it is, it is too strong.:_

Kevyn could feel her slipping farther away.  "Sherri, please don't leave me."

~ * ~

To Sherri it felt like summer sun on her skin, as the light grew closer.  She could no longer hear or Feel Jelana, it was just her alone within the light.

For a heartbeat she felt like the light was all she wanted.

Images of terrified, innocent children flooded her mind.  Images of the five Karsites she had killed reared up, tainting the light.  

How many more Seers would become like Jelana before it ended?  Fear, not for herself but for people she had never met, people who hadn't even been born.

_:Daughter?:  A strange voice filled her soul._

_:I can't go.:  Sherri cried to the light.  _

~ * ~

Even the Companions had been forced to stop by the thick, living darkness that stood between them and Sherri.  Kevyn dismounted and stumbled forward on his own, determined to reach her.  The darkness clung to him making him feel tainted.  His heart pounded in his chest as he fought to reach her.

Finally the black mist thinned and he stumbled into the small copse.  Sherri lay prone on the ground, her eyes open and vacant, next to a strange woman who was sobbing brokenly.  Kevyn staggered to Sherri's side and fell to his knees.

"Sherri!"  Kevyn cried as he fumbled for a pulse, his own heart racing at the thought of losing her.

Her skin was cold as if she had been dead for many hours and no pulse stirred her blood.

Kevyn gripped her hand tightly calling her for all he was worth his heart and mind.  

Slowly the reality of her cold, empty eyes sank into his soul.  The future without her reared before him, unbearable in its emptiness.

~ * ~

Quin kept calling for her even though he could no longer Feel her presence as he had since the day he had first seen her in these very woods when he ran from his mother to find his daughter.  Only the thick miasma of darkness kept him from charging to her.

_:The mist is thinning.:  Stefen said with strain and fear in his sending.  __:I think I see them.:_

_:What's going on?:  Nick demanded as he tried to struggle forward._

A blast of power from Vanyel dispelled the mist, finally revealing the three figures.

Kevyn was hunched over Sherri with his back to them.  Power snapped in the air around him as he used every thread of Power he could reach to call her back.

Next to them was a stranger.  Quin and Nick both recoiled at the miasma of madness that clung to her.  She was obviously the source of the darkness.

The rescuers stared for a long moment at the horrid tableau.

Silence reigned for several seconds before the tolling of a Bell filled the night.

_:Kevyn?:  Nick stepped for and nudged his arm.  _

_"Let her be!"  The woman suddenly came alive as the bell continued its mournful announcement.  With inhuman strength she hauled Kevyn away from Sherri, her nearly white eyes wide and maddened as she advanced on the Herald._

Kevyn stared at her, his eyes filled with acceptance.  He didn't even struggle to his feet.

Nick charged her, his teeth bared.  His lethal hooves struck at her, passing through her as if through air.  _:A ghost!:_

An unseen Stefen grabbed for her, hoping to slow her.  Where he touched her smoke rose and his hands burned.  Ignoring the pain he refused to release his hold.

Van recklessly sent magebolt after magebolt at the mad woman, Yfandes feeding him from the Heartstone at the heart of Haven. 

A long slender knife formed in her hand as if from smoke and darkness.

~ * ~

Myra was jolted awake by the sound of the Death Bell.  For a moment she stared at the ceiling before she rolled on her side, sobs shaking her slender form.  Her mind reeled under the burst of knowledge that she had been both expecting and dreading.

Sherri had died struggling to breath against a tight band around her throat.

Had things gone so wrong so quickly?

_:Hush, I know.  At least she has peace.:  Abeni tried to comfort her.  __:Go to the others, I will make certain the girls don't wake.:_

Myra staggered from her bed and out of her room to the hall, towards the Common Room where the other Heralds would be gathering to share what they knew and offer comfort.

~ * ~

Selenay was wondering absently when her council, would finish with the petty insults and return to the business at hand, the increased criminal activity in the area surrounding Exile's gate, when the Bell tolled.

She stared at the large painting of the crest of Valdemar for several long, pain filled seconds before she swallowed her tears and turned back to her council.  Talia gave her a knowing look.  As Queen she was not permitted time to grieve the loss of her Herald and friend. 

_:What of Kevyn?:  Selenay asked Caryo, her Companion, as she tried to keep tears from leaking from the corners of her eyes._

~ * ~

Myra was immediately ushered to a table by a friend and someone settled an arm around her shoulders.  The people around her spoke in hushed tones.  

"She must have hung herself."  One person off to her left said.  "It must have become too much."

Silence hung in the air for a second before a fresh wave of pain and knowledge swamped them all.  

Kevyn was dead.

~ * ~

They watched helplessly as the dark blade arced down into Kevyn's chest, finding his heart.  

Nick stumbled to his knees as the shock of Kevyn's death hit him.  _:No!:_

Quin finally shook off his almost trance like state.  The dual loss of daughter and Chosen was nearly enough to shatter his very soul.

Almost as if she sensed his intent, the woman turned to face him.  A ghostly blue light filled the copse, its light striking the lingering darkness and sending it fleeing.  They all stared, as his body grew as bright as a dying sun.

_:He is going to final strike!:  Vanyel warned helpless to do anything._

All stared as a man coalesced within the light, every feature in stark relief and emblazoned upon their minds._  His midnight black hair and penetrating blue eyes so much like Sherri's.  His features unchanged from the day decades earlier when arrows had ended his life._

_"Leave!"  His voice ripped through the trees reaching even the revellers at the keep.  _

A lance of pure, blue light struck the woman in the chest.  Her eyes glowed for a brief moment before she shattered.

~ * ~

The light grew until it was everything, banishing every thought and every emotion within her.

Slowly it faded to reveal a grove with a white temple at its heart.  It took her a few moments to realise it was the Grove the first Companions were said to have emerged from.

Beside her Kevyn stood clad in his whites and awe on his face.  She took his nearest hand in her own and held it tightly.  She was surprised to find she felt no fear.  Despite the familiar surroundings she was struck mute as she stared at the semi transparent trees that seemed to go on forever.

Kevyn was the first to find his voice.  "Oh Gods…"

Sherri squeezed his hand tighter and nodded her agreement.  Kevyn pulled her closer, almost suspicious.

"Are we dead?"  Sherri's voice didn't quaver as she called out.

_"You are."  An echoing female voice said as a man and woman clad in Whites, only their incredible blue eyes were discernable on their shadowed faces._

The memories of her last few minutes flooded her.  Sherri frowned as she thought of Quin and Nick.  What horrible torment they must be feeling at this moment.  Poor Nick would never see his little angels again and Quin must feel so guilty for not going with her.

A soft chuckle drew her attention to the man.  _"Ever a Herald.  First thoughts always of others."_

"We wouldn't have been Chosen if we weren't that way by nature."  Kevyn pointed out.

_"Of course."  The man agreed._

"Let me go back."  Sherri said with out preamble.  Neither deity seemed surprised at her request but Kevyn stared at her blankly

_"What good could you __do?"  The woman asked._

"If you let me go back I will do my best to master my True Sight _and remain to teach those who come after me."  Sherri refused to look away from their compelling gazes.  _

_"What makes you think you could do it now when you have failed up until now?"  The man asked.  The pair stopped just feet away from Sherri and Kevyn.  Kevyn pulled her tighter against his side, not wanting to risk losing her._

"I have Jelana's knowledge.  I Saw what they tried to teach her and she failed to grasp, what we failed even to consider.  This power is _within us, as she said, we are vessels; the power must be contained within.  Like the block."  Sherri tightened her grip on Kevyn's hand.  Even if it meant she had to lose him she had to do this.  If she didn't succeeding generations would do as Jelana had done.  _

Kevyn squeezed her hand, communicating his understanding.

~ * ~

The now human Kris cradled Sherri's body gently against him.  The sorrow of the mourners was tangible.  Nick was next to Kevyn, his head hung low, his normally jovial humor banished by the loss of his Chosen.

Unseen, the spirits stared at the two pairs.  Unasked questions hovered in the air.

The darkness that kept the animals hidden abolished, the forest resumed its normal nighttime activity.  A silent owl swooped down to pluck up an adventurous mouse.  Crickets started their nightly concert.

Kris stroked Sherri's hair away from her face.  Large welts stained her neck leaving no doubts as to what had killed her.

_:Could you move him?:  Nick asked hesitantly._

Kris stared at his hands for a moment before nodding, almost stunned to see them there.  He moved Kevyn from where his body lay crumpled and laid him out next to Sherri.  Except for the signs of violence he could almost believe they were sleeping.

"I never once held her when she was alive."  Kris said to no one in particular.

He felt a ghostly touch on his shoulder.  _:I know.:  Yfandes said simply._

~ * ~

Running a hand through his hair Herald Ferris stared out into the deceptively quiet night.  He had carried the messages to Sherri and had seen Favram ride out to them just the day before.  He had spoken with them at the revel and they had seemed so happy together.

And now they were gone.  

_:Ferris, her uncles.:  Ressa, his Companion, reminded him.  __:They deserve to be told.:_

_:I know.:  Ferris rose unsteadily and made his way to the cluster of men.  They were obviously oblivious to what had happened._

_:Don't tell them it was suicide.:  Ressa suggested._

_:I won't.:  Ferris assured her.  "Sirs?"_

The six men greeted him with curiosity.  "Is something wrong, Herald?"  One of the younger ones asked.

"Something is very wrong.  I am sorry, but Sherri and Kevyn were just killed."

They stared at him for several moments, shock written on their faces.

"They were just here."  One protested as he lunged to his feet.  "What killed them?  Where are they?"

"I don't know where they are.  Ressa said they were called away to an emergency and whatever it was…killed them.  She thinks it was a Change Beast."  Ferris lied.

Ethen went pale, part of his duties was to hunt and kill change beasts.  He knew that when one required even one mage it is bad, when it needed two…

"Is it dead?"  Ethen asked.  His hands shook as he tried to process the information.

"We believe they used a final strike.  It must have been too powerful for them.  I am sorry."  Ferris lied gently.

Favram patted his shoulder, his eyes were filled with pain.  "Thank you for telling us."

"Is there…anything remaining?"  One of the older men asked.

"No.  After a final strike nothing remains."  Ferris remembered the strange blue light that occurred just after the bells tolled.  "That light we saw, was them."

"If it was that close they must not have had a choice in how to kill it."  Ethen said mournfully.  "May they find peace."


	48. Chapter 47

_CHAPTER 47_

The cold, darkness, and pain sucked at her as she struggled to open her mouth to draw in a breath.  Even the slow movement of blood in her veins caused pain.  Someone was cradling her.  Gentle hands touched her throbbing neck and brushed hair away from her face as she struggled motionlessly.  Something hot and wet fell against her cheek but she could not move to brush it away.

"I never once held her when she was alive."  The person holding her said.

Sherri tried to explain she was alive but it seemed only her mind was free.  Slowly her heartbeat increased and she felt warmth return to her.  As death released its hold on her body she started to quiver.

"Great gods!"  She was nearly dropped as the person holding her realised that was her movements, not his own.  "I think she is alive!"

She slowly opened her eyes to see the human form of Quin holding her.  Vanyel and Stef crouched on either side of him.  Yfandes stood looking over his shoulder.

She turned her head slowly and found Nick standing next to the bloody body of Kevyn.  Quin-Kris, held her tightly to his chest, blocking her view of her beloved's body.  A tear escaped as she remembered how he had looked in that ghostly Grove.

_:Kevyn?:  She called._

"She stabbed him."  Her father explained.

She ignored him and reached for Kevyn, her hand shook but she gripped his hand.  Pain still hung on every limb.

"It's a miracle."  Stefen said in amazement.  "She was dead, I know she was."

Sherri closed her eyes as everything Kevyn felt and thought flooded her.  _:I love you.:_

Kevyn weakly squeezed her hand.  _:Damn, this hurts more than dying.:_

_:Living always does.:  She reminded him._

Her weak laughter and Nick's stunned expression was all the others need to know there had been a second miracle.

~ * ~

The memorial for the lifebonded Heralds was heart wrenching for all who attended.  Icestone had made the journey and stood with Myra and the twins.  Del, her raven, sat on her shoulder observing everything in his normal, mournful manner.  The wreaths, flowers, and keepsakes littered the ruined walls of the Grove Temple.  Candles burned everywhere one would stand.  

Myra wiped her eyes and bit back tears.  The twins still didn't understand why Aunty Sherri and Uncle Kev would never return.  Death had never touched them before.  They only understood all these people were here to say goodbye to the Heralds.  Myra had found the past few months hard to bear.  Kevyn had been a close friend since they were trainees and Sherri was her best friend.  

Selenay stood among the Heralds, still no tears had fallen for the pair.  Too many Heralds had died at her command.  This seemed even more tragic in that Sherri had died to save the people of Valdemar from herself.  Their names were already etched on the monument bearing the names of all the Heralds who had died for Valdemar.  The story that Ferris had told was now being spread around the country in the form of three songs from the bards that had been present that night.

Only Favram and Avren of her uncles felt up to facing the memorial.  They stood apart from the crowd staring at the evidence of remembrance.  Regrets piled on regrets weighed upon them.

Among the gifts and tokens, hidden by a bouquet, was a stack of letters, every one of them read and committed to memory as they had tried to grasp something of Sherri now that she was gone.

"What can we say?"  Someone said solemnly.  "The mere presence of so many people speaks volumes about these wonderful people.  They gave selflessly, they loved completely, and their strength stands to become legendary."

Myra hesitated.  "May the Gods hold them close."

Slowly people started to move away in smaller groups.  Most remembering their fallen friends.  Myra made her way to the grieving brothers leaving the twins with their father, who had returned from his posting at k'Vala with Icestone.

"I am sorry."  She said softly.  "I wish it had never happened."

Both of them nodded silently.

"If there is anything I could do…"  Myra let the offer trial off; it was obvious there was nothing she could say that would easy their pain.

~ * ~

Sherri was forced to sit by the lingering weakness.  There was no way she was going to be able to reach the loft and their bed.

Kevyn was in just as bad shape.  Neither had fully recovered from their experience with Death and after a long day of trying every type of shield known they were both exhausted.

Sherri's Gift was completely awake and she couldn't bear the touch of anyone, not even the spirits.

"You should let up a little."  Kris warned.  The still human Companion was uncertain of how to reverse whatever he did.  After the first few days it just seemed easier to call him by the name he bore as a human.  "You aren't making things better by working yourselves to death everyday."

"I have to."  Sherri said tiredly.  "Every time I think of stopping, I see those children."

Kris took a crudely carved third seat and rested his elbows on the table.  "How two are you feeling, honestly?"

"Strained."  Sherri admitted.

"Tired."  Kevyn added.

"I was thinking you three have been trying magic based shields.  What about mind magic shields?  I know we did before, but if we use them within, like you have been using the magic shields we may have some success."  Kris suggested.  "I am not a mage, but I have experience in training mind magic."

Sherri glanced at the other occupants of the room.  "No harm in trying."

"Rest tomorrow, I want you to be as rested as possible."  Kris ordered.  

"Of course teacher."  Sherri gave him a strained grin.

~ * ~

Kevyn toyed with the deck of cards waiting impatiently for Sherri to reappear.  She had Kris had left at dawn every day for the past three weeks and everyday she had returned exhausted just after dark.

A rabbit and wild root stew was simmering on the hearth as the darkness settled like a blanket.  He could sense Vanyel, Stefen, and Yfandes waiting just as impatiently.

"It seems all we ever do is wait."  Kevyn commented as he shuffled the cards yet again. 

_:It certainly wears on the nerves.:  Stefen agreed testily.  __:If we had just thought to keep an eye on that darkness…:_

"Should have's don't mend the bridge."  Kevyn said reflexively.

The snap of a twig made them all jump.  Sherri opened the door and stared at them for several seconds, her eyes were bright with tears as she rushed towards Kevyn, nearly knocking him from his chair as she collided with his chest.

Kevyn brought his arms up to hold her close, his cheek pressed against her temple.  Sobs of relief wracked her body as her tears soaked his collar.

"I did it."  She said unnecessarily.

Kris stood in the doorway looking ready to drop but proud.  A tired smile played on his lips.  "I think I will sleep in the shelter tonight."

Sherri drew back and wiped the tears from her eyes and laughed.  Kevyn cupped her face between his hands.

 She didn't need to tell him that everyone else had left the small cottage.

"So we can head back soon?"  Kevyn asked.

"We could, I mastered the rudimentary shield today, experimentation will take care of the rest, but there is the slight problem of my Companion."  She reminded him and shifted so her head rested on his shoulder.  "It feels so good to be able to touch you again."

"So what can we do?  Kris doesn't even know what he did."  Kevyn pointed out.

"I have been thinking about that.  I saw how they tried to stop Jelana that night.  Nick couldn't touch her and she was immune to Vanyel's magic, both are still based in the 'real' world.  Stef could touch her and he's a spirit.  For Kris's magic to have touched her it would have to be based in the spiritual realm."

"So he's a ghost?"

"No, I wouldn't be able to read him so clearly if he was a ghost, I think that at that moment that he released all that energy he identified more with being Herald Kris and being my father than with being my Companion and he simply change himself."

"So how do we revert it?"

"Not a clue.  We don't have access to that kind of energy."

"You do."  Kevyn pointed out.  "If spirits can tap you why can't you tap the spiritual realm and use it to turn him back into a Companion."

"Because he has always identified more with being Herald Kris.  If I could use that power I doubt I could change him."  Sherri trailed her finger down one side of his face.  "Let's leave that until tomorrow.  I don't want to spoil this moment for anything."

~ * ~

The straw was itchy but it was better than some places he had slept and the fire kept the cold chill away.  Kris chuckled at his train of thought.

_:What?:  Nick asked from his position just a few feet away._

"I just realised I was feeling put out for having to sleep in a stable."  Kris admitted.  

_:Soon you won't have a choice, unless you want to climb into her room again.:  Nick pointed out._

_:I can't imagine what Rolan is going to say when he sees this.:  Kris gestured to his human form.  __:I doubt anyone has any idea for fixing this.:_

Yfandes chuckled.  _:And you can't tell the Heralds what really happened.:_

_:I do wish I could stay like this and see Dirk and Talia again.:  Kris admitted.  _

The slight distortion that indicated where Yfandes was settled next to him.  _:She needs__ you as a Companion.:_

"I know.  It is just an idle wish."  Kris shrugged.  "It is a pity you can't join us in Haven.  I imagine it has changed a great deal since your time."

_:We haven't had a chance to return.  We are bound to the forest.  It is rather strange, but if Sherri hadn't left that single gittern string in the tree we would never have been able to return. One sentimental action…:_

_:Is this a Companion only discussion?:  Stef asked._

"Feel free to join us.  We were discussing returning to Haven."  Kris explained.

_:And?:  Vanyel asked._

"No solution yet."  Kris confessed.  "I want to work with her more before we head back to make certain it won't go rogue again.  And we have no clues as to how I did this."

 _:Too bad we can't just conjure up another Companion.  She'd be the first with two Companions at once but then you could stay human and she would still have a Companion.:  Stef said lightly._

"Van, do you know anything about shape shifting spells?"  Kris asked.  

_:They are dangerous.  The best I could do is turn you into a horse and you would quickly come to have the brains of a horse.:_

"That would be less than…ideal."  Kris admitted.

_:And staying here forever is certainly not an option.:  Nick pointed out.  __:I guess you just have to grow an extra set of legs.:_

~ * ~

Kris was surprised to find them awake if not very rested the next morning shortly after dawn when he entered to change his clothing.

"We were just discussing you."  Sherri patted his place at the table.  "We have the beginnings of a plan."

"What for?"  Kris asked as he peeled off his clothing in favour of something without straw.  

"For you changing back to a Companion."  Sherri sipped her tea thoughtfully.  "I know you don't want too."

"Its not that-"  Kris started to explain.

"Don't worry, I understand."  Sherri stopped him.  "I was thinking about my mother, she couldn't leave until she finished her business.  What if you can't change back to Companion until you finish your business?"

"What do you mean?"  Kris took his place at the table.

"I mean Dirk and Talia.  I know you have been longing to speak with them again.  They were going to spend their anniversary at his family's holding this year.  Go see them.  Tell them it is only for a day or something.  Catch up."

"And if this doesn't work?"

"Then we will make more plans."  Sherri kissed his cheek.  "But showing up in Haven with a father who looks younger than me is not a plan."

Kris laughed.  "I would like to see Talia and Dirk, but I doubt that would make me change back."

_:Kitten, I think his problem is he wants to act as your father instead of your Companion for at least a moment.:  Yfandes said so only she could hear._

Sherri sipped her tea again and met Kevyn's gaze.  _:Marry me.:_

"What?"  Kevyn nearly choked.

"I asked you to marry me."  Sherri repeated nervously.  "I know you have a ring.  I found it months ago and got the truth from Nick."

"You knew?"  Kevyn said in disbelief.

_:Don't bring me into this.:  Nick protested.  __:But it is about time one of you asked.:_

"I want my closest friends there and this way I can have my father give me away.  I know it won't be binding by law but I would still like to have the ceremony here."  She explained.

_:A Herald can perform a legal ceremony unless the laws have changed.:  Van pointed out.  __:And I fit the role of Herald.:_

Kris felt rather uncomfortable as the pair held hands over the table.  It was an obviously a private moment.

Kevyn turned to Kris.  "Do I have permission to marry your daughter?"

Kris refrained from laughing.  "You do, if you swear to love her as she deserves."

"I'll do my best."  Kevyn assured him.  

Sherri waited with bated breath.

"Then I accept."  Kevyn leaned across the table and kissed her.

"I'll be outside."  Kris excused himself quickly.

"We will have to have another ceremony to appease my brother and your uncles."  Kevyn warned as he moved around the table to take her hand and lead her back to their sleeping loft.__


	49. Chapter 48

_CHAPTER 48_

Sherria rested her head against her new husband's shoulder, content with the world.  For the first time it struck her that in this wedding not just the bride had worn white, everyone but Stefen, who wore scarlet, had.  Sherri chuckled softly at the observation.

"What's so funny?"  

"Not just the bride wore white."  She explained.

"Do you think they'd notice if we snuck off?"  Kevyn asked.

"Of course they would."  She toyed with her small boutique.  How Kris had managed to produce the small summertime blossoms she didn't know, but she had been pleased when he had given her the small bundle of Maiden's Hope, a flower that stood for love and happiness in the north.  She had grown up with these blossoms and had received several bouquets on Midsummer morning.

"You look wonderful."  Kris kissed her cheek and said for the hundredth time.  His pride was obvious.

"Thank you."  She responded, again, and gave him a hug.  _:Today was perfect, thank you.:_

"Go ahead and take off."  Kris urged.  "We don't mind."

Sherri and Kevyn needed no more urging.

_:Isn't young love sweet?:  Yfandes asked.  _

He turned towards the voice and was stunned to see Yfandes as solid as he was.  __

_:I thought you could use a ride.:  Yfandes explains.  __:Then perhaps we can carry out the other part of the plan.:_

"Thank you, dear lady."  Kris gave her a bow and swung easily on to her back._  :How did you know today was…:_

_:Dirk and Talia's anniversary?  Who doesn't know?:  She laughed.  _

~ * ~

Kris dismounted just out of sight of the rambling farmhouse that contained Dirk's extensive family.  He smiled as he remembered the pure chaos contained within, and the heavenly voices.

In his hand was a second bouquet of Maiden's Hope, a gift from Vanyel.  Sherri had assured him she would tell Talia and Dirk about her parentage and tell them he was glad that his two favourite people were together.  He was hoping Talia would have some more insight now that they knew that True Sight was in truth a branch of Empathy.

A boy with impish features, his hair the same reddish brown of his mother's but with his father's blue eyes, ran out of the door and froze when he saw Kris standing at the end of the road.

Kris left the small bundle of flowers on the ground and swung back onto Yfandes's back.  With speed not even Rolan could match she carried him back to the others.

~ * ~

Talia laughed at her sister in-law's disorganized attempt to get all the children washed and to the table.

"Mom."  Jemmie, Talia's son, hurried back inside, "There was a Herald outside but he just left these."  He held out the small bouquet.  

Talia's eyes grew wide when she saw the tiny flowers.  "What did he look like?"

Everyone watched as Talia accepted the flowers.

"He was tall, as tall as dad, and he had black hair."  Jemmie shrugged.

Talia smiled and took a deep breath of the flowers' fresh scent.  

"Who left them?"  Someone finally asked.

"I have to go find Dirk."  Talia said and hurried from the house.

Dirk was in the barn with his brother in-laws helping to repair an autumn storm had caused.  

"Is lunch ready?"  One called to her.

"Almost."  Talia warned.

The group of men put down their tools and located their clothing, their eagerness to eat obvious.

Dirk trailed behind the others and offered her his arm.  "What's wrong?"

Talia held out the flowers.  "Jemmie saw Kris and said he left these."

Dirk stared at the tiny flowers for a long moment.   The last bouquet that had been left for them was still pressed between the pages of a book in their rooms in Haven.  "Why would he do that?"

Talia laughed.  "I don't particularly care why, I am just glad to know he still watches us."

Dirk pulled her closer.  "I wonder what mother and father will make of this."

~ * ~

Kris dismounted just out of sight of the house.  "Thanks for the ride."

_:You are welcome.:  Yfandes assured him.  __:That was a very sweet gesture.:_

"I just want them to know that I am still here I guess."  Kris shrugged.  "Even if we can't talk."

_:And an apology for having to play with their heads a few times?:  Yfandes guessed._

"That too."  Kris admitted.  "I am going for a walk if anyone should wonder where I've vanished to."

_:I'll tell the others.  Enjoy your stroll.:  Yfandes bid him as she left._

Just a few long months ago, when they had first arrived it was the start of summer.  Now the trees were bare and leaves crackled under foot.  

Long months that had been spent watching Sherri force herself to bear the incredible strain of her gift; months of waiting and praying that the miracle of their revival would not be for not.  In that time he had spared little thought for beyond the sanctuary the forest had become.

He knew the bell had rung for both of them and he knew everyone thought them dead.  Up until now it had been a necessity, Sherri couldn't take any more people around her, she didn't even need to touch people to read them now.  What greeting would they get when they rode back in the gates very much alive?

He chuckled softly.  He could only imagine some of the expressions that would greet them.

The last few days had made the last several months worth the burden.  She was herself again.  Both she and Kevyn were oblivious to the world because of their happiness.  

If he were any judge they were even happier than they were before.

Memories of the time he spent in her room watching her sleep and praying the floor wouldn't collapse under him made him laugh.  Perhaps when his first grandchild was born he would take that trip again.

Or he could persuade them to them to take a ground floor room.

Kris shook off his distant thoughts as he realised his surroundings.  He stood in the center of the copse where Jelana had killed them.

Dark memories tugged at his thoughts.

He remembered the look in Sherri's blood shot eyes as they opened.  At first he was certain he was hallucinating.  Neither had been Healed completely by whatever brought them back, both had a lingering weakness and often they seemed otherworldly.

They hadn't told them much of what happened beyond that they were allowed back at a price which neither wanted to describe.

As soon as she could talk properly Sherri had tried to explain her new theory that her Gift had to be contained within, a shield within herself like the block had been would work.  Vanyel had been able some up with the original plans for this shield by drawing on some horrific occasion in his past.  She pictured a ball of glowing light and then pictured it being encased in an opaque globe.  At the moment they had on and off mastered, it was the remaining in between they had to work on, being able to see spirits without having to read the history of everything around her.

If her mother hadn't moved on and sent back another True Seer they would probably be dead by now.

"Thanks Amelie.  You saved her."  Kris said to the wind.

He closed his eyes for a moment, replaying the simple ceremony that had taken place just a few candlemarks before.  It had been simple, much simpler than Talia and Dirk's wedding with no feast and few witnesses, but he had stood next to his daughter, for what she swore was the happiest day of her life.

With a sigh he turned back towards the cottage.  Opening his eyes he found his vision had returned to the panoramic view he was had become accustomed to during his life as Quin returned, with the blind spot right in front of him. 

~ * ~

Sherri pulled the sheet up and wiggled as far from Kevyn as the bed would allow.  "Don't you even consider it!"  She barely managed to say around the laughter.

Kevyn reached for her again, a wolfish grin on his face.

Sherri didn't need to lower her shields to know he was intent on revenge.  "Kevyn!  We are a respectable married couple!  What are they going to think?"

"That I said something delightfully witty and you can't control your laughter."  Kevyn shrugged and caught her.  In seconds his deft fingers found the ticklish spots on her ribs.

"Scoundrel!"  Sherri shrieked and tried to wriggle away from him.  "How was I to know you were so close to the edge of the bed?"

"You certainly didn't have to land on me."  Kevyn retorted and nuzzled her neck.

Sherri was unable to respond, her sides were starting to ache from laughing.

A strange tingling washed through both of them and they froze, Sherri still trying to catch her breath.  In moments a rush of power swamped them both.

"I guess you are not walking back to Haven."  Kevyn said lightly.

"I wouldn't have walked and you know it.  I am much lighter than you so I am sure Nick would have agreed that carrying the saddlebags me would be better than lugging you back.  Besides, I remember you once said something about enjoying long walks…"

Outside two Companions and three spirits chuckled at her renewed laughter as he renewed his attack.

~ * ~

Sherri double checked her saddle and scratched Quin's ears.  "Ready to be off?"

_:Of course.:  Quin assured her._

_:We are all eager to get home.:  Nick pointed out.  __:Not that I haven't enjoyed the company, but I have missed the others.  Especially this last week with our Chosen too enraptured in each other to even notice us.:_

Sherri scratched under Nick's chin.  "We never forgot you, especially since you were reminding us that you were stuck out in the elements every ten minutes."

Kevyn emerged from their cottage with his set of saddlebags.

_:We will keep it tidy for you.:  Stef assured them.  __:Be sure to visit regularly.:_

"We'll try for a couple of weeks every year."  Kevyn assured them.  "Preferably in summer.  I still hate chopping firewood."

A ghostly laughter filled the wood.

Sherri leaned against Quin's solid shoulder and studied the small cottage that had been their home for several months.  "I am going to miss it here."

"So am I.  Except for Kris's cooking."  Kevyn winked at her with a grin and swung into his saddle.  He didn't wait for her to mount up but rode towards the keep.

_:Just you wait, I will have my revenge.:  Quin assured him._

Sherri hesitated a few more minutes before she swung into the saddle and followed him.

_:I will visit.:  Sherri assured them.  _

_:Take care.  And keep up with the latest songs.:  Stefen ordered._

Vanyel and Yfandes laughed at the request.  

_:Perhaps we will visit you.:  Vanyel said as she caught up to Kevyn._

Not long later they rode out of the woods, hand in hand, and were spotted by the guard of the keep.

"I wonder if your uncle will faint."  Kevyn pondered aloud.

The guardsman obviously didn't recognize them because only the head of the guard was summoned rather than the Count.

The plainly garbed Head Guard strode out, and gaped at them before turning and running back inside with no regard for his dignity.  The guard who spotted them stared after his commander confused.

Both Heralds chuckled as they neared.

A rail thin woman with her greying brown hair twisted up in a knot, wiping her floured hands on her apron was the first to appear.

Even as they dismounted the woman ran towards them. 

"Oh, my dear Lady!"  Tears filled her eyes.  She stopped just feet from Sherri, frozen in uncertainty.

"How I've missed you."  Sherri made the decision for her and embraced her former Cook in a hug.

"My Lady, you are alive."  She returned the embrace, tears pouring down her cheeks.

Sherri pulled away.  "I know.  Is my uncle here?"

"Of course, he is being told now."  Cook wiped her eyes with her apron leaving a long trail of white flour.  "That Herald, Ferris, told us how you had to sacrifice yourselves to save us from that Change beast."

_:Change Beast?:  Kevyn asked, as confused as she was._

_:Best play along.:  Sherri decided.  __:That must be the official story.  A Herald who is a threat to Valdemar would have harmed the faith the people have in the Heralds.:_

"As you can see, the battle went a little better than expected."  Kevyn said lightly.  The woman looked ready to break into full-throated sobs or faint.  "Do you have any of your pies ready?  We haven't eaten anything I would classify as edible in months."  He gave her a hangdog expression.

"Oh, of course I do."  She smiled at him and patted his arm.  "I'll have meat on your bones in no time.  Our little Sherria looks much to thin as well."

Sherri smiled ruefully.

"Oh, dear."  The cook was obviously tallying something up in her head.  "I must go.  We shall have a feast to honor your return."

Kevyn wrapped his arm around her waist and led her towards the gaping doors.  "Next should be your housekeeper."

"Doubtful, at this time she would be supervising the wash.  I guarantee no man would poke his head in there."  Sherri assured him.

She was right.  They had just started on the bottom step when her uncle appeared.  As always he was dressed as a farmer would with his sandy blond hair overly long and wild about his face, looking nothing like the most respected Lord in the region.  Sherri could see signs of age that hadn't been present just a few months before.

"Uncle Favram!  It is so good to see you."  She smiled.

Before she could take another step he ran down the stairs and swooped her up into his arms.  "Sherri, Great Gods, we heard you were dead."  He said, tears making tracks down his cheeks. 

Sherri's feet were dangling far off the ground and Kevyn was stuck watching his wife being dangled by a giant.  "We are just fine."  She assured him.  "It was just necessary for us to hunker down and recover for a while.  We never meant to worry you."

Reluctantly Favram placed her on the ground and wiped his face with his sleeve.  "Even the Heralds thought you were dead."

"It was a near thing."  Sherri admitted.  "We are still recovering."

Favram studied her face for a second.  "When did you marry?"

Sherri laughed.  "Leave it to you to notice the littlest thing.  We married a few days ago."

"About time."  Favram said gruffly.

Kevyn cocked an eyebrow and hoped the large man didn't mind not being invited.

"Don't worry, we do plan on having another ceremony, but we have to explain the circumstances about this one."  Sherri led the men inside where people were quickly gathering to see if it was true that their Lady Sherria was alive and well.

She greeted each by name and asked after their families.  The men watched as she deftly gave non-answers to questions before finally making her excuses and leading them to the library.

"Now, what exactly happened?"  Favram demanded.  

"You heard of the Change Beast?"  Sherri asked, hoping to hear more of the story.

"Yes.  Ferris said they believed you final striked."  Favram said.  "Which I believe is fatal."

"It is, but it was not exactly a final strike, but it left us very drained."

"You're lying."  Favram accused.  

"Am I?"  Sherri countered.

Kevyn watched the byplay silently.  

"I assume that the change beast story is the official tale?"  Favram sighed.  "And you can't tell me what really happened?"

"Perhaps in a few years."  Sherri said comfortingly. 

Favram grunted.  "Very well.  But I would like to hear the truth."

Sherri shook her head at his sullen attitude.  He was one of the most sung about men with tales of his bravery and luck spreading far beyond the borders of Valdemar but he was sulking because she wouldn't tell him the truth.  "Let me explain why we didn't wait for you and the others to be present for the wedding."

"That I would certainly like to know."  Favram admitted.

"Because I wanted some of my dearest friends present and the only place they could be visible was in the Forest."  Sherri explained.  

"Herald Vanyel's ghost?  You saw them?"  Favram said, well aware of what that meant.

"Don't worry, we also managed to find the secret to control True Sight."  Sherri assured him.  "Will you forgive me?"

Favram grumbled a bit but forgave her in a heartbeat.

"Thank you."  Sherri visibly relaxed.  "Now maybe you can stop pestering Kevyn."

"Unlikely."  Favram grinned at Kevyn with a purely predatory smile.  "Now there is the matter of children."

Sherri laughed.  "Let things happen as they may.  Cook promised to make a feast for us and my whites are about to fall apart.  I am going to scavenge up a change of clothing.  Can I trust you to let my _husband be?"_

Favram grunted.

Sherri eyes him suspiciously but left.

Favram eyed his nephew-by-law.  "Welcome to the family and it is about bloody time you asked her."

"She asked me."  Kevyn admitted.

Favram laughed and thumped Kevyn on the back.  "Now that deserves a toast."

Sherri wasn't too surprised to find her husband and uncle rather intoxicated when she fetched them for dinner; at least they weren't at each other's throats.  

"I wish I could see Avren's face."  Favram was saying as she entered.  "You better write and tell me how he reacts.  I'd love nothing better than to see Almighty Avren taken down a peg or two."

"Time to eat."  Sherri interrupted.  "And we thought we should send word so we don't cause a wave of failing hearts."

"No one would believe it."  Favram assured her.  "Gonna be funny to watch."

Sherri sighed.  "I have spent this entire time trying to keep things in hand and you two have been in here getting drunk discussing how funny it will be when people discover we are alive and well?"

Favram nodded slowly.  "And you asked him."

Sherri turned and left them, closing the door behind her.

Kevyn set down his glass and started to stand.

"One last thing.  Hurt her and I'll see you drawn and quartered."  Favram said seriously.

"You have used that one before."  Kevyn pointed out.

Favram scowled.  "Fine, I'll tar and feather you and declare it duck season."

Kevyn laughed.  "That is a new one."


	50. Chapter 49

_CHAPTER 49_

Myra cleared her throat, catching the attention of her class.  "Now then.  Anyone care to comment?"

One girl stuck her hand in the air.  "If Herald Vanyel was in Hardorn, why did he help those farmers?"

Myra closed the book she had been reading from and met the girl's gaze.  "Are you saying you wouldn't?  A Herald's duty is not just to Valdemarans in need of help, it is to _everyone who needs us."_

The girl looked down, shamefaced.  "I just mean it was another country, shouldn't their king have helped them?"

"Would Ancar have helped them?  As recent history shows other kingdoms have suffered bad kings, some who were as evil as demons like Ancar.  Perhaps Hardorn's king was too frightened to move against Lord Nedren and his sorcerer.  Perhaps he didn't care or didn't know.  As the song says; _I protect all helpless, not just those of Valdemar!  When you put on your Whites you are swearing to helpless that you will never stand aside and let them come to harm."  Myra addressed the class of twelve students.  She still wasn't certain how she had ended up with a class on ethics.  She had first, second and third year students and was responsible for making them completely aware of their responsibilities to their fellow people._

"Like Herald Sherria and Herald Kevyn?"  Some asked.

Myra started to answer when her vision darkened and she plunged into a vision.  She saw the palace gates and two Heralds approaching.  The vision released her quickly, leaving her shaken.

"Herald Myra?"  A third year student touched her hand.  "Are you alright?"

"Yes, sorry."  She quickly regained control of herself.  "Yes, like Sherri and Kevyn.  Half of you will pay the ultimate price before you even have a chance to consider retiring.  Perhaps you will be sent by the Queen who knows she is sending you to death, perhaps, like Sherri and Kevyn, you will find yourself in a position where you are the only people capable of preventing disaster.  It is our _duty to stand between people who need us and yell to the Havens that come what may, we are here and waiting."_

Myra stumbled again as her vision darkened again and again showed her the gate and the two Heralds.  This time they were closer and she could make out their features.

"Oh gods."  She gripped her desk and took several deep breaths.  "Class dismissed, I want everyone to consider what it really means to be a Herald and be ready to discuss it tomorrow."

The students trailed out of the room, each giving her worried looks.

_:Abeni, is that just wishful think or is it real?:  She demanded._

_:I am not sure.:  Abeni admitted.  __:We felt them die, how could they be alive?:_

Myra left her books and strode from the room, heading for the main gate.  Outside a handful of gardeners were piling the new snow off the paths.  Icestone stood in the courtyard watching Del, her raven, ride the wind.

"Herald Myra, I thought you had class."  Icestone greeted her in stilted Valdemaran.

"I just had a vision."  She explained as she strode towards the gates.  "I Saw Sherri and Kevyn, alive and riding towards the Gates."

Icestone followed her.  "But they are dead."

"I know."  Myra stopped just inside the gate, her heart fell when she saw no Heralds approaching.

Icestone patted her shoulder.  "It is probably just you wishing they were coming."

Myra ran her hands through her red curls.  "You are probably right.  It has been months and I would still give almost anything to have them here."

The women started to turn when it was Icestone's turn to freeze.  She got a distant look, as if she wasn't looking through her eyes.  "By the Maiden!"

"What?"  Myra turned back to see two Heralds rounding the bend.  White, hooded cloaks hide their faces.  For a moment she stared, praying desperately.

They seemed to be talking, unaware of the two women waiting in the courtyard hoping to see if it was really the pair that they thought it was.  Del circled and landed on Icestone's shoulder.  He had sensed his Bondmate's thought and had told her of the approaching Heralds.  

~ * ~

"I think we should tell them before we just ride in."  Sherri protested.  

Quin ignored her.

"Having no luck?"  Kevyn asked.  They had spent the last several candlemarks trying to convince the Companions to tell their kindred of their arrival.  Both steadfastly refused.

"You neither?"  Sherri sighed and pulled her cloak tighter against the chill wind.  She had noticed both felt the cold more since they returned from the dead and at the moment both were wrapped in the heaviest Whites they could get from the Restocking station.  A retired guard who, not knowing who they were just replenished their clothing with no questions asked had run the station.

"None.  Stubborn mules."  Kevyn grumbled.

Nick snorted and gave a half-hearted buck.  _:Imagine how they would feel waiting for you to arrive.  Just trust us.:_

Kevyn grumbled again.

Sherri pushed back her hood to take stock of their surroundings and was stunned to see herself nearly at the gate.  "Blessed Gods!"  Sherri exclaimed when she saw the figures standing motionless under the gate.  "Myra!  Icestone!"

Kevyn looked up and stared at the welcoming party.

Sherri slipped from Quin's back and ran to meet her friends, sliding on the ice as no spirit would.  Kevyn was just steps behind her.

Del flapped into the air as the women ran towards them.

"You're alive."  Myra said as she looped her arms around them both.  Icestone dropped her normal dignity and joined the embrace.

Abeni quickly spread word of their arrival and the Collegium spilled its inhabitants.

"What happened?"  Myra asked, brushing the tears from her face.

"It is better if we explain it all at once."  Sherri told her.  "How are the twins?"

"Wild.  Wouldn't you know it?  They take after their mother."  Myra wiped away tears.

"What about your gift?"  Icestone demanded.

"We figured it out."  Sherri told her.

At that point the others reached them and there were too many questions to answer.  Quin and Nick were escorted off to the Companion barn by a large group of other Companions, obviously receiving the same treatment as their Chosen.  

The guards at the gate watched helplessly as the mass of white moved slowly out of the way towards the Collegium.

More Heralds were arriving and were trying to see if it was true.

"Are they really back from the dead?"  Someone shouted.

"Alive and well!"  Someone else yelled back.

It took five times longer than normal for them to reach the Common room in the Collegium.  Kevyn and Sherri were not even allowed to put their packs away.  Selenay and Talia were the last to join the group.

"I can't believe this."  Selenay said in disbelief before Sherri quickly gave her a hug.  "What happened?"

Heralds and trainees took places on tables and chairs and waited impatiently for them to explain.  

"You do it."  Kevyn insisted.

"I take it everyone already knows why we went north?"  Sherri asked Talia.

"You know how secrets are among Heralds.  Almost everyone knows."  Talia confirmed.

"It started when we arrived at Sorrows."  Sherri started.  "My mother committed suicide when I was a month old and has been haunting it ever since."

"Why'd she do that?"  Someone asked and was quickly shushed.

"She didn't think she could face the responsibility."  Sherri explained.  As she told the story she left out the fact that Quin turned into a human for a few months, but kept most of the facts true. 

No one asked any questions until she was done.  

"Why were you two allowed to return?"  Someone asked.  "Why not others?"

"We paid a price to return."  Sherri said softly.  

"What was the price?"  Myra asked.

Both Herald's smiled sadly.

"We would rather not speak of it."  Sherri took Kevyn's hand.  Both had a haunted expression for a moment that convinced those who saw it that there truly was a price.

"Enough of this."  Sherri said brightly.  "What have we missed?"

Eventually people returned to their tasks leaving them alone in the common room.

"I need to talk to Talia."  Sherri said as she stood.  "I'll see you later."

"I wonder what the official story will be this time."  Kevyn kissed her tenderly and gathered their bags.

Sherri shrugged and hurried after the Queen's Own.  She caught up with her before she reached the tower holding her rooms.  "Talia, can I talk to you a moment?"  She called.

Talia stopped and looked back at her noting Sherri's pale face and heavy breathing.  "Are you alright."

"It's getting better."  Sherri assured her.  "I wanted to tell you about my father."

"Your father?  Did you find out who he is?"

Sherri pulled the paper that had been signed at the wedding and offered it to Talia.  Confused, Talia accepted the paper and one line leapt out at her.  

Witness: Herald Kris, Father of the Bride.

"Oh my."  Talia said softly and checked the date.  The same day Kris was seen leaving a bouquet for them.  "I can't believe this."

"He said that he is sorry for not listening to you in Hardorn and swears that he will never distrust an Empath's 'feelings' again."  Sherri said.  "And he said he couldn't be happier that you and Dirk found happiness."

Talia started to hand back the paper when the other names caught her eye.  

Officiating Herald:  Herald Vanyel

Witness:  Bard Stefen

"But…how?"  Talia asked.

Sherri took back the paper and gave her a wink.  "I never do things the ordinary way."

Talia watched as she made her way back down the hall.  She could Feel Rolan's assurance that she was correct about her parentage.

"She does have his arrogance at times."  Talia admitted to the empty hall.

~ * ~

Avren was keeping only half his attention on his route as he returned to his rooms, more intent on reading the report from the south.  A groups of bandits had been seen just inside Valdemar and the troops in the area were already trying to hunt them down.

He nearly ran into someone before he looked up.

He started to apologize when the words froze in his throat.

Sherri stood before him, as solid as the walls around them looking pale and a little weak but very much alive.  "No hug?"  She asked lightly.

Avren dropped his papers and scooped her up into a powerful bear hug.  "We thought you were dead." He said inanely.

She returned his hug with equal joy.  "We were.  We were allowed to return, with a few conditions."

Avren felt tears pouring down his cheeks.  "I read all your letters.  Even those you sent to the others."

Sherri kissed his cheek and drew back so she could see his face; not too far considering her feet weren't touching the ground.  "Thank you.  You didn't have to."

"I did."  Avren corrected.  

"I am glad you did.  Why don't you put me down?  I can't be very light."  Sherri urged.

Reluctantly Avren set her on the ground and just stared at her.  "You look sick."

"I am still recovering from being dead.  Kevyn and I both are."  She admitted and started to collect his papers from where they lay.

"So he came back too."  Avren sounded far from pleased.

Sherri held up her left hand.  "Careful, he is your nephew now."

Avren sighed.  "Just remember, if he ever hurts you…"  He let the threat hang.

Sherri laughed, the most wonderful sound he had heard in months.  "He has already died for me, what more could I ask of him?"

"How about babies?"  Avren suggested.

Sherri blushed.  "Give us time."

"About how much time?"  Avren said, surprised at the change in her answer.

"About eight and a half months."  She said with a smile as Avren stared at her.

_Kevyn will be disappointed he missed seeing this, Sherri thought._

~ * ~

The twins hung off 'Uncle Kev' trying to pull him to the ground and calling him the great bed monster.  The identical girls had started on him as they saw them.  They had paused to assure Sherri that they had always known they would come back, no matter what people said.

"They have grown like weeds."  Sherri commented from her place by the fire.  She had a blanket over her lap and her legs tucked under her to ward off the chill.

Myra nodded with a long-suffering sigh.  "I know, I can't seem to keep up with them.  Clothing barely seems to last a week for them.  So, tell me about your wedding?  I can't believe you two finally did it."

"It was a beautiful day.  The leaves were underfoot.  Even my father made an appearance so he could give me away."  Sherri started.  "Yfandes stood in for mother of the bride.  Stef played a gittern, a lovely old love song.  Vanyel heard our vows.  And Kevyn…"  She paused to smile like an infatuated young girl.  "He looked absolutely delicious."

Myra laughed.  "And now he is all yours."

"For eternity."  Sherri agreed.  "And it doesn't seem long enough."

"What about this price?  Did you lose your magic?"  Myra asked.

"No.  We will live until the next True Seer needs us.  No matter what happened we would live."  Sherri's eyes darkened.  How many times had the prospect of forever hung over her?  "Even if I went completely mad.  Kevyn would have had to stay with me through out it all."

"Gods, what a risk!  Is it really worth it though?  And what do you mean by 'until the next True Seer needs us'?"

"We finally understand it.  It isn't like most Gifts.  It most be blocked within, like the block did.  Everything we tried was outside my body."  Sherri toyed with the edge of her blanket.

"So you risked everything and won.  Any idea how long you will live now?"  Myra asked.

"It could be five days or five centuries.  And my Gift will continue to get stronger.  There is still a chance it will overwhelm me."  

Myra patted her hand reassuringly.  "You will always be stronger than the Gift, I know it."

Sherri gave her a grateful smile.  "There is another bit of news, I have only told my uncle Avren."

"What is it?"  Myra leaned forward; hoping this bit of news was better than the reality of their price.

Sherri glanced at Kevyn.  "I am pregnant."

"What!"  Myra exclaimed and quickly covered her mouth.  "Are you certain?"

"Very, I can Feel her."  Sherri grinned.  "I am still trying to find the right time to tell Kevyn, Nick, and Quin, but I just had to tell someone."

"This is wonderful!"  Myra whispered excitedly.  "Can you feel her thoughts?"

"It is more like I can feel her presence."  Sherri confessed.  

"And you haven't told any of them yet?  Oh, I wish I could see their faces.  Any idea when?"

"Soon.  Before I start blanching at the sight of food like a certain someone I know."  Sherri teased.

"Don't remind me."  Myra rolled her eyes.  "I won't tell anyone until you tell them, but make it really quick."

"Tonight I think."  Sherri assured her.  

"Aren't you scared she'll be a true seer?"  Myra noticed Kevyn was watching them suspiciously. 

"No.  Now tell me what else the girls have been up to besides dying Dirk's hair into rainbows."  Sherri urged.

"Well, Avren has been watching them at least once a week and he seems to bear the brunt of their mischief."  Myra chuckled as she remembered many of the tales she had wished she could share with them at the time.  "Once they drew pictures on important scrolls that were later passed around the Council.  One day Avren had to give them a bath and the little scamps promptly hid in his bed when they were sopping wet and ruined his mattress.  They even snuck into a Council meeting and called each other peabrain and diddlewit for weeks afterwards.  Avren had to haul them out."

Sherri laughed, more at Myra's exasperated but loving look she bestowed on the girls.

Kevyn finally admitted defeat and took a seat with Myra on the couch.  Hana joined Sherri on the chair and Neri crawled on to her mother's lap.

"I'm glad you came back."  Hana said and rested her head on Sherri's arm.  "But don't go away again."

Sherri placed a kiss on the little girl's forehead.  "We are back now and that is what is most important."

"We better go check on Quin and Nick."  Kevyn said, seeing how sleepy the girls were.

"See if they have been interrogated as thoroughly as we were as well."  Sherri joked.

The girls begged them to stay, as expected, but reluctantly let them leave.

Kevyn rest his arm around her waist and pulled her close.  "I forgot how much I missed them."

"I wish I had their energy.  You look exhausted."  Sherri commented.  "Remember not to over do it, Ashke."

"You too."  He reminded her with an affectionate squeeze.

They found the Companions in the Stable enjoying the warmth it offered after being out in the cold weather.

_:How bad was it?:  Kevyn asked._

_:Bad.  They still want to know more about what Quin did and Rolan really disapproves of his stunt with the flowers.:  Nick informed them._

_:Disapproves is too light a word.  They are still shocked that I managed to reverse it.:  Quin chortled._

_:I did get to see my little angels.:  Nick said happily.  They knew he had missed his daughters dreadfully while they were up north.  __:They all wanted to know how daddy managed to live.:_

Sherri leaned back against Kris's broad chest and he wrapped his arms around her.  _:I imagine our own little girl will want to know how we survived too one day.:_

Kevyn froze.  _:Are you saying…:_

Quin stared at her in shock.  _:A girl?  You know already?:_

Sherri laughed, drawing the attention of the others in the stable.  _:I can Feel her.:  She turned to see Kevyn's still stunned expression.  __:So how does it feel too be an impending daddy?:_

Kevyn ran his hands over her flat stomach.  _:When?:_

_:On our wedding day.:_

_:Conceived in laughter.  I think it portends great things for our little girl.:  Nick said proudly.  _

_:I can hardly believe it.:  Kevyn said so only she could hear.  __:And you knew all this time?:_

_:Would you have agreed to ride back immediately if you knew?  I also wanted the perfect time to tell you.:_

Kevyn rested his hands possessively on her flat tummy.  _:It is perfect.:_


	51. Epilogue

_CHAPTER 50_

Kevyn admired his wife of a century as she watched out the window.  After three children, twelve grandchildren, forty-two great grand children and one hundred thirteen great-great-grandchildren she often joked that she was worse than Vanyel for founding dynasties.

"Love?"  Kevyn took a place next to her.  His voice had roughened with age but neither bore many signs of their incredible age, a side effect of using a great deal of magic.  Lines around her eyes and mouth marked the passing of great joys and pains.  Even after so long he was amazed at her strength.

Sherri gave him a sweet sad smile.  "I was just thinking.  When we agreed to return, I never really understood the price.  We have outlived everyone.  Even our own children died of old age before us."

Kevyn took her hand in his.  They had two sons and a daughter, and as Lord and Lady Death had promised, none had True Sight as powerful as their mother.  Their daughter had had it in a weak form that only allowed her to see and converse with ghosts.  Their daughter and eldest son had both gone on to become Heralds.  The younger son became the Lord Martial, following in his Great Uncle Avren's footsteps.  Of their grandchildren one was their daughter's but the other eleven had all come from their youngest and his very fertile wife.  Their eldest son had died at only twenty-five in the north when one of the hostile tribes attacked, for a time Kevyn had worried that she would never recover from the loss.  Two of their Grandchildren had been Chosen, one had died young and the other lived to his eighties, and only three grandchildren were still alive, none lived in Haven.  Of their great grand children there were none that were close to them.  Myra had lived to be in her seventies when her heart gave out.  Hana and Neri were both Chosen and had died before their mother did.  After that Myra was never the same.  Both girls had been on a diplomatic mission to one of the Vales when they were attacked and killed.  One by one Sherri's uncles, who never stopped threatening Kevyn, passed on.

"May you have a long life should be a new Shin'a'in curse."  Sherri complained.

"Do you regret it?"  Kevyn asked.

"Sometimes I wonder if we should just have gone on, especially when I consider having to live this long with madness…"  She let her words trail off.  "At least I have you, Quin, and Nick here with me always."

Kevyn studied her bright blue eyes for the truth; his own had long become grey.  "You know we are.  What else is bothering you?"

"Just an old woman wishing she wasn't old."  Sherri assured him with a sigh.

She stiffened suddenly and her eyes rolled back in her head.  Kevyn barely managed to keep her from hitting her head on the windowsill.

"Love?  Sherri?"  He shook her shoulder gently.

Slowly her eyes fluttered open and a relieved smile fluttered on her face.  "Finally."

Kevyn didn't need to ask what had finally occurred.  Another True Seer had been born.

~ * ~

Mattias pressed his face into his palms and quivered.  His young mind unable to understand what had just happened.

"Mattias."  A soft and gentle women's voice said and someone pried his hands from his face.  He was scared she would be like the bloody woman that had scared him; instead she had the most beautiful eyes and looked like an angel.  "See, you are alright, I sent her away."

Mattias noticed another man kneeling next to him with a kind smile.  He trusted them both instinctively.  Beyond them were two more figures.  One that seemed to be glowing horse and the other seemed to be both a glowing horse and a human.  "Who are you?"

"I am Sherri, this is Kevyn, Quin, and Nick.  We are here to make the scary people go away."  Sherri reassured him.

Mattias's relief was tangible as he threw his arms around her neck and sobbed with relief.

Kevyn stroked his dark head.  Dark circles were apparent under the five year-old boy's eyes.  

_:He hasn't slept in a long time.:  He warned her._

Sherri gathered him close and set him on the low bed in the corner.

"Mattias?"  A woman opened the door and peered in.  "Are you all right?"

Mattias nodded to his mother.  "The Angels scared away the scary people."

She looked worried for a moment.  Ever since he nearly died with that fever just a few months before he had swore he saw these scary people that were covered in blood.  Considering that their country had been at war for over a century now she wasn't too surprised he was having nightmares, but for the past several months she had been at her wit's end over what to do for him.

As she started to close the door she noticed the two dents in the edge of his mattress.

Perhaps some angels were watching over him.

~ * ~

Mattias, now twenty, ignored the odd looks he received when he laughed at a joke no one else heard.  Beside him the four spirits that had trained him and guided him through the use of his gift waited for him to saddle his gelding.  

"You are certain you wish to leave everything?"  Sherri asked him.

_:I am certain.:  Mattias assured her.  __:Here there is only war.  I want to see more of life.:_

_:A wise choice, little brother.:  Nick assured him._

_:I also want to see your Valdemar.:  The young man said.  __:They deserve to know what you do.:_

Sherri gave him a kiss on the cheek and then a warm hug.  "You are trained now.  We have to leave."

Mattias stared at them in disbelief.  _:But, why can't you travel with me?  You are more like my mother and father than my true parents ever were.:_

"That isn't fair."  Sherri chastised him.  "They could not help the circumstance they were in.  If they hadn't given you up you may have died with them."

Mattias studied the faces of these four spirits.  For the first several years he had thought them angels.  No matter that Sherri and Kevyn were once human he still had no doubt that they were messengers of the gods and protectors of the innocent.

_:So this is good bye?:  He said sadly._

Kevyn gave him a tight hug.  "We will visit you occasionally.  Having your parents along would just slow your adventure.  Remember, it will continue to get stronger, you have to continue to master it."

_:Thank you both for everything.:  Mattias ignored the stares and flung his arms around them both then embraced the Companions in turn._

"Now go, before they decide you are mad."  Sherri urged.

Mattias swung into his saddle and rode out of the small village towards a country that was on no map he had ever seen.

Kevyn wrapped his arms around Sherri's waist.  "Another son we can be proud of."

The still whispering crowd was stunned to see two white figures watching after the young man.  

"So?  Was it worth it?"  Kevyn asked.

Sherri nodded.  "To know that one less has a chance of becoming a killer is worth risking madness for.  To have him as a son is a prize worth risking everything for."

The sun-baked courtyard melted around them and the heat was replaced with the cool of a forest.  


End file.
